


Let me Clear my Throat

by Mrs_Silence_Dogood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 86,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Silence_Dogood/pseuds/Mrs_Silence_Dogood
Summary: After geting his heart broken by the world's most polite rejection from his best friend, Sasuke took over business operations at his family's Suna Branch. But after five years, his brother calls him home to help run the main branch. He thinks he's past his feelings and avoiding the object of his past affections would be much simpler now.He wasn't accounting for his brother's plotting or Naruto's unchanging power on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke watched the sun rise out of the window of his corner office on the 16th floor of the home office of his family’s Company, Uchiha Enterprises, UE. The building was the tallest in Konoha, where he had grown up. He had gone away just after college to complete a rigorous, and completely unnecessary, Master’s program in Suna. After completing the program that was designed to take 2 years in half that time, he began overseeing the Suna branch of UE. His brother Itachi had a pretty solid handle on the business in Konoha, and he wanted to learn the workings of the entire company, just as Itachi had when their parents had died right after Itachi had graduated high school. He hadn’t had the luxury that Sasuke had. He had needed to attend college and learn the business from the ground up at the same time. Sasuke wanted to make sure he was as much an asset to the company as well, even if it took him more time than it had his brother.

The fact that moving from Konoha removed him for an uncomfortable romantic situation was certainly a perk. Sasuke’s friendship with Naruto had turned into … an unpleasant one. Sasuke had known he was in love with his friend when he was just a child. Naruto had been pretty laid back in his sexual preferences and Sasuke hadn’t really given any thought to the two of them ever becoming an actual couple until they became roommates in undergrad. They had always done things together but Naruto had begun acting almost as if he  _ needed _ Sasuke to be with him to have any fun at all. That led to Sasuke beginning to think there was a chance that maybe Naruto was interested in something more as well. He began trying to make it clear he was interested in Naruto, he thought, but Naruto either  _ was _ the complete moron he always accused him of, or he was playing dumb. Once Sasuke had actually confessed, though, Naruto had very, VERY politely rejected him. And then he started bringing home women in a parade of sexual conquests. Naruto’s very  _ heterosexual _ awakening had fueled Sasuke’s need to flee the city they’d shared. In fact, he’d moved into his brother’s house shortly after, finishing his last 2 quarters before graduation there. He’d very promptly and purposefully lost touch with Naruto.

His return to Konoha, 5 years after earning his Bachelor’s degree, had been at his brother’s behest. Itachi wanted to bring him home, claiming that it was what was best for the company, but Sasuke suspected he missed him. He had to admit, he missed him as well, and being able to occasionally relieve Itachi, who had taken care of him so selflessly since he was 12, was more than a little appealing. He had a certain amount of hesitation returning to the city where he’d had his heart thrashed, but he’d been back for several months now and had yet to hear anything of the man who’d crushed him. It was a big city. His brother had attempted to broach the subject several times, but Sasuke always stopped him without engaging in the topic.

In the past 5 months, he’d gained a sufficient working knowledge of operations in the company at the main branch and both Uchihas felt comfortable enough for Itachi to take a two week business trip. It was a stressful 2 weeks, he had to admit, and he was glad his brother was returning to work this morning.

The top two floors of the building had been designed as two separate penthouses to accommodate each of the Uchiha brothers. The very top floor was Itachi’s, the one immediately above their offices was Sasuke’s. The two were connected by a grand staircase, but they were separate enough that he hadn’t heard Itachi when he came in late. His flight was scheduled to arrive at midnight, but Itachi had text him to let him know it had been delayed, and that he would just see him in the morning. Sasuke was the first in the office, as he had been the entire time Itachi had been gone, but he didn’t expect it would be long before his brother arrived. He composed a brief email with several attachments for the brothers to discuss when Itachi got in and stood.  He grabbed his coffee  and his notes on what needed Itachi’s attention then made his way down the hall of closed mahogany doors to the corner office opposite his, arriving at Itachi’s door at the exact moment the elevator opened to reveal Itachi, with his own coffee.

“Good morning Little Brother.”

“Hn.” Sasuke nodded at him and waited for him to unlock his door and followed him in. Itachi’s office was indisputably the nicer of the two. But he figured when it came to large corner offices, he really shouldn’t complain which was the better.

“The building’s still standing. No calls from frantic stock holders. Am I still needed here or can I vacation for another few weeks?” Itachi set his coffee at his desk and sat down, smiling.

Sasuke shrugged as if he wasn’t bothered by the idea. “If you want.” He sat in the chair in front of him and they began working through the two weeks and the key points Itachi should know. A couple hours later, Itachi and Sasuke’s assistants, Sakura and Ino respectively, each popped their heads in to let their respective bosses know they had arrived and it was obvious that the other employees had arrived as well. With the work day in full swing, Sasuke stood to leave.

“Sounds like it was a busy couple weeks, Sasuke. Thank you for making sure I had nothing to worry about leaving.” Sasuke nodded slightly in acknowledgement. “I think I’ll have Sakura get with Ino and schedule you a massage later. I’m going to cancel the staff meeting anyways. I need the time to catch up before the minions ask for more.” It was Itachi’s standard thank you gift, but the first time he’d given it since Sasuke returned to Konoha. The first few times he’d arranged Sasuke have one, he was a little uncomfortable but he was used to it, now. After all, Itachi had gotten to the point where he’d arranged them for him in Suna almost weekly. Since he’d been back to Konoha, he hadn’t had any yet. He’d never have told his brother but he was definitely beginning to feel the effects of not having had one for so long. He nodded again, this time in gratitude and walked down to his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The staff meeting was every Monday at 3pm so Sasuke assumed that’s when his masseuse would arrive and therefore began getting to a good stopping point. He rolled his chair around, reclined in his high back chair and again peered out his window to the city below him.

“Mr. Uchiha is waiting for you.” Sasuke heard Ino usher the masseuse in and he already began relaxing in anticipation. He stood and closed the blinds so as to make the atmosphere more relaxing for him while his masseuse set up the table and he heard a voice that froze him where he stood.

“Mr. Uchiha” the name was said with sarcasm. “Itachi, I know it’s your name on the building and all, but I have no idea how you stand that all the time. Hey, why’d you move offices anyways? This one looks a little smaller.”

Sasuke had turned and noticed Naruto was setting up the table and pulling his MP3 player from the bag and had yet to notice it was actually Sasuke in the room, not Itachi. Sasuke momentarily considered hiding under his desk. And then Naruto turned around to look at him.

“Oh fuck!” It was very uncommon that Naruto didn’t have anything to say. His eyes were wide and –was it possible that his eyes were MORE blue than the last time he’d seen them? Fucking hell.

“It’s not just  _ his _ name on the building, moron.” The insult had been used so much over the last 20 years it hardly carried weight, even with the notable 5 year absence. It was no surprise Naruto didn’t react to it. “He didn’t move offices, he dragged me back into one of them.”

“Oh.” Naruto still couldn’t seem to manage to get any words out. It made Sasuke reel with satisfaction but then his head swam with the knowledge that he had caused that reaction before. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head to clear it.

“What are you doing here?”

“Sakura called. She set up an appointment just like any other week. Although it’s been awhile since he had me come into the office. I thought I’d be working Itachi.” He reddened at his phrasing. “I mean working  _ on _ Itachi. Massaging him. His back! And well, legs, and shoulders and ya know… the… normal… stuff…” His voice trailed off in embarrassment and he looked down before seeming to compose himself slightly and spoke more firmly. “He’s my usual client. I’m surprised to see you.”

Sasuke’s jaw clenched while he saw him fumble over his words. For multiple reasons and none pleased him. One, he was angry that Itachi had clearly set him up. Naruto’s presence told him that Itachi wasn’t respecting his wishes of letting the matter drop. Two, the idea of Naruto  _ weekly _ ‘working’ his fucking brother just made him want to hurt Itachi. He’d never wanted to physically hurt his brother in his life. And at this moment, he wanted to fucking choke him. The last thing that bothered him? Naruto shy and awkward was something he apparently  _ still _ found fucking adorable. He hated when he found Naruto “adorable.” He could deal with when he found him sexy; hormones are easily explained and have nothing to do with actual emotions. But  _ adorable? _ Fuck. Double fuck.

“Yes, I can see that. I meant, why are you a masseuse? You have a degree in Social Work.”

Naruto shifted again, and his face reddened even more. “Oh. Yeah. Well. Ya know....” He leaned against his table just slightly before realizing he hadn’t locked it in place. It rolled slightly before he caught himself and bent to lock the wheels in a rush to try to save face. “Why did Itachi drag you back? Is he ok? Are you going to take over, now?”

“Worried about my brother, are you?” Sasuke wondered if Naruto could see steam coming out of his ears as he walked around his desk. “He’s fine, I’m sure you’ll have many happy years of  _ working him _ ahead of you both. I’m fairly certain he just missed me. I’m certainly not taking over. If anything I’m just the pitch hitter.” He thought he saw something on Naruto’s face before he set his jaw and exhaled loudly. The more Sasuke felt for Naruto, the angrier he became. “And I guess that brings us back to you being the masseuse he passes around as reward for good behavior.”

“Oh? Did Itachi have some reason to think that  _ I _ would be a good reward for  _ you? _ ” Naruto’s face turned slightly smug in his anger and then embarrassed. He should have known. Naruto was happy to bend to Sasuke’s will most of the time, but when it came to arguments, Naruto  _ never  _ backed down. He was every bit his equal in anger. Sasuke decided his violence would probably be acceptable directed at Naruto, as well.

“Of course not, Idiot, he’s gifted me massages for years.” He thought he did a decent job hiding the embarrassment. He’d spent his whole life controlling his facial expressions, and at this moment, he’d never been more grateful.

“Then let’s just assume the fact that this is  _ me _ is just a coincidence, shall we?” Sasuke kept his face blank and nodded once. “Unless you asked Sakura for me specifically?” Sasuke let his face show just how ridiculous he thought that was and Naruto smiled slightly. “Didn’t think so. So is this going to be a problem? I’m scheduled here for an hour, but I’m certainly not going to make you do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“As if you could. Why wouldn’t I be comfortable? I told you, I’ve been getting massages for years.  _ You  _ make no difference in the equation.” Sasuke tried to keep his tone neutral, but he’s fairly certain the words sounded more spat out than spoken.

“Fine. Then get undressed.” Naruto’s voice was half dare and half obvious. As if he wanted Sasuke to think he was screwing up by not already stripping.

“I’m fairly certain it’s customary for the masseuse to  _ leave _ for that.”

Naruto shrugged and pointed to the table. “Lie on the bottom blanket, cover up with the top one. Leave on whatever you feel comfortable with.” He reached over and hit play on his MP3 player and relaxing music began. “Take your time. I’ll knock before I come back in.” And he left the room.

Sasuke thought he may still go hide under his desk.  _ Why the hell did I say this wasn’t a problem? _ The only person he’d ever loved was about to rub his naked body. Oh yeah, great idea. The man who pummeled his heart … touching him all over and him attempting to be  _ relaxed _ about it. Right. Can’t see how this could go poorly at all.

He let his head drop back as he looked at the ceiling. “Shit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

           Naruto closed the door behind him and leaned against it, exhaling deeply, eyes still wide. He looked down the hall and saw Itachi leaning in the doorway of his office looking back at Naruto with a satisfied grin. He walked so fast he almost ran and when he got to Itachi he whispered harshly, “What the fuck are you doing? Why would you do this?”

“What do you mean? Sasuke has had a stressful couple of weeks, he could really use a good massage. I know you’re the best, why wouldn’t I …  _ set you two up _ ?” The way Itachi said the last part of his question told Naruto all he needed to know: Itachi was absolutely playing matchmaker. And it was absolutely a terrible idea.

“You don’t know what you’re doing Itachi. There’s no chance this is going to relieve his stress! This will be the worst massage he’s ever gotten; the worst I’ve ever given. There’s no way I’ll do anything but add tension to him.”

“Then maybe you should relieve some of the tension between you two first.” Itachi smirked and amusement shone in his eyes.

“I’m never massaging you again.” Naruto practically pouted and turned to walk back to Sasuke’s office.

“That’s a relief. Massages are creepy.”

Naruto spun around as realization hit. Itachi’s face beamed in the pride he took in this  _ set up. _ He’d been planning this for years. And hadn’t Sasuke said he’d been getting massages as gifts from Itachi a lot, too? He’d been fucking  _ training _ the two of them; Conditioning Sasuke to receive massages in anticipation of this, and Naruto, to get him in the building to touch Sasuke. Naruto remembered the reason he was a masseuse now with a nervous flutter from his stomach.

_ Sasuke had been sleeping when Naruto came crashing in the dorm room late, letting light leak into the room and onto his form in the bed. He stumbled, trying to keep himself from making any noise and failing miserably. He had drank just enough that he couldn’t quite catch his balance when he tripped over his own dirty laundry spread all over his side of the room, so he fell into his bed and sat there for a second trying to make sure he hadn’t woken his roommate Sasuke. _

_            “What are you doing, Dobe?” Sasuke half sat up and let himself lean against his bent upright arm. _

_ “Shit. I’m sorry Sasuke. I didn’t mean to wake you, I just can’t seem to get the room to stay still.” _

_ “Are you drunk?” _

_ “Kind of. We had a drinking contest. I think Kiba cheated.” Naruto took off his shoes and jacket and tossed them amongst the piles of clothes. “Did you get your paper finished?” _

_ “I did. Thank you for not bothering me.” He sat up and turned on his bedside light. “Did you have fun?” _

_ “Not really. I wish you could have gone. I have to talk a lot more when you’re not there. No one seems to get what I’m saying.” _

_ “Hn. Who all was there?” _

_ “The usual. Neji was there, though. He said to tell you hi.” Neji had gone through school with them and had been relatively close with Sasuke. “We played a lot of drinking games; Neji won them all. Which  _ really  _ made me wish you were there. No one stands a chance against you.” _

_ “Neji more than holds his own in pretty much everything we do.” Sasuke paused in mock thoughtfulness and then smirked. “But you’re right, I probably would have beaten him.” _

_ Naruto laughed easily. “You’re so cocky. It’d be a lot easier to hate you if you weren’t right.” _

_ Sasuke looked down and shrugged. “So just drinking and games all night? No making out in someone’s bedroom?” _

_ “No, but weird you say that. Pretty sure Kiba and Ino snuck off after the weird massage thing. Did you know they had a thing for each other?” _

_ “Of course I did. What massage thing?” _

_ “Oh. I’m pretty sure it was just an excuse so Kiba could feel up Ino. But it basically turned into a back massage competition. Oh, hey, I won that one! I forgot: I am better than Neji at something. See? Bet I’m better than you, too!” _

_ “Hn. Doubtful. So you just what? Rubbed up everyone until Ino had to drag Kiba off to another room and everyone crowned you Massage King?” _

_ Naruto shrugged and pulled off his shirt and pants, pulling on some shorts to sleep in. “I guess. Massage King. Arrr.” He flexed in false bravado. He noticed Sasuke’s eyes drop briefly to his arms and darken slightly when he flexed. He felt his blood rush a bit and decided he wasn’t going to put a shirt on after all. Sasuke smirked in a teasing manner that Naruto loved and scoffed at him. “What? Want me to prove it? Even Neji bowed to my obvious expertise, I can win you, too.” He puffed up his chest hoping for a similar reaction to the flexing and wasn’t disappointed. Sasuke had recently taken to building Naruto’s self esteem. He suspected it was because Naruto hadn’t been making any effort in romance, so Sasuke was throwing him a bone to help him gain the confidence to get “out there” and find someone. Truth be told though, he was content with what he had. Sasuke acted a bit flirty from time to time and the butterflies it gave him was plenty to satisfy his need for romance at the moment. So he worded things in just the right way to sound suggestive, he dressed in as little as he could, he made no effort to be subtle when he went to their private bathroom to masturbate. He loved Sasuke’s reactions. He knew Sasuke may, kind of, maaaaaybe find him attractive, but he knew his best friend well enough to know he wouldn’t ever act on something so trivial. They’d been friends too long and Naruto knew that even if Sasuke was gay, he’d be way out of his league. Besides, he absolutely loved the attention. How could he not? Everyone worshipped Sasuke. It had always been like that. _

_ “So you massaged everyone? Kind of slutty of you, Naruto.” Sasuke’s eyes danced with amusement and Naruto positively beamed with a broad smile. “What makes you think I want to be the most recent in a long line? Sloppy seconds aren’t really my style.” _

_ “But I totally saved the best for you.” He stood up and plopped next to Sasuke on his bed. “C’mon. Scoot.” Sasuke scooted but was obviously uncomfortable by the situation. As the blanket dropped, Naruto noticed Sasuke had no shirt on, and was just wearing his underwear. Naruto fidgeted some, but went over to his night stand grabbed some lotion and came back. He put a generous amount of lotion on his hands and warmed it. “Prepare to be amazed, Sas.” Sasuke visibly tensed and as Naruto slowly brought his hands to his shoulders he paid very close attention to how fair, smooth and flawless Sasuke’s skin was. When he touched him finally, he was awed by how soft his skin was, too. He was caught completely by surprise when the word “Fuck” was whispered almost reverently and he realized it had come from his mouth. He tried to clear his throat, but he knew Sasuke had heard it because he both saw and felt Sasuke relax. It was as if he melted in Naruto’s hands. He didn’t know if it was touching Sasuke or the alcohol, but he kept talking even though he had no intention to do so. “Sorry. It’s just... You’re kinda perfect. It’s annoying. The looking perfect I’m used to, I didn’t expect you to feel it, too. Bastard.” _

_ From his vantage point from behind Sasuke, he noticed the back of his neck start to redden. The knowledge that he’d made Sasuke blush all the way to his neck gave him a thrill. It was addicting. He wanted to test it to see if he could get more reaction from him. “Neji was pretty flawless, too, of course.” Sasuke tensed. “But with all that hair and the fair skin… plus he has virtually no muscle definition. It’s almost like a girl.” He massaged Sasuke’s shoulder with a bit more force trying to loosen him up. “You, though. You’re strong. You’re just so …  _ tight _. Everywhere. Every part of you is tight muscle. You actually are making me work to loosen you up, huh?”He thought he may be imagining it, but Sasuke’s skin seemed hotter. “That’s ok. It’ll just make it all the more rewarding when you tell me I deserve the Massage King title.” _

_ “You haven’t—“ Sasuke’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “You haven’t won anything yet, Naruto.” After he cleared his throat, Naruto thought Sasuke was over compensated for the squeak and made his voice deeper on purpose. He thought for a second about teasing him for it, but decided he actually loved the deep voice. And if he wanted to hear more of it, he’d have to never ever EVER make fun of it. _

_ “I’m not even close to done. I’ll have you moaning soon enough.” Sasuke’s muscles had relaxed quite a bit as Naruto worked his shoulders, and he let his hands work down Sasuke’s back. _

_ Sasuke tensed again. “So you made Neji ‘bow to you,’ eh? How much did you have to rub him before  _ he _ moaned?” _

_ Naruto smirked, loving that Sasuke seemed jealous. He knew Sasuke was just playing the part, building him up. But it didn’t change the rush Sasuke’s words gave him. “Not nearly as much as I’m doing with you. He was too easy. I like a challenge.” When he worked the muscles in Sasuke’s lower back, he saw Sasuke’s hands ball in the sheets, so he leaned around him to look at his face. Sasuke had his eyes shut tight and he was biting his lower lip. Naruto abruptly stopped and frowned. “Sasuke, if I was hurting you, you should have told me.” He started soothing the muscles in Sasuke’s back, petting him with light strokes. “I’m sorry.” _

_ “No, it didn’t hurt. I just… it was fine.” He looked around at Naruto and Naruto wanted to crawl into his chest, he looked so good. As he looked at Sasuke’s face, it became clear why he’d stopped Naruto. _

_ “Ooooohhhh. You didn’t want to moan, huh?” Sasuke glared and turned back around while Naruto went back to massaging deep and thoroughly. “It’s ok. It’ll come when you’re ready. I’ve got all the time in the world.” _

_ He kept massaging Sasuke for a solid half hour before his hands and arm muscles were too tired. “OK, as much as I’ve enjoyed touching you, I’ve gotta call it. What’s the verdict?” _

_ Sasuke turned around and Naruto thought that Sasuke had never looked so appealing. His eyes were half closed in pleasure and his face looked completely relaxed. He nodded. “King. Yes.” _

_ “Ha! I knew it. Told you! I knew I should have bet you.” He clapped and motioned “yes” with his arm. “I am the king. Remember that.” _

_ “Hn.” Sasuke was starting to recover and facing him fully. “What would you have bet? I’m pretty content with you right now, I may just give it to you anyways. If you ask nicely.” Sasuke smirked. _

_ “Hmmm… I dunno, I’ll have to get back to you I think.” Naruto leaned to the lmall refrigerator at the foot of Sasuke’s bed and pulled out a bottle of water. “Here. You’re supposed to drink water after a massage. It helps flush the toxins I just worked out.” _

_ Sasuke drank a few deep gulps as he was told and then handed the bottle back to Naruto. “Now you. You’re drunk, if you don’t drink water before bed you’ll get sick.” Naruto smiled gratefully and took the bottle and drank. When he put his lips on the bottle where Sasuke’s lips had been he tasted something that tasted very…  _ Sasuke-like. _ His eyelids fluttered slightly when he realized he actually was tasting Sasuke. He tasted amazing. He chugged the bottle lightly so as to satisfy Sasuke, but his eyes locked on Sasuke’s mouth as he did so. He suspected Sasuke noticed because he licked his lips slowly and he noticed Sasuke’s chest rising and falling with a quickening speed. _

_ “It tastes like you.” Naruto whispered softly as he pulled the water bottle from his lips and kept his eyes on Sasuke’s lips. “I think.” _

_ “How do you know what I taste like?” Sasuke managed to keep his face blank but his voice was a tad shaky. _

_ “I don’t.” He just managed the bite back the “Yet” that he knew he was probably conveying with his eyes. “That’s what I want to bet. To see how you taste.” His eyes stayed locked on Sasuke’s mouth and face and he noticed Sasuke holding his breath. _

_ “You’re drunk.” _

_ “Yup.” _

_ “Will you even remember this tomorrow?” _

_ Naruto shrugged. He knew he would. The massage had mostly sobered him up, but he wouldn’t share that fact with Sasuke. If he thought Naruto wouldn’t remember it, he may be more inclined to let things go. He leaned in slightly so their faces were about 8 inches apart. He continued to lean forward and started to close his eyes. _

_ He jumped when a finger was thrust into his mouth. His eyes shot open and he looked into Sasuke’s face and saw panic. “Sorry. Sorry. You ok?” Sasuke shook his head and flushed. “There. You can taste my fingers. Taste like you thought? Bet complete. Let’s move on.” He moved to pull his hand away but Naruto pulled it back. _

_ Naruto’s eye twinkled mischievously and he sucked the finger in slowly and deeply. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste and inhaled sharply. He opened his eyes again and blue eyes met black as he swirled his tongue around Sasuke’s finger. Sasuke’s eyes widened in shock and confusion and Naruto couldn’t help but close his eyes again and moan lightly before letting Sasuke pull his hand back quickly, as if he’d been touching fire. He smirked. “I definitely did not enjoy the other massages as much as I did yours, Sasuke.” He sat back and let Sasuke have some breathing room. Sasuke took advantage and fled to sit at the head of the bed, calming himself. _

_ After a moment of staring at the blonde in shock, Naruto could tell Sasuke was succeeding in putting his Uchiha mask back on. He was both disappointed and grateful for it at this moment. He needed a moment to cool, as well. He didn’t want Sasuke to get in over his head with this. He knew that Sasuke was only human. No matter how he actually felt about Naruto, being rubbed on for extended periods of time and then having your fingers sucked probably led to a bit of sexual tension. No wonder Sasuke had looked at him with so much fear. Naruto couldn’t help his smile at the knowledge that he’d scared the Uchiha into thinking he may be a little gay. But he knew he needed to ease off, and allow him to understand it was just a physical reaction. Sasuke was a genius, so Naruto had no doubt it wouldn’t take long. And sure enough after a moment, Sasuke looked amused and annoyed at what had just happened and they both shared a light chuckle. Wordlessly, Naruto stood and went to his bed and Sasuke turned his light off and laid back down. _

_ Naruto was relieved. He had no interest in actually messing with Sasuke’s ideals. And as far as he knew Sasuke was entirely straight, or asexual. They’d talked about girls, some. But Sasuke mostly just in response to Naruto. ‘Yes, she was attractive’ ‘She had a horse face’ ‘Her lips did seem like they were made for blow jobs’ that kind of thing. He didn’t want to force a sexual revolution. But he had to admit, shaking the cool composure always made him over the moon. He’d never really take advantage of Sasuke’s friendship with him, though. _

_ Sasuke had been his family all his life. They’d met in Kindergarten and Naruto was in the orphanage. Sasuke’s father wasn’t especially keen on an orphan invading his house at first, but he warmed decently enough to him before he died. After Sasuke’s parents passed, Naruto spent even more time at the Uchiha mansion, developing a brotherly relationship with each of the Uchihas. Itachi had been so much older, he didn’t seem to need anything from Naruto, but Sasuke was a different story. The first few years, Naruto had to spend a lot of extra time protecting Sasuke’s heart. He’d distracted him when he was sad, preventing sad moments when he could, clearing out his parent’s bedroom, saving only special memories for Sasuke. He got Sasuke’s homework and brought it to him. He made Sasuke tutor him so that he had something to do to distract him. He sheltered his rage when he had the outbursts that came with grief. It had been a very difficult time for them both. The tragedy had made them family. But Naruto knew it also made Sasuke feel indebted to him in some way. He often caught Sasuke tolerating things from him that he wouldn’t from others; making allowances for him; making sure he felt like he belonged, like he felt important. Naruto had never had that from anyone but Sasuke and he found it hard to resist. He felt no small amount of guilt for it, but Naruto let Sasuke spoil him often. Not with gifts, although his birthday was always slightly extravagant, but with attention. He had a hard time denying anything Sasuke offered him. Because he wanted Sasuke in his life in every way he could have him. Looking at Sasuke made the world go away for him. And his world outside of Sasuke had a history of not being amazing. His world with Sasuke had a history of exceeding his dreams of happiness. _

_ He had to remind himself on a regular basis not to push Sasuke for anything. He couldn’t show interest in things he couldn’t afford. He couldn’t say he was lonely when Sasuke was supposed to be out of town. And he sure as HELL couldn’t let him think he wanted a sexual relationship with him. _

_ Naruto breathed deeply in and out, reminding himself these things again. “Thanks for the massage, Naruto.” Naruto heard the amusement in Sasuke’s voice and knew it was going to be ok. _

_ “You can call me Massage King.” _

_ “Good night. King.” _

_ “Ha, so familiar with your king. Night Sasuke.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Itachi, you’re a real asshole!” He yelled in half hearted anger as he walked back down to Sasuke’s office. He ignored the gasps of the Uchiha employees and glared back as he turned the corner to knock and wait for Sasuke’s response. Itachi’s smile was broad and his face was positively evil as he leaned up against his door jam and waved Naruto into his brother’s office. He heard Sasuke’s grumbled response and flipped off his brother in entered his new version of temptation hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of flashbacks in the story. (Hey, that's what happens when you come into a story in medias res.) I try to limit to one a chapter, but this has 2. Just how it worked out.

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke waited on Naruto to return and felt sick. They were basically just playing chicken. It was going to kill him, but he wasn’t going to let Naruto know how this was tearing him up inside. He thought he’d gotten better at his ‘Uchiha mask’ as Naruto had dubbed it. He hadn’t tested against Naruto, though, and so he could use a crutch. He was very grateful to be on his stomach, burying his head into the O shape designated for his face. Naruto was worse than every vulnerability he’d ever had combined. Because he knew exactly how easily the man could tear his heart out; he’d felt it before.

Naruto did seem to be taking more time than the usual masseuse had allowed him in the past.  Sasuke looked at the clock and actually hoped this _did_ eat into the time Naruto would be massaging him. The less time to maintain his composure the better. Sasuke glanced at Naruto’s trunk and noticed for the first time the name printed on the side: Massage King. _What a stupid name for a company._ His insides clenched. He knew right away though, it was _his_ nickname for Naruto. So he did still think of him. Or at least he had when he had named his business. Sasuke shook his head. He’d always done this. He knew Naruto had no one else. He knew Naruto valued him and his brother both as members of his family because he’d never had anyone else. He had Naruto’s heart in a sort of way, just by default. But Sasuke’s hopeful mind always saw the possibility before the likely with Naruto.  Naruto’s sharp knock had him jolted back to reality. He grunted for him to enter and he closed his eyes and willed himself to not fidget or look up. With his face buried in the table, he had the ability to let his emotions show and he was grateful to be able to scrunch his face up in anxious worry.

“Itachi’s… well, he’s an asshole. He did it on purpose, apparently. Kind of a surprise for us both, I guess. I’m sorry, Sasuke, I didn’t know. One more chance for an out? Want me to trade out for someone?” Naruto approached the table and lightly touched Sasuke’s back through the sheet. “Honestly, I don’t want you to feel awkward. First time seeing each other in years and I’m going to rub you up. I totally get it.”

“Shut up, Moron. I’m fine.”

Naruto snorted lightly in amusement. “Ok, fine. Liar.” He pulled the sheet to Sasuke’s waist and oiled his hands. “I’m not _fine_ with it, for the record. How long have you been back?” Naruto began on Sasuke’s back.

“5 months”

Naruto’s sigh sounded annoyed. “And I didn’t know. So Itachi only did this so we’d be forced to see each other. Because you weren’t going to tell me otherwise.” He pushed a little harder than Sasuke liked, and he knew without a doubt that it was in aggravation. “Just like you didn’t tell me when you left.” More pressure. Sasuke wasn’t sure how to deal with the reality. _Naruto was punishing him for leaving him._ He didn’t even know if Naruto knew he was doing it. “You’re not going to talk, are you?” Sasuke grunted and Naruto knew to take that as an affirmative. “You suck, Sasuke. You really do.” More punishment, pinching and pushing. “Fine. I’ll talk. I dated Sakura after you left. Fucking awkward, by the way, that she’s your brother’s secretary. That’s how she got the job, ya know. _You_ may have left, but _Itachi_ still had me over for dinners and what not. It got pretty serious with Sakura for a while. I think we both thought we were going to get married. So I brought her around Itachi. I’m pretty sure that was the end of that. Who wants me after they see one of you Uchiha?” Sasuke grunted when he heard no resentment in his voice. “Anyways, that was, what? 3 years ago, now? Whatever. Anyways. She broke up with me because I was too ‘indifferent’ she said. Which is probably for the better. Turns out she’s really not my type.” He chuckled lightly as if he’d made a joke. Naruto used his elbows on Sasuke’s shoulder blades and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. “Anyways, I started this business a few years back. Your brother helped me with a lot of the start-up costs. I paid him back—with interest!” Sasuke tasted blood and he knew he’d been biting his lip too hard. Had he thought this would be in any way sexy? “It’s going pretty well, actually. I even have a few employees. I stay pretty busy with the admin stuff these days. We have a little shop on main street. I stay there, mostly. Except when Itachi calls. I was wondering why he hadn’t in awhile. Funny enough. It’s been about… oh… _Five months.”_ Was that fucking fingernails? What massage involves fingernails? “Fucking Itachi. You know that’s why he’s been getting massages? Making it second nature to me to just come unquestioning for his massages. He just said—and I fucking quote—” Naruto made his voice deeper in a mock Itachi voice. “‘Massages are creepy’ Seriously?! I’ve been doing this for him for fucking years. And then he started coming to me. I should have known something was up then. He was hiding you, until we were both so comfortable in this routine, then BAM!” Naruto made his mock Itachi voice again. “‘Oh look, it’s your best friend who ran away from you and you’ve been pining after for years! Rub on him naked!’ He’s an evil fucking bastard.” Naruto put enough pressure on Sasuke’s back that he was struggling to breath so Sasuke finally pushed him off and sat up, wrapping the sheet around his waist.

“Naruto? This is … Ow. A shitty massage.” He glared and tried to readjust his back.

“What? No it’s not, I’m the massage King I’ve never had a single client—“ He stopped himself when he realized he’d revealed the name of his company. He scratched the back of his head and looked down. “Sorry.” He looked back at Sasuke sheepishly. “Obviously, this is harder on me than it is you.” He took a step back and tossed his lotion into his trunk. “Why don’t I send someone else tomorrow or something? I’ll let you get dressed and be right back.” He moved for the door.

“You _pined_ after me?” Sasuke’s words stopped Naruto cold.

“Heh, I did say that, didn’t I?” Naruto smiled awkwardly. “I …” he cleared his throat and shrugged. Sasuke had to lean forward to hear the next words. “I didn’t do so great without you, at first… that’s all.” As soon as the words had left his mouth he practically ran out of the room to let Sasuke dress and Sasuke sat stunned for a moment.

 _Balls._ Of all the things he thought he’d feel seeing Naruto again, Sasuke hadn’t imagined feeling guilty. After all, hadn’t Naruto been the one to break Sasuke’s heart with his _delicate_ rejection followed by his bedroom parade of women? And just a few minutes ago, the fucker basically tortured him while telling him about _almost getting married._ But there was something about the way Naruto had said he struggled without him. He sounded absolutely miserable. Lost. He couldn’t even process how he’d said he _pined_ after him. He’d had other friends when Sasuke had left. And a parade of women. He was clearly not hurting on either the romantic or the friendship front. Naruto had always made friends easily. He didn’t imagine he’d even notice his absence after the initial shock of his routine being interrupted had passed. So Sasuke sat, still wondering what the fuck had just happened when he heard a knock.

“Fuck, sorry, one minute.” He rushed to get his pants and underwear on and was just zipping them up when Naruto opened the door.

“What the fuck? Why didn’t you say to wait a minute?”

Sasuke glared and grabbed his undershirt. “I did, moron. You’re the one with no boundaries, just bounding in wherever you want, ignoring people’s privacy, like always.”

“What is taking so long? Do you have some sort of complicated underwear or something?” he let the door close behind him and he kept looking at Sasuke in disbelief. “Are there working mechanisms you need to arrange just so? A gold plated chastity belt you don’t want scratched?”

Sasuke forced his arms through the sleeves of his dress shirt and began buttoning it up. “I was still recuperating after the last 20 minutes of fucking torture from that damned ‘massage’ you gave me, _King._ ” Naruto stepped closer to him.

“Hey! You don’t get to use that name in sarcasm, I earned that name!”

“Oh yes, I’m sure you have. You worked very hard to make me your _royal subject_ , didn’t you? And how many other people, I wonder. And now you rub people full time. Yes, you earned that name. And probably a couple others I could think of.” It was an absolutely ridiculous thing to say and as soon as it was said Sasuke had no idea why he said it.

“What?! I’m not slutty because I’m a masseuse, Sasuke! Since when are you such a prude? You got massages for years, you said so!” Naruto folded his arms over his chest. “Which, by the way, if you had any interest in getting angry at someone who actually deserves it, Itachi probably only gave you massages so you’d _want_ a massage by the time you came back and we both know the next step in that plan: Me, here.” Naruto started forcing his things into his trunk and folding up his table.

Sasuke practically growled “He’s next on my list. You’re here. You get it first.”

Naruto rolled his eyes at him. “You don’t scare me, Sasuke. Nothing you could say or do could hurt me more than you already have and we _both_ know I could take you in a fight.”

“ _I_ hurt _you?_ ” Sasuke seethed. “Oh, fuck off, I’ve never hurt you, Naruto. You fucking KNEW I would never have. You knew you had a place with me no matter what. And with Itachi. And it seems you took full advantage of that, didn’t you?”

Naruto flinched and took a step back as if Sasuke had hit him. He swallowed hard. When he spoke, his words weren’t heated, and his voice was raw with emotion and pain. “I didn’t want to. I couldn’t … I tried. To fix it. To make it better. I didn’t mean to. I’m …” He squinted his eyes and looked down. “I think I knew that’s really why you left. But I didn’t want to admit I’d gone too far and abused that trust we had. It’s why I couldn’t… Why I never… I just.” Naruto’s voice was just above a whisper. “I’m sorry, Sasuke.”

“I think you should go, Naruto.” Sasuke’s voice cracked but he kept his face as blank as possible. Naruto nodded, never making eye contact and grabbed his things. He stopped with his hand on the door handle, not looking back.

“I’m glad you’re back. Even if I’m not… a part of your life anymore. Your family. I understand. I deserve that.” He looked up sadly. “I’m so sorry I’ve taken advantage of you all these years.”

When the door closed behind Naruto, Sasuke calmly walked to his trash can and promptly emptied his stomach into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was drinking a glass of tea at his kitchen table when Itachi came up from work that evening. He smiled widely when he saw Sasuke sitting waiting for him.

“Good evening little brother. Did you have a good day?”

“What _exactly_ do you know?” Sasuke spoke calmly and did not look up from his tea.

Itachi shrugged and loosened his tie. “I _don’t_ know what you’re talking about. You’ll have to be more specific. It was a long day, I know a lot of things, now.” Itachi was wholly unprepared for the tea cup that made its way past his head and against the wall shattering. Or the look on his brother’s face when he looked back.

“This is not a game, Itachi!” He stood with both fists on the table, his eyes blazing. “You will tell me what you know about Naruto!”

“Calm down, little Brother.” Itachi held his hands out as if in an effort to show he meant no harm. “I don’t know nearly as much about Naruto as I do about _you_ . But I’ll tell you everything about Naruto I _do_ know. I know he was an abandoned and alone little boy, left without anyone who cared for him. I know when you, and then I, then our _parents_ began to care for him, he practically bloomed. I know that when our parents died, he felt no grief for the only parental figures in his life, but for his best friend. I know you occasionally treated him like dirt and he never once complained. I know he never left your side and I know he never would have. I know he stood too close to you, he touched you more than anyone else, he knew how to read you better than even I. I know when you were in college and he looked at you, it made me want to blush. I know when you moved in here, he dropped out of school and I know when you left, he was a complete wreck.” He grabbed a towel from the kitchen and began cleaning up the mess Sasuke had made. “I know you let him get to you. I know you thrived with his attention; under his veil of protection.” He placed the towel in the sink and met his brother’s stare. “I know this outburst is the only emotion I’ve seen from you in 5 years.”

“What you don’t seem to _know_ is that that _devoted_ friend is straight and I am decidedly not. You _don’t_ know that he rejected me and flaunted women in my fucking face, Itachi.” He pounded his fists on the table. “He led me on for a fucking year without actually caring about my feelings. He used me because he was desperate to keep the _family_ he’d never had.”

Itachi’s face hardened. “Stop it. Right fucking now. Stop being an idiot. Naruto valued the family we gave him, but he would never use you to get it, and you _should_ know better. I know whatever the fuck you two are dealing with—or more appropriately—avoiding dealing with, will end as soon as you both have the balls to sort it out. And you will regret cheapening him by thinking this way. I also know if you were cruel enough to share this idiotic theory with him, he is probably beyond crushed and you better fucking fix it.” He pointed to the cup and towel in the sink. “And I know _you’re_ cleaning that up.” He walked upstairs to his apartment and Sasuke knew he wouldn’t see him again until work the next morning. Itachi didn’t curse. He just didn’t. He got angry very rarely. Sasuke’s ‘Uchiha mask’ had been learned from Itachi. He had seen Itachi act the way he just had, but it was so rare that it did still leave him stunned.

Sasuke plopped back down on his chair at the table. Sasuke knew where was Itachi was coming from; they were both very protective of the big hearted orphan who was loyal to them in so many ways. The kid had actually turned down placement into a home, opting to stay an “orphan” rather than leave Sasuke the year after his parents died. Once in middle school Sasuke had pulled Naruto out of a fight because someone in high school had said Itachi’s hair looked like a girl’s. And Naruto always took his shit. Sasuke knew that he didn’t process his emotions well. He knew he projected and ignored and bottled up and exploded and insulted and not once in his entire life had Naruto ever done anything but shoulder that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The first few days, maybe week after his parents had died, Sasuke had been so out of it, people had come and gone so often, the lawyers were constantly with Itachi. The Child Protective Services had asked him questions for hours trying to determine if Itachi, who was just 18 was able to care for his 11 year old brother. They declared Itachi fit and the custody matter was over quickly and even at 11, Sasuke knew it was because they had very skilled, very well paid lawyers. But even after the legal matters had been seen to, Itachi had to learn to run the family business quickly and with school, he was in his room and office all the time, most nights only coming down for dinner._

_All day every day, Naruto was by his side. He had no idea how he wasn’t in trouble for truancy, but he wasn’t. The orphanage had a relatively open door policy, especially with Naruto. They knew where he went and understood it was a hell of a better environment than the orphanage. Plus, to put it bluntly, they just didn’t have the time to worry about one kid who spent a lot of time at his rich friend’s house. They were best friends before the Uchiha deaths, but after, Sasuke leaned on him. He let Naruto see him vulnerable. He let Naruto into his bedroom when he wouldn’t let Itachi. Sasuke spoke very little during this period, an occasional snide remark, one word answers to questions and a lot of shrugging. Several occasions he did break down. He had lasted two days before crying. And when he did, he collapsed in a heap of screaming and sobbing uncontrollable. Before he hit the floor, though, Naruto caught him. Naruto let him bury his face and grab on and scream and once that barrier was gone, Sasuke had taken to doing it every day or two._

_They developed a routine that went on for months after his parents died. Naruto came over first thing, made Sasuke’s cereal, packed his backpack and walked him to school, then to his first class, then in between each period, Got his lunch for him, sat and monitored how much he ate, walked him home from school, made them a snack, played video games while Sasuke watched (or napped), Itachi made dinner, Naruto did the dishes then his homework or read while Sasuke sat in front of the TV pretending to watch (or napped). Naruto left right before bed. On weekends the orphanage let him stay the nights so he crashed on the couch in Sasuke’s room._

_After about 3 weeks of that routine, Sasuke began the anger stage of his grief. He was hard on Itachi and Naruto both, but Naruto especially. On Friday at lunch Sasuke was just close enough to a group of students who were taking note of Naruto getting his lunch for him._

_“No, seriously, watch. He does everything but feed him.”_

_“Why? Is he an invalid?”_

_“No, he parents died.”_

_“So? I wouldn’t let another boy baby me like that.”_

_“What, you think they’re gay?”_

_“I wouldn’t be surprised. Look at how the blonde one watches every move he makes. It’s disgusting.”_

_At that moment Sasuke hated Naruto. He’d opened him up for ridicule. He’d never had anyone do that because he’d never given them a reason to do so. He was Sasuke Uchiha, these people were beneath him. But they were disgusted by him? They thought he was_ gay? _When Naruto came over to him with his lunch he just got up and walked away, leaving Naruto holding a tray for him. He headed for the library and Naruto followed him. Of course. He always followed him these days._

_“Get away from me, Naruto. I want to be alone.” Naruto smiled sadly and nodded._

_Sasuke went through the motions, picked up a few books and pretended to read them. At the end of the period he left the library and as he walked out the door, he saw Naruto leaning against the wall across the door waiting for him. He smiled when he saw Sasuke and got up to walk with him. But instead of slowing to let him walk with, he walked faster to try to lose him. Naruto still followed to make sure Sasuke got to his class. In between his last two classes, Naruto also followed him to make sure he was getting to his classes. When he walked home with him, Sasuke did nothing but glare._

_“You know you’re bordering on stalker, right?”_

_“I know. I just want to make sure you’re ok.”_

_“I’m not suicidal, moron.”_

_“I know. I just want to make sure I’m there if you need me.”_

_“I don’t need_ you _, Naruto. If I need someone it’s not going to be you, for fuck’s sake, just go home.”_

_We’re almost there. Won’t be long.” And sure enough Sasuke could see his house from there. Fridays were Itachi’s short days at university, so he should be home. Thank God. If Itachi were there, he may be able to convince the idiot his services were no longer needed. When they walked into Sasuke’s house, Sasuke went directly to his room. Naruto went to the kitchen and made them a bowl of popcorn, cut up a few apples and took the jar of peanut butter. When he had it all prepared he took the snacks to Sasuke’s room. The door was locked so he knocked._

_“Go the fuck away, Naruto, I’m fine.”_

_“But you didn’t eat lunch.” His voice was so small and matter of fact, it tugged at Sasuke’s heart strings a bit and it made him irate._

_He swung the door open and glared. “You know the kids at school think you’re my boyfriend, you fawn over me so much. You need to fucking stop.”_

_“I will, Sasuke as soon as I know you’re ok.”_

_“Listen to me, then. I’m telling you. I’m fucking ok.”_

_“You haven’t eaten.”_

_“You’re not my goddamned mother, Naruto.” The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying and realization hit that he_ had _no mother anymore and his eyes watered. In a voice that was anything but kind he said, “You’re not going to replace my mother, you fucking moron. No matter how you dote.”_

_“I know that, Sasuke. Nothing will ever replace your mother. But she’s not the only one who loved you.”_

_“Oh, what do you know about what it’s like to be loved by a mother? You think you love me as much as she did? Is that it? You know NOTHING about a mother’s love, Naruto. You can’t even fucking imagine.” He was screaming and Naruto was holding his glare, but with warm blue eyes to counter his tear-filled black._

_“No, I know I don’t. I can’t imagine how hard this is. I can’t imagine what good it’ll do, me being here. But I know that if you ever decide you need anything and I could make your days easier by just a fraction, I’ll do it.”_

_“Oh, fuck’s sake, Naruto. You’re never going to make this easier. All you do is embarrass yourself. It’s pathetic. You think I don’t know WHY you’re doing this? Why you must be celebrating underneath all this bullshit?” He waved his hands around gesturing at Naruto. “You’re glad. You’re glad they’re gone because now you’re not the only one without parents. Now I’m just as pathetic and lonely as you’ve always been. You’re fucking loving this, aren’t you? Just fucking admit it, Naruto.”_

_Naruto closed his eyes tight in pain and Sasuke thought he’d got to him. That he’d finally put Naruto off of helping so thoroughly that he wouldn’t have to deal with this bullshit again for a while. But when Naruto opened his eyes again, it was that same warm and accepting stare._

_“Sasuke, I would take this pain from you in a second. You shouldn’t have to endure it and I’m so sorry you do.”_

_“You think you can relate to me? You think having parents who didn’t even want you is comparable to having parents who treated me like gold and adored me killed in a stupid fucking accident is the same? You don’t know what I’ve lost, Naruto.”_

_“I know Sasuke. I can’t imagine.”_

_“Just… fucking go away, Naruto.” He grabbed the apples and peanut butter and slammed the door on Naruto’s face. “Do NOT knock on that fucking door again!”_

_Sasuke didn’t leave his room again that night. About midnight, Itachi knocked and then immediately opened the door with his key and said goodnight. Obviously the fucking lock wasn’t going to keep him alone forever. The next morning Sasuke went downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal and found Naruto’s sleeping form on the couch. It should have warmed his heart that his friend stayed despite his being cruel. But it made him more angry. He made a point of being especially loud while pouring his cereal and it wasn’t long before Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes._

_“I coulda done that.”_

_“I’m capable of pouring my own cereal.”_

_“I know. I wanted to.”_

_“That’s not an acceptable form of paying rent, if that’s what you think.” Sasuke took a bite of his cereal and kept a scowl on his face. “You can’t just be our bitch to stay here. Because let’s just be honest. That’s why you’re here isn’t it? You just don’t have any place else to go? It’s not about me. What a joke. In fact, I think it’s time for you to leave. Actually get out. I don’t want a mooch crashing on my couch and eating my food.” He put his bowl down a lot more forcefully than necessary ringing out through the first floor of the house. “You’re just latched on to a meal ticket. I don’t know why I didn’t see it sooner.”_

_Naruto stopped looking at him at some point during his rant and had focused on his hands folded in his lap. He wasn’t saying a word but he was making no movement to leave either. Sasuke started to walk over to physically remove him from his house before his brother’s voice bellowed through the hallway. “That’s enough, Sasuke. He will stay until I say differently._ You _may be an ungrateful brat but I appreciate all he’s done for us.” Itachi was just in front of him before Sasuke’s eyes were brave enough to meet his brother’s. “He is our family. And we are now in short supply of that. You will treat our family with more respect. You are an Uchiha. Do not make me embarrassed to call you such.”_

_Itachi grabbed two bananas from the fruit bowl, tossed one to Naruto and walked back upstairs with the other. Sasuke was speechless and therefore fled to his room again for the rest of the day. Itachi made him come down for dinner and when Naruto got up to do the dishes, Sasuke also got up, helping him while Itachi left the room. Neither said a word for the first few minutes but after a while, Sasuke muttered just loud enough for Naruto to hear, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of it.”_

_Naruto took the towel from him. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Sasuke. I’m here for the duration. If it gets ugly, throw it my way. I can handle it.”_

_Later that year Naruto had been offered a placement in a home with a nice family. Itachi had the family looked into and it really was a good fit for Naruto. These types of adoptions were rare for as old as Naruto was, but Itachi made sure all the ducks were in a line and this was a legitimate adoption offer and that it had every probability of working out for him before he even took the offer to Naruto. He was there with Naruto every step of the way and later told Sasuke all about it. The potential father was based in another city, just about 50 miles away. Naruto had immediately turned it down. He’d told the couple that he already had a family and that they needed him._

_An eleven year old boy. Who’d never had parents of his own. Told people who were good, kind people to bugger off because he’d rather be there for the Uchiha brothers._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke groaned and grabbed his phone and texted Itachi.

   Sasuke: Give me his number.

He got a response less than a minute later,

   Itachi: 555-867-5309

   Itachi: Have him come to dinner tomorrow. I’ll cook.

Itachi was a phenomenal cook, but rarely did it anymore. His stomach growled in anticipation of Itachi food already. He knew if nothing else, that would be a lure for Naruto. He fidgeted and critiqued what to say for several minutes before ending on:

   Sasuke: Is this your number, Naruto? It’s Sasuke.

He had to wait several more minutes on the response.

   Naruto: Yes, It’s me.

Sasuke took several more minutes typing and retyping what he wanted to say. He still wasn’t happy with what he had written, but sent it anyways.

   Sasuke: Itachi says I need to apologize. I know you didn’t take advantage of me to keep a family because you never had one. It was shitty of me to say, and I don’t know why I did.

   Naruto: …I have no idea how to respond to that.

   Sasuke: I’m supposed to get you to come to dinner tomorrow. Itachi’s cooking.

   Naruto: Fuck yes!

Sasuke smiled. Got him.

   Sasuke: Dinner’s at 7.

Several minutes passed with Sasuke staring at his phone and he had just given up and put it down when it chimed.

   Naruto: You weren’t really wrong, though. You don’t really have anything to apologize for. I never should have taken advantage of you, certainly not for that long. And I just kept making it worse. I guess trying to prove to you I was super straight wasn’t the best response to your confession?

Sasuke’s jaw clenched.

   Sasuke: What do you think, Moron?

   Naruto: I was trying to let you off the hook. To show you that you didn’t need to martyr yourself for me.

Sasuke sat up in bed. _For HIM?_ Like, offering him his heart was just to make Naruto feel good? Was it even possible Naruto just didn’t believe his feelings were genuine? If he thought Sasuke hadn’t meant them, then that may be the only reason Naruto was engaging in this conversation at all. Sasuke quickly determined it was probably for the better he keep on believing whatever it was that he believed. Besides, he wasn’t about to engage in this conversation again. He didn’t want his obviously straight friend rejecting him all over again and breaking him anew just to confirm, yes, he had been sincere. It had been five years. Naruto still tore at his heart, but he’d dated other people since, he thought he’d handled seeing him unprepared decently enough; at least he was no more crushed than he had been. And the truth was… he missed his friend. Naruto was, as he said “super straight,” so the only relationship possibility was that they could be friends. He could handle that. Besides, if Naruto thought his confession had just been a misunderstanding, they could even be on even ground again. As they were. A friendship could be almost … comfortable.

   Sasuke: Idiot. See you at dinner.

Sasuke usually hated remembering the details of what had happened the night he’d told Naruto he was in love with him, but had often found himself thinking about it. He’d never tried to evaluate the events by seeing if Naruto doubted his sincerity, though. So he allowed himself the memory once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sasuke had a midterm exam at his early class the next morning and was therefore studying at their dorm room. They’d switched dorm rooms each year and now that they were had Senior dorms, they actually did have basically a 2 bedroom suite to themselves. As soon as they saw the dorm they decided to turn the second bedroom into an office and still share a room between the two of them. Naruto was working late tonight at the coffee shop closing at midnight, but at about 930 Sasuke got a text._

_Naruto: I’M SO FUCKIN PISSED RIGHT NOW._

_Sasuke: What happened?_

_Naruto: I’ll be home in 10._

Fuck. _Sasuke went to the fridge to double check his schedule: No mistake. He was supposed to work until midnight. Being pissed off and coming home early was usually a bad sign. He knew Naruto wouldn’t have eaten, so he called and ordered a pizza. When Naruto came through the door, Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of tea. Naruto slammed the door behind him and dropped his backpack on the counter, pulling out a few sheets of paper and slamming it down in front of Sasuke. It didn’t take Sasuke long to realize this was Naruto’s Sociology paper he’d worked so hard on and turned in last week. It was graded and Sasuke could tell by all the red ink it wasn’t going to be a good grade. The professor had corrected every little mistake made. Sasuke frowned when he saw the final grade was a D+. This paper was worth 40% of Naruto’s grade. The school required a C average for a class to count as passing and Naruto’s scholarships were dependent on his maintaining a good GPA. Sasuke continued looking through the paper when Naruto started yelling._

_Wanna hear about MY fucking day? I got THAT fucking gem this afternoon and I tried to talk to the professor about it, but of course, he’s got a whole line of people who want to talk to him. So by the time I get to him, I’d been waiting for 25 fucking minutes. And you know what he tells me? Come to his office hours. WHAT. THE. HOLY. FUCK. So I waited for nothing. And because I fucking waited, I was late to fucking work. Which apparently was hosting hipster fuckers anonymous because there has NEVER been so many fucking people there. I get yelled at, told that it’s my last warning, which is funny since I don’t remember the FIRST warning, but whatever. And then… Some fucking bitch comes up to complain about her coffee. She says it doesn’t taste right. I offer to make her another. I do, she still hates it. I offer to refund her but she wants the fucking coffee, I make it again she still hates it. I say I can’t make it any different, she needs to pick something else if she doesn’t like it. She loses her shit. And, you’ll remember, I was on ‘my last’ goddamned warning. So the second she talks to the manager - and it slows the fuck down, of course! He pulls me in his office and fires me.” Naruto uses his hands while he speaks, so he paced and flailed his way through the story. “Oh, and as I leave, I say fuck it and take some coffee with me. And guess what? The fucking milk was spoiled. No wonder the lady hated her fucking coffee. AND now I have a mouth that tastes like rancid fucking milk. I need to gargle.”_

_Sasuke stood and followed Naruto into the bathroom, taking his paper with him. He leaned in the door frame while Naruto gargled with first water, then mouthwash, then water again._

_“This professor has graded rather harshly.” Sasuke observed nonchalantly. “It’s a sociology class and he’s docking you for relatively minute grammatical errors. That is not common practice at all.” He looked at Naruto as he looked at himself in the mirror._

_“Maybe I am just an idiot. Once more, Sasuke Uchiha is right.” He mumbled and looked down. “I wish you’d stop doing that.” Sasuke’s heart clenched and his face twisted in regret. “I don’t think it’s ever been this bad.”_

_“It’s not that bad, Naruto. It’s one paper. It’s one minimum wage job. You’ll bounce back and won’t even remember this one shitty day a year from now.” Sasuke took a step forward but he heard the doorbell for the pizza. “That’s probably the pizza. I’ll be back.” Naruto nodded slightly. After he paid for the pizza, he found Naruto sitting on their couch in sweatpants and a t shirt. He sat the pizza down on the coffee table and grabbed the paper towel roll._

_“You’re_ not _an idiot, Sasuke. You know exactly how seriously either one of these things will impact my life. One D and I lose my scholarship. So no more money to pay for my education. No job, I don’t have money to eat. These are not ‘no big deal’ things, Sasuke. You_ know _that.” He sat back on the couch, not touching the pizza. Sasuke grabbed a slice and a paper towel and put it on Naruto’s lap and pointed._

 _“Good thing you have friends in high places. Eat. You’ll be fine. We’ll study, you won’t get anything but As in that class from now on. You’ll go out tomorrow when you’re being less Negative Nancy, you’ll get a new job. It’s only a couple more quarters. If worst comes to worst, Itachi would love to be able to lord over you that he helped pay for your education.” He shrugged, confident that Naruto would be fine; that his brother and he would always,_ always _take care of Naruto. He knew Naruto had trouble accepting help so he knew this wouldn’t be the preferred method. But it had to beat giving up on his dream._

_“You know I couldn’t.” Naruto whispered and put the pizza slice on his lap back on the coffee table. “I’m just sick of needing you as a safety net. I’m never enough. Just me. I can’t be anything but a burden for someone else to take care of. I’m useless on my own. I’ve always been.” He barely heard Naruto when he said the last sentence. “I always will be.” Sasuke couldn’t bear the look on Naruto’s face. It always hurt him when Naruto hurt, but this was excruciating for him. He put his own pizza down and sat back next to Naruto and put an arm around him. Naruto took the opening and dove into Sasuke’s chest, burying his face. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair and back._

_“If that’s honestly what you think, you_ are _an idiot. You’re so much better than ‘good enough’ … In all my life, I’ve never known anyone good enough for_ you. _” Naruto lifted his head just enough to look at Sasuke’s face in a childlike, innocent way that made his heart ache. He slightly stroked his scarred face and felt his face redden. Sasuke knew this wasn’t the time to tell Naruto how he felt but the look on his face had his insides folding and he rationalized that this may actually be his opportunity. To show Naruto that he wasn’t worthless. Sasuke wasn’t his safety net, he was his home. That he shouldn’t see him as a safety net. But a man that would always make sure his needs were met. His thumb went to Naruto’s lips to rub back and forth lightly once before looking at Naruto’s eyes._

 _Naruto closed his eyes and hummed slightly into the touch. He touched Sasuke’s hand and held it to his face, leaning into it. “I wish_ I _was good enough, Naruto.” Sasuke whispered so softly he might have thought Naruto hadn’t heard except for Naruto’s reaction. His eye shot open and his expression went from one of shock to one of confusion and Sasuke knew that even though that confession was the most he could manage right then, it was going to take more to make Naruto understand what he was saying. He leaned in slowly and watched Naruto’s face as he realized what Sasuke was doing. His face was stunned and he looked frozen in place, but Sasuke counted it as an invitation when his gaze moved to Sasuke’s lips and he licked his own. The kiss was not passionate in the least. It wasn’t supposed to be. Sasuke wanted Naruto to know what he felt for him; and that certainly wasn’t just lust. At this moment, Naruto needed to know he was special and loved. That he was important to someone. So Sasuke showed him the best way he could, kissing him softly and carefully. When he pulled back to gauge Naruto’s reaction he was confronted with the best Naruto had ever looked. Naruto was blushing and smiling shyly. Sasuke smiled and exhaled slightly in relief. Naruto wasn’t rejecting him. He understood and he was pleased. But he was shy. Sasuke could handle shy. He sat back and let him sit back, too. He handed him his pizza again. “Eat.” Naruto smiled shyly again and nodded. They ate in companionable silence not really making eye contact until Sasuke leaned up to grab the remote and when he sat back he sat against Naruto, wearing that same shy smile and slight blush. Sasuke loved this new look on Naruto and he leaned back, putting his legs up on the couch and Naruto pulled him in and wrapped his arm around him as they watched the movie. Sasuke’s hand rested on Naruto’s legs and as their movie continued, Naruto’s hand ended up on his leg, as well, playing with Sasuke’s fingers. They didn’t speak the entirety of the movie. Sasuke was certain this was the happiest he’d ever been._

_Until he ruined it._

_The movie ended. It was about midnight and Sasuke had a class and exam the next morning. “C’mon. We both have big days tomorrow. Let’s go to bed.” He stood up and held his hand out for Naruto to take. He didn’t give his shy smile. He looked at Sasuke’s hand as if it was a snake. The look terrified Sasuke and he dropped his hand and quirked his eyebrow in question._

_“Sasuke…” It sounded like a warning. And Sasuke couldn’t take it. He’d had hours of thinking the blonde would be his. That he already_ was _. He wasn’t ready to confront that he wouldn’t be. That he never really had been. That he’d tricked himself into thinking something was there when it wasn’t. Before Naruto could crush him, he wanted to taste happiness. He sprang forward and caught Naruto’s open mouth with his in a searing kiss. He sat back down on the couch next to him and pulled him as close as he could before giving up and crawling onto his lap. His tongue licking across Naruto’s open, shocked mouth and refused to yield any ground he’d gained. He delved deeper and was rewarded by Naruto kissing back, tentatively. He felt triumphant in that moment and growled in desire to take more. Naruto sucked lightly on Sasuke’s tongue and Sasuke undulated on his lap. When their groins collided, it was painfully obvious that Sasuke was excited._

_And that Naruto was not._

_Sasuke pulled away from the kiss but held Naruto close still. He kept his eyes closed, but he knew his face would reveal a pained expression if Naruto was looking. He touched his forehead against Naruto’s and touched both sides of his neck. He tried to maintain some self respect in this, but he couldn’t help how small he felt. Especially when he couldn’t keep the words from spilling out. “But… I love you, Naruto.”_

_Naruto pushed Sasuke onto the couch and leapt up. “No, Goddammit, Sasuke, stop it!” He backed away from Sasuke and scowled at him. “Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends. Why would you possibly think that this is what I’d want, Sasuke?” His voice softened. “Are you trying to make me disgusted with myself?” He folded his arms across his chest in nervousness. “You can’t take it this far, Sasuke. I understand how much I mean to you, but you just can’t go this far to make me…” He trailed off and looked back at Sasuke, and spoke as firmly as Sasuke had ever heard him. “No. I’m grateful you care this much about me, Sasuke, but this is too far.”_

_And Sasuke knew that was it. The life he’d had, his dreaming of a future with Naruto. It was done. He tried to swallow but found his throat too tight. He nodded and didn’t say anything. He sat frozen in place as Naruto relaxed some, and nodded as well._

_Naruto sighed. “I’m gonna go crash.” He went to the bedroom and Sasuke calmly stood, walked to the sink and vomited the pizza he’d eaten, grateful for the disposal._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

When he had woken up early the next morning, Naruto was gone. Probably looking for another job. He went to his exam, knowing he’d do poorly. The grade ended up being a B- and that was the worst he’d ever earned. When he got home he was in a foul mood and Naruto was still gone. He moved his bed back into the office and Naruto’s desk back into his room. When Naruto came home he was visibly confused, maybe even hurt, but didn’t confront Sasuke. Nor did he say anything at all when he went out that night and came back at 2am. With a girl. Drunk. As he did the next night with a different girl. And the next. And the next. And so on for 2 weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning went unbelievable slow. Sasuke was so anxious about the dinner he could barely stand it. Around lunch Sasuke received a text from Naruto asking if he wanted him to bring Neji along.  Since, besides Naruto, Neji was the only other friend he’d ever tolerated one on one, Sasuke agreed. After doing so, he decided that meant there was significantly less to worry about, with Neji as a buffer. He began to really let himself feel at ease about the evening and without intending it, started feeling excitement to have a social evening that had nothing to do with work. And the day flew by.

At six he closed and locked the door to his office and proceeded upstairs. He grabbed a snack, changed (Three times before deciding on a white v-neck sweater and dark jeans) and climbed the stairs to Itachi’s Penthouse. He helped fetch items and chopped an onion but mostly he just watched Itachi cook. After some time, he heard the buzz that alerted them to Naruto’s arrival.

“They’re here.”

“They?”

“Naruto’s bringing Neji.” Sasuke pushed the button allowing them access to the penthouse.  

“I didn’t invite Neji.” He said it rushed, in an “I didn’t do it!” way. As if he didn’t want to get in trouble. Sasuke smiled slightly and quirked a brow, both amused at Itachi’s reaction and confused by it.

“Naruto asked. I assume he wanted a buffer to make sure it wasn’t awkward. We can catch up with Neji if there’s an awkward silence.”

“Oh, God, you don’t know.” Itachi’s voice was almost fearful, his face not even attempting to hide the emotion. He headed to the elevator door to greet his guests.

“Know what? Why are you being ominous?” Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and prepared to brace himself.

“Just remember, we had him first, ok? And remember he was a wreck after you left. He doesn’t do well alone. You know that, right?” Before Sasuke had a chance to reply or process what his brother had said, the doors opened and Naruto’s 1000 watt smile blinded him to pretty much everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto couldn’t help the joy to be amongst those who he considered his family again. It may be tense, he may not be 100% comfortable, but he had his family under one roof, and that made him in a pretty unshakable mood. He waved a 6 pack from a local brewery with one hand and pointed to the bag Neji was carrying with his other.

“I brought booze.”

“It’s a Tuesday, Dobe.” Sasuke took the 6 pack and smiled a reserved smile.

“Booze is always appropriate, Bastard.” More smiles, and all knew their insults were nothing but banter.

“You’re such a frat boy, Naruto.” Sasuke took tally of who wanted beer, Naruto and Itachi, and put the rest in the refrigerator.

“Yes, I have to admit, despite my best efforts, I have not yet trained him in the ways of refined drinking.” Neji smiled fondly at him and handed him the bag he’d carried in. He smiled back at Neji, but only briefly before puffing his chest in bravado.

“I have an untamable spirit!” Naruto called over to the kitchen so Sasuke and Itachi could hear him. Itachi was back to cooking and Sasuke was pulling out a wine glass, rolling his eyes at Naruto. Neji chuckled lightly at him and took his jacket with no small amount of affection, kissing his cheek as he pulled it down his shoulders. It wasn’t uncommon, Neji had a possessive streak. And while Naruto and he had been lovers for just over a year, Neji knew that Naruto’s heart wasn’t his. Sometimes that insecurity made Neji more eager to show others they were together. Still, he was incredibly grateful to have him, especially tonight. He was kind and loving and if Sasuke was inclined to make him feel unimportant, then he’d have Neji. And while he refused to think of Neji as his safety net, he didn’t mind letting him build his confidence this particular evening.

Naruto and Neji both started when they heard a large crash in the kitchen. Sasuke was openly gaping at the two and it was at that moment Naruto realized Sasuke may not have known Neji and he were together. Sasuke had dropped a wine glass onto the counter and it had shattered.

“That’s two little brother. I certainly hope you’re not going to make breaking our things a habit.” Naruto didn’t miss Itachi’s look at his brother that all but said ‘Get your shit together’ and he didn’t miss that it worked. Sasuke immediately closed his face off from all emotion; Uchiha Mask in place. There was a time that quick flash was all Naruto would have needed to read Sasuke’s mood. But it had been too long and he wasn’t sure anymore.

“I apologize. My hands must still have been wet and slippery from carrying the  _ beer _ in.” Sasuke spit the word ‘beer’ out as if it were a curse and went to grab another wine glass before Naruto stopped him.

“Wait. No wine tonight. I have something for you, Sasuke!” He couldn’t help the excitement from bubbling over at giving Sasuke something he knew he liked. He smiled at Sasuke and hoped to God Sasuke wouldn’t rebuff his gift because he was caught too off guard by Naruto in a homosexual relationship. He sat the bag on the counter and pulled out a large glass bottle of Gin, a 2 litre of Tonic and a small lime shaped bottle of lime juice. “Get a brandy glass, will you?” Sasuke’s eyes widened and then softened slightly when he realized what Naruto brought to make him and although he didn’t say a word, he did as Naruto asked and handed him a brandy glass. The room was silently watching him as he made Sasuke his drink, humming along to himself still excited. When he finished he handed the drink to Sasuke. “Here you go, sir.” It was completely unintentional, but he smiled as big as he was capable as Sasuke took the drink, took one sip and closed his eyes in pleasure while he swallowed.

“The one thing you never screw up.” Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. His dark eyes made Naruto’s stomach do flip flops and he had to break eye contact before he started really feeling uncomfortable. He couldn’t help the pull to the memory of Sasuke’s first Gin and Tonic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Naruto was tending bar on campus one winter break in college when there was a streak of gang related attacks on men walking alone late nights on the side streets. In order to get home from the bar, Naruto had to take several of those streets and while he was ok doing it, Sasuke had refused to let him. So on nights he worked late at the bar, Sasuke came in about an hour before closing just in case Naruto got cut early. One particular night it was incredibly dead in the bar and they had told Naruto he could go home early. He’d told him boss that he’d go as soon as Sasuke got there. In the meantime, Naruto had been experimenting with making cocktails. And no one was as good of a taste tester as he was. _

_ By the time Sasuke got there, Naruto was already drunk. He came over to Naruto and sat at the bar in front of him. _

_ "Sasuke! I’ve been waiting on you! I made you the most amazing thing ever!” He took a small glass and added jagermeister and cranberry juice and handed it to Sasuke. “Here! I call it a Sweet Bastard. Get it? I named it after you!” _

_ You’re drunk. Aren’t you supposed to be working?” he took a sip. _

_ "They cut me. I’ve been making you things. Whatcha think?” _

_ “I think it needs work.” _

_ "Fiiiiiine.” He took the glass from Sasuke and pounded it as if it were a shot. “How about this one?” He took another glass and poured in sprite, grenadine and poured in a shot of vodka. “I call this one a slutty Temple. OR maybe a Russian temple. Names have yet to be determined. It’s a Shirley Temple, though. With Vodka.” _

_ “Yes. I did watch you make it, Naruto.” He pulled the drink to his lips but stopped when Naruto called out. _

_ “Wait! We forgot the most important part! The cherry!” He had a cherry in his hand and held it out to put in Sasuke’s drink before pulling his hand back. “You like Cherries, don’t you?” His eyes grew mischievous and he smiled overly sweet. “Do you want my cherry, Sasuke?” _

_ Sasuke had rolled his eyes at him and Naruto pouted playfully. “Well, someone’s bound to eventually. Probably, heh. I suppose I am drunk and slutty already tonight...” He chuckled lightly poking fun at his singleness before he noticed Sasuke’s reaction to this light handed comment was nothing short of wicked. His eyes narrowed just slightly and his nostrils flared, jaw clenched. He snatched Naruto’s hand with the cherry and pulled Naruto’s hand to his lips. He pulled the cherry, stem and all into his mouth before letting go of Naruto’s hand. Naruto was still struggling for breath when Sasuke pulled the stem out of his mouth and smirked at him. He held the stem up for Naruto to see and he noticed that Sasuke had tied the stem in a perfect knot. With his tongue. Naruto blinked. _

_ “Just wanted you to know your cherry was appreciated.” _

_ “Fuuuuuuck.” Naruto whispered the word low and quiet, but he knew Sasuke had heard it. He never broke eye contact as he sipped his Slutty Temple. _

_ “It’s probably too sweet for me, I think.” Sasuke handed him back the glass. “I need something a little more stiff, I think.” _

_ “I definitely have something in mind for that.” The words came out before Naruto could stop them and he smiled sheepishly at Sasuke before Sasuke laughed lightly. _

_ “How about a drink first?” _

_ And then it hit Naruto. He had seen Sasuke’s father Fukago make this drink hundreds of times when they were children. It had always been tied into Naruto’s vision of a strong, powerful man. He made a Gin and Tonic wordlessly and when he gave it to Sasuke he held his breath. _

_ Sasuke drank a sip at first and then a bigger drink. “Mmmm. Naruto, what is this? This tastes perfect.” _

_ Naruto struggled for a moment to start breathing again and silently prayed that Sasuke wouldn’t lash out at the reminder of his father. “It’s a Gin and Tonic.” _

_ Sasuke’s eyes snapped up to Naruto and sat back in his chair, surprised. The two shared a look and an understanding came when they both realized the other remembered it had been Fukago’s drink of choice. Sasuke smiled a sad and somehow grateful smile and it made Naruto feel 10 feet tall. He was nothing but proud that he could help his friend remember his father. And overjoyed that Sasuke seemed to enjoy the drink as much as his father had. Still Sasuke went through the motions of questioning it. “Hmmm. I didn’t think I’d like those. I always thought it was an old man’s drink.” _

_ Naruto brushed his hand lightly and briefly with the back of his knuckles. “I knew you would. Powerful men always do. It suits you, Mr. Uchiha.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He cleared his throat and looked at Neji. “Did you want one?”

“What was it?”

“Just a Gin and Tonic.”

Neji wrinkled his nose. “No thank you. That’s an old man’s drink, I think. No offense, Sasuke.”

Naruto knew exactly how Sasuke would likely feel at that: defensive and, if he were lucky, only slightly hurt. And that always led to bad things. So Naruto said just what he thought. “I think it’s a powerful man’s drink.” He looked over at Sasuke and smiled warmly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged, but Naruto did catch the small smile as he turned to carry the food to the table.

Itachi had set the table and called them over to sit. While they were passing food and filling their plates, Itachi attempted small talk.

“It’s been a long time, Neji, I’m very glad you could join us tonight.”

Neji nodded but before he could speak, Naruto cut him off. “I don’t know why, but he insisted on coming. I think he missed Sasuke, too.”

“Too?” Sasuke smirked as he handed Naruto the bread.

Naruto flushed at his slip and tried to smooth it over saying, “I meant Itachi.”

Sasuke smirked smugly and it was obvious that he wasn’t buying it. “Ahhh.”

Neji coughed lightly. “So, Sasuke, What did you miss the most about Konoha? You’ve been gone so long.”

Sasuke’s eyes never left Naruto as he spoke in a steady voice. “My family.”

Naruto couldn’t help the happiness he felt at those words and he knew he’d reacted too visibly when Neji put an arm around his chair in yet another show of possession. He tried to appease him by looking over and flashing a smile but Neji didn’t return the smile. He almost groaned. He was definitely going to hear about this later. Or rather, he wasn’t going to hear about it. Whenever Neji was upset with him, his go to move was the cold shoulder. Not ignoring, really, just extended periods of awkward coldness. He’d even flat out lie. ‘Oh, no, Naruto, nothing’s the matter.’ Or maybe, if he was lucky, the passive aggressive, ‘Why? Do you think I should be mad?’ He couldn’t help the look teetering somewhere between boredom of the repetition in arguments and dread of the upcoming annoying conversation they’d have. Or not have. Whatever.

And he knew he’d reacted too visibly to Neji’s response because when he looked away from Neji both Sasuke and Itachi wore amused expressions.  _ God, why do I have to surround myself by people who will notice every fucking thing?  _ He smiled sarcastically at the brothers and took an oversized bite of his bread.

“So, Neji. What is it you do?” Itachi smiled but Naruto could see something disingenuous in his eyes.  _ Ah, dammit, now they’ve got me doing it. _

“Oh, I’m just an administrator at the hospital.”

“Is that the hospital your uncle owns?” Sasuke followed up and Naruto hoped he knew better than to imply he only has a job because of his family.

“Yes, it is. I started at the bottom in the mail room, if you remember. But I finally have come to the point where I do oversee the Mental and Public Health section.” Neji smiled a small smile to show he did show pride in it, but not too large so as to look as if he were bragging.  _ For fuck’s sake it’s all diplomatic approaches and political bullshit. It’s just a dinner, why aren’t they speaking like actual people? _

“Huh. That’s interesting.” Sasuke was speaking to Neji, but looking at him. “I bet your day to day involvement with Social Workers makes you want to pull your hair out.” Same politically-warm-but-actually-cold smile as his brother.  _ Dammit Sasuke. _

Neji missed Sasuke’s point entirely and instead chuckled slightly. “Well, they do make it more difficult to get the administrative side of things accomplished, it’s true. But if they do what’s good for the patient, I think in the long term, that’s what’s good for the hospital.” Naruto knew where Sasuke was going. He wanted to know why Neji hadn’t hired him as a social worker.

Sasuke nodded. “Yes, happy patients, happy stock holders, happy benefactors.” And Neji nodded enthusiastically. “Still, I’m sure it would be easier on you to have a man on the inside, so to speak.”

Neji was completely missing it. He’d gotten used to the Naruto who ran a Massage business, he didn’t question it. Sasuke knew that Naruto’s childhood dream was still in his heart without once speaking to him about it. And he was trying to show Naruto how easy the solution was.  _ If only it were that simple, Sasuke. _

Neji grunted in amusement. “I think that’s a farfetched notion. The joke has definitely been made that once you get your license as a Social worker you have to turn in your license to common sense.” Sasuke reacted quickly in shock and Itachi reacted quickly to run interference.

“So Naruto, how is your dinner? Is it all you remembered it being?”

Naruto nodded emphatically, grateful for both the amazing food and the subject change. “It’s amazing, Itachi. Thank you for inviting me.”

Itachi shook his head. “Sasuke is very convincing.”

Naruto laughed out loud. “Sasuke can make the devil go to church. It’s no wonder you wanted him back. He probably makes you unnecessary.”

“Yes, he’d run away from his life for long enough, I thought.”

“I agree.”

“I am sitting right here.” Sasuke frowned at them both. “Although I suppose you’re both right. It was apparently time I came home.” He looked at Neji. “Maybe a little past time.”

Naruto held up his beer to cheers to that. When Sasuke toasted, he finished his drink and Naruto got up and reached out for his glass. “Here, I’ll get it.”

He had to admit, no matter how long he’d been gone… he still enjoyed taking care of Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner continued in a pleasant, albeit somewhat strained conversation and when time came to clear the table and do the dishes Naruto jumped at the opportunity. Sasuke stood to help and Itachi stood instead.

“Sit down little brother. I’m not sure I trust you with my dishes tonight.” He pointed his fork back and forth between Neji and Sasuke. “You two can catch up while Naruto and I clean up.”

There was a long awkward silence between the two brunettes and the longer it went on the more Sasuke wanted to choke Neji. He could have believed that Naruto brought him as a buffer had he not slipped and admitted Neji had  _ insisted _ he come with Naruto. And that meant he wanted Sasuke to know he was claiming Naruto as his. While they were in school and Sasuke and he were close, Neji had made dozens of comments which clued Sasuke into the fact that Neji knew how Sasuke had felt about Naruto. The fact that, years and years later, Neji was dating the boy Sasuke had loved was not lost on him. If there was some sort of “Bro code” Sasuke was pretty sure this was against it.

“So… Naruto’s dating men now. That … is … interesting.” He ran his finger around the edge of his gin and tonic, trying to draw attention to it. He hoped it made Neji squirm knowing that Naruto had brought it and made it specifically for him. He may not have had time to really process the real implications of the evening thus far, but he knew that it definitely changed things.  _ Naruto was gay. He liked men. _ Sasuke couldn’t help but appreciate that, even though he seemed to be in a committed relationship, Naruto was interested in  _ his _ gender. Which meant he wasn’t ruled out before even getting to compete anymore. He definitely needed to find out what Naruto’s relationship with Neji was like and exactly  _ how _ serious it was.

“He’s dating ME. Not men.” It was obvious to Sasuke that Neji was finding it difficult to keep his face indifferent. And that told Sasuke much more than any words he’d get from Neji, he knew. Neji was insecure. He wasn’t generally a paranoid person and he wasn’t stupid. There was a reason for Neji to be insecure. Sasuke just had to figure out what that reason was.

“Still. That much has certainly changed about him.” Sasuke shrugged, completely confident he had the upper hand in this conversation since he had nothing to be insecure about anymore.

“A lot has changed about him. 5 years is a long time, he’s learned to appreciate those who are there for him now, not just those who let him be there for them.” And there goes the thought Sasuke himself had nothing to be insecure about.

“You don’t have any idea who was there for whom and for what.” Sasuke leaned forward in his chair and narrowed his eyes at Neji.

“I know that you abandoned him. Just like his birth parents, so I know you’re not as big a threat to me as you seem to think.” While this infuriated Sasuke, it also calmed him. Neji was revealing too much by this method of discussing Naruto. What he was saying was that his absence was still felt by Naruto. Sasuke hadn’t mentioned that he was interested in Naruto; it was entirely likely that after 5 years he wouldn’t be. But Neji automatically assumed he was going to be vying for Naruto’s attention. Which meant he definitely  _ was _ insecure. And of Sasuke specifically. Which was just about the best thing he’d heard all evening. He sat back in his chair and smirked. And the reason Neji was speaking so bluntly cruel? That was obvious.

“I think you want to provoke me so that Naruto will think I’m the villain.”

Neji scoffed. “He already thinks you’re the villain.”

Sasuke quirked a brow. “Then why’s he here?”

“Itachi’s a hell of a cook.” They both knew that wasn’t the only reason Naruto was there, but there was no sense in arguing something that obvious.

“I’m a hell of a competitor.”

“And I’m a hell of a lay. Seriously, Sasuke. If I can’t keep him, it won’t be for lack of trying I promise you that.” Despite himself, the unwanted visual of Neji keeping Naruto because he’d fulfill his sexual desires made Sasuke’s jaw clench. And of course, Neji noticed. He smiled as if he’d already won.  _ Fuck if he has.  _ Neji had no idea what he was dealing with. Even if Naruto had never been IN love with him, he knew he had loved him. After all they’d been through, he was still here.

Sasuke lifted his glass as more reminder that he and Naruto’s bond went deeper than sex. If this conversation had done anything it had proven to Sasuke that Naruto's relationship with Neji had some sort of issue if he was so worried about him already. He was getting laid regularly, though. So Sasuke wouldn’t be able to tempt Naruto away with sex. But Neji was already out of the running when it came to Naruto’s heart. All things considered, that was probably for the better. He hadn’t had loads of luck with Naruto and sex topics in the past. Besides, his history wasn’t exactly full of lovers. Even if he couldn’t win Naruto, he knew he meant more to him than Neji did. And Neji knew it, too. He smirked and finished his drink in a large gulp.

“I think I’ll have him make me another. If you’ll excuse me. I think I’ll go help my family clean up.” He stood and walked into the kitchen.  _ Fuck you, Neji. _

He had grabbed a towel and had just begun to dry dishes and put them away when Neji came in the room with his hand on his stomach.

“I’m sorry to be a bother, but Naruto, do you mind if we go home? I’m suddenly not feeling very well.”

Naruto’s brow furrowed in concern and he grabbed the towel out of Sasuke’s hands to dry his own before going over to Neji. “What’s wrong?” Naruto touched his forehead. “Do you have a fever?”

“Oh, no, nothing so serious. I’ve just had a stressful few days and haven’t been sleeping well. I’m sure that’s all it is, just needing rest.” He smiled weakly and leaned into Naruto’s touch. “And maybe a bit of pampering. I’ll be back to me by morning.”

Naruto nodded and looked at the Uchihas at the sink and shrugged. “I guess it’s going to be an early night, guys.”  _ Naruto was buying it!  _ Sasuke was really starting to dislike Neji.

“Well, if Neji isn’t feeling well, then of course you should go.” Itachi dried his hands and began to walk the men to the door, Sasuke close behind. They made their goodbyes pleasant but brief and as the doors to the elevator were closing, Sasuke saw a distinctly smug smile on Neji’s face.  He flared his nostrils and exhaled deeply in anger.

“Well, he’s a right pratt. I hope you made it clear Naruto wasn’t his.” Itachi walked away back to the kitchen. “I do wish you two would get your shit together.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’m going downstairs. Good night Itachi. Thank you for dinner. Even though I didn’t ask.” Sasuke drew attention to the fact that Itachi had been the one to organize the dinner, despite what Itachi had told Naruto earlier.

“I don’t think it’ll hurt your case any for him to think you  _ want _ to see him, Sasuke. But you’re welcome.”

Sasuke wasn’t even down the stairs before he pulled his phone out.

   Sasuke: Thai for lunch?

It took less time than he expected to get a response. Naruto had to have still been in the building.

   Naruto: Yeah, I know a place. I’ll bring it by your office around noon?

   Sasuke: See you then. Thanks for coming tonight.

   Naruto: I will always come for you.

   Naruto: Ha. That’s what she said.

   Sasuke: Good night, Dobe.

   Naruto: Night, Bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning when Naruto woke up around 7, Neji had already left for work and he had a text waiting for him from Sasuke.

   Sasuke: I hope you didn’t get too close to Neji. If you got sick and then get me sick, I’m going to kill you.

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew he wasn’t in any real damage of that. Neji didn’t seem ill after… oh, 30 seconds in the elevator. And he’d definitely caught Neji’s smirk aimed at Sasuke before the elevator had closed. And when they got to Naruto’s apartment he’d been all over him. Naruto knew he was trying to remind him why they were together, which was kind of sweet, really. But he wasn’t going to be able to withstand too terribly much of Neji’s insecure passive aggressiveness. Naruto was kind and affectionate about it, but he did prevent Neji from getting too far with him. He’d cited “Just in case you are sick” with enough vehemence, he almost believed it himself.

   Naruto: You’re heartless. He didn’t feel good.

   Sasuke: He was faking. Obviously.

   Naruto: If that’s true, and I’m not saying it is, Why do you think he would he do that?

   Sasuke: I make him nervous.

_ Yeah, no shit. _

   Naruto: You’re a cocky bastard. Why would you make him nervous?

   Sasuke: When did you know he was faking?

Naruto shook his head, again. Sasuke completely ignored the question. Just like he always did when he didn’t want to answer something. In this instance, though, it suited Naruto juuuuuust fine. He didn’t want to deal with whatever the answer was anyways. He could deny that he knew Neji had been faking, but Sasuke would know he was lying. If they were going to have a friendship again, he didn’t want to just blatantly lie to him. Even to protect his boyfriend.

   Naruto: … In the elevator. I saw the smirk.

   Sasuke: Itachi did, too. He called him a pratt.

   Naruto: LOL He was being a bit dramatic. I don’t know why he wanted to come. Just to pee on me in front of people to show them I was his, I guess.

   Sasuke: Are you?

   Naruto: What?

   Sasuke: His.

Naruto hesitated. He didn’t want to make Sasuke think he was available, per se, but he didn’t want him to think more of his relationship with Neji than there was. That was a bigger conversation than just via text. And although dinner had been great and the conversation they were having felt just like Sasuke had never been gone, he had been. And they were  _ not _ as familiar as they had been. He definitely did still consider him his best friend. He always would. But they needed an adjustment period. He knew that.

   Naruto: I think it’s probably safer to say that ‘we’re together.’ I’m not very easily ‘owned’

   Sasuke: Hn. See you in a few hours. Make mine spicy.

Naruto resisted the urge to send back a sexual innuendo, got out of bed and started his day.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

At 11:58, Sasuke started wrapping up what he was working on and heard Naruto chatting pleasantly with Ino. He began walking out and almost ran into Naruto who was trying to walk in.

“Oh, uh. Hey.” Naruto held up a brown paper bag that smelled amazing. “Conference room or in your office?”

“Upstairs. A kitchen table. With real silverware. And plates.” Sasuke pointed up and walked around him.

“Oh. Ha. I suppose that’s just another benefit of having your name on the building, huh?” Naruto smiled easily and followed Sasuke to the elevator. When they got in, Sasuke pushed the penthouse button and had to enter a code. He turned so his back hid it from Naruto. “Oh, Jesus, Saskue, I’m not going to rob you.”

“I’m not worried you’re going to rob me, I’m worried you’re going to wake me up by jumping on my face.”

“Oh. ok, yeah, that probably would happen. But I already know the code; it’s your parents’ anniversary.”

“How the fuck do you know that? I just set it when I got here. It used to be—“

“Your mom’s birthday. I know.”

Sasuke scowled. “Itachi should not give that stuff out. It’s all fine and well when it was just him living here, but—”

“He didn’t tell me. He’d probably be just as annoyed as you are if he knew I knew it.” Naruto shrugged as the elevator door opened to Sasuke’s penthouse. It had a completely different layout to Itachi’s, much more open and Naruto showed himself to the kitchen table to begin unpacking their food. “Itachi always makes Mikoto’s birthday his pin or password. You always do your parents’ anniversary.”

“All his pins?” Sasuke grabbed plates, silverware and napkins and set the table for them.

“Mmhmm.”

“How do you know this?” He removed his jacket, hung it on his chair behind him and rolled up his sleeves

“I guess I don’t for sure, I’ve never tested it…” Naruto smiled his sarcastic sneaky smile. “Want me to swipe his debit card and test it? We can go on a shopping spree?”

Sasuke smirked. “That does sound appealing. Particularly after he set us up the way he did.”

Naruto’s face soured. “Yeah, he’s a prick. We should totally do that. We’ll buy a bunch of gay porn or something to embarrass him when he gets the statement.”

“I have a pretty good feeling that nothing we do could embarrass him.”

“Eh, then we’ll just get it for me.” Naruto laughed at his joke. Sasuke didn’t. “I was kidding Sasuke.”

“Yes, I understand that.” Sasuke dumped about half of his pad thai onto his plate. “But that does provide a segue way to a topic I didn’t know exactly how to broach.”

Naruto looked at him with a quirked brow. “Um… ok?”

“Well, I suppose I was wondering if we were going to pretend that seeing you with Neji wasn’t a shock for me. I’m aware I didn’t hide my shock well.” Sasuke twirled his food around his fork.

Naruto smirked. “I did notice that, yeah.” He took a bite and chewed for a moment before shrugging. “I don’t think I’m super straight.”

“What does that mean?” Sasuke took a bit of his food and after a moment, eyes widened slightly, sweat breaking out on his forehead immediately. “Holy shit, Naruto. That’s spicy!” He stood up and quickly got a glass of water.

Naruto burst out in laughter. “You said you liked it spicy!”

“I do, not THAT spicy, fuck, Naruto. What did you do?” He chugged the water and refilled it before coming back to sit. “There’s no chance I’m eating that.”

Naruto laughed easily and switched his plate with Sasuke’s. “You overestimated your tolerances. You always do. I ordered what I like: a 6 on the hot scale, then ordered a 4 for you. But if I’d have given you the 4 straight away, you’d have thrown a hissy and made it into a competition. Here. You can tolerate that.  _ For real. _ ” Sasuke glared at him and without saying a word got back up, got another glass of water and sat it in front of Naruto. He then began eating his new plate of food. Naruto smiled widely. “Thank you.”

“Hn.” Sasuke wouldn’t admit it, but this plate was definitely more enjoyable. “So you were saying?” He concentrated on his food, not looking at Naruto.

“About? Oh. Not being super straight.” He shrugged and ate. “It’s been about a year. With Neji. I haven’t been with a girl since Sakura. Honestly, I thought I was bisexual, but the more time goes, the less I see that appeals to me sexually in women anymore. Although Neji was my first guy, too.”

“Hn.” Sasuke thought that was the most interesting thing he’d ever heard in all his life, but kept his expression one of boredom.

“So then are we going to pretend your reaction wasn’t a bit … bigger than… well, anything you do?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just mean that” Naruto waved his finger in a circle around Sasuke’s face. “Your mask. You let it fall. In front of  _ Neji _ . Itachi, sometimes, me kinda unexpected since you haven’t in a long time, but Neji? Definitely not normal. Why?”

Sasuke frowned. This was definitely not the path he wanted the conversation to go down. This earned Naruto a scowl and a look that said as clearly as he could, “We’re not talking about that” without having to say the words.

Naruto chuckled. “OK, ok. We’ll pretend then. I’m ok with that.”

“Then can we go back to you being gay?”

“What else is there to say?”

“OK, what about you being with Neji, specifically. Why him?”

“What do you mean ‘Why him’?” Naruto scrunched his upper lip up in distaste at the question. “Why shouldn’t it be him? He’s gorgeous. He’s genius. And he treats me like I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to him.”

“You very likely  _ are _ the best thing that’s ever happened to him.”

Naruto flushed a bit. “That’s nice of you to say.”

“Oh, shut up, Moron. Neji’s never had loads going for him. If you’ve been with him a year, you know that his family treats him like trash.” Sasuke pushed his plate away slightly, done with eating. “Although, if anyone were to ever treat you as anything rather than the best thing that ever happened to them, she—he is a moron.”

Naruto’s look went from offended to pleased and flushed again. “See? You can be nice.”

“I can be honest. Sometimes honesty is favorable to you. Sometimes it’s not.”

“Yeah. I’m more familiar with the latter coming from you, though.” Naruto smiled and pushed his plate aside as well. “Ugh, I’m stuffed. I hadn’t eaten since last night, I may have over eaten, heh. Although I suppose in a couple hours I’ll be starved again.”

“Well, if I have to feed you to get you here, then I suppose I should start behavior conditioning. A few weeks, is all it should take. When you get hungry, you’ll come to me for food. You won’t even be able to survive without me.” Sasuke grabbed both their plates and took them to the sink, rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. “That is, if Neji will let you.” He smirked up at Naruto.

“Just because I’m sleeping with Neji doesn’t mean he tells me what I can and can’t do.”

“Ah, but he can manipulate you to do what he wants.”

“No he can’t!”

“Oh?” He quirked a brow at Naruto. “Did you want to leave immediately after dinner? You’d only been here like an hour and a half, tops.”

Naruto pouted. “Yeah, ok, you have a point.” He shrugged. “Any suggestions?”

“Did you fight when you got home?”

“No. The opposite actually. He was super clingy.”

“He wanted to have sex.” It wasn’t a question. Sasuke waved Naruto over to the couch and sat down. “Not surprising. He’s trying to make sure you remember why you’re together.”

Naruto nodded and plopped down next to him. “Yeah, kinda seems so.”

“And he played on your sense of responsibility for him when he got you to leave early. Why is he choosing sex and guilt to manipulate you, though?”

“Aren’t those the usual things a person uses in a relationship?”

“True, but if he knows you half as well as I do then he knows those aren’t the best way to manipulate you. It’s much easier to play on your love.”

“Can we just pause that conversation and take a second to acknowledge we’re talking about how best to manipulate me? And that you’re openly admitting you do it, too?”

“Hn. Yes. Obviously. I’ve acknowledged it. Now can we address why he’s not taking the easy route? He may not be as smart as I am, he may not know you as well. But you wear your heart on your sleeve, anyone can see that. Especially if he’s the first man you’ve ever been in love with.”

Naruto scrunched up his face, looking uncomfortable. “I never said I was in love with him.”

Sasuke was surprised by this admission from Naruto, despite the hints Neji had given him the night before. For Naruto to have one night stands was odd for his personality, it was true, but to be in a relationship for a year with someone he knew he wasn’t in love with? He couldn’t understand that at all. “I see. Does he know that?”

Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded. “We’ve talked about it many times. In great detail.” He chuckled lightly to himself. “Sometimes I feel like my relationship with a man is just like the ones I’ve had with women. Constantly ‘What are you thinking?’ and ‘What does that make you feel?’”

“Is he in love with you?”

“Would it surprise you if I said yes?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Ah. So he’s just doing the best he can with what he’s got. He’s insecure because he doesn’t have your heart. Can’t blame the guy for using what little you gave him, I suppose.”

“Would you stop it? Ugh. Sasuke, stop talking about me like I’m a toy for both of you.”

“Maybe. But we don’t play with you the same way.” Sasuke smirked.

“Right. Because he’s the one to play with my dick and you’re the one to play with my heart.” Naruto got up. “You’re an asshole, Sasuke. You really are.” There was no heat to the words, but annoyance was definitely evident in the words.

He got up and unrolled his sleeves and grabbed his jacket as he followed Naruto to the elevator door. “Dinner?”

“I think one meal a day with you is about my limit, bastard.” They shared a smile. “I’ll bring you lunch again tomorrow if you want, though?”

“How about I order in? If you keep buying me meals, you may start expecting me to put out. That’s what Neji’s for, apparently.”

“Hey, gotta get it where I can.” He smiled. “If cheap thai is all I need to do for you to play with me like Neji does, though…”

“I’d never play with you like Neji does, Naruto.” He scowled.

Naruto’s face flashed a look of hurt. “I know, I was just joking, Sasuke.”

Sasuke took a step towards Naruto in the elevator, making Naruto take a step back eyes wide. “If I were ever to  _ play _ with you in that way, I promise Neji would be the last thing on your mind.”

The elevator dinged to Sasuke’s floor and he took a step back, smirking at Naruto’s flushed face. “Thank you for lunch, though, Dobe. It was fun.” He left Naruto in the elevator frozen in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following Saturday morning Sasuke heard his elevator ding and knew instinctively it would be Naruto. He stood from his desk and walked to the elevator with a questioning glare.

“Awww. Dammit. I wanted to wake you!” Naruto had coffee in one hand and a sack of what smelled like bagels in the other.

“The elevator dings. You’re going to have to be extra creative if that’s your goal.” Sasuke led the way to the kitchen and got out plates and knives. “What did you get me?”

“Boring whole wheat and Honey cream cheese.” He got his bagel out and tossed Sasuke the bag at Sasuke. He easily caught it and peeked over it to Naruto’s Bagel.

“Are you honestly going to put a veggie medley cream cheese on a cinnamon crunch bagel?” Naruto nodded and smiled broadly, already pulling the bagel apart to dip in the cream cheese. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and took a moment to look Naruto over. Naruto didn’t usually put in loads of effort into his clothing, it was true, but he looked especially unkempt this morning. Ratty t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, soccer shorts from high school and worn tennis shoes. “And I can’t believe Neji let you out of the house wearing that.”

“Ha, He wasn’t there.” Naruto looked down. “It’s not that bad. Especially not for how we’re going to spend the day!”

“Are we going to volunteer our time at the soup kitchen?”

“Shut up, it’s not that bad. We’re going to the gym.”

"No, we’re not.”

“Yes, we are.”

“No, we’re not. If you want to work out, we can do that here.”

He gave Sasuke a doubtful look. “Do you have a full gym in your penthouse?”

“No, but I have some things. What do you use? I have a weight bench and dumbbells, although, I admit I don’t use them often. I have a treadmill I use most mornings. Go look. That one.” He pointed to a door just off the main open great room. Naruto popped his head in momentarily and returned quickly.

“No row machine?” Naruto smirked knowingly.

“I’ll buy one today if you don’t make me go to the gym.”

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. “Sorry, Sasuke. You’re going to have to tolerate some eye fucking. I swear, most people would kill for the looks you get, you know that, right?”

“One more way I’m not most people, moron.”

“C’mon. I’ll take you to my gym. There aren’t a lot of people there, especially Saturday mornings.” Naruto pushed his shoulder, took a bite and said with his mouth full, “Lemme show you off.” His eyes twinkled too bright for Sasuke to deny him anymore. He rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders. “Yes! It’s gonna be fun, Sasuke, I swear. We can even play racquetball.”

Sasuke swallowed his last bite and headed to his room to change. “You clean up, I’ll change. I hate you.”

“Liar.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the gym they immediately went for the racquetball court. Luckily Naruto had been telling the truth, there were very few people there this morning and Sasuke was relieved. Of course Naruto would remember how awkward gym trips were for him in college. It was a regular occurrence, Sasuke and Naruto would go to the gym and Sasuke would get eye fucked, as Naruto put it, his entire workout. Getting noticed was all well and good, but when you’re trying to work out, being constantly watched is unnerving. Sasuke had to concentrate just to prevent tripping, and it made him self-conscious. Naruto knew this, hence the early morning trip, which Sasuke definitely did appreciate. It had been years since he’d been to the gym and the last time he’d played racquetball had been with Naruto, 6 years earlier. He hoped Naruto hadn’t continued playing and progressing in skill but very early in the match he knew he definitely had gotten better. Sasuke used to regularly beat Naruto but this match had gone to best two out of three. Naruto won his two matches by quite a large gap and Sasuke had won his one match by 2 points.

After they finished their game, they headed to the cardio room of the gym, and Sasuke hopped on the treadmill, Naruto on the row machine and agreed for a hard 30 minute workout. Sasuke was grateful the cardio room had the equipment positioned the way they did. The row machines were just ahead of the treadmills and he had an unhindered view of Naruto’s workout. He did, just as he said he would, push hard for the 30 minutes and Sasuke couldn’t help but think what else he pushed himself hard at. He took his time watching different muscles flex for each part of the workout. The strain in his thighs when he eased down. The tightness in his biceps when he pulled back. The muscles in his back taut against his sweat soaked t-shirt. His broad shoulders pulling and releasing the tension of the machine. This was the first workout Sasuke had ever had where he had to worry about running with an erection and he was grateful there were no other people in the cardio room when he adjusted himself, grateful also for his compression shorts under his looser ones. After about 20 minutes, he finally was able to pull his eyes away and look forward.

How the fuck did he not notice the goddamned mirror all along the wall? As soon as he saw the mirror, he saw Naruto’s face in it. Looking directly at him. He’d definitely been caught. He flushed instantly and Naruto smiled cockily. Sasuke glared through his no doubt red face. If he was very lucky, Naruto would think the flush was from the workout. Naruto chuckled lightly for a moment before winking at him and looking back ahead.  _ Not lucky, then. _ Sasuke took his cue and looked ahead as well; never looking anywhere but his own face for the rest of the workout.

Naruto stopped first, hopping off his machine and grabbing a towel to wipe it up. Sasuke was still walking to cool down when Naruto tossed it at him. He just barely caught it and glared at Naruto.

“Watch it, moron.”

“Apparently watching’s  _ your  _ job.” Naruto’s tone was teasing and his face was one of amusement but it didn’t stop Sasuke from feeling a tad creepy.

“You were pushing too hard. You are going to hurt yourself if you keep at it.” Sasuke refused to make eye contact with Naruto as he wiped down his machine and headed to the locker room.

Naruto followed behind him laughing. “You’re worried I push too hard? Riiiiiiight. Well, let me put your mind at ease, Sasuke, I push a lot harder than that usually. Now I know a bit how you feel; It’s hard to focus on what you’re doing when you know someone’s watching you.”

“I wasn’t watching you, Idiot.”

Naruto cocked his head and raised his eyebrows with a smile that said “Don’t lie.”

“Oh, fuck off. No one else is here, the TV’s muted. What else was I supposed to watch?”

Naruto walked fast in order to beat Sasuke to the locker room door. He leaned with his back against it pushing it open and smirked back at Sasuke. “I’m not complaining, don’t get me wrong. You can watch me whenever you want. Promise next time I’ll be less caught off guard. Sound good?” He was still teasing him, but not in the way he wanted. Sasuke wanted Naruto to be saying those things and meaning them in a sexual way, but Naruto was just saying them trying to get a rise out of him. And the distinction was a difficult but important one Sasuke had to make.

“Ugh, just shut up and shower. You stink.”

“You wanna watch that, too?”

“Shut UP, Naruto.”

“Yes, sir.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Monday, Naruto brought lunch again and while Sasuke removed his jacket and put their foods on plates he pointed to the workout room in his penthouse. “I cleared out a spot for a row machine in there.”

Naruto’s eyes went from excited to threatening. He ran like a child to the room and saw directly next to Sasuke’s treadmill was ample space vacant for a row machine. “Wait. You can not buy me a freakin’ row machine for  _ your _ house, Sasuke. Are you kidding me? Why would you do that?” He walked back and plopped down in the chair across Sasuke.

“I haven’t ordered it yet; It was just a thought. Besides, if you ever want to do it again, I don’t want to have to go the damn gym to satisfy you.”

“Do you word things with the specific intent to set me up for a sex joke?”

“What? ‘Satisfy you’? That’s all it takes?”

“To make me think of being sexually satisfied, yeah.”

“Yes, but I was talking about a row machine.”

“You were talking about satisfying me in your home instead of taking me some place nice.” Naruto’s grin widened.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Idiot. If Neji isn’t satisfying you enough to prevent you from getting turned on by a row machine, then I think you should probably reevaluate your relationship.”

Naruto grunted, shrugged and then scrunched up his face. “I really don’t want to talk about Neji at the moment.”

“Why? What happened?”

“We fought.”

“About what?”

Naruto pressed his lips together. “If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh.” Sasuke lifted one hand up as if he were swearing in before going back to his food. Naruto sighed. “He thinks you and I are sleeping together.” Sasuke choked and coughed loudly. Naruto misinterpreted his shock for laughter. “You said you weren’t going to laugh, knock it off.” Sasuke kept coughing and shook his head to tell Naruto he wasn’t laughing. “Oh!” Naruto jumped up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before opening and handing it to Sasuke, then pat his back forcefully. Sasuke waved him off and slowly stopped coughing. “You ok?”

Sasuke nodded. “You were saying? Something about you and I having sex?” He thought this topic was incredibly amusing and he couldn’t wait to play on these insecurities of Neji’s in the future.

“Yeah, anyways. He asked if I had lunch plans today, and he  _ never _ asks. Like, I offered when we first started dating to come over, but he always said he couldn’t get away, so I stopped offering. Now, just because I do it with you, he wants to? It’s stupid. He said one meal every day is too much to eat with someone you’re just friends with, and he thinks there’s more going on.” Naruto hurriedly added, “I didn’t say or do anything to give him that impression, honest. He’s just so… paranoid. I don’t know how to handle it anymore.”

“You could stop seeing me as much.” Naruto pressed his lips together and blinked slowly at Sasuke, effectively telling him how stupid he thought that plan was. “Or you could lie. But we both know you won’t do that.” Sasuke shrugged. “I dunno, you could invite him over when you come at nights, I guess? He’ll come, see we don’t do anything but eat and I beat your ass at video games. Maybe he’ll be so bored he’ll never want to come again.”

“Actually, that’s a great idea, Sasuke!”

“Of course, he will in all likelihood fake another tummy ache so you have to take him home and fuck him.”

“I didn’t fuck him that night! I’ll have you know bad behavior does not get rewarded!”

"Who says fucking you is a reward?”

“Well, Neji, for one.”

“Gross. I definitely don’t want to think about that.”  _ Or at least not with Neji. _

“You brought it up!”

“Hn.” Sasuke pushed his plate away.

“I honestly don’t understand why he’s so crazy about this. He was friends with you a lot longer than he’s been dating me. He’s gotta know the bro code.”

Sasuke’s face soured. “I’d bet a lot of money that he doesn’t. Why don’t you tell him all about it? Wait, I know. Tell him  _ I asked you  _ to tell him. That way he’ll know I know better than to mess with someone a friend has laid claim to.”  _ And he’ll know I understand that he broke this code by falling in love with you. _

“Yeah, I will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 8 that night when Sasuke heard his phone notification alert sound. He was working late and twirled back in his chair to pick up the phone on the other side of his desk and saw a text from Naruto.

   Naruto: Well, you suck at advice.

   Sasuke: Why’s that?

   Naruto: The Bro Code thing did NOT go over well. He’s angry and pacing.

Sasuke couldn’t help the smile on his lips.

   Sasuke: Sorry, I thought that would help.

It did help.  _ My cause, not yours. Sorry Naruto. _

   Naruto: Now he’s trying to piss me off, I think. He says you told me to tell him that because you had me first.

   Sasuke: Forever the toy the pretty boys play with.

   Naruto: Don’t right now, ok? I can only handle one fight at a time.

   Sasuke: I’m sorry. I don’t relish the idea of you being unhappy. If I can do anything let me know.

   Naruto: You can never fucking leave again.

   Sasuke: Done.

   Naruto: Seriously. Don’t do that again.

Sasuke’s heart flip flopped. He knew Naruto had just missed his friend, and he knew that it wasn’t a romantic sentiment he was sharing with Sasuke. But knowing that in his head did not stop the heavy thump in his heart. And he knew that while he’d always be a sounding post for his friend, he didn’t want to get any transference affection because Naruto was having troubles with Neji. If he knew Naruto, and of course he did, he knew he was feeling pretty low and reaching out for his constant. And Sasuke would always be that for him. So he opted to make light of the situation.

   Sasuke: Then don’t fuck women one paper thin wall away from me or try to martyr yourself in order to save me the torture of having to have sex with you.

There was about a twenty minute gap before Naruto responded again and  was beginning to think Naruto had taken his joke too seriously and was hurt.

   Naruto: I can’t talk anymore. Laughing from your texts when I’m supposed to be paying attention to Neji’s lectures gets me in a lot worse trouble. I’ll call you tomorrow.

Sasuke laughed and put his phone down and returned to his work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto called Sasuke the next morning on his way to work.

“Good morning, Dobe.”

“Hey Bastard.”

“Hope you didn’t get into too much trouble because of me.”

“You always get me in trouble.”

“I ought to stop dragging my feet and just make an honest woman of you.”

“It would make things simpler, I have to admit.”

“So what was the verdict? Are you grounded?”

“No, the opposite. Next time I go over to your place I have to bring him. And I’m supposed to make a better effort to go to his place.”

“You don’t go to his place?”

“Apparently he’s been keeping track and since you and I have started hanging out again, I’ve only been to his house twice. And I didn’t sleep over one of those times.”

“You’re not putting out enough.”

“Apparently not. He thinks I must be getting it elsewhere. When really I just don’t want to sleep with a paranoid asshole who’d rather accuse me of cheating than believe anything I say. When he’s in those moods, we don’t have sex.”

“But you said it was just sex.”

“I never said it was  _ just _ sex. I said it was  _ not _ love. That’s all.”

“Same difference.”

“Anyways. He’s making dinner Thursday. You have to come. Fair warning, he’s going to try to set you up with Hinata, his cousin. I don’t know if you ever met her, she used to live with her mom in Japan. She’s my accountant actually.”

“I’ve never met Hinata but can pretty much guarantee I will not be interested.”

“That would make two of us. He tried to set me up with her before he and I started dating, too.”

“He knows I won’t date her. Why would he do that to her?”

“I think it gets her family off her back to date occasionally. She’s 22, practically an old maid.”

“Spinster if ever I’ve heard. Do I have to do this?”

“You said anything you could do to help. Come, eat, smile at Hinata, maybe. Definitely don’t hit on me.”

“Hn. I’ll try my best.”

Naruto laughed. “Thanks.”

There was a pause before Sasuke’s need to help Naruto overpowered his need for Naruto to be his. He sighed and finally said, “Take him lunch today.”

“Huh?”

“Surprise him. Don’t let him say no to you. Make him make you a priority.”

“Really? You think that’ll work?”

Sasuke sighed with regret. “Yes. He’ll be thrilled you cared enough to make  _ him _ your priority instead of me.”

“Thanks Sasuke. Oh, Wait! I don’t know what he likes.”

“You’ve been dating him for a year, Naruto.”

“Shut up, I know what he definitely does  _ not _ like. He’s picky.”

Sasuke found himself unintentionally smiling. Naruto had been sleeping with Neji for an entire year and had no idea what he ate. He hadn’t seen Sasuke for five years and they’d had a dozen or so meals where Naruto had picked out his food with absolute unwavering success.

“He picked you, he can’t be that bad.” Before Naruto could respond he cut him off.“Call his secretary. Tell her it’s a surprise, make sure he doesn’t have any meetings.”

“Oh, perfect! God, you’re a genius, Sasuke. What would I do without you?”

“Shrivel up and die.”

Naruto laughed his good natured laugh. “So then I’ll see you soon?”

Sasuke sighed. This was going to be a pain in his ass. “Yeah, ok, fine. I’ll go to Neji’s. He’ll cook, I’ll eat, smile, not hit on you. Then you both come to my place, say Saturday? I’ll definitely NOT cook, NOT smile and hit on you lots.”

“Oh shut up. See you Thursday.”

“Hn. Thursday.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday morning Naruto texted Sasuke Neji’s address and a time to show for dinner. When he arrived, he noticed the apartment was definitely one Neji’s family had picked out for him. “Assigned quarters” wouldn’t be an inaccurate term.

“Sasuke, welcome.” Neji answered the door and motioned Sasuke in the door.

Naruto’s smile lit the room aglow and when he grabbed the bottle of wine Sasuke had brought, Sasuke already felt more at ease. “Ha, and you give me shit for bringing booze, but look? You do it, too.”

“I brought a 40 year old bottle of Merlot. You brought Nattie Light.”

“I did not! It was high quality beer! Plus I brought you your favorite, and I feel like not enough focus was on  _ that _ part.” Naruto and Neji were walking to the kitchen and Sasuke followed.

Sasuke found himself smiling. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Neji gestured to a small brunette female who looked very similar to Neji. “Sasuke, I’m not sure if you’ve met her before, this is my cousin, Hinata. Hinata, this is Sasuke.”

Sasuke smiled a small and tight lipped smile and shook her hand. “Pleased to meet you, Hinata.”

“And you as well, Sasuke.”

The four made small talk in the kitchen before Neji ushered them into the formal dining room asking them to entertain themselves while he finished dinner. Naruto stayed for a short while until Neji called for his assistance.

Hinata cleared her throat. “Neji isn’t the most subtle at trying to get us alone together, hmm?” Her smile was shy but warm.

“Well, I think we can be sure that Neji doesn’t actually need Naruto’s ‘help’ in anything cooking related.” Sasuke shifted in his chair. “Hinata, I don’t want you to get the wrong impression—”

Hinata cut him off by raising her hand palm aimed at Sasuke and her smile widened. “No, you don’t need to. I didn’t think you and I would be compatible romantically even before I came.”

Sasuke furrowed his brow. “Then why did you agree?”

Hinata looked guilty and shrugged. “I wanted to meet you. To see you with him.”

“With Neji?”

Hinata laughed. “No, of course not. Although your interactions are entertaining, I just wanted to see the man who has Naruto so captivated.”

Sasuke stiffened. “Yes. Well, we’ve been friends a long time. And with a sizeable distance and time between our friendship, we’ve been making up for lost time I suppose you could say.”

Hinata smiled knowingly. “Of course.”

“How did you know we wouldn’t be compatible?” Sasuke motioned between he and Hinata.

“A few things. One, I’m pretty sure if I dated my boss’s best  _ friend _ , It would be very uncomfortable for me. Two, Well.” She shrugged and looked down. “My type is significantly more… curvy, to be honest.”

Sasuke just managed to withhold a shocked jerk. “Oh.”

“They don’t know yet. I’m not actually seeing anyone, so it’s not an issue… yet.” She looked up. “I probably shouldn’t have said anything to you, either. I’ll cross that bridge when I get there, I suppose. Naruto does know. Honestly, that’s probably the only reason he allowed Neji to do this for us anyways.”

Sasuke grunted. “You’re not being very subtle, yourself. You’re hinting at a lot about Naruto. Or me, I’m not sure which.”

“Well, I can look at this situation from the outside. So I know.”

“Know what?”

“That I’m probably  _ too _ curvy to be  _ your _ type. And significantly less blonde.”

Sasuke scoffed. “I’ve actually only dated women, Hinata.”

“And only  _ loved _ a man.” No sooner had the words left her mouth than she seemed to regret them. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. That was entirely over the line. I don’t mean to be so forward, I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I just… I feel as though I could maybe relate with you.” She smiled sadly. “I don’t have too many people I can do that with. I’m sorry for assuming so much.” She looked down.

Sasuke sat in stunned silence for a moment, taking in all Hinata had said. She was, of course, correct. He thought about how her family may react to her coming out and felt nothing but sympathy for the road she had to tow. And she was right, also, that it wasn’t that different than his own; hiding who they were, what they felt from the most important people in their lives for fear of losing them.

He sighed. If he was going to live his life with unrequited love, he could definitely use a friend to talk to. And… if he were going to genuinely pursue Naruto; if he was going to make him fall for him, to persuade Naruto to really love him; he could definitely use an inside man… woman.

Sasuke moved to the seat next to Hinata and put his hand over hers, smiling warmly. “You’re entirely too perceptive, Miss Hyuuga. I think I’m going to need to keep you close.”

Hinata looked up at him and positively beamed. “Call me Hina.”


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto felt a nudge from Neji while he was playing a game on his phone. He had no idea what Neji had wanted from him in the kitchen; he’d come in, sliced a loaf of bread and Neji had asked him to keep him company, so he had. He looked up at Neji. “What?” Neji put a finger to his lip in order to shush him and gestured through the doorway into the dining room.

Naruto leaned forward a bit, not putting his phone down and looked into the dining room. His eyes widened considerably in surprise at what he saw. Sasuke had moved to sit next to Hinata and was holding her hand. He was  _ touching _ her. Sasuke never touched anyone. And the looks on their faces was enough to nearly make him choke on his tongue. Hinata had the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her face and Sasuke’s own smile was warm and inviting. “What the…?”

“I told you! I  _ knew _ they’d hit it off, Naruto!” Neji whispered loudly, unable to control his excitement.

“Hn.” For some reason Naruto was unnaturally jealous. He tried to concentrate back on his phone, but he was just pretending. He knew Hinata was a lesbian. He knew Sasuke had no interest in her. But neither of those things were especially obvious as Sasuke  _ held her hand. _ He didn’t really do that kind of thing. It was a big deal. And it had him grinding his teeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was served shortly later and afterwards, Hinata offered to clear. Both Sasuke and Naruto stood to help her but Naruto stopped him and gave him an expectant glare and nodded at Neji. Sasuke sighed in defeat and plopped on his chair and looked expectantly at Neji. Obviously Naruto wanted them to get along. He would make an effort. Or at least make it look like he was making an effort.

Neji smirked. He knew what was going on, as well. “Ah, I see I’m not the only one who does what Naruto tells him to. Funny, I thought in order to be whipped, you had to be having sex.” Neji took a sip of his drink. “Oh well, he got you here. So at least we know he does what he’s told, as well.”

“Oh, I already knew that. He took you to lunch, didn’t he?” Sasuke put on an exaggerated innocent look.

Neji’s smirk dropped.  _ Mission Accomplished _ . “I knew you fucking told him to do that. He’d never have thought of it on his own.”

“Really? I find he thinks of it on his own frequently. And he doesn’t even have to ask my secretary what I like.”  _ Eat it, Neji. _

Neji’s eyes narrowed at Sasuke. “I’m very aware he knows you better than he knows me, Sasuke. But, as I believe I’ve mentioned, he knows me drastically more  _ intimately _ than he knows you. You may very well have been his first friend, but I have a few significant  _ firsts _ of his myself.”

Sasuke couldn’t help his fist tightening around his glass and his jaw clenching. No matter what he said or how he manipulated his current situation, Neji was right. Naruto shared something with Neji he never had with Sasuke. He may know Naruto better than Neji did, and Naruto may know him better than he knew Neji, but that was just a matter of time. Naruto wasn’t entirely complex to figure out, and Neji would eventually impose himself enough on Naruto that he’d commit Neji’s quirks to his memory. It wouldn’t even be conscious, just one day he’d remember what Neji would order at a restaurant, or what he’d say in certain situations. Naruto would, given time, be able to replace Sasuke. But without a significant change, Sasuke could not replace the role Neji filled in Naruto’s life.

“I really fucking hate you, Neji.”  _ Well. There goes the pretense. _ Sasuke hadn’t meant to reveal his true feelings to Neji, but he couldn’t help himself. It came out and the mask fell. If it ever happened, the root cause was always Naruto.  _ Fucking Naruto. _

“You’re trying to take my boyfriend, Sasuke. The feeling is entirely mutual, I assure you.”

“I’m not trying to  _ take _ him. Don’t pretend this is some unexpected betrayal. I want him as much now as I did when I was 14 and  _ you _ fucking called me on it. You’re the only one who knew and yet here you are: his  _ boyfriend. You _ are the bad guy, here. Not me.”

“If you didn’t act on those feelings in the past ten years, I can hardly be blamed for acting on mine after you  _ left _ him.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly before he regained control of himself. That  _ was  _ surprising. Naruto hadn’t told Neji about Sasuke and his falling out 5 years ago. So Neji really did think Sasuke just left Naruto for no cause? That he was a coward who just couldn’t confess. Well, that did paint him as the bad guy didn’t it? Unless he wanted to tell Neji how things actually had happened, he wasn’t going to be able to play victim to Neji’s selfishness. And he definitely needed to consider  _ why _ Naruto had withheld this information from his lover. For now, Neji had won this discussion. He didn’t have all the information, so he ‘won’ on a technicality, but Sasuke was unable to compose a retort, and therefore determined he needed to remove himself from the situation.

“Hn.” He poured himself another drink and sat in silence glaring at Neji until Hinata and Naruto had finished loading the dishwasher.

He spent the next hour avoiding eye contact with either Neji or Naruto. Which made him especially attentive to Hinata.  _ Hina. _ Hn. May as well get used to having her around, it looked like.

When he left, he was a good guest; his upbringing kicking in and overriding his overwhelming urge to punch Neji and choke Naruto for being so confusing. He thanked Neji and shook his hand, smiling tightly and attempted to shake Naruto’s before he was pulled into a brief hug. He exchanged numbers with Hina and ducked out as quickly as he could.

He was barely out the door before his phone dinged with a text.

   Naruto: Stomach ache?

   Sasuke: I stayed after dinner. Nothing but good behavior from me.

   Naruto: Well, even good behavior can’t be rewarded if you duck out as soon as is polite.

   Sasuke: You’ll have to reward Neji in my place, then I suppose.

   Naruto: I somehow don’t think that’ll happen tonight.

Sasuke’s phone dinged with a message from someone else.

   Hinata: They’re passive aggressively fighting. Pretty sure Naruto’s cranky Neji set us up. He just told Neji “It doesn’t matter if he has a girlfriend, Neji, he’s still my best friend and I WILL still spend time with him.”

Sasuke’s face spread into a smile and his chest swelled. _See Neji?_ _Naruto doesn’t always do what he’s told._ He walked a little taller as he text her thanks and went back to his conversation with Naruto. Now with insider knowledge.

   Sasuke: You could just reward him for finding a compromise you were both comfortable with. Thank him again for making a genuine effort with me tonight.

   Naruto: Do you think he actually made a genuine effort?

   Sasuke: …Probably not. But he wanted to. Why else would he have invited me?

   Naruto: I think he just wanted to distract you from me with Hinata.

He received a text from Hinata but didn’t check it right away, too engrossed in the conversation with Naruto.

   Sasuke: She’s gay.

   Naruto: She didn’t seem like it tonight.

   Sasuke: I’m not interested in her romantically.

   Naruto: Again. It didn’t seem that way tonight.

   Sasuke: Are you jealous? Of your male friend and your lesbian employee?

   Naruto: You’re more than just my male friend. I don’t want you to get invested in her, she’s REALLY gay.

   Sasuke: And she REALLY needs friends who understand her. What can I say? You’re bringing out the social butterfly in me.

   Naruto: Well, you’re bringing out the sour puss in me. I don’t want to talk to Neji. I’m going back to my apartment tonight. Wanna come play video games?

Sasuke had just reached his car when he got the text. He turned around to face Neji’s apartment and leaned against his car door, waiting with a smile.

   Sasuke: I’ll be waiting.

No sooner had he hit send then Naruto stepped out the door. Naruto saw Sasuke from a distance and smiled widely, jogging over to him. Sasuke pulled out his keys and tossed them to him. He figured if he was going to win Naruto, letting him drive his car couldn’t hurt. Naruto caught the keys and his jaw dropped. “Really?!” He bounced up and down slightly in excitement.

“I assume you know where your place is better than I do.” He shrugged, but Naruto’s excitement was contagious. On the drive there, he checked his several messages from Hinata. He thought it may be rude to text back while in Naruto’s company, but he could covertly read them, he thought.

   Hinata: Naruto told Neji not to force me on you. Neji said it didn’t look like you needed to be forced. Naruto slammed a door and told Neji he didn’t know you like he did. He’s pissed. Why’s he pissed?

   Hinata: Neji told Naruto that he didn’t think it would be necessary for your well being to spend so much time with Naruto any longer if you had me, now. Naruto told him it wasn’t for your well being that you hung out. Neji asked why, Naruto told him because you’re his best friend.

   Hinata: Neji said you left him for 5 years without a word so it’s obvious that even though YOU are HIS best friend, HE is not YOURS. It was obvious that hurt Naruto. Kinda want to punch my cousin at the moment. You’ll have to tell me about that sometime. Naruto said that you leaving was his fault. And that since this all together plan was obviously NOT going to work, Neji was going to have to find the trust he needed to be ok with him hanging out with you.

   Hinata: Oh shit. Neji just said he didn’t think he would be comfortable with that and Naruto said (and I’m quoting) “Then I guess you need to think about what you want here. Here are the parameters: I’m not going to abandon my best friend because my boyfriend’s being a paranoid asshole. You figure out how best to cope with that. And let me know if it involves me.” And then he just left.

   Hinata: Which, from my vantage point in the bathroom, where I’ve been hiding out, I’m sure you know by now because I just watched him get in your car.

   Hinata: Neji saw him get in your car, too. He broke a family vase throwing it at the door.

   Hinata: This looks really good for you, Sasuke. Not going to lie.

Sasuke chuckled and Naruto noticed.

“What’s so funny?”

Sasuke composed himself and quickly weighed his options. He decided to test the theory that Naruto was jealous of Hinata. “Hinata.”

Naruto tightened his hands on the steering wheel and his brow lowered in a scowl he probably didn’t know he had. “Hn.” He saw Naruto point out the window at an older building of apartments and Sasuke noticed they were in a rough neighborhood. “That’s my apartment. The corner on the 3 rd floor.” He drove past the building and made a sharp U turn.

“Um. Then why are we driving away from it?”

“Because I need a goddamned drink. Your choice, straight bar or gay bar?”

Sasuke shook his head in amusement. “You’re driving, you make the call.”

“Well, do you want hit on or not?”

“You think I only attract one gender? I think I may be offended.” Sasuke smirked playfully.

“I think if you go into a gay bar with me, I’ll make damn sure no one thinks you’re single.”

“Gay bar it is.”

“Good. I already passed the straight one.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Naruto went from sober to drunk in about a half hour. He pounded shots like they were his lifeline. True to his word, every time someone moved to approach them, he’d roughly pull Sasuke’s stool closer and glare at the on comer. He even growled and bared his teeth at one. He had to admit, Sasuke in a gay bar was probably one of the best things he’d ever seen. And pretending to be his boyfriend, even if it was only to keep Sasuke safe from getting hit on, was definitely the best part of his day. He loved getting to protect Sasuke. He loved even better the blush on Sasuke’s cheeks the closer and more possessive he got in front of his admirers. He didn’t love that they kept interrupting his conversation.

“Don’t you have work tomorrow, Naruto?”

“No. Well, yes, but I’m just doing paperwork tomorrow, no rub downs.”

“Rub downs. Right. Of course somehow I’m a bigger worry for Neji than the dozens of people you genuinely rub all over every day.”

“He just… doesn’t trust me. I’ve never given him any reason not to trust me. It’s ridiculous. I’m not a child.”

“It’s not you he doesn’t trust, Naruto, it’s me.” Sasuke leaned on the table turned toward Naruto, still nursing his first gin and tonic.

Naruto snorted. “OK, say you were to suddenly turn gay and just absolutely need my cock, turn on the charm full force. Why does he not think I’d be capable of resisting you? I’m not a cheater. Why does he think so little of me? I could resist you.” Sasuke lifted an eyebrow to show his doubt. Naruto laughed. “What? I could!” He laughed again. “You’re not so hot.” Sasuke deepened his look of doubt and scooted his stool away from Naruto and put a respectable distance between them. He held up his palm to show his five fingers. Then he dropped his thumb to show four fingers. He dropped his first finger, then his pinkie, then only revealed his middle finger and before he could put his middle finger down a guy approached Sasuke.

“Hey there. Can I get you a drink?” The audacity infuriated Naruto. He was pretty sure he’d growled this same guy off twice so far tonight. He grabbed Sasuke’s shirt, scooted back on his stool, spread his legs and pulled Sasuke on to his stool with him.

“No, you can’t. Fuck off.” He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and tried to ignore the smug laughter coming from the dark haired tempter. The guy looked well and thoroughly defeated as Sasuke pulled his stool closer to Naruto again and untangled himself to sit on his own stool again. Naruto was very hesitant to let go, but did with a scowl. “That was just mean of you to do to a guy. He thought you were single.” He looked around the place and noticed there were several men watching them. Naruto thought they resembled vultures, ready to swoop in at earliest possibility.

“I  _ am _ single, Naruto.” Sasuke laughed again. He knew Sasuke wasn’t oblivious to the swarm.

“Not tonight.” Naruto didn’t really think it through, but he knew that if he was going to have a good time with his friend and be left alone, he needed to make sure everyone there knew Sasuke was off limits. This one at a time thing was annoying. He pulled Sasuke with him to the dance floor and pulled him close. He felt a surge of power hit him when Sasuke’s eyes looked like they were going to pop from his head. He felt rather than saw Sasuke go slightly limp and he felt like Sasuke was melting for him. He’d never felt stronger in his life. And it wasn’t just the obscene amount of alcohol. Although that was probably helping. 

He moved Sasuke with his body swaying to the music and leaned down to his ear to shout over the music, which was much louder on the dance floor. “Tonight, every fucker in here is going to know you’re  _ mine. _ ” He growled the last word and felt Sasuke shudder. He pulled back and saw the amazement in Sasuke’s eyes and he smiled slowly as Sasuke nodded wordlessly. Naruto twirled him around and pulled his ass into his groin roughly by his hips, dancing with the music. He knew this was getting himself in pretty deep, but in a drunken haze, he couldn’t be bothered to care.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ Holy fucking shit. _ Naruto had flirted. He’d been possessive. But he just growled at him that he was his. He didn’t say he wanted them to  _ think _ Sasuke was his. He said he wanted them to  _ know it. _ And he may be pretending. He may be drunk. But hell if it didn’t  _ feel  _ like he meant it. The way Naruto’s fingertips dug into his hips made him incredibly grateful that he was in front. It would be absolutely impossible to hide his erection from Naruto if it were Naruto being pulled into his groin. He felt Naruto’s breath on his neck and his nose at his hairline, nuzzling in and thought he may die. He may just have a fucking heart attack on the dance floor.

He opened his eyes long enough to see they had a substantial audience and knew it had very little to do with himself anymore. He remembered the first time he’d seen Naruto dance at a high school dance with some of their friends. It had changed his world.

_ Sasuke stood by the DJ set up under their high school gymnasium Basketball hoop. He was searching through the DJ’s music list trying to find something that wouldn’t offend him to listen to. He kept a decently close tab on his friend because Naruto often got in over his head. They were freshmen and Naruto had a tendency to not adhere to the unwritten “cower beneath Seniors” rule. He’d gotten into several fights, and on more than one occasion Sasuke had pulled Naruto from the fight. But for now, Naruto seemed to be doing ok. He was on the dance floor dancing silly with his friends. A girl who had obviously had interest in Naruto, Sasuke couldn’t remember her name, grabbed Naruto and put his hands on her hips and started swaying. Naruto looked relatively surprised but it wasn’t long before he began moving his hips in sync with hers. _

Fuck, he was good at that. _ It didn’t take Sasuke long to notice that Naruto was a natural. He thrust and rocked, swayed and rolled his hips just... perfectly. And the girl was so obviously pleased she had her eyes closed and had her bottom lip clasped in between her teeth. He must feel amazing. Sasuke seemed startled by this revelation and he couldn’t help but imagine it; being grasped that way. Moved in such flawless rhythm; enjoying the strength of his friend’s arms. _

_ Sasuke stood up abruptly from where he had been crouched over the DJ’s music book. He noticed an unfamiliar stirring in his pants and realized this impending erection was a reaction to Naruto. It was an entirely new sensation for him. He was going through puberty; he’d definitely been afflicted with awkward boners out of nowhere. He’d had sexy dreams with faceless strangers and woke up cumming. He was not asexual, he knew that. But he’d never gotten an erection in direct response to anything before this moment. _

_ So he excused himself to adjust himself in the bathroom to avoid any uncomfortable awareness amongst his classmates. When he returned to the gymnasium the song had changed as had Naruto’s partner but he was still moving in a way that had Sasuke grateful he’d adjusted himself to avoid discomfort should he respond that way again. Naruto moved with the girl and he was smiling, but his face seemed almost bored. Sasuke glanced around the gym and saw no small number of girls had joined the circle around Naruto and his whats-her-name dance partner. They were indiscreetly waiting for a turn to dance with Naruto, and even less discreetly glaring at his partner. Naruto’s bored face scanned the crowd. When his eyes met Sasuke’s they stopped. His eyes darkened and his face smiled a different, seductive smile Sasuke had never seen on his friend. He licked his lips without thinking and Naruto responded by grabbing the girl tighter and pulling her into his groin more forcefully, all while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke was grateful he’d had the forethought to tuck himself the way he had. He was going to need it tonight he thought. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

And now Naruto was dancing with him. And all eyes were glaring at him. No one wanted to approach Sasuke now, he thought gratefully. Now they all wanted Naruto. Not for the first time, Sasuke found himself wondering exactly how well all the skill Naruto had dancing would translate to the bedroom. The obvious tent in his trousers caused him to reach down and adjust himself. He made no effort to conceal it; he wanted everyone watching to know that Naruto  _ did _ feel as good as he looked. He reached around behind him and laced his fingers in Naruto’s hair. Naruto doubled the tightness with which he held Sasuke to him and touched his mouth to Sasuke’s ear just slightly.

“I’m glad I drank so much tonight.”

Sasuke laughed openly; a laugh only Naruto could elicit from him. “Why? So you can stomach doing this with me?”

Naruto growled and bit Sasuke’s ear lightly but sharply. “No. So that I’m too intoxicated to have an awkward boner to assault you with.”

Sasuke’s blood heated and he felt heat cover him from head to toe. The only thing stopping Naruto from getting hard for  _ him _ was the alcohol? Fucking booze. “Maybe you should sober up.”

Naruto chuckled as the song ended and let go of Sasuke’s hips and turned him around. He tried to pull Sasuke to him, but Sasuke’s panic in revealing his own erection caused him to keep himself from being fully flush with the blonde. Naruto noticed it and his face fell marginally. He recovered relatively quickly but it was obvious to Sasuke he’d misunderstood. “Yeah, maybe I should. What do you say, sailor? Wanna take me home?”

Sasuke exhaled deeply trying to calm himself. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. I’ll go pay the tab.”

Naruto grabbed his arm as he was about to walk away. “Wait, I’ll pay the tab.”

Sasuke shook his head. “I don’t think I’d like the appearance of people recognizing me, knowing how much money I make and thinking I wouldn’t pay for my boyfriend’s evening. You said you wanted to play my boyfriend. Suck it up.”

“I think if I were your boyfriend, I’d delight in  _ sucking.” _ Sasuke tried not to react but his mouth went completely dry and he was finding it hard to swallow. Naruto looked awfully smug. “Go pay for my night. I’m definitely ready to go back to my place.” He let go of Sasuke’s arm only to let his hand quickly  smack Sasuke’s ass. When Sasuke looked up to glare, Naruto shrugged. “Appearances, right?”

Sasuke paid the tab and when he returned to Naruto, there were two men on either side of Naruto and a fresh drink in Naruto’s hand. When he saw Sasuke he lit up and downed his drink in one gulp. “Sasuke! Look, guys! It’s my boyfriend! Sasuke. He’s fucking perfect, isn’t he? Sometimes it’s painful to look at him, I’m not even going to lie. Doesn’t he just make you think how completely… inadequate you are? He does. He should. He’s so fucking cool.” Naruto had obviously gone from happy, horny drunk to sloppy, emotional drunk. “He left me once. It fucking shattered me. I’m never going to let go of him now. Know what I mean?”

His speech was slurred and occasionally interrupted by hiccups. He ignored the other men trying to argue that they would never leave Naruto, that they’d make it good for him, blah blah. He pulled Naruto into his arms and put his shoulder under Naruto’s left arm, guiding him from the bar. When the cool air hit him, Naruto sighed dreamily.

“Ahhh, that feels so good. I was so hot.” He turned and tried to nuzzle Sasuke’s neck but missed by a few inches. “You make my blood boil, Sasuke.”

“I think that’s probably the alcohol.” Sasuke saw his car and was grateful Naruto had parked close.

“No, no, no, no, no. It’s you. It’s always you. It’s why Neji doesn’t like you. He gets me off. But you get me on.”

“That doesn’t make sense, Dobe.”

“Yes! It does! Neji has an incredibly enticing body—”

“Disgusting”

“But—Shut up. Listen. Neji’s body has me, but you. God, You, Sasuke… it’s your soul.” He touched Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke stopped walking and stared at Naruto a moment, frozen. “And your body.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued walking. “Yeah, your body’s very enticing, too. God, you should not have got me drunk, Sasuke. I haven’t had sex in weeks. And when I jack off… Jesus, do you know how perfect you are?”

“No, but apparently now half the bar back there does. You told them all.” Sasuke opened his passenger side door and deposited Naruto into the seat, buckling him in.

When he stood up and closed the door he heard Naruto say to himself, “Like there’s anyone who didn’t know it already.”

When he came around and got in the driver’s side, Naruto was already asleep. He made sure his GPS had tracked where they’d gone and headed back to Naruto’s apartment.

Getting Naruto up the three flights of stairs was no easy task, but when they got to his door, the more challenging task of finding Naruto’s keys presented itself. He pat down his pockets and Naruto, just conscious enough to joke, annoyingly kept moving his hips so when Sasuke was trying to find the keys, he kept patting Naruto’s groin. “Naruto, stay still.”

Naruto pulled Sasuke to him and bit his neck lightly and playfully. “C’mon, Sasuke, don’t be such a tease.” He laughed at his own joke. “Sasuke. Saaaaaaaaasuke.”

Sasuke found his keys and ignored him while he opened the door. His apartment was decently clean and Sasuke found himself surprised. “Nice place, Dobe.”

Naruto stumbled into the apartment and tripped and fell onto the couch. “Itachi cleaned it. If I ever let it get dirty enough he had to clean it again he’d be disappointed in me. I want you Uchihas impressed, not disappointed. I want you to keep me.” His face was smashed against the pillows and he still had his jeans and boots on, but he was clearly about to pass out.    

Sasuke melted a bit when he heard Naruto’s insecurities. “We’ll always keep you, Dobe. You  _ are _ an Uchiha, you know that.”

He grunted noncommittally and kept his eyes closed. “Not really. You’ll have to marry me and give me your name.”

Sasuke smirked. Drunk Naruto was so flirty. “Or my brother. You could be Mrs. Itachi Uchiha.”

Naruto’s eyes shot open. “No! I will not marry your brother. And I won’t marry Neji! Bastard! Stop trying to pawn me off. I’m yours.”

“I thought you didn’t  _ do ownership?  _ Isn’t that what you said?”

Naruto fell back down on the couch, smashing his face again. “I don’t do ownership with anyone but you.” Naruto started humming and then belted out a terrible, slurred, off key version of Jason Mraz “I’m yours” before just making incoherent noises. Sasuke slipped off Naruto’s boots and realized that there was no way he’d be able to handle a flirty Naruto and changing him into something to sleep. Looks like he was sleeping in his jeans.  _ Sorry, Naruto. _

He let Naruto sleep and decided to snoop a bit before he left. He went into his bedroom first and checked the underwear drawers. Nothing incriminating, just a bit of lube and condoms.  _ After a year with Neji, did he still have condom sex?  _ That struck Sasuke as peculiar. He was just about to give up snooping in his bedroom when he caught sight of something that stuck out.

_ His  _ fucking childhood teddy bear. In Naruto’s bed. He let his head drop forward to his chest. The stupid idiot was going to kill him. He picked up the bear and continued his snooping into the kitchen. He went through the mail on the counter and noted with surprise Naruto was timely on his monthly bills. He caught a bank statement and noticed he was doing pretty well for himself. Certainly well enough to get out of this hell hole. He found himself wondering why he was still in this apartment until he found a copy of his lease release from the apartment in 2 months. He smiled. So Naruto was moving up. Good for him. He was still smiling when he found a different lease beneath the lease release. It was a modification to Neji’s lease to include Naruto.

_ He was moving in with Neji? What. The. Ever-living. FUCK. _

Sasuke threw his teddy bear at Naruto’s head causing him to startle awake, still very out of it drunk. Combined with the sleep, Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto would not remember any conversation he’d had tonight when he woke up tomorrow.

“Dobe!”

“Huh? Wha? Sasuke? What are you doing here? Hey, my teddy…”

“That’s MY bear, Moron. Why the fuck do YOU have it?”

“Shhhhhh! Don’t tell Neji. Neji thinks it’s mine. Shhhhhhh….” Naruto grabbed the teddy bear and held it to his chest nuzzling the top of its head and Sasuke thought it was clear he’d done this a lot in the past few years. “You left him, too. We kept each other company. Shhh, teddy, it’s ok.”

“You’re talking to a teddy bear, Naruto.”

“Shhh, he’s all I have sometimes.” He sat up straight and glared at him. “You’re not taking my shirt are you? Your fucking brother sent you didn’t he? Goddamned Itachi. I only have one left. He stole all my Sasuke shirts. He’s an asshole. You can’t have mine. It’s hidden under my bed. You’ll never find it. It doesn’t smell like you anymore. It’s fucking terrible. But teddy?” He laid back down with the teddy bear. “He’ll always be yours. Yours for me to have.”

Sasuke shook his head in confusion and Naruto fell back asleep. “Oi! Wake up a minute, Naruto!” Naruto jerked with a start and glared at Sasuke. “Are you moving in with Neji?”

“I don’t want to anymore, I think. He sucks.” He laughed at what he seemed to think was some kind of joke. “He does!” His laughing died down slightly and he pouted. “But he doesn’t lately. No one sucks me off anymore, Sasuke. It’s a depressing life I lead.”

Sasuke sighed. “Yeah, I know the feeling.” He spoke sarcastically. “Are you going to move in with him? Your lease has already been released. You’ve got 2 months to find a place. Where are you going to go?”

“Are you offering?”

This caught Sasuke off-guard. “Do you want to live with me?” He plopped down on the couch next to Naruto.

“Nononononononoooooo. Are you offering to suck me off? I’ll suck you off, too and then our lives won’t be depressing anymore.” Naruto smirked and his eyes were half closed. “You’re so smart, Sasuke. A real problem solver.”

“You have a boyfriend, Naruto.” He spoke in a tired voice. He was suddenly tired of having to deal with this flirty Naruto. It was exhausting to have to be the one resisting.

Naruto sat up and looked at him eyes wide and alert. “I’d leave him for you in a second, Sasuke.”

Sasuke suddenly felt like someone had punched him in the chest. He stood up. “Yeah, right. Tell me that again when you’re sober.” He headed for the door.

“I will!” He stood and tried to walk over to Sasuke but stumbled and fell back on the couch and held onto his head as if it were going to fall off. “Ooooooooh. Sasuke, I don’t feel so good.”

Sasuke rushed to the kitchen and pulled a pot from the rack above the counter handing it to him just in time to catch Naruto’s vomit. He put the pot down on Naruto’s lap as Naruto grasped both sides tightly, emptying his stomach. Sasuke sighed and pet Naruto’s back until he stopped. Then he carefully helped him up, then to his bed, taking off his jeans and had zero problems resisting touching Naruto when he smelled of puke. He quickly emptied and rinsed his puke pot out and returned it to Naruto’s side. He tucked Naruto into his bed and went to find some Aspirin. He placed them, along with a tall glass of water next to his bed. Naruto seemed to be passed out without a word. Sasuke went back into the kitchen, and poured a bowl of cereal for Naruto to add milk to in the morning. He added a spoon, and prepared the coffee so all he had to do was hit a button. He was about to leave when he thought about his teddy bear.

He went back to the living room, grabbed it and smiled softly to himself. He went back to Naruto’s room and tucked it in next to him. He then remembered Naruto had said he had a t-shirt of his under his bed. He got on his hands and knees to look for it. He had no problem finding it and grabbed it. It was then that he noticed Naruto’s vomit had not entirely gone into the puke pot but had splattered a bit on his shirt. He took his shirt off, turned it inside out and put on the shirt he’d found under Naruto’s bed. He was headed for the door with his dirty shirt in his hand when he had a thought. Before he left, he couldn’t help doing one more thing to prove to hung over Naruto he’d been there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Naruto woke he felt like his head was two sizes too big. He groaned and tried to sit up. Under his hand when he sat up was Sasuke’s teddy bear. He tried to remember what had happened last night. He remembered leaving the bar and  _ Oh, God… _ dancing with Sasuke. Telling him he’d be hard if he wasn’t so drunk. Well, that’ll be awkward. He couldn’t for the life of him remember anything after they’d gotten to Sasuke’s car, though. How did they even get there? Did Sasuke drive? Did he come in or did he just drop him off? He looked over to his nightstand and saw water and aspirin.

Sasuke was definitely here. _ Fuck. _

That means he saw the teddy bear. Oh, no. What had happened? He had a sudden fear about the other thing he’d like to keep secret from Sasuke and looked under the bed. “Dammit, Sasuke!” The shirt was gone. He was furious. Sasuke had given him that shirt! It was HIS, dammit. He swung his feet up and his vision blackened a bit. Ugh. He needed that water and aspirin. He drank the whole glass and took the aspirin. He stood up and got dressed, he needed food and coffee, STAT.

When he got to the kitchen he found a bowl of cereal poured and all he had to do was pour milk on it. He smiled some, his anger fading slightly. He went to make coffee and found all he had to do was push the button. He growled. It was incredibly hard for him to stay mad at Sasuke when he’d obviously taken such good care of him last night. Maybe it  _ was _ time to get rid of that stupid t-shirt. It had to have been kind of creepy for Sasuke to find the teddy bear and shirt. He ate his cereal while he waited for his coffee to finish and noticed his revised lease agreement for moving in with Neji was pulled away from the rest of the papers on his counter. In big underlined letters was written:

           BAD IDEA, DOBE.

Naruto’s blood boiled. How fucking presumptuous! What did Sasuke know about it? Not a damned thing, that’s what! He grabbed his keys, his phone and his coffee and headed straight to the Uchiha Enterprises building. That bastard didn’t know what was about to hit him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke was slow moving after waking up. He hadn’t slept well and he’d gotten in late after dropping off Naruto. He’d gotten into the office about an hour later than he usually did which meant he was in a bad mood. He was rushing through his morning routine checking his emails so that he’d be up to speed on everything before he had to meet with his brother. He was just about to get up and go to Itachi’s office when he heard Ino call out “I have to at least warn him, Naruto! Wait!”

Naruto burst open his door and he couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach, knowing he was going to be looking for a fight and that Sasuke was going to win. His bad mood instantly vanished when he saw the furious blonde. He’d known this would happen and he was excited for it to actually get started. Naruto had a glare on his face and his revised lease in his hands.

“What the hell is this, Bastard?” He shook the lease in the air, stopping about a foot in front of Sasuke’s desk. Sasuke stayed sitting and looked around Naruto to Ino.

“It’s ok, Ino. Please let my brother know I’ll be late. And close the door, if you don’t mind.” Ino nodded and closed the door.

“Can I help you, Naruto?”

“What the hell is this about? Why are you going through my things?!”

“You showed me that last night.” It was a risk. There was a chance Naruto remembered that he hadn’t showed him. But Sasuke thought it was a very small risk and was proven right when Naruto flushed. “You also told me you didn’t think you wanted to anymore. Hence the ‘bad idea’ comment.”

"Oh.” Naruto’s flush deepened. “Well, you didn’t have to write it on the lease! What if I changed my mind?!”

“I kind of assumed you would. That’s why I wrote it on the document.  _ In vino, veritas.  _ Last night and drunk, you were confident it was a bad idea. If you change your mind, it’ll be because you’re scared to tell Neji ‘No’ even when you want to. If you do change your mind, you’ll have to explain to Neji in order to get a new lease. I’m not going to let you live a loveless life just because you’re scared of being alone.”

“I’m not scared of being alone! Jesus, Sasuke do you even HEAR yourself? Do you know how many lines this is crossing? Friends do not cross these lines, Sasuke! Since when are you like…  _ this? _ ” He threw his arms out to gesture to all of Sasuke. “You don’t like Neji? Is that what this is about?”

“No, Dobe. It’s about YOU not liking Neji. Or at least not loving him. If you want to continue your relationship as it is, that’s fine. Fuck him noon and night. But that’s a legal document binding you to man you don’t love. You do NOT need to settle for that. As your  _ friend _ I will take steps to protect you.” Sasuke rolled his chair back and folded his arms across his chest, meeting Naruto’s glare with his own.

Naruto opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. Sasuke smiled expectantly.  _ Alright, Naruto, tell me what else you’re mad about. C’mon. Out with it. _ Sasuke was counting on his anger trumping his humility in admitting he was upset about the t-shirt. And he was right again.

“You stole my goddamned shirt, Sasuke. That’s just bullshit! I know it’s probably weird to you, but I don’t have to explain myself to you. It was mine. You gave it to me. It’s not yours to judge, Sasuke. Give it back.”

Sasuke could tell Naruto was embarrassed to be asking. Which meant he must want it pretty desperately. Which meant he couldn’t hold the smugness on his face any longer. He sighed and smiled softly. He loosened his tie and undid the top button to his dress shirt. Naruto must have thought Sasuke was toying with him because his face got incredibly helpless.

“Please Sasuke. Don’t make me beg. It’s important to me. It represents our friendship. I need to hold on to it. Just in case…”

Sasuke hand froze on the second button on his shirt. “In case what?”

Naruto hung his head slightly and Sasuke barely heard him say, “You leave.”

Sasuke stood up and walked around his desk. He lifted Naruto’s chin with his first two fingers. “I’m not going anywhere, Dobe. Don’t push me away because you think I might.” He moved his hand to pull apart his dress shirt enough that he could pull on his undershirt and lifted it away from his chest for Naruto to see it. “You puked on the shirt I was wearing. You told me about this and then complained it hadn’t smelled like me for years. You can have it back the next time you come over and it will smell like me again.” Naruto’s flush turned into a full red blush and Sasuke thought he could see Naruto’s pulse through his forehead.

“Oh.” Naruto’s eyes were wide and he was practically panting he was breathing so hard. Sasuke couldn’t help the victorious grin that crept upon his face.

“Does that satisfy?”

Naruto nodded and remained deep crimson. Sasuke’s satisfied grin spread into a bona fide smile. “See you for dinner, then?” Naruto nodded again. “I’ll get something from that Deli around the corner. Do you want Shepherd’s pie or stroganoff? I’m in the mood for something heavy, I think.”

Naruto shrugged eyes still wide and mouth still slightly open. Sasuke buttoned his shirt back up and straightened his tie. “OK, I’ll make the decision. See you at seven?” Naruto nodded, still frozen, but his blush was receding. Sasuke put his hand on the small of his back and walked him to his office door. “I hate to kick you out, Naruto, but I really do have to meet with Itachi.” He opened the door and there was Itachi leaning against Ino’s desk chatting with her.

“There you are, little brother. I thought if Mohammed wouldn’t come to the mountain, and what not. But Ino said you had company whom you wanted to … deal with behind closed doors.” Itachi’s eyes twinkled as he teased and Sasuke, for the first time, was happy to play along.

“You should have known it was Naruto, then.” Naruto coughed and his blush returned.

“Um. I should go. I’ll see you tonight, Sasuke. Bye, Itachi.” He practically ran to the elevators and left two Uchiha brothers smiling widely at his back.

As they walked into Sasuke’s office, Sasuke could have sworn he saw pride in Itachi’s eyes as he regarded him. “Finally. You’re putting up a fight.” Sasuke glared so his brother would drop it. “OK. OK. Let’s talk business.”

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Naruto comes over for Stroganoff, still not speaking to Neji. Sasuke doesn’t push, just leaves the shirt on the counter, Naruto swipes it as he leaves.

Sasuke chose stroganoff and when Naruto arrived at 7pm that night he had the table set and prepared for them. The dinner was mostly a quiet one, but it wasn’t tense or awkward at least. They were cleaning their plates when Sasuke decided to broach the lease subject again.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do about the lease?”

“Oh you mean the lease I can’t use anymore because my  _ friend _ got overly pushy?”

“I’ll concede overly  _ protective _ . But not pushy.”

Naruto’s face soured. “Whatever you wanna call it is still kinda over the line, Sasuke.”

“Ah.” Sasuke nodded sarcastically. “Seems like maybe sleeping with my teddy bear may cross a line or two, as well.” Sasuke quirked an eyebrow while Naruto blushed only slightly and shrugged. “Creeper.” Sasuke smirked and hoped his teasing was well received.

Naruto tried to conceal a smile and failed, laughing slightly. “You should have seen Itachi’s reaction when  _ he  _ found it.” He poured dishwasher fluid into the machine and grabbed the plate from Sasuke’s hand and put it in before closing and running it. It struck Sasuke how comfortable Naruto was in his home; and he found himself thinking how cmfortable he'd been in Naruto's apartment as well. Each other's homes were just extensions of their own. Wherever Naruto was felt like home. Naruto was his home.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and offered it to Naruto, who shook his head adamantly looking like he may get sick. He chuckled lightly and shrugged, returning to the subject at hand. “I don’t think anyone would react differently than Itachi would. Which just proves that absolutely no one fully understands our relationship. And that’s fine. As long as we do.”

Naruto eyes lit up as he looked at him and his smile overtook his face. “Yeah.” 

“Playstation?”

“Yeah.”

They played for just about an hour before Naruto said his goodbyes. Sasuke had placed the shirt he’d worn that day, the one that Naruto had had under his bed, on the table by the elevator. He didn’t know if Naruto had seen it or not, but he made the decision not to mention it, either. If Naruto hadn’t noticed it he could ask if he still wanted it. But it was a moot point, though. Because as the elevator doors opened and he walked on, he quickly swiped the shirt and folded his arms around it. 

Sasuke smirked smugly as Naruto looked at him and Naruto flipped him off as the doors closed. Sasuke figured that was the best result he could have hoped for.


	9. Chapter 9

**** Working out together became a sort of routine for them. It was something that caused zero tension with Neji, in part because he didn’t always tell Neji he was working out  _ with _ Sasuke. Besides it was also an activity he and Sasuke both enjoyed and it was, Naruto caught on eventually, one of the few things that he could pull Sasuke away from the building for. Although it was never without a fight, it was at least a fight Sasuke let Naruto win every time. They usually ended up at the small gym at least three days a week. It was pretty consistent that Sasuke would run and Naruto would row for the bulk of their workout, but they each spent about 20 minutes in the weight room, as well. Naruto made Sasuke do pull ups with him, and Sasuke made Naruto do abs with him. Naruto pretty much only made them do pull-ups because he was significantly better at them than Sasuke. He suspected that was Sasuke’s motivation for making them do abs. He didn’t mind, though. If he got to watch Sasuke do something he seemed to enjoy, that was plenty for him.

It was late Thursday evening and they’d already completed their weight room workout and they were both pleased to find the cardio room empty for them. Naruto smirked, remembering their first trip with no one else in the room and he snapped his towel at Sasuke’s leg. “I’ll put on a good show for you today, promise.”

When Sasuke’s head snapped up and eyes narrowed, Naruto laughed good heartedly.

After about a half hour of their workout Naruto was pushing as hard as when he first sat down on the row machine and was dripping sweat from his face and it was rolling down his back and chest under his shirt. He tried to focus on his form but in his peripheral vision, he watched Sasuke in the mirror. Even still he startled when Sasuke’s voice rised above the machines.

“You keep pushing so hard, you’re not going to be worth a shit later. You aren’t going to be able to be productive in any kind of physical way. You know you don’t have to row as long as I run.” He was breathing hard, but his breathing was steady and voice strong. Naruto just shrugged but Sasuke pushed. “A person can run for much longer than he can row. Why do you need to be so stubborn about your cardio?”

“I can row as long as you can run.”

“You don’t have the stamina, Naruto. No one does. It exerts more energy to row than to run.”

He said it so matter-of-fact that Naruto felt the need to illustrate rather than argue. So for as long as Sasuke ran, Naruto rowed. Sasuke was the first to stop and he was obviously exhausted. Naruto was exhausted as well, but he pushed beyond. When Sasuke glared at him, he smiled as widely as he could and winked.

“I have amazing stamina.”

“Why are you still doing that?”

“Just because you finish early doesn’t mean I’m going to quit. In fact, if you want to do something else, I can even make sure you finish a few times before I do.”

Sasuke was obviously trying to withhold his smile. “Don’t turn it into a competition of stamina”

“Don’t worry, Sasuke. I can make up for your quick finish.” Naruto was doing his best not to laugh, but Sasuke’s face was priceless. He was at first embarrassed and then he smirked, unable to keep in the humor he found in Naruto’s teasing. He absolutely loved that he was the only person who could make Sasuke show so much emotion. Every emotion Sasuke showed made Naruto beam with pride.

Sasuke’s smirk turned calculative when he approached the row machine. He threw a leg over the side of the machine so he straddled it. Each row Naruto made, it brought his face dangerously close to Sasuke’s crotch. Naruto was more than willing to play the game of chicken, though and he looked up into Sasuke’s face as he rowed. He even tried to time a lick of his lips when the row was closest to Sasuke. Sasuke leaned down and canceled the workout, forcing the machine off. “See? I can make you finish whenever I want.”

Naruto laughed again. “I didn’t doubt that. Can you make me be physically productive, too?”

“What did you have in mind?” He loved teasing Sasuke, he loved getting any reaction from Sasuke. But the Sasuke that teased along with him? It staggered him with happiness.

“Um… Skiing.” Big smirk, as it was summer and no snow for hundreds of miles.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed to the locker room without waiting on Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, a courier arrived at Naruto’s office to deliver a large package. When he opened it, on top was a folder that contained an airline ticket and resort reservations along with a 3 day lift pass starting that night. Underneath the folder he found snow pants and jacket, and boots. The note attached said “Impress me with your physical productivity.”

Naruto couldn’t help the grin from ear to ear or the giddiness he felt in his chest. He immediately picked up his phone and texted Sasuke.

   Naruto: You picked out my clothes. Are you dressing your mistress or inviting a friend on a holiday?

   Sasuke: We’re the same size. It’s just my old stuff. But if you ask nicely, maybe I’ll give you a pearl necklace.

Naruto couldn’t help laugh. He couldn’t resist flirty, joking Sasuke. But the clothes?  _ Old? _ He knew that  _ if _ Sasuke had ever worn these, it had been maybe twice. Naruto never had let Sasuke buy too much for him. So in Middle School Sasuke had begun a routine of giving Naruto the clothes he didn’t want anymore. But he was incredibly generous with Naruto, so Naruto counted the absolute most he’d worn any article of clothing was 7 times before he gave them to Naruto. Naruto always had like-new clothing. He used to joke that he was the best dressed orphan to ever live.

Naruto remembered that after Sasuke had left and it was obvious he wasn’t coming back, his depression was punctuated by his entire wardrobe being Sasuke’s old clothes. He literally saw Sasuke everywhere. He’d never been so crushed and alone in all his life. Sasuke had been gone for about 6 months when Itachi came to Naruto’s apartment unannounced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Oh, hey, Itachi. Um. Now’s not really a great ti—” Naruto was cut off by Itachi pushing past him. _

_ “Yeah, I know. It’s not really been a good time for me since he left either. Woah…” Itachi looked around at the mess in his apartment and his eyes widened. “Ok, apparently your time’s been rougher than mine.” _

_ Naruto first attempted to laugh, his usual reaction to embarrassment, but couldn’t manage. He knew Itachi saw his failed attempt and felt like it was pointless to hold anything back from Itachi. Especially now that he was sure to have seen it in his apartment and in his hollow eyes, with dark circles around them. He hung his head and whispered, “I don’t know how to do this without him.” _

_ “Do what?” _

_ “Anything.” _

_ Itachi grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. _

_ “How much are you sleeping at night?” _

_ Naruto shrugged. Truth be told, he was sleeping all the time, it felt like. He didn’t need Itachi to diagnose him. He knew this was depression. “A lot.” _

_ “What about food? Are you eating? You look like you’ve lost weight.” _

_ He shrugged again. He wasn’t eating well. But he was surviving. _

_ “OK, dinner at my place at least once a week, starting Tuesday. Ok?” _

_ Naruto nodded, wordlessly. Itachi smiled reassuringly and pet his back. _

_ “It’s alright, Naruto. I’m here. I’ll help. We’re still family. Families have fights, we have time apart. But we’re family. Let’s clean up.” Itachi let go of him and moved away from the entryway to the living room. He picked up a navy t-shirt with an Uchiha family crest on each of the arms. He held it up. “Naruto…” His tone was sympathetic, but a warning. He was obviously concerned. _

_ Naruto’s mood visibly soured. He didn’t want to talk about it. He was in rough shape. His best friend had left him and he was alone. He had other friends. Itachi had made a big effort to try to keep in touch. But Sasuke had always been the only one he knew, without a question of a doubt, needed him. Wanted him around. Cared about him. _

_ And now he didn’t. And it was his own fault. He’d been thinking about it nonstop since Sasuke moved out of the apartment. He’d chased him off. He’d been way out of line. He just wanted Sasuke to know that he was going to be ok. That he didn’t need Sasuke to sacrifice himself for Naruto. He could find people who loved him. Or at least who wanted him. He didn’t think how Sasuke might have taken his increased sex life as anything but a reassurance to Sasuke. After months of sleepless nights evaluating how he handled it, he was forced to admit that Sasuke obviously didn’t see it that way. He had to have thought Naruto was being a shit, throwing the series of one night stands in his face. Naruto was the only person who had ever turned down Sasuke Uchiha. Hell, he was the first person ever propositioned by him. He’d come to the conclusion that maybe Sasuke’s offer wasn’t just sacrificing. It had to have also been Sasuke settling. Which meant that Sasuke was, albeit for all the wrong reasons, actually offering himself. And Naruto had rejected his offer. He was sure that they could have sorted through that, given just a little bit of time, but asking Sasuke to accept that the pathetic orphan he’d taken under his wing had not only rejected him, but he’d shown him he preferred … less than reputable women to Sasuke Uchiha? It was unfathomable. He didn’t even think that it had been possible. But Sasuke was gone. And had changed his number. And had made his brother swear to not give Naruto the new number. And he had blocked Naruto’s emails. _

_ As for the actual sex acts involved in those one night stands, he couldn’t say he hated them, to be certain. He didn’t like how it left him feeling cold and empty afterwards, though. It hadn’t taken him long to diagnose the problem: He was going to need sex within the parameters of a relationship. He wanted to be loved. Not just fucked. _

_ So. That left him where he was: Pining after his ex-best friend. He had dropped out of school. Well, he just never went back to his classes. So he supposed he had failed out. He had gotten a job relatively quickly. But it was another food service job, which gave him just enough for a very small apartment in a very sketchy neighborhood. So he worked, came home, slept, worked again, came home, slept more. He sat in Sasuke’s old clothes, rotating between Sasuke’s things, sleeping cuddled with anything he could to make him feel like Sasuke was there. But he wasn’t. Naruto was alone. _

_ So no. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want Itachi here. He wanted to be how he felt: Alone. With the shadow of Sasuke. _

_ Itachi sighed and dropped it. He grabbed a laundry basket and gathered all the dirty laundry in the living room and bathroom. “I’ll take it and get it laundered. You’ll have your clothes tomorrow. Do you have to go to work tomorrow?” Naruto shook his head. “Ok, I’ll have fresh for you then.” He moved to the bedroom and gasped. Naruto’s bed was covered in Sasuke’s favorite clothing, tied together as his blanket. “Jesus, Naruto. What are you doing?” He lifted the makeshift blanket and revealed Sasuke’s childhood stuffed animal. He picked it up and shook his head sadly. _

_ “Don’t. Just don’t. I told you I’m not doing well, I don’t need confirmation of it.” _

_ “You can’t keep this up. The drawers are empty. You’re just wearing dirty clothes every day, aren’t you?” Naruto refused to look him in the eye and was certainly not answering him. “OK, I’m going to take these down to my car, ok? I’ll be right back and we’ll tackle the kitchen.” That was it. No lectures, no judgment beyond his worry. He’d always love Itachi for this and a billion things that proved to him that Itachi cared about him, too. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Itachi had come back, cleaned the kitchen and made Naruto clean the bathroom. He brought up a blanket he kept in his car for emergencies and made Naruto’s bed with it. He’d taken him out to a nice restaurant where Naruto was mortified to be in dirty clothes. It had had the desired effect: Naruto felt enough shame that he it was a turning point in his cleanliness. Even if his depression hadn’t disappeared, it had holes of relief. The next day, instead of bringing back Naruto’s clothes, or Sasuke’s old clothes, he brought new clothes. Naruto had fought Itachi for the sake of refusing handouts and Itachi explained that it was all Goodwill clothing he’d purchased with Sasuke’s half of the security deposit their landlords had given Itachi. He’d explained convincingly enough that because Naruto had cleaned the apartment, it really had been his money anyways.

He mourned the loss of Sasuke’s clothes for a long time. But without them in his face every day, he started finding himself thinking of other things from time to time. He still slept with Sasuke’s childhood teddy bear. Neji thought it was his. And the one shirt he’d been wearing when Itachi had taken all his old clothes was folded neatly under his bed.

Sasuke giving him his old snow gear poked at old wounds, he had to admit. It revealed a vulnerability of Naruto’s. But it also reminded him of happy times. And, for better or worse, he welcomed memories of Sasuke. He texted Sasuke back.

   Naruto: Best dressed orphan to ever live.

   Sasuke: Fuck off, you’re not an orphan.

   Naruto: What exactly is your definition of orphan if I don’t fit it?

   Sasuke: Someone without family. You have family. You have me and Itachi.

   Naruto: Until you throw a tantrum and run off.

   Sasuke: Right. Then you just have Itachi.

   Naruto: Are you going to run off again?

   Sasuke: No, stop asking, idiot.

   Naruto: Except now you’re running off to some cush resort apparently.

   Sasuke: I’m taking you with me.

   Naruto: As the mistress you buy things for, give pearl necklaces and want to be impressed by when it comes to physical prowess.

   Sasuke: Productivity. And I don’t have high expectations.

   Naruto: It’s supposed to prove what I can do after I row, you know.

   Sasuke: I checked; the resort has a gym with a row machine.

   Naruto: You’re making me work out a lot more than I usually do. I think you’re very fond of watching me in the mirror.

   Sasuke: One fucking time and now I’m just a creeper.

   Naruto: There have been loads of times. I just only called you out on one. So far. Lol

   Sasuke: You’re a moron.

   Naruto: With sexy shoulders.

   Sasuke: I’ll have a car pick you up and take you to the airport. Meet you there. If they come at 5 it should be plenty of time for us to catch our flight.

   Naruto: Thank you, Sasuke. It’ll be nice to get away.

   Sasuke: You’re not getting away. You going away with me.

   Naruto: Even better.

   Sasuke: Moron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After arriving at their resort, they dumped their stuff in one of the two rooms and went down to the restaurant for dinner. They chatted and laughed and before they knew it, they’d missed the window to ski that night. They headed to the rental place and sorted out the rentals for the next day, but opted to have a few more drinks in the bar before heading up to bed and getting a super early start the next day. They both went into the room with their things and Sasuke promptly plopped on the bed, reclining against the pillows, claiming this room as his. He was more than willing to share and was more than a little hopeful, since Neji and Naruto were still fighting. Naruto told him it had been almost a month since they’d slept together. He wouldn’t lie to himself. Taking a sexually frustrated Naruto on a private weekend was definitely a good way to spend a weekend. All night long, Naruto had been flirty and had made excuses to touch and tease him. This was the closest he’d ever felt to being in a romantic relationship. He couldn’t believe how happy he’d been and it was only the first night.

The knock at the door jolted them both from their light, casual conversation and Naruto got up to get it. Sasuke leaned up to see who it was and what they wanted, and his heart sank when he saw not a person, but what was probably 5 dozen red roses. The roses moved to reveal  _ Neji. _

_ Fucking Neji. _

What are you doing here, Neji?”

“I came to apologize.”

“You came on a weekend get away with the guy you’re insecure about to tell me you’re sorry for imposing on my friendship with him?”

“No. Well. Yes. But when you say it like that, it sounds terrible. I’m not here to horn in on your weekend, I promise. I’ll be the proper little snow bunny, staying in the lodge, have hot cocoa waiting on you when you get back. I’ll be here when you want me to be, as whatever you want me to be. I won’t try to guilt you into spending more time with me than him.” He dropped the hand with the flowers, stepping closer and lowering his voice. “I’m sorry, Naruto. I’m just trying to make it better. I promise, from now on, I won’t interfere with your friendship. I know there’s nothing between you, and I know you’d never cheat on me. I just…” He touched Naruto’s face and  _ God dammit _ , Naruto leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “I get so scared of losing you it makes me crazy. But I promise. No more. I’ll trust you from here on out.” He let his thumb graze Naruto’s lip and Sasuke thought he may get sick.

Sasuke cleared his throat and both Neji and Naruto turned to look at him. Naruto looked like he’d forgotten he was there.  _ Seriously?! _ Neji first glared and then, he could tell with much effort, softened his expression and spoke. “Good evening, Sasuke. I’m sorry to crash your weekend. I promise I won’t interfere with your skiing.” He looked back at Naruto with big, cow eyes so desperate Sasuke almost felt bad for him. Almost.  _ No he fucking didn’t, he hated him for it. _ “If Naruto wants me to stay, that is.”

Naruto jolted and looked back at Neji. Now it looked like Naruto had forgotten Neji was there. He sighed and smiled a small, reserved smile. “Of course you can stay Neji.”

Neji’s look of relief, smile and deep exhale made him again  _ almost _ feel pity for Neji. That was until he noticed the small brunette behind him. Hinata stepped around him with a small bag. She smiled brightly at Naruto and tossed the bag next to the second double bed. She crawled up next to Sasuke and leaned back next to him.

She shrugged and smiled sympathetically at him. Sasuke knew from that smile she had forced Neji to bring her along so he wouldn’t have to deal with this alone. He returned the smile in a half smile and grabbed her hand and reclined back next to her. When he looked back at Neji and Naruto, Neji was whispering something in Naruto’s ear and it made Naruto do a throaty laugh.

“We’ll be back just a few minutes.” Neji pulled Naruto out the door and they both laughed as they went.

Hinata smiled weakly at him. “I’ve gotta wash the airplane off. I sat next to a very large woman who had welts? A rash? Something undetermined and gross. And she was too close.” She kissed his cheek and got a toiletry bag out of her luggage and closed herself in the bathroom.

After Hinata had left him alone, Sasuke couldn’t help hearing Naruto and Neji laughing on the other side of the wall. Wow, did he hate Neji. He was pretty certain he’d never hated anyone in all his life. He, with no small amount of shame, went to the adjoining door and put his ear on the door. God, these doors were shitty. He may as well be right there with them. He could hear everything. And he couldn’t step away.

“So you forgive me, then? I promise I won’t interfere from now on. If you want to hang out with Sasuke all the time, that’s fine. As long as I have you for this, as long as I’m all you need for  _ this _ , I promise, I won’t pick anymore fights.” Sasuke noticed how Neji’s voice got huskier as he went on. It was obvious Neji was being physical with Naruto while he said those things.

And in case Sasuke needed more evidence? “Fuuuuck, Neji. Jesus, I missed your mouth. Uhhhhh!” Sasuke quietly dropped his head on the door. Neji was sucking Naruto off. He didn’t want to fucking know this. But he was still pushed up against the damned door, wasn’t he? “Turn around, let me suck you, too.” Oh, great. 69. Wonderful. There were sloppy noises and it didn’t take long before Neji was moaning Naruto’s name. Cumming, Sasuke supposed.

"That’s it, take it all, wait, no, don’t swallow. Oh, Ahhh.” Naruto cumming, probably. The sound was so arousing he almost forgot that it was with another man. And then laughter. “Ha, that looks good on you. Your perfect skin.”

Neji laughed, too. “Did you just give me a pearl necklace, Naruto? Wow, I think I’m offended.” But he didn’t sound offended. He sounded ecstatic.

Well,  _ Sasuke _ was offended. He managed to pull himself away long enough to go over to the bed and turn on the TV. He couldn’t hear more. He was furious. And still turned on. He mindlessly flipped through the channels for about a minute before he heard a knock on the door. He grabbed the door and flung it open, pretty obvious in his anger and not caring. And there Naruto stood. No shirt, just his shorts. Still post orgasm glow. Eyes heavy.

“I just wanted to say goodnight. We still going out early? I’ll get a wakeup call for 5am, if you want?”

“Fine.” Sasuke glared and kept his hand on the door ready to close it as soon as was appropriate.

Naruto smiled lazy, almost like he was high. “You’re too tense, Sasuke. We’ll work all that out on the slopes tomorrow, ok?”

“I suppose I’ll have to count on that;  _ I _ don’t have a personal  _ tension _ reliever spontaneously coming to help me out at a moment’s notice.”

Naruto smiled in amusement and it was the sexiest smile Sasuke had seen. “You’re too picky. You could be  _ relieved _ by anyone here.”

“Hn. Mostly. But you’ll help me tomorrow. I’d rather wait on  _ you _ .” He opened the door wider and grabbed Naruto’s bag by the door, tossing it on the floor at his feet. “You forgot this.” Naruto’s wide eyed, open mouth reaction to Sasuke’s sexual innuendo so closely after Naruto had cum made Sasuke re-evaluate his approach. He decided he’d channel his anger to a form of tease-revenge and stepped closer to Naruto, softening his look considerably. He licked his lips and grabbed the bottom his own shirt and pulled it over his head. He smirked when Naruto gasped and his eyes raked down his chest. He pulled his shirt over Naruto’s head and brushed the backs of his knuckles down Naruto’s nipples as he pulled it down, making Naruto hiss. He brushed his fingers across Naruto’s neck lightly and briefly. He lowered his voice, knowing that Neji was likely listening in just as he had.

“There. That should smell like me. I know how you prefer to sleep with me. Or, I mean, my  _ things. _ ”He licked his bottom lip slowly and let his eyes drop to Naruto’s neck and whispered in a rough voice. “It’s a shame. I was supposed to give  _ you _ the pearl necklace.” He backed away slowly and as he closed the door, he noticed Naruto’s breathing was irregular and his eyes had darkened to a look that screamed pure lust. God, he loved the power that finding that t-shirt had given him.

He went back inside his room and immediately went to the adjoining door, heart pounding and pushed his ear back against the door. He’d all but told Naruto he had heard his little session with Neji, and he was curious how Naruto would handle it. Less than fifteen seconds later, he was bounced off the door as something, or some _ one _ was thrown against it on the other side.

“Jesus, Naruto, what’s gotten into you?” He heard the voices perfectly and sounds pretty clearly as well, so it was obvious to Sasuke that Naruto had Neji pushed up against the door and was preparing him to have sex. Sasuke swallowed, knowing that he’d provoked that reaction. “I love your enthusiasm, let’s get the shirt back off you, hmmm?”

“NO.” Naruto’s voice was steady and strong. Completely unyielding. “The shirt stays. And no more talking.” He felt a slap on the door on either side of his head and guessed it was Naruto’s hands on the other side of the door. “Wrap your legs around my waist.  _ Now. _ ” Naruto was growling out commands; demanding, not asking. And then the pounding began. Sasuke was rocked with the force of Naruto’s thrusts through the door and Neji, while not speaking actual words was still pretty vocal. It wasn’t long with Naruto’s grunts and Neji’s moans before it sounded like Neji was about to finish.

“Oh God! I’m almost there. You smell so good, Naruto, shit!”

Naruto growled loudly and pounded, each word punctuated by another bounce for Sasuke to be pushed off the door before falling back on it. “I smell. Fucking. Amazing. Now shut. UP!” Neji screamed as he came and Naruto’s thrusts were more forceful than ever and Sasuke was grateful that the door was locked.

_ Shit!  _ The door wasn’t locked. He turned the latch for the deadbolt and it was significantly louder than he had anticipated. Neji was still whimpering from his climax, but the pounding stopped as soon as he turned the latch.  _ Shit! _ Sasuke’s heart thumped. Had Naruto heard the latch? If he did, then he knew he was there. Panic rose in his chest.

“Naruto? Did you finish?”         

“Of course not.” He sounded appalled. “I just thought I heard something.”

Neji chuckled lightly. “I thought it seemed a little soon for you.”

There had been no motion on the door for this exchange and suddenly Naruto started laughing almost a giggle. Sasuke straightened in surprise.

“What’s funny?”

The thrusting came back, moving Sasuke who was still a door apart from them.  “Don’t worry. I can make up for your quick finish.” The words that got them to this lodge. The words he’d said to Sasuke after his rowing. He was letting Sasuke know he knew he was there.  _ Holy fuck, he knew!  _ “Now stop talking. You’re distracting me.”

Sasuke was completely rigid. Naruto was fucking Neji knowing Sasuke was listening. Or at least that he was on the other side of the door. Naruto was putting on a show  _ for Sasuke. _ Naruto was suddenly more vocal; growling profanity. And repeatedly telling Neji to shut up.  _ Because he didn’t want Neji to distract his mind from the show he was putting on for Sasuke.  _ Without a doubt, this was the most intense sexual experience of Sasuke’s life. And he wasn’t actually involved in it at all.

“You are mine. You will never doubt my stamina again.” Sasuke turned his back to the door and slid down to sit on the floor leaning back. “More. There has to be more. I need more.” The thrusts were coming faster now. “Are you impressed yet?” He wasn’t talking to Neji, Sasuke knew that. Naruto was talking to him. He heard a muffled response and became vaguely aware that Naruto must have covered Neji’s mouth.  _ He didn’t want Neji ruining the moment between him and Sasuke. _ But it wasn’t Sasuke he was pounding into. It was becoming less sexy and more heartbreaking the longer it went on.

Hinata chose this moment to emerge from the bathroom in pajamas. She took one look at him, obviously saw something in his face to show how crestfallen he was because she gave him a pitying look and came to sit next to him. She didn’t say anything when she felt the door moving with thrusts, or heard the moaning on the other side.

Naruto was finishing up and apparently the moment had become too emotional for him too, because it sounded like he was on the verge of crying. “Don’t leave me. Never.” His last thrusts were powerful and fast and he growled as he came, “I will never lose you again.”

Sasuke choked back a sob and put his head in his arms and held his knees tight to his chest. Hinata just put an arm around Sasuke’s shoulder and her head on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto’s wake-up call came at 5am just as he’d requested. He had slept on the couch in the room because Neji and he had some tension after their sex last night. Neji wasn’t stupid. He may not have known that Sasuke was on the other side of the door, but he knew he wasn’t talking to him when Naruto begged him not to leave him. Which had made for an awkward night. Neji said he would see him when he came back from the day of skiing (snowboarding for him), but when they fell asleep, Neji wasn’t touching him. Naruto knew Neji was an affectionate guy and that was just further evidence of how… awkward his weekend was going to be.

Speaking of which, it was about time to go face Sasuke. Which was going to be even more awkward. But there was some hope that he may just play dumb. It wasn’t  _ his _ fault. Sasuke kept trying to play these tease games and it somehow always pushed him further than he knew was right. Sasuke would tease him and before he knew it he was pounding into his boyfriend, talking to Sasuke through the door while he did it. Totally reasonable series of events. Sasuke was Naruto’s ideal  _ everything _ , and he fucking knew it. He had to have; it was obvious. He always seemed to know exactly what buttons to push on him, to remind Naruto that Sasuke knew just how to make him squirm. To make him yearn. He always had. When they were kids, he yearned for Sasuke’s life. Then to be IN his life. Then to  _ be _ Sasuke. Then to be with him. Now, god, anything Sasuke could possibly think to offer him, he wanted it. Fuck it all, but he did. He wanted it all with Sasuke. He slid on a sweatshirt and Sasuke’s old snow clothes and his tennis shoes, grabbed the boots and steeled himself for a very awkward interaction.

He knocked once and wondered if he was going to have to wait long. He hadn’t thought of it, he didn’t say if he was going to wake him up or not. As soon as the guilt hit of not double checking last night before it all went… to shit, he was startled by the door opening and he was greeted by Sasuke’s angry glare. He was completely ready and the lights were all off in his room. “Ready?”

"Yeah, ok.”

“Straight to the slopes, I assume?”

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as they walked towards the elevator. “If you want. Sure.”

“We can just grab something to go from the buffet. I see  _ you _ don’t have a pack but I’ve got mine.”

“Well, then I’ll have to stay close to you, I guess.” Sasuke’s face shot up at him and shot daggers.  _ Yup, he definitely knows what happened. This is going to be a terrible day. _

They’d grabbed a couple bananas, apples and water to toss in Sasuke’s pack. Naruto grabbed a to-go box of sugary cereal for ‘just in case’ and Sasuke’s glare remained intact as he threw his pack over his shoulders. Naruto knew he was firmly in the doghouse.

They got their rented equipment and headed up the slopes in silence, both avoiding eye contact. Naruto knew he probably looked sheepish and Sasuke looked annoyed. He supposed this was a state he should be comfortable in since they’d both spent so long like that. But it seemed to Naruto he just kept finding new levels of discomfort to accomplish for them. He was nothing if not an overachiever, he thought bitterly.

When they got to the top of the slope Sasuke headed towards a more advanced course. Naruto knew he wasn’t as good on his snowboard as Sasuke had been on his skis, but he didn’t want to leave his side. One, he had the food and water and Two, he was afraid more physical distance between them now would lead to Sasuke wanting the distance between them all the time. The thought permeated everything he did with Sasuke, he knew but couldn’t help it. The entire five years sans Sasuke had fewer moments of happiness than the five months since Sasuke had returned to his life. He didn’t want to go back. And finally, he couldn’t deny it: He wouldn’t let Sasuke’s smug smile return to his face when he saw him going down a less advanced slope. He was entirely too stubborn to let Sasuke win. Even though he knew he should have.

So, Naruto trailed after Sasuke. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Naruto, but said nothing. They started out fine. And, much to Naruto’s relief, he was remembering how to board a lot more quickly than he had feared. And, much to his petty happiness, Sasuke seemed to be a bit rusty, as well. There were periodic stops along the beginning of the slope to give second chances to head back, and when Sasuke and Naruto got to the first, they both looked in challenge at each other and they both soared past it.

Naruto’s chest filled with adrenaline. They were racing. Neither had said anything about it, but they were. And their relationship thrived in competition. The rush he got when he was actually keeping up with Sasuke in  _ anything _ was unparalleled in his life. The checkpoints seemed to fly by and soon they were deep into a path that was pretty isolated. They weren’t in peak season, so there wasn’t a crowd anywhere they went, but the lack of people on this slope was a bit worrisome. Not that Naruto would admit it. And despite the goggles and Uchiha mask, Naruto could read Sasuke’s concern, too. Which, silver lining, meant he was starting to reacquaint himself with Sasuke’s emotional tells.

Unfortunately for Naruto, focusing on Sasuke’s reactions meant he was  _ not _ focused on his snowboarding. He hit a patch of icy snow amongst otherwise powder and was unable to compensate before falling; catching himself on his hands but jamming his elbows in the process.

It wasn’t long, maybe 10 seconds before Sasuke had noticed and stopped and looked up. He called out “You ok?” Naruto took comfort in the fact that a reaction time that short meant Sasuke must have been paying close attention to him as well.

Naruto grumbled and nodded but made no move to get up. Sasuke sighed loud enough that he heard him a good 10 feet away and dug his poles in the ground and disconnected his boots from his skis and carried them both to him, plopping down in the snow next to him.

“Are you hurt?”

“No. Just jammed my elbows. I should be able to make it down.”

“So you’re just pouting, then?”

“I’m not pouting, Bastard! I haven’t been on snow in like 6 years! I’ve been keeping up really well, and you know it!”

“Yes. Indeed. You’ve been keeping up with someone who  _ also _ hasn’t been on snow in 6 years. What a miraculous accomplishment.”

“You didn’t go skiing in Suna? They have amazing mountains there!” He looked slightly embarrassed. “Or so I’ve been told.”

Sasuke shook his head and looked at him like he was a moron. “And who was I supposed to go with? This isn’t exactly a single person activity.”

“I dunno. Your friends there. Whatever girlfriends you had.”

“You  _ are _ an idiot. I didn’t have  _ girlfriends _ . I had women who I fucked. I sure as hell wouldn’t take them on a ski vacation.”

Naruto couldn’t help the swell in his chest. “Just me, huh?” He beamed with pride.

“Don’t be obnoxious. You know you’re the only person I tolerate. Except maybe Itachi. Sometimes.”

Naruto’s smile dropped without intention and he spoke softly. “Sometimes I’m not sure you should.”

“I don’t think we’re on the path anymore.” Another Sasuke transition away from emotional topics.

But Naruto looked around. It was true he hadn’t seen a sign in awhile and their ‘path’ did look suspiciously overgrown. “When did that happen?”

“If I knew that, I would have stopped you sooner.”

“So now what?”

Sasuke pulled off his goggles so his glare had the most impact. It made Naruto smile. Which made the glare deepen. “Why am I the one who has to get us out of this? You’re the one who charged ahead and followed me down a slope you weren’t prepared for.”

Naruto bristled. “Hey! You just said you were out of practice, too!”

“Yes, but I was better than you were 6 years ago, so it stands to reason that I’d still be better, even rusty.”

“You were not! And I could get up and go now if you didn’t look so exhausted!”

“Says the man sitting in the snow pouting.” He pulled his pack off his pack and reached in for a bottle of water and tossed the other to Naruto.

“I can definitely keep up, Sasuke. Believe it! Even without your classes and private instructors, I’ve always been able to keep up with you.”

Sasuke laughed bitterly. “Yes, and I certainly know better than to ‘question your  _ stamina,’ _ don’t I?”   

Naruto blushed instantly and furiously as he hung his head. He fidgeted a moment before saying, “I thought you might have had heard that.”

“Two floors down heard that.”

“Sorry.”

“Hn.”

Sasuke avoided his gaze but he made no move to get up and Naruto took at it as a good sign he may be willing to hash this out. “I may have taken your teasing about the pearl necklace thing a little too… literally.”

“And that made you decide to hate fuck Neji at my door?”

“That was NOT a hate fuck! That was a reckless, loud fuck, I’ll give you that, but I wasn’t mad. I wasn’t, like,  _ punishing _ him.”

“No, you were punishing  _ me.”  _ Sasuke reached in his bag and grabbed his cereal and tossed it to him. “Here. For your  _ stamina. _ ”

“Why the fuck would me fucking Neji rough punish you?”

Sasuke grabbed the closest thing to him, his ski poles, and threw them at Naruto’s head.

“Ow, what the fuck, Sasuke?!”

“Even if we had  _ zero _ history together, as you love to fucking pretend, you think it’s a joy to hear your friend fucking someone else loudly on a weekend you were supposed to spend together?

“I don’t pretend anything, What the fuck?! I don’t bring it up, that’s for damned sure, that’s true. But I still think that’s better for all parties involved, don’t you?” Naruto threw Sasuke’s poles on the ground by his legs. “And I didn’t invite him. He showed up fucking begging, what did you want me to do?”

“How about just as he suggested? See him when  _ I _ was done with you for the night.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes. “You sound a lot like him, now. Territorial.”

“Well, that’s stupid. I took you hundreds of miles away and I still have to fucking worry about Neji’s goddamned presence ruining  _ my _ time.”

“Why does Neji ruin anything for you? Why are you letting him ruin today?”

“Oh, I know he’s not ruining today.  _ You _ are, you twat.”

“Why the fuck am I ruining anything? You’re the one who’s had a stick up his ass all goddamned day!”

“And I wonder why that was?! You’re the one who hate fucked your boyfriend while against a door you goddamned knew I was on the other side of  _ while talking to ME!” _ Naruto knew that as soon as the words came out of his mouth Sasuke regretted them because he flushed, eyes wide and let his mouth hang ajar momentarily before snapping it shut. He almost looked afraid, but Naruto knew his expression was probably mirroring Sasuke’s pretty closely.

“Fuck.” Naruto didn’t know what to say and Sasuke had apparently said more than he’d wanted to and was not continuing. “I … Didn’t mean to make things weird. Just… Please don’t move back to Suna. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Oh, for Fuck’s sake. I’m not going back to Suna, Naruto. The reason I went has been nullified. I’ll admit I was running away.” He shrugged, obviously still embarrassed and now actively avoiding looking at him. “I don’t think our  _ history _ is what made things weird anyways.”

“Those things I said last night … Dammit. This is all my fault. Again.”

Sasuke sighed. “No. I shouldn’t have said anything about the stupid pearl necklace. And I shouldn’t have been listening in like a fucking creeper. Either time. I think sex deprivation is fucking with my head. And this weekend we were supposed to be in the same boat there.”

“You think because I’m having sex and you’re not we’re not on even ground?” Naruto knew he wasn’t hiding the shock from his voice well.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. “I’m not thinking in terms of competition. I just have a distraction on my mind that you’re mostly sated from.”

Naruto burst into laughter. “I’m never ‘sated’ from that, Sasuke!” He kept laughing. “Even if I  _ were _ getting it regularly. But I’m not. I’ve had sex like… maybe a dozen times in the past 5 months. And last night was definitely the best I—” It was Naruto’s turn to flush and snap his mouth shut, having said too much.

Sasuke seemed to appreciate his blunt honesty and least and he smiled slightly. “Idiot.”

Naruto handed Sasuke back his now empty bottle of water. “So… Did you puke?”

Sasuke’s head shot up. “What? Why do you ask that?” He looked appalled, but he seemed to be forgetting that Naruto knew him too well.

“You always puke when you have anything emotional going on.”

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ When Sasuke realized he was more than just attracted to Naruto, he’d been 16. The Uchiha company was firmly in Itachi’s hands, but because he was so young, he had had a lot to prove to ease the investors and the board’s discomfort. He was more than holding his own with the business part, but the social networking and black tie obligations that came with his new role were still a struggle for him. Fugaku had run a very tight ship and had trained both his sons in those skills as much as he could before his death. But Mikoto was the one who had handled the society obligations and had expected to do so until Itachi or Sasuke had found a wife. _

_ “We don’t have the strong position we once had, boys.” Kakashi Hakate sipped his coffee at the Uchiha mansion’s dining room table after a meal. He’d been Fugaku’s right hand man and had resumed that position with Itachi after he’d taken the reigns. _

_ “I thought the last quarter showed growth past even last year?” Naruto didn’t know a lot of the inner workings of the business but when the report came in, the Uchihas had celebrated and Sasuke assumed that was why he had remembered that much. _

_ “I don’t think that’s what he means, Naruto.” Sasuke smiled slightly in appreciation of Naruto committing their successes to memory. _

_ "He means in society.” Itachi straightened the tablecloth not meeting anyone’s eyes. “The Uchiha family hasn’t made a presence in proper society since our parents passed.” _

_ "You couldn’t tell that from the newspapers.” Sasuke scoffed. _

_ "Mother hasn’t thrown a gala in years.” _

_ "Yes, she’s not exactly available.” _

_ "They don’t care.” _

_ "Fuck them. Who’s ‘them’ anyways?” Naruto obviously had no desire to curb his tongue in front of Kakashi anymore and Sasuke couldn’t say he blamed him. _

_ "Investors. People who gauge if the company is stable. People who have influence on if the company survives the transition. Even if we have the money in order. It’s not enough.” Sasuke spat each sentence after the last, anger building. He hated the pressure his name brought and he hated even more that he and his brother had to try to live up to their parents’ standards. _

_ Kakashi had remained quiet observing them until the silence following Sasuke’s outburst. “You’re right. You’re doing remarkably well in the business aspects of the company. The finances are solid. More solid than even before your father passed, if you don’t mind my saying. He’d be proud, Itachi.” Itachi gave him a sharp look of warning to remind him that comments on his father’s pride was overstepping a line and not welcome. Kakashi sighed and looked at Naruto, a much more open face. “Uchiha Enterprises needs to throw a party.” _

_ "So have my secretary do it.” _

_ "That’s not enough, Itachi. It can’t be a normal party. It’s the first one without your mother, it’s going to need to be a much more extravagant thing. It should be something to firmly reestablish you as a member of the community. To make you  _ necessary  _ to the community. To society.” _

_ "What about a fundraiser? Mother used to throw those from time to time. They were always bigger than her regular holiday galas.” Sasuke suggested to his brother and Itachi seemed receptive. _

_ "Hn. Yes. Something directly for the community.” _

_ “Homeless?” Kakashi threw the option to the group. _

_ “That’s the mayor’s talking point in his reelection campaign; we can’t take sides. It’ll alienate too many.” Sasuke shook his head. “And no one we’re going to invite has any empathy for panhandlers. That’s all they see homeless as. We need something that will reach people’s heart strings through their wallets.”   _

_ “Naruto?” _

_ "What?” _

_ “No, I mean what about Naruto? What about the orphanage?” _

_ Sasuke scoffed in annoyance. “It’s a group home. They don’t call them orphanages anymore, Kakashi. And we’re not advertising Naruto for a paycheck. We’ve taken great strides to keep him  _ out _ of the newspapers. He’s not for sale.” _

_ Naruto burst out laughing. “He’s not selling me, Sasuke.” He shrugged. “You can definitely make money off orphanage kids. The big brother big sisters clubs always come out there trying to get kids to be little brothers and sisters. Poster kids, they get money per kid. They love to say reaching out to people our age, maybe a little younger, is reaching our community’s future.” He let out a grunt. “We  _ do _ know it’s because they think we’re never going to be able to leave this city, by the way. But, meh. They’re probably right. Be nice to us. We won’t spit in your food.” _

_ “Brilliant. Sasuke, you’re always looking for extracurriculars to put on your college applications. This will do nicely.” Itachi smirked at him. _

_ Sasuke’s eyebrows shot up, surprised he’d be delegated this task; especially if it was as important as Kakashi seemed to think it was. But the challenge in Itachi’s eyes that dared Sasuke to admit the task seemed too great for him had him nodding. “Of course, big brother.” _

_ The press went crazy over “The next Generation Uchiha” and it gave Sasuke the opportunity to vet his event attendees thoroughly. He checked into the financials and only invited people who were established multimillionaires and had a history of philanthropy. Every invite Sasuke sent out was RSVPed to almost immediately. He had to cut off the attendees at 500 and the tickets were each $750 each. He’d convinced the venue to rent the evening to them for free based on the publicity they would be getting. Itachi and he had decided they’d front the expense of the food as just part of their contribution. He knew his brother would contribute more in a more public way at the actual event, but he figured roughly $50,000 was a good start. He’d petitioned for donations from local small businesses to auction off their services and goods and then the standard straight up donations he anticipated from the event that night had him hopeful. Naruto had helped him by picking out 50 “orphanage kids” from ages 14-17 to help work the crowd. _

_ But about two hours into the evening of the event, Itachi was displeased. “We hand selected the guests. They’re all here because they’re known for their charitable donations. They’re here to immerse themselves among the youth in the community. They’re talking, they’re interacting. They’re opening their wallets. This is a successful event. What’s the issue?” Sasuke couldn’t help the feeling of personal insult to his party. He wasn’t his mother, he knew. He wasn’t going to break $100 million for his first time. He was 16 and he planned what had already gained the charity easily $5 million, though. That was damned good, he had thought. But he was an Uchiha. Damned good wasn’t amazing. He had to admit; he did want to be amazing. _

_ “They’re not getting to know these kids, though. They’re opening their wallets for polite and quiet youth of the community. If they were to actually engage with these kids, they’d give over their bank account numbers. There are several billionaires in the room, Sasuke. You’re only averaging a $10,000 donation a person. There are 50 incredibly personable orphans. These people love a cause with personality.” _

_ "You’re not going to get anyone to ‘open up’ when they don’t feel comfortable. If that’s what you wanted, you shouldn’t have brought us here and put us in ties, Itachi.” Naruto shrugged as if this was a matter of fact they should have known. _

_ Sasuke glared at Naruto. “Making you  _ look good  _ certainly couldn’t hurt the cause.” _

_ Naruto smirked. “You want us to look good  _ and _ open up?” _

_ “That’s the objective, yes.” Itachi nodded and quirked a brow. _

_ “Hmmm.” Naruto’s smiled widened. “Trust me?” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ "Why?” Sasuke and his brother spoke at the same time, Itachi expressing complete trust, Sasuke; panic. _

_ Naruto smiled widely and shrugged his jacket off and handed it to Sasuke. He winked and said, “Eyes up front.” _

_ Sasuke’s stomach flip flopped and he looked in panic at his brother who had grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter and leaned against the table. “You heard the man.” He motioned for Sasuke to direct his attention to the front of the room where Naruto had gathered a few other orphanage kids at the DJ booth.      _

_ “Why aren’t you worried?” _

_ "Naruto’s personality is easily worth $10 million. What do you think, Kakashi?” _

_ “I’d be surprised if you don’t hit $30 million.” _

_ Sasuke’s voice rose in pitch and he whispered harshly at the men who appeared to be ignoring him. “He’s going to sing!” _

_ “Let’s hope he dances, too.” _

_ "Then I’ll change my bet to $50 million.” _

_ “Too late, Itachi, bet’s made. If it’s $10 million or less, you win. If it’s $30 million or more I win.” Kakashi drank his champagne and grabbed a plate of  _ _ hors d'oeuvres and leaned against the table opposite Itachi. He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and put it on the table in challenge to Itachi. _

_ Itachi grumbled and put his own hundred to match. “I may as well burn that money if he dances.” _

_ Sasuke’s jaw hung open as he looked from one to the other as though they were insane. Naruto was his best friend. No one valued him more than he did. But there was no way a Karaoke song from him was going to get them an additional $45  _ million dollars _. “You certainly think highly of Naruto.” _

_ “Don’t you?” Kakashi smirked. _

_ “Eyes front, little brother.” He nodded his head at the spot behind the table between himself and Kakashi for his brother to lean. Sasuke sighed in aggravation and took his spot also leaning against the table. _

_ Naruto had the DJ laughing at something and they both looked excited. He’d pulled few orphanage kids, onto the stage, too. He was loosening his tie and unbuttoned the first button. Just his presence on the makeshift stage next to the DJ had caused an effect. People were eyeing the 6 orphanage kids curiously as they waited patiently for the song to stop. The DJ had been instructed to play jazz or light pop music without the lyrics so as to keep the crowd comfortable and calm. Naruto was definitely about to change all that. _

_ “May I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen? I’ve been instructed to hand the microphone over to one of the fine young gentlemen that your generous donations tonight will be benefitting. Mr. Naruto Uzumaki.” _

_ Sasuke watched the crowd in fear for their responses to his best friend. “Hi there! Like he said I’m Naruto. I’ve grown up, well mostly, in the orphan—I mean  _ group home— _ heh.” The kids laughed and the crowd smiled at his slip. “There’s a lot of kind people who take care of us. But not enough. We have the basics to survive. But we don’t thrive. We get the same public school education that most the city gets though. The Uchihas have always been so closely tied with the community; even those public schools. They made their boys, as genius as they are, go to the same school as we mortals.” The crowd laughed. “That’s how I met Sasuke. And after following him one day, I met his parents.” He felt the table tense and knew that he was not the only one frozen at the public mention of his parents. The crowd fell silent. “Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were the most amazing people who ever lived. They welcomed me into their home and shared a meal with me that very first night. It may seem a small thing for you, but that was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for me. And that’s more than most of the kids here tonight get. The fact is, no one wants to adopt kids our age. We’ve only got so many options. And when the home we’re staying at has budget cuts, they lose employees, and we lose the little luxuries. We don’t get one on one attention. No one’s there to help with our homework. Even the ability to order pizza is profoundly felt. Because trust me, no one wants Jiriaya’s homemade pizza, haha.” More laughter from the crowd. “We’re humans. We go with the best option for us. Keeping us off the streets, us avoiding a life of crime in our city is as simple as making sure that we, the kids who no one wants, have the options life didn’t give us. We’re going to start going around and let you get to know us.  _ Really _ know us. Please be generous with your time as we do so.” He gave a pointed look to as many orphans as he could make eye contact with. “I promise we’ll be nice. Our daily comforts depend on how much money we can convince you we’re worth.” There was a rise of laughter and the orphan kids all responded to him as if he’d just given them the secret of life. “But first, let’s warm up the crowd a little!” _

_ Sasuke smirked.  _ He’s more clever than I give him credit.  _ “He said generous and kind to remind them what they’re here for. And he all but  _ told _ the orphanage kids to make the people like them.”  _

_ “And he let them hear it.” Itachi grunted in amusement. “He wants them to know their donations directly reflect how much they think he’s worth.” _

_ “And he spoke of your parents to let them know they were better people than these people are. Your parents opened their home to an orphanage kid. All they have to do is open their checkbook.” Kakashi was visibly impressed. _

_ “He isn’t done yet.” Sasuke noted in surprise while watching Naruto roll up his sleeves. He bounced up and down and shook out his arms and his head as if he were preparing for a fight. Sasuke was amused and proud to have made this friend. As he watched the line form at the donation commitment tables and at each of the silent auctions, he realized that while  _ he _ may never be able to throw a fundraising event to equal his mother’s…  _ Naruto may very well be able to.

_ When the music started, Naruto and the 5 other orphanage kids took a few steps away from the DJ and spread out a bit. Sasuke recognized the song as one Naruto played often. He assumed it was just his terrible taste in music, but it was clear from the way the orphanage kids around the ballroom responded, it was a song they all knew and loved. DJ Kool, et al sang out “Let me clear my throat” but no one noticed anything but Naruto and his friends. Every word he sang made the crowd warm to him. Sasuke heard chuckles and he saw the orphan kids bounce around the crowd singing along with Naruto. _

_ Naruto’s bouncing began to encourage the other kids to spread out, pointing to different kids, directing them in different directions. These kids weren’t shy. There  _ were _ shy kids in the group home, but Naruto had specifically chosen the ones he thought would be able to schmooze the guests. And they were. They were bounding up and down the stairs, singing and encouraging audience participation. Naruto came into the crowd just slightly, letting himself stay in the front. Whether it was to have the best view for directing the kids or because he just liked the attention, Sasuke wasn’t sure. He guessed it was a little of both. Naruto was a natural at … well, everything. _

He was saving his ass.  _  Naruto was saving his event. Sasuke hadn’t even known it needed saving. He thought he was doing well. But Naruto was going to well over quadruple the contributions and he knew it. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. _

_ “$100 million.” Sasuke didn’t make eye contact with either of the men sitting at the table but he didn’t have to; he knew they would be surprised and amused. He didn’t care. His focus was on Naruto, just like everyone else in the room. He was like magic. He shone so bright no one was paying attention to anything else. _

_ The Orphanage kids wouldn’t have to eat homemade pizza for a long time. He wondered if he could use his influence to “suggest” Naruto help pick out new workers to live with the kids in the group home. Maybe this publicity would reach a few families interested in adopting older kids. Not that he’d be able to handle the loss of his blonde if he were to get adopted. _

_ This event was going to be on the front of the society section. This would turn into the event of the season. He’d be complimented on this event for months. Possibly years. This was, essentially, Sasuke’s entrance into society. And the businessmen and women here would think Sasuke had chosen Naruto to help this. They would think Naruto was Sasuke’s calculated move. They would think that this party, which was succeeding so tremendously because of Naruto, was due to Sasuke’s decision to delegate the speeches to Naruto. This success would set the tone for what people should expect from him in the future. He was going to be treated with more respect when it came time to run actual business because of this. He wouldn’t have to spend as long convincing CEOs and business tycoons that he was capable of handling big money or landing big deals. He would be called a prodigy, having this event under his belt at only 16. He would be given the credit, even though Sasuke knew it was all because of Naruto. Because of Naruto, he was better off. But that was true in all aspects of his life, wasn’t it? He was better off because Naruto was in his life. _

_ “Don’t worry, little brother.” Itachi had leaned close to him and was speaking low enough only he could hear. “Everyone else in the room is in love with him, too.”            _ __

_ Sasuke pulled back quickly to look at his brother in shock. But Itachi wasn’t looking at him. He made the remark and went back to laughing at Naruto’s antics. _

I’m not in love with Naruto.  _ Sasuke immediately thought. He scowled and returned to watching the blonde. He had pulled an orphan girl to him and was dancing in sync with her, both laughing and swinging their hips in the aisle. As his stomach flip flopped watching the way Naruto’s hips moved, he had to concede he was undeniably attracted to Naruto. But attraction did not equal love. Itachi was just stirring up trouble, he quickly decided. _

_ The end of the song came and after Naruto clapped along with the crowd he walked over to a contribution table and grabbed a stack of contribution slips. Sasuke froze when he realized what he was doing. He was going to each table and dropping off contribution slips. Just like their mother always had. Like  _ only _ their mother had. These events were supposed to be low pressure. It’s how they gained such high attendance. But his mother always spun it so that it was a favor, not a pressure. She’d come to each table and say, “I just thought I’d take the extra step and bring the mountain to Mohammed.” It didn’t usually gain a large addition to their total, but as his mother said, “Every little gain is worth a little more effort.” As his table sat stunned watching, Sasuke realized Naruto was doing the same. He may not be saying the same words, but it was obvious from watching that no one was offended or felt pressured. _

_ “Did you tell him to do that, Itachi?” Sasuke’s voice was accusing and angry. _

_ “No… he never came to these when mother was alive, did he?” Itachi’s voice was one of complete awe. _

_ Sasuke shook his head in a rush, too stunned and too emotional for words. _

_ "Then how is it he’s chosen your mother’s exact, unique method of gaining additional contributions?” Kakashi remembered Mikoto’s methods, too, apparently, and he, too was surprised. _

_ Sasuke shook his head, overwhelmed, watching as Naruto made his way to their table. _

_ "Hey, you guys, too, you know.” He dropped off three slips at the table.             _

_ “What are you doing?” Sasuke’s voice was shaky and he knew his face had to have looked like he’d seen a ghost. _

_ Naruto shrugged. “It may not be getting loads more than they already had donated, but hey. Every little bit helps. I’ll bring the slips to them, if it gets even a little bit more.” He smiled uneasy. And when he noticed the stunned and emotional looks on the three men’s faces, his face showed some trepidation. “Why, did I do something wrong?” _

_ Kakashi was the first to jump on that. “Well, normally going from table to table is off-putting. It can make people feel pressured. You  _ can  _ do it without upsetting anyone but it’s tricky. Which is why I’ve only seen one other person ever do it besides you: Mikoto Uchiha.” _

_ Naruto pulled back from the table stunned and looked from one brother to the other. “Shit. I didn’t know. I’m sorry. I was just trying to help. Dammit.” He looked at Itachi for help. “How can I fix this?” _

_ Itachi shook his head in disbelief. “You don’t need to apologize. And you don’t need to ‘fix’ anything. You’re doing it as well as Mother ever did, Naruto. We’re not upset. We’re impressed.” _

_ Naruto looked at Sasuke as if to make sure he was telling the truth, but Sasuke couldn’t look him in the eye. When he looked at him all he saw was how much extra effort Naruto was willing to make  _ for him. _ To make  _ his _ name mean more. As much as his mother would do for his father. Naruto cared about him as much as Mikoto cared about Fugaku. Maybe not in the same way, but as much. And when he finally looked at Naruto’s face, anxious to hear praise from him; not just anyone, but  _ him,  _ it made him realize that he wanted Naruto to care about him the exact same way. He  _ wanted _ Naruto to be in love with him. _

_ And it made him nauseated. “Excuse me.” Sasuke started at a walk, but once he got to the hall that led to the employee bathroom, he took off in an all-out run. By the time he got to the handicap stall he couldn’t even manage to latch the door before he landed on his knees puking into the toilet. After spending a solid 5 minutes emptying his stomach, he fell back onto his bottom, exhausted. He scooted away from the toilet and leaned back against the far wall before he noticed Naruto standing in the stall door, leaning against the jam, pained look on his face. _

_ “I’m so sorry. I knew talking about your parents was going to mess with you, but I thought you’d be ok with it if it was going to give these rich bastards motivation to donate. If I’m being honest, I also kinda thought it might be… I dunno, appropriate. I know they’ve been on my mind all night. But I didn’t mean to act like your mom, I promise.” He shrugged. “I just thought it would be…  _ right _ to include them in some way. But it wasn’t my place. I’m sorry. I just wanted your first party to be amazing.” _

_ Sasuke shook his head in amazement. Naruto was apologizing. For being goddamned incredible. He didn’t even seem to care that his group home would be improved by this event. He wasn’t thinking beyond this stupid event. Which Sasuke had all but forgotten existed since Naruto had approached their table. Naruto just wanted to make it better for Sasuke. _

_ And Naruto thought he was reacting so drastically because he was sad. Which, he supposed, was better than the real reason.  _ What was the real reason?  _ He had to admit it to himself, even if he’d never admit it to anyone else. If he wanted Naruto to be in love with him, Naruto made his heart and stomach react physiologically, and he wanted him… The logical conclusion was… He was in love with Naruto. _

_ Sasuke flung himself back to the toilet to puke some more. But there wasn’t anything left in his stomach. So he dry heaved until he was spasming with exhaustion. But still his body kept trying. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t settle his stomach. He worried briefly that he was going to need to be sedated, or taken to an emergency room. _

_ He felt a cool hand touch his shoulder. It felt like … affection. He felt loved and cherished and protected. In one simple touch. It was a profound moment of clarity for him. Naruto cared about him. Naruto wouldn’t hurt him; never on purpose. He’d certainly not planned to fall in love with Naruto, but if he were to have planned to fall in love with anyone, Naruto was not a bad choice. His body relaxed into his touch. He sat back and Naruto slipped off Sasuke’s jacket and eased him back against the wall, then hung the jacket on the stall door. Sasuke closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. He felt Naruto sit down next to him and his soft touch brush his sweat soaked bangs out of his face. And then a cool rag wiping away the sweat and cooling his face and neck. He inhaled sharply and then sighed in pleasure. Still, Naruto said nothing. After a few long minutes where Sasuke let himself be soothed and pampered, he broke the silence. _

_ “I was impressed. You  _ did _ remind me of her. And I miss her. But you were amazing.” Sasuke stilled Naruto’s hand and pulled it away from his face. “Thank you.” _

_ Naruto flushed and sat back, pointedly  _ not _ looking back at Sasuke. “I should be thanking you.” His voice was an embarrassed whisper. “I should have thanked your parents more. I should thank every Uchiha every day for the rest of my life.” _

_ “Hn.” Sasuke leaned his head back and closed his eyes again. “You’re more Uchiha than Uzumaki anymore. You’ve more than proved that tonight. We’re lucky you’re one of us now.” He felt rather than saw Naruto jerk to look at him. He thought too late that it may have been taking it too far emotionally and worried he was going to have to deal with an excited, bouncing Naruto. He didn’t have the energy for that yet. So when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Naruto not excited, but stunned. And tears streaming down his face. He sat up and looked at Naruto confused. _

_ Naruto shook his head and wiped his tears quickly. “Sorry. No. Sorry. I just… I’ve never had …” He coughed and then cleared his throat. “Just… thank you. That’s quite an honor you give me.” _

_ Sasuke had to force an eye roll to maintain some sense of casualness. “Well, don’t be a pratt about it, now. Uchiha don’t cry in public, anyways.” _

_ Naruto chuckled. “I bet they don’t usually puke up their last three meals in public either, but you just did. Besides, we’re not  _ in  _ public. It’s just us.” _

_ Sasuke smirked. “Oh. In that case it’s fine.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

They’d ended up clearing $112 million dollars. Naruto sometimes joked that Sasuke owed him $100 million dollars. What he didn’t know was that Sasuke felt like he owed him every good thing in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole things is written, I just need to do space corrections when I put it into AO3. And I'm too tired to do anymore now. Probably post the rest tomorrow. :)


	11. Chapter 11

[Naruto handed Sasuke back his now empty bottle of water. “So… Did you puke?”

Sasuke’s head shot up. “What? Why do you ask that?” He looked appalled, but he seemed to be forgetting that Naruto knew him too well.

“You always puke when you have anything emotional going on.”] 

Sasuke sat with his mouth open slightly in shock for a moment before responding. “I didn’t get _emotional_ , Naruto.” He looked away. “At least not until after.” He looked accusingly at Naruto. “I’d ask you if you used _your_ coping mechanism, but it’s pretty obvious you did, or we wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

“What’s that mean? What’s my coping mechanism?” Sasuke looked at him with his face scrunched as if to say ‘Oh, come on’ and after a moment he flushed again realizing it. “Oh. Sex. Yeah, that’s probably fair to say.” He shrugged and looked at Sasuke sheepishly. “I shouldn’t have been so shortsighted.”

Sasuke seemed to have softened substantially. “It’s not uncommon of you. I’m perhaps overreacting. Especially since my part in this wasn’t exactly minute.” He packed his pack and tossed it over his shoulders again and grabbed his poles. “Let’s just follow the mountain down. There’ll be a road or path or something and we can find our way from there.”

It was just like Sasuke said, they went down another half hour or so and could make out signs for the half way point shops. They grabbed a bite to eat and the air had seemed to clear around them both. They had a couple beers together after their meal and by the time the alcohol hit their systems, they seemed as if they were both content with how they’d resolved the conversation. They decided to take the gondola back up to the top after lunch and take a more intermediate route back down.

The choice was wise but unnecessary. They didn’t need the ease of the path, but it allowed them to goof off a fair amount and the time they spent on the slope down to the midway point was the most fun they’d had. They did small jumps and cut each other off; rough housed some and sprayed snow at each other. Naruto had the best day he’d had in recent memory and he was grateful for the reprieve from such intensity.

They were both disappointed when they reached the halfway point and saw that the slope had been closed from there on due to a serious injury. They were all diverted back to the gondola just around dinner time and Naruto realized his stomach would be grateful, even if he wasn’t.

The two rode on the open gondola in comfortable silence for a while, just watching the sun set before Naruto let his guilt get the better of him.

“Sasuke I’m sorry about last night, I know I shouldn’t have—”

“Are we having this conversation because we’re watching the sunset together? Because THAT is a level of gay I’m just not comfortable with.”

Naruto laughed good naturedly. “Is that where you draw the line, then?” Sasuke didn’t answer, and it was obvious after a few moments he wasn’t going to. “You want to not talk about it anymore? Because I can get behind that idea.”

“Feel free. Now gaze in awe at the gorgeous sunset and stop talking.”

“Yes sir.”

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

That night Naruto and Sasuke dropped their gear in the resort’s lockers and ate in the lodge without even going up to their rooms. They didn’t acknowledge why, but they knew they didn’t want to confront Neji. They may be sweaty and feel pretty gross, but they were in peace. So they ate in relative quiet while both looking over their shoulders for a Hyuuga to interrupt. When they finished, they were just digesting when Sasuke was the first to acknowledge the impending awkwardness.

“Is he mad at you, do you think?”

Naruto sighed. “Probably. He didn’t really speak much to me after. And this morning he was still asleep. And now I’ve skipped dinner, too. So…” He shrugged and rolled his eyes. “It’s not looking good.”

“We can stay here a bit longer?”

“Let’s just go get a couple drinks in the bar. Give me liquid courage to face the crazy waiting.”

They ordered a drink and mostly chatted in a small talk way. But one drink became two and two became three and when the fourth drink was ordered, Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder.

“There you are. How were the slopes?” Neji’s smile was tight and forced, but at least he was trying. Although Naruto was pretty certain he was only coming to get him to break up the Naruto/Sasuke day. Apparently he’d had enough time with Sasuke. Neji’s turn. He sighed deeply.

“Oh, it was ok. I bit off more than I could chew and jammed my elbow a bit, but I’ll be ok. Maybe just a gym day tomorrow.” He looked at Sasuke and grunted in amusement.

"Maybe just in the morning.” Sasuke looked at Naruto with skepticism. “We didn’t come up here to stay in the lodge the whole day.”

“If Naruto’s hurt though, perhaps he _should_ take it easy. I could—“

Naruto cut him off. “No, no, it’s ok. I’m fine to do it. First Row! Then, I will be super productive!”

Sasuke grunted and downed his drink in one gulp. “Sleep in a bit tomorrow, then or no?”

“Not too much, you know! Let’s say like, 645, meet for breakfast?”

Sasuke tossed some money on the bar and nodded. “See you then.” He glared at Neji as he passed. “Neji.”

Neji smiled brightly. “Good night Sasuke.”

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Neji and Hinata both seemed to struggle to gain their mental faculties in the morning. And that suited Sasuke just fine considering he had no interest in conversation. He, Hinata and Naruto arrived first and had already ordered when Neji came sauntering in with his eyes half open.

“Morning!” Naruto kicked out the chair Neji sat next to him. When the waitress came over Naruto smiled brightly at her.

“Hi, guys. Can I—”

“Espresso. Quickly.” Neji cut her off and Naruto scowled in disapproval. The waitress nodded and fled.

“Well that was rude, Neji.”

Neji didn’t look like he cared at all. He shrugged and said “I’m up entirely too early for being on a vacation.”

Sasuke’s raised a brow. “Your idea of a vacation and ours clearly isn’t the same.”

It was clearly too early for Neji’s diplomacy to be kicked in because he immediately snapped back, “I suppose that _must_ be the reason you didn’t invite Naruto’s boyfriend, hmm, Sasuke?”

“One of many.”

“Oh, I _know full well_ why I wasn’t considered for this romantic little getaway. What a cock block I must have been.”

“What the fuck, Neji. You may not realize what a ‘Romantic getaway’ is like, since _we’ve never been on one,_ but I can’t imagine it’d be anything like what this shit has been.” Naruto shook his head and sighed.

“I can’t imagine why I’d have had any reservations in taking you away for a weekend.” The sarcasm dripped from his words. “Would we have had to bring Sasuke, as well?”

Naruto scoffed in disbelief. The air was tense and the table knew that was a hypothetical that was _not_ to be answered. But they were all grateful when the food arrived and the waitress asked Neji for his order. After she left Hinata spoke up first. “Well, I for one am grateful for any opportunity to spend with you guys. Even if it’s just hanging in the lodge and drinking the mulled wine, at least we’ve had a few meals here and there. I’m sure we’ll be sad to go this morning, won’t we Neji?”

Sometime during her attempt at defusing the situation Neji must have realized how he must have been bothering Naruto because he pressed his lips tightly together and forced a smile at Naruto. “Yes, that’s true. Even if we’ve only had just a few moments here and there, it’s nice that we’ve had this bit of time away from home.” He placed his hand on Naruto’s and looked at him pleadingly.

Naruto glared at the hand but didn’t pull it away. “Let’s just eat.”

And so they did. In absolute silence. When the waitress brought the bill, Sasuke grabbed it and charged it to his room with complaints from everyone. “Stop. This trip was my idea.”

“Yes, but we’ve crashed it. I should pay.”

“It’s simpler if I just do it.”

“But—“

“Oh for fuck’s sake, just let him pay, Neji. He makes more than the meal cost just sitting here.”  Neji sat back in shock and possibly embarrassment and motioned to say ‘whatever’ and Sasuke fought off a laugh but Naruto looked at him sternly. “Don’t.” He stood up. “I’m going to the gym. I’ll be there for a few hours. Neji, I’m pretty sure you have to leave by then, so I’ll see you when I get home tonight. Sasuke, I’ll see you there and Hinata, Thanks for coming with your cousin and making this slightly less weird. Fuck.”  Naruto stormed off without waiting on anyone to say another word.

Sasuke noted that the entire table was floored. Naruto wasn’t usually so confrontational. And the entire breakfast had felt like Naruto was on his side. He couldn’t be any happier. He looked from Hinata, who held her face to one of amused shock to Neji whose own face was one of a child who’d gotten into trouble. He smiled as large as he ever did. He even showed teeth and again made sure Neji and Hinata saw it. He stood and tossed his napkin on the table. “If you’ll excuse me.  Hinata, thank you. Neji…” He shrugged and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day progressed mostly in silence. It wasn’t awkward but Sasuke could tell that Naruto just didn’t have any interest in talking about the events of the past few days. Nor could he think of anything else. And he didn’t blame him; he felt similarly. They worked out separately with Naruto constantly checking the clock and Sasuke had a feeling he just wanted to make sure Neji was gone by the time they finished. He succeeded. Naruto and Sasuke spent the day leaving it all on the mountain, pushing hard. When they had to leave late afternoon they were both exhausted. On the way to the airport, Sasuke fell asleep in the backseat of the car. Naruto nudged him awake when they arrived.

“Hey, sleeping beauty. We’re here. C’mon.” He got out of the car and got his bags. Sasuke did the same but slightly slower. Sasuke was always impressed by Naruto’s stamina, he had to be honest with himself. But this weekend had still surprised him. Not only had he pushed incredibly hard on both the mountain and in the gym that morning with very few breaks; he’d also had a pretty emotionally draining weekend. And here he was, still full of life.

Unfortunately for them both, they discovered upon check in that their flight had been delayed by a few hours. They decided to kill that time having a few drinks in the airline’s VIP lounge. But a few drinks when you’re already exhausted doesn’t bode well and when the driver finally dropped them at the Uchiha building Naruto mindlessly went up the elevator with him.

When the elevator brought them to his apartment the ding seemed to wake Sasuke to his surroundings. He looked over at Naruto. He was slumped against the corner, his head leaning on the wall, eyes half closed, duffle bag in his hand and dragging the ground. Sasuke hit him lightly to get his attention to the

“I don’t think you should drive.”

“Yeah I think I’ll have to take a nap before heading home. It’s only 10:30, I’ll get up around midnight and go.”

But he didn’t. He and Sasuke plopped down on the couch, watched a little bit of TV before falling asleep stretched out next to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke awoke feeling warm and in an incredibly good mood. He wasn’t sure why at first, but it didn’t take long to realize that his blonde was still fast asleep on his lap. He was grasping Sasuke’s legs like they were a pillow and the familiar tingle in his legs told him that he’d been there for a while. The sunlight was just starting to stream into the windows and Sasuke knew the weekend was officially over. He needed to get Naruto up and get to work himself. He sighed in defeat and pat Naruto a few times.

“Dobe.” He shook his shoulder. “Dobe, get up. We have to get to work.”

“Huh?” Naruto lifted his head and unintentionally ran his hand up under Sasuke’s ass. Sasuke looked down at his hand and then at Naruto’s face with an eyebrow quirked. “Oh! Shit, sorry.” Naruto sat up fully and took in his surroundings. “Fuck I must have fallen asleep.”

“How observant. We both did. We had a big weekend.” Sasuke stood and stretched.

Naruto grabbed his phone and wrinkled his brow. “Fuck! It’s 7!” He stood up and looked around frantically and then back to his phone. “My phone didn’t make a sound. Fuck! Neji called like 10 times. Dammit, a shit ton of texts. Fuck he’s worried. Shit. Shit!”

Sasuke dropped his arms. “Yes. Well. You can call him now.”

“He’s going to be so pissed. I told him I’d see him last night. He didn’t even know the flight got delayed. Shit. I gotta go.” He looked frantically for his bags but couldn’t seem to find them.

Sasuke grunted and pointed to Naruto’s bag. “Don’t forget your stuff.”

Naruto grabbed his bag and put on his shoes. “Yeah ok, thanks.” And he rang for the elevator, he seemed to realize he was ending his weekend. “Oh, hey Sasuke.” He smiled apologetically. “Thanks. For the weekend. I’m sorry Neji crashed it. And for… ya know… the other stuff.”

“Stop apologizing. Go away.” He tossed Naruto’s coat at him and he caught it with a good natured smile.

“Yes sir.”

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Naruto rode down the elevator leaving Sasuke’s apartment feeling completely at turmoil. He wished there weren’t so many taboos in his and Sasuke’s relationship. But he really only had himself to blame for that. Sasuke wasn’t comfortable talking to him about why he left, really. Although, he did count the admission of “running away” as a victory of sorts. And Sasuke wasn’t comfortable talking about his dating life. Naruto knew he had to have had some dating experience in Suna and knew that Sasuke was smarter than he was even if not. So going to Sasuke for relationship advice seemed entirely logical to him. But he couldn’t shake the awkwardness that sometimes loomed when he did go to Sasuke. Not always. Not even mostly. And he couldn’t predict it. Something would sometimes set Sasuke into a mood. Not grouchy, not angry. Just off. Cold, maybe? Distant, for sure.

For not the first time, he thought about how his relationship with Neji had changed since Sasuke’s return to his life.  They fought a lot more, that’s for sure. Neji was insecure about everything. And, even worse, Neji was constantly hinting at them being “more” and always at really uncomfortable times. Naruto rarely bottomed, but since Sasuke had come back, Neji had been more eager to top, and Naruto was willing to please. He enjoyed sex, just like any sexual being. And Neji was more than competent. So he did yield to Neji’s occasional desires to top. But, this weekend’s events aside, Neji had recently turned their encounters into some sort of claiming ceremony. He would leave love bites on Naruto. He’d tell Naruto that he was _his_ . He would beg for Naruto to tell him it was the best he’d ever had. That Neji was all he ever wanted. Particularly after he’d spent time with Sasuke. And really, it couldn’t _always_ be the best. Whenever Neji topped, it was strange to him. At first he just assumed it was because he was bisexual and struggling with his sexual identity. But the more time went, he was sure that was not it. He had a theory that he was currently working on that revolved around Neji’s feelings being those of insecurity lately. He’d made it a claiming and Naruto felt… guilty when he was being claimed by someone he knew his heart didn’t actually belong to. No matter how many times Neji begged Naruto to say he was Neji’s… He just wasn’t.

So why did he continue this? He knew he was going to break Neji’s heart if he kept at it. It had been a year. Why hadn’t he let Neji go yet? He remembered after he had just started dating Neji, Itachi had asked him to stay for lunch after a massage. When Naruto had told Itachi he was seeing Neji, Itachi had been surprised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“I find your dating choices very interesting, Naruto.”_

_“Why? I mean, I know Neji’s a guy… and I guess that’s new…” Naruto squirmed a bit at the desk in Itachi’s office._

_“Please forgive my bluntness. But I find it interesting that as soon as my brother leaves, you cling to his exact opposite. Sakura couldn’t be more different from Sasuke if she tried. But you couldn’t find happiness there.” He spoke softly, and Naruto knew, that despite the words Itachi was saying, he wasn’t trying to hurt him. He was trying to fill the big brother role he always had filled for Naruto. “And now Neji.”_

_“Neji’s not the exact opposite of Sasuke, though. Similar backgrounds, similar families, both rich, beautiful, geni—”_

_“He isn’t Sasuke, Naruto.”_

_Naruto was startled by Itachi’s interruption. He swallowed hard and looked down at his food. “I know that, Itachi.”_

_Itachi continued with his overly soft voice, as if he were talking to a child. “You’re only going to break Neji’s heart and keep yourself from moving past Sasuke’s departure by being with him.”_

_“Maybe I don’t want to move on, Itachi.” The pity on Itachi’s face crushed Naruto and he felt compelled to relieve some of it. “Not yet. I just… I need this right now, ok?”_

_Itachi smiled sadly, sighed and reluctantly nodded. “Ok. It’s been four years, though, Naruto. This is the last indulgence you get. And don’t indulge for too long, Naruto. It’s not good for you.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Naruto shook his head. Yeah, and six months after that conversation Itachi had called in Sasuke. He called in reinforcements because Naruto wasn’t letting go. Then he remembered what Sasuke had called him. _Forever the toy the pretty boys play with._ Apparently that included Itachi and his fucking manipulation, too. He became incredibly angry and pulled out his phone.

   Naruto: I am not a toy for you pretty boys to play with!

   Sasuke: What are you talking about?

   Naruto: You said that. Itachi manipulates me, you manipulate me, Neji manipulates me. You just play with me like I’m a toy.

   Sasuke: Random…? You’re not a toy, you’re just easy to manipulate.

   Naruto: Well, stop it!

   Sasuke: I don’t know what, specifically, you’re talking about so I can’t tell you if I will or not.

   Naruto: We had fun this weekend! And when I wake up, you’re all pissy and cranky and you basically kick me out. You’re disappointed in me for letting Neji run my life aren’t you?

   Sasuke: How is that manipulative?

   Naruto: You’re trying to make me think something’s wrong so I fuss over you.

   Sasuke: I can assure you I do NOT want you to “fuss” over me.

   Naruto: You don’t?

   Sasuke: Of course not, Moron. And I definitely wasn’t manipulating you this morning. You had to rush home to Neji. I admit I am routinely disappointed that whenever you’re with me you’re constantly stressing about how Neji’s going to react.

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke had sent another text.

   Sasuke: It annoys me that I can’t spend an innocent night with my friend without him getting in trouble for it. I will concede that.

Naruto leaned up against the building under the building’s under hang to shelter himself some and growled to himself in frustration. He felt for Sasuke. It wasn’t his fault that Naruto’s relationship with him was constantly getting Naruto in trouble. But at the same time, he felt like Sasuke was being pretty obtuse. _Neji doesn’t think it’s so innocent, bastard._

   Naruto: And it annoys him I’m spending so much time with you. No matter where I am, I’m annoying one of you.

He shot off another text as fast as he could so Sasuke couldn’t respond yet.

   Naruto: It doesn’t really matter where I am, still feels like I’m doing the same thing, 24/7

Sasuke: The same thing? If you’re having as little sex with Neji as you are with me, then I’d be pissed if I were him, too. No wonder you fight all the time.

Naruto smirked.

   Naruto: You’re manipulating me now. You’re making me laugh so I’m not mad at you anymore.

   Sasuke: Why the fuck are you mad at me? It’s MY leg that still tingling asleep from your fat ass sleeping on it.

   Naruto: I do not have a fat ass! I have an amazing ass.

   Sasuke: Yes. But my leg’s still asleep, I should be mad at you for that.

   Naruto: Ha! You said I had an amazing ass.

   Sasuke: You said I was pretty. We going to argue over who’s got better features now?

   Naruto: No. You’d win.

   Sasuke: Probably. But you’d be a very close second.

   Naruto: Whatever. One more thing you have in common with Neji. You like my ass.

There was a significant pause before Sasuke sent his next text.

   Sasuke: Neji is not me.

   Naruto: No, he has a charming personality.

   Sasuke: No, he doesn’t.

Naruto laughed. He couldn’t even pretend to deny it. Neji’s personality was not really anything to write home about. He was a good guy, smart and decent. Naruto and he did have a certain amount of chemistry, it was undeniable. But he wasn’t really charming. And he certainly didn’t feel the chemistry with Neji that he did with Sasuke. But Sasuke wasn’t an option.

   Naruto: No. He doesn’t. But he does have that same flawless air about him. And he also LOVES my ass.

   Sasuke: He has flaws.

Naruto bit his lip and hit “send” on a text saying what he knew to be true but also knew he probably shouldn’t send.

   Naruto: Yeah. He’s not you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke sat up on his couch where Naruto had left him. His heart was racing and his head was swimming. This was the best opening Naruto had ever given him to pursue him romantically. This wasn’t just flirting. He was sober. He and Neji were fighting all the time. And now he all but said he wished Neji was him.

   Sasuke: Come back up here.

He grasped his phone tightly, waiting on Naruto’s response.

   Naruto: That’s probably not a good idea.

   Sasuke: I will drag you back. Be right down.

Sasuke ran to the elevator and while he waited, he slipped his shoes on. He didn’t care that he was in his pajamas, if this was a legitimate opening, he would take it. He thought he may throw up he was so anxious.

   Naruto: I’ve already left.

   Sasuke: I’m a fast runner.

   Naruto: I know, I know. I get it, Sasuke. You don’t have to threaten me.

_Threaten? What was Naruto talking about?_ His phone dinged with a new message as soon as the elevator doors dinged to open.

   Naruto: Ugh. I’m not promising anything, but I’ll talk to him. Make sure he knows he’s running me off with his insecurity bullshit.

Sasuke’s heart sank to the floor and so did he as he watched the elevator close and return to wherever it came from. Naruto thought he was manipulating him to confront Neji.

   Naruto: Who knows? Maybe if I tell him he’s smothering me he’ll back off like you just did. Unless you’re really wandering around on the street looking for me? LOL

Sasuke pulled his shoes from his feet and threw them at the elevator door as hard as he could before crumpling to the floor. He put his head between his knees and his arms over his head. He paused momentarily before texting back.

   Sasuke: No. The elevator took too long.

   Naruto: Hahaha, And you call me a moron. I figured it out before you had to go too far, didn’t I? You really are good at pulling my strings. I’m just glad you’re on my side.

   Sasuke: He doesn’t deserve you.

   Naruto: I don’t deserve YOU.

Sasuke thought he would shatter into a billion pieces. He could not handle this conversation anymore.

   Sasuke: Stop talking to me. Sort your shit out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto pushed himself out from the brick building and sighed. He pulled his jacket together tight and started towards home. He couldn’t deny it, even to himself; He had hoped he was wrong and that Sasuke wasn’t bluffing. He knew, especially after Sasuke’s sarcastic response, that Sasuke was just giving Naruto the support he needed to get out from Neji’s manipulation. He was also aware that the way Sasuke had convinced him was a form of Sasuke’s own manipulation, but for some reason it didn’t feel wrong to admit it. Sasuke manipulated him for his own good. Neji manipulated him for _Neji’s_ sake; to benefit Neji.

Still. He hadn’t moved an inch away from the building until he knew for sure. He had hoped Sasuke’s texts weren’t a desire to bring him back up to penthouse to help him work through Neji and his issues. He wanted to read the plea as a romantic one. But that wasn’t Sasuke. If he wanted the romantic pleas, he’d have to go back to Neji. He sighed and only just kept himself from looking back to the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Friday afternoon, Naruto texted Sasuke asking if he wanted to rent a movie and play games on Sasuke’s playstation. It was an infinitely better experience with Sasuke’s surround sound. Sasuke agreed, and after a few hours of letting the idea fester he texted Naruto.

   Sasuke: Will Neji be joining us?

   Naruto: No, he has to work late.

   Sasuke: I do too, but I’ll just do it tomorrow instead.

   Naruto: Hahaha OK, Sasuke. Yes, I know, your job is just as intimidating and you’re just as important. Thanks for the reminder.

   Naruto: And thanks for doing it tomorrow so we can hang tonight.

   Sasuke: Hn. I’m tired of being in the office with so many people anyways. And I’m far more important.

   Naruto: Your door is closed and you haven’t spoken to anyone except via email in, probably, 2 hours. Am I right?

   Sasuke: 32 minutes. I had a really annoying call from our HR lady. Which has left me cranky and willing to put work off until tomorrow.

   Naruto: Does this mean I can’t get you stupid drunk?

   Sasuke: Nothing you do could make me stupid.

   Naruto: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

   Sasuke: See you at 8.

   Naruto: Hn.

   Naruto: See what I did there? I threw your words back at you.

   Sasuke: I use it better.

   Naruto: You do everything better.

   Sasuke: Indeed.

   Naruto: I’ll bring Pizza?

   Sasuke: I’m starving. Bring a lot.

   Naruto: You can’t eat a lot if I’m going to get you stupid drunk.

   Sasuke: If you do not bring at least two large pizzas and cheesy breadsticks I will kick you out until you order additional food.

   Naruto: Fine, but that just means I’m bringing liquor and not beer.

   Sasuke: You’re a lush.

   Naruto: It’s a gift! I’m bringing you gifts!

   Sasuke: And what kind of host would I be if I didn’t force gifts on you? You can have the liquor you bring. And some of the pizza. Fuck off the cheesy bread though.

   Naruto: Don’t you have work to do? Stop arguing with me about bread.

Sasuke smiled genuinely as he put his phone down and attempted to refocus on his work. 4 more hours until he’d get to see his blonde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was there at 8:01 with one action movie, one first person shooter game, two pizzas; one veggie, extra tomatoes, one meat lovers, two orders of cheesy bread sticks and a 12 pack of beer. Sasuke had two beers and Naruto had had the rest.

“You were supposed to get stupid drunk, not me, Sasuke!” Naruto was decent at holding his booze, Sasuke had to admit. He was still keeping up decently with Sasuke in their game, even though he should have been dominating him.

At that thought Sasuke couldn’t help the subsequent thought from following.  _Dominating Naruto sounds like a solid plan right about now…_

“It doesn’t take alcohol to make you stupid, Dobe.” He tossed the controller to the coffee table and sat back. “I’m done with that.” He clicked the TV over to the cable after their match had ended.

“OK, let’s watch the movie.” Naruto moved to get it, but looked like he felt a little light headed so he sat still for a moment. “… In a minute, heh.”

Sasuke took the opportunity to ask what he’d been curious about for some time. If the alcohol in his system helped him be less inhibited… that was entirely unintentional.

“So why aren’t you a social worker? And no bullshit answers. You know I know when you’re lying.”

“I didn’t finish school.” He fidgeted in his seat grabbing a hold of his beer and taking a long swing. “Well, I guess I failed. Whatever. You remember.”

“No, I don’t. You had like a month left when I moved out. The classes you were taking weren’t even major specific, they were all electives, what happened?”

Naruto glanced over to Sasuke quickly before suddenly being very interested in the TV. Which was, Sasuke noticed, a commercial. For tampons. “You do remember. I failed a test, got fired, alienated my best friend. Good day, overall.” Sarcasm laced in his voice.

“You’re a moron. You were supposed to study, talk to the fucking professor and get a new job the next day.”

“And you were supposed to help.”

“And you weren’t supposed to fuck women.”

“And you were supposed to know I wouldn’t let you sacrifice yourself for me.”

Sasuke started, jerking his head back and looking directly at Naruto. “What the fuck are you talking about? You said something about that before what does that even mean? I didn’t do shit for you. Kind of the problem, right? You needed help with school, with your scholarships; I didn’t do shit for you.”

“Not that. Before.” Naruto looked incredibly uncomfortable and waved his hands around dismissively. “Ugh, no. It’s fine, let’s just drop it.”

“Before when? Naruto, this is not a ‘drop it’ thing, I asked why you’re not a social worker, I want to know.” Sasuke paused the TV and turned on the couch to face Naruto, bending his knee and lifting one leg and folding it beneath him.

Naruto scrunched up his nose showing how uncomfortable the subject made him. “Yeah, but you don’t really want to talk about it. Or at least I know I don’t.” Sasuke remained quiet but held his gaze expectantly and finally Naruto groaned. “Fine, Before you left. Before I started sleeping with women. After I told you about my day….” He looked at Sasuke as though he was supposed to understand now. That he’d led him as far as he needed to go. Sasuke knew he was talking about his confession. But still didn’t understand how that constituted a sacrifice, no matter how many times he’d alluded to it. He kept his mouth shut, his lips pressed and quirked a brow in further question. Now was just as good as any to get that much out of him, at least. “Dammit, Sasuke, just saying it out loud is going to make it awkward again. If I fucking say this and you flee the country I will fucking follow you this time, you understand?” Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded once. “When you told me you loved me.” He paused to clear his throat. “I’m not as big a moron as you think, Sasuke. I can tell when someone’s trying to make me feel better.” Sasuke opened his mouth to speak and Naruto interrupted. “It’s ok, I appreciate it a lot… in a way. I know you were committed, I know you would have stayed with me. I know you weren’t just trying to like… pity fuck me.” He looked away, again showing he was very uncomfortable with the words coming out his mouth. “I just… I have to admit it did hurt that you thought that was my best option.”

“Excuse me? You appreciate it? It  _hurt_ you that I thought I was your best option?” Sasuke sat up; right and properly offended. “I actually said I did NOT think I was good enough, if you recall but I sure as shit love to hear it more now, thanks. As if the last five years were not evidence enough of that? What the fuck, Naruto?”

“What are you talking about? Stop being a drama queen, YOU weren’t what you were offering me, and we both know it. You were willing to play the role for my sake, to make me feel better. You were offering me a life without being loved.” When Sasuke moved to speak again, Naruto cut him off, hands in front of him trying to ease Sasuke’s anger. “No, look, Ok. I know you loved me, I know you did. Really, I do! I know you were being kind, not cruel. I just… It wasn’t real. I didn’t want to spend my whole life chasing after someone who’d never feel for me what I … could have… potentially, felt for them. It’s why in light of that, I wanted to show you that I was legitimately desirable; I didn’t need a pity lover, or a pity relationship. No! OK, wait. No. I’m not saying this right, Sasuke, goddammit. I know you didn’t pity me. I know you just wanted to make me happy. That’s what we do for each other, it’s always been that way.” He shuffled around and Sasuke could tell he was trying to find another way to articulate how he was feeling. “I know how much you valued my moving in when your parents died. At that point in our lives, college I mean, you were trying to pay me back and I knew it and I was being pretty shady about it. I took advantage and I’m sorry. I just… I let it go too far. You didn’t owe me anything. But I let you keep acting like you did. I loved the attention; it was selfish of me. But… it was… tempting…” He hung his head and lowered his voice some. “So tempting. The whole movie, I played in my head how it would go. And I just… I decided I’d rather have someone legitimately in love with me that I couldn’t ever see myself reciprocating than visa versa. I don’t want to be the one who gets his heart broken every time he’s reminded the person he loves isn’t in love with him. I can’t pretend that kind of thing.” His voice lowered even further. “It wasn’t real; what you were offering.”

Sasuke decided to take a calculated brief approach to Naruto’s words. “And do you think Neji made the opposite of your choice?”

Naruto’s eyes snapped up to meet his. “That’s not fair, Sasuke. I’ve always been completely honest with him. He knows that I don’t feel that strongly about him. That I may never be able to. He understands. It’s different.”

Sasuke pressed his lips together in a doubtful face. “He’s in love with you. You think he’d stay with you if he didn’t think there was a good chance he’d turn you around? You think it’s fair to let him pretend, but it wasn’t fair of me to ask you to do so?”

Naruto opened his mouth to argue more, but Sasuke could see the light bulb go off in his head. His shoulders slumped and he looked at Sasuke helpless. “Fuck.”

“You really are a Moron, Naruto. I’ve always been completely honest with you, too.” He turned and turned the volume to the TV back up, refocusing his attention there. “It most definitely  _was_ real. You broke my heart.  _That’s_ why I left.” Sasuke tried to not show any effect of the words he had said; forced himself to shrug casually and then remain still and breathe normally.

“You’re lying.” Naruto’s voice broke with emotion when he said it. An unpleasant, accusatory emotion. “That’s not even possible, Sasuke.” He exhaled, apparently having convinced himself Sasuke was lying. “Look, it’s fine now. I’m over it; I’ve long since forgiven you. But if you push this again, I’m probably going to get upset again, this is not going to end well. You’re not even gay, Sasuke!”

He turned sharply again and spat words out quickly. “Are you kidding me? You  _forgave_ me?! It won’t ‘end well’? Well, fuck you, Naruto. This is probably ending a whole hell of a lot better for  _me_ than the last time we talked about it. The last time I thought I’d repulsed you, that the idea of being with a  _man_ had disgusted you. You  _said_ that touching me made you disgusted with yourself, for fucks sake.”

“Because I let you take your damned gratitude so far! I wasn’t going to let you throw away your sexual identity to make me feel better after a bad day, Sasuke!”

“And  _now_ I know that’s what you thought. So you weren’t really rejecting  _me_. You were just an idiot. This is actually a much more pleasant end for me. I may not even throw up at all.”

“Fuck  _off_ with that, Sasuke. I said stop it! You didn’t throw up. I didn’t break your heart, I just wounded your pride. Stop trying to make me feel bad that I did the right thing by you, dammit.”

 “Oh? You think you know, but you fucking don’t. I threw up in the sink for about a half hour. And then again the first time you brought a girl home. And immediately after throwing up, I locked myself in what used to be our OFFICE and cried myself to fucking sleep. Every. Goddamned. Time. I hope you do feel a little bad about that. Because it fucking sucked, Naruto. If it only happened because you were a fucking idiot, then it definitely was all your fault.”

“I hate you, Sasuke.”

“Now who’s lying?”

“Still you! Always  _you!_ Always making me question everything I KNOW is true and right.”

Sasuke leaned forward slightly his voice softening as much as he could manage while being so angry. “I  _was_ in love with you Naruto. I’m sorry if that fact makes you feel bad, or if it makes you hurt that you chose to show me every day for weeks that I meant  _nothing_ to you, to prove how much you ‘didn’t need my offer,’ but I promise you, Naruto. I had never wanted anything or anyone as much as I wanted you that night. Nor have I since.” His eyes narrowed and his jaw set. He growled at Naruto. “It. Was. Real.”

Naruto’s eyes widened even further and he sat back away from Sasuke as if he’d just produced a poisonous snake. He looked so thoroughly terrified, Sasuke almost felt bad for him. Instead he just shook his head and got up. “Well, at least this time you didn’t spend 2 hours making me think everything was going to turn out ok before being terrified and closing up. I think I’ll go to bed to end the conversation, this time. I think you’ve probably drank too much to drive. I’d offer you to sleep here, but I’m guessing by the ‘I just saw a ghost’ look on your face that calling a taxi may be the better idea.”

Naruto just blinked and nodded.

“Right. I’ll call.”  Naruto nodded again and Sasuke sighed deeply. He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed his phone and dialed the number to a car service they used regularly from the card on his refrigerator. While he was holding for an operator, he felt his phone being pulled behind him and heard a loud crash as his phone hit the wall.

“Oh! Sorry. Um. Sorry. Shit. Uh, I panicked. Sorry.” Naruto was scooping up the pieces of Sasuke’s phone and from the looks of it, his case was all that had broken. So he wouldn’t have to kill the blonde.

“What the fuck, Naruto? Just tell me to hang up, that’s a lot easier than—” Sasuke abruptly stopped speaking when Naruto handed his phone back to him, head hung. Sasuke couldn’t see much of his face but he definitely could see tears streaming down the cheeks. He couldn’t be mad at Naruto if he was in pain, no matter  _why_ he was hurting. He didn’t care that the reason he was hurting was that he’d hurt him. He needed to help. He stepped forward and placed a hand on either side of Naruto’s face, wiping tears with his thumbs. “Hey, hey. Look at me.”

“I want you to be lying, Sasuke.” Sasuke dropped his hands. And his shoulders.

“I know, Naruto. But… I’m not. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. But I won’t lie. It was a long time ago, now.” He attempted a light laugh. “And I think I’ve been thoroughly convinced making a move is a bad idea.” He lifted Naruto’s face to search his face. “Do you want me to call the taxi?”

Naruto shook his head. “I want to stay.”

Sasuke nodded. “Do you want to talk?” Naruto shook his head in the negative. “OK. You wanna crash in the spare room, then?” Naruto nodded. “Ok, it’s that one.” He pointed to the room off the kitchen. “I’ll get you some water.” He walked to the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle out and led Naruto to the room, stepping in first, turning on the light, putting the water on the nightstand and pulling the blankets back for Naruto. “You gonna be ok? The bathroom’s just down the hall if you want to shower in the morning before I get up. Can I ask you …” He shifted from one leg to the other, hating the vulnerability he was about to reveal and sighed and looked at the ceiling. “Can you just not leave before I wake up, please?”

The lack of response had his curiosity outweighing his embarrassment and he looked at Naruto. He’d sat at the end of the bed, jaw clenched, eyes closed tightly, nostrils flared and fists tightened on his thighs. “I won’t.”

Sasuke sighed again. The enormity of the situation was overwhelming and he knew there was only a few ways this could resolve. It seemed a bit unlikely that it’d end with Naruto in his bed, so he figured either he’d be transferring again or Naruto and he were going to have an awkward period before they reached a balance again. He wouldn’t know which way it was going to go until he talked to him, and Naruto had said he didn’t want to talk tonight. So he’d leave him be and go to his own room, try to sleep and see in the morning where they stood.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Warning.

Sasuke slept maybe 3 hours. At about 5 he finally decided to go make himself a cup of coffee and get some work done rather than tossing and turning. He was sipping his coffee and working in his office for a couple of hours before he heard the shower start in the guest bathroom. At that, quickly his stomach fluttered and his head instantly hurt with tension. He stood up and went to start breakfast.

When he got to the kitchen, Itachi was there, getting bacon and eggs out. Without turning he called over his shoulder to Sasuke, “You can make the toast.”

“You can get the fuck out of here.”

Itachi turned around with eyes slightly wide and smile broad in amusement “Excuse me?”

“I’m serious. Naruto’s here. I need to talk to him and you have to go. Now. Before he—”

“Mornin’, Itachi!” Naruto cut him off walking out of the spare bathroom into the spare bedroom. With just a towel around his waist. Sasuke tried his best to not react, but he knew by his brother’s light chuckle he’d not succeeded.

“Good morning, Naruto.” Itachi put the food on the counter and folded his arms across his chest. “Did you sleep well?”

“Eh, not great. You staying for breakfast?”

“I… don’t… think … so?” He asked more than stated, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at him.

Naruto must have picked up on the tension, which was surely easy to do, because he said he needed to get dressed and wished Itachi a nice day. As soon as the door was closed to the spare room, Sasuke’s eyes shot back to his brother and he whispered fiercely, “You will leave. Now, Itachi.”

Itachi smirked at him and began the walk back to the staircase, then rethought it and grabbed the bacon and before heading off again. “Spare room? Tsk, tsk. Close the deal already, little Brother.”

“Fuck OFF, Itachi!”

He definitely did not whisper that and he knew Naruto had heard because moments later Naruto emerged from the guest room and asked “What did he do?”

Sasuke cleared his throat. “He stole the bacon.”

“What, all of it?”

Sasuke nodded. “We’re stuck with eggs and toast, leftover pizza or we can make pancakes, I guess, if you’re up for it? I’m not sure I’ve ever successfully made them by myself.” He knew he was reminding Naruto of how the two of them had regularly made pancakes when they were in college by Naruto’s 1000 watt smile. He couldn’t help but reciprocate. He got out the ingredients and began making the batter. “The griddle’s in the cabinet by the fridge.”

“Thanks.” As Naruto and Sasuke began what had been a regular, normal, almost ritualistic occurrence, Sasuke felt himself relaxing. Sasuke made the batter, Naruto flipped the pancakes. They’d learned years ago that if Naruto made the batter, it tasted terrible. If Sasuke flipped the pancakes, they’d end up messed up and ugly looking. Their old routine came back to them wordlessly. Naruto even began humming while he flipped the pancakes and Sasuke got out the butter, peanut butter and syrup. Sasuke had just finished setting the table, complete with giant glasses of milk when Naruto brought the stack over to the table and they both sat down and began digging in.

“Oh god. Sasuke Pancakes.” Naruto closed his eyes and smiled while talking with his mouth full.

Sasuke smirked and took a bite and muttered “Naruto pancakes.”

Naruto’s eyes opened and his smile turned into something different entirely. Something affectionate and nostalgic. “We make the best pancakes.”

“I’m still surprised you can even taste them through all that peanut butter. Ugh. Who does that?”

“Me. Itachi. Only your favorite people in the world. It should be a requirement for the women you date to like peanut butter on their pancakes. You won’t like her enough if she doesn’t.” He rambled a bit before realizing what he said. “Err… I mean… or guy? Boyfriend? I don’t know which… Both? Either?” He’d thoroughly turned a shade of deep red before Sasuke decided to save him.

“Girl. Probably. I don’t really like anyone, but I guess I’ve slept with significantly more women than men. So, girl.” He chuckled. “And Neji? Does he like pancakes with or without peanut butter?”

Naruto fidgeted some. “Uh, he doesn’t really like pancakes. He’s pretty strict on a gluten free diet and gluten free pancakes are basically the worst thing you can put in your mouth.”

“Hn. I bet Neji would disagree with that.” He smirked evilly. “On at least two levels I can think of.”

“What are you talking abo—Hey! Neji LOVES to put my cock in his mouth!”

Sasuke tried to withhold the smirk but it was too difficult so he let his eyes twinkle and just put more pancakes in his mouth.

“I mean… Err… Dammit, Sasuke.” He pouted, stuffing his face full as well, but his eyes also revealed how amused he was. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Naruto’s phone rang. It was Hinata needing to discuss the tax filings briefly before the banks closed this morning. Naruto excused himself for a moment to the closest room, which happened to be the master.

Sasuke was thinking how much better his morning was going than he’d expected, even if they hadn’t brought up the night prior yet. Maybe they didn’t need to. Maybe they could just continue as they were this morning. He could probably go back to hiding his feelings as he had in college. … Mostly. He was considering what would be an ok amount of flirting for just friends when his phone went off.

“Hello?”

“Good Morning, Sasuke. I’m sorry to bother you so early, but Naruto didn’t come home last night and he’s not answering his phone. Do you happen to know where he is?”  _Neji._ Sasuke had no idea why but he couldn’t help but feel immediately territorial. He wanted to choke Neji through the phone. How dare he interrupt  _his_ time with Naruto by calling  _his_ phone? He didn’t intrude on Neji’s personal time with him, what did he think  _he_ was doing?

“Oh, yes, he’s here. He’s a little preoccupied in my bedroom at the moment, though. Didn’t he tell you he was going to…” Sasuke cleared his throat for an implied uncomfortable-ness and chuckled lightly. “… sleep over? Well, you know Naruto.”

_What the fuck did I just say? Oh, Jesus, what the fuck am I doing? Naruto’s never going to speak to me again._

But he remained quiet for an awkward pause. He wasn’t quite sure Neji was still there until he replied in a very tense, “I see.”

Sasuke cleared his throat again.  _Why am I doing that, dammit?_ “Do you want me to tell him you called?”

“No, thank you, I’m sure he’ll see the missed calls when he looks at his phone. Goodbye, Sasuke.” And the phone clicked. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it and considered ways to undo what he’d just done.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto stepped out of the bedroom and came across the room to the table. “You look like something’s just gone very wrong. What happened?”

“Um… That was Neji.” He caught Naruto tense up. “I… Um… I’m sorry. Fuck.” He cleared his throat and as soon as he’d done it he was suddenly and incredibly angry with himself. “I told him you slept here with me.”

Naruto’s brow furrowed. “I … did…” He spoke slowly, unsure why this was bad news. “I didn’t call him, though, and I probably should have. He probably went to my apartment after work last night. I didn’t even tell him I was coming here. Is that what’s bad? I’m sure he’ll only be mad for a while. He knows how forgetful I can be.”

Sasuke looked up at Naruto sheepishly. “I didn’t ... exactly… say it, but he probably thinks you slept …  _with_ … me.”

Naruto’s eyebrows shot up and then narrowed. “And why is that?”

“I … may have led him in that direction.”

Naruto folded his arms across his chest. “You did. And why is that?”

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing since it came out of my mouth.”

“And what have you come up with?”

“I’m an idiot?”

“You are?”

“Apparently so.”

“Why would you want Neji to think I was sleeping with you, Sasuke?”

“I don’t…know.”

“Now you’re definitely lying. Let’s think it through, ok?” Naruto spoke like he was talking to a child. It reminded Sasuke that he’d be an amazing Social worker. “You knew that would create tension for me and Neji, yes?” Sasuke nodded. “You understand it probably hurt him?” Sasuke looked at Naruto guiltily and nodded again. “You understand that, even when he finds out the truth, it will probably make him think that I value you over him since I didn’t even tell him I was coming here, yes?” Sasuke smirked at that before he could stop himself, and wiped the smile as soon as he could, looking at Naruto and hoping he’d not seen the hint of pride he took in those words.  _Too late. Oops._

“Ah, so that’s what it is. You wanted to stake your claim? Make sure Neji knew I was yours, not his.” Sasuke looked away and shrugged. “Why, Sasuke?” Sasuke stood and took their plates to the sink.  _Dammit, he was certainly playing the role of petulant child well, wasn’t he?_ He shrugged again and walked back to stand on the opposite side of the table from Naruto, at least braving to look at him, now. He had no confidence that his expression was in any way resembling an adult, but he was looking at him. “I think you do know. What we talked about last night …” Naruto shifted from one foot to another exhaling deeply, trying to remain calm. “That it was a long time ago, you wouldn’t put a move on me, I wouldn’t have to worry about it…?” He sighed again and spread his arms out in front of him illustrating a feeling of helplessness. “Can we do this differently, please? Can we just… This time, we should be open about what’s going on. Even if it’s going to suck to say it out loud, can we just respect each other enough for that? Please, Sasuke?”

Sasuke tried to swallow but couldn’t manage it. “I did say I was sorry. I didn’t mean to create more problems. I was… hopeful that we’d have less of them now and then  _he_ calls and he sounds so … familiar with you, like you were  _his_. And I just… I… didn’t like it.” He shook his head and looked away again. “I’m sorry Naruto, I’ll try harder in the future. It’s just difficult for me. I will make what I said last night true. You will not have to worry about this in the future.” He clenched his fists and resolved to make his words truth. Naruto did not deserve to have a friend on the inside sabotaging his relationships. “I will be honest with you, Naruto. I won’t hide these kinds of things from you.”

Naruto’s voice was careful and quiet. “Sasuke… Are you… Do you still…?” He didn’t finish and he didn’t have to.

_Goddammit, I_ just  _promised I’d be honest with him. Fucking hell._ Sasuke sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling. “Yes.” He looked back at Naruto. “But I mean it, Naruto, this will not be something you need to worry—” And that’s as far as he got before Naruto quickly leaned over the table, grabbed under his arms, drug him over the table, sat him on the edge of the table directly in front of him, spread his legs open and stepped in between them. It all seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. Naruto took Sasuke’s lips with his own and pulled him so tightly against him that he was completely stunned, unable to move for a few seconds.

Naruto bit his lip harshly. “Goddammit, Sasuke, kiss me back.  _Please.”_ He spoke so passionately; the ‘please’ an undisguised and desperate beg, Sasuke was overwhelmed. He kissed back tentatively, still unsure what the fuck was going on. But the growl that came from Naruto’s chest when his tongue lightly licked Naruto’s bottom lip was too much for him and he no longer cared what was happening. He dug his fingers into Naruto’s shoulders, and Naruto hands dropped to Sasuke’s ass, pulling him in, thrusting as he did so. Sasuke froze for a moment remembering the last time their groins had touched and how Naruto had not been aroused. His fear was quickly discarded, however, as Naruto’s erection was obvious against his own and he couldn’t help but whimper. Breathing was becoming an issue for both apparently because Naruto had pulled his mouth to Sasuke’s neck and pushed him harshly back onto the table and pulled his t-shirt up and scraped his nails up and down his chest. In between kisses, Naruto bit out profanities and said basically exactly what Sasuke wanted him to. “Mmm, God, Sasuke you taste amazing.” He pulled the shirt roughly over Sasuke’s head. “You’re fucking perfect.” Sasuke’s brain wasn’t functioning properly, all he could think was  _Mine?_ He’d spent years, no decades, of his life with Naruto being the only one for him. He’d do anything to make sure Naruto kept feeling the exact same as he was now.

Sasuke had enough sexual experience to know what to do, but in the pressure of the importance of this moment, he struggled with what usually came next, where to put his hands, what to say. He decided to just mirrored Naruto’s actions. He pulled Naruto’s shirt over his head as well and was, again, reminded how amazingly built Naruto was. And now he got to touch him? The “Where do I put my hands?” worry was long gone the second he saw his abs.

“I take it back. You will definitely need to be worried that I’m going to make a pass at you. All the fucking time. Jesus, your body, Naruto.” He just stroked the muscles on Naruto’s stomach in awe before his mouth roughly followed, kissing and nipping roughly. He slide his hands around to Naruto’s ass and squeezing tightly.

“Fuuuuuck Sasuke.” One of Naruto’s hands moved down to Sasuke’s sweatpants and slipped his hand inside to find he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Sasuke’s gasp was swallowed in Naruto’s mouth as the blonde closed his hand around Sasuke’s cock and began pumping lightly and whispering against Sasuke’s open mouth. “I didn’t sleep at all last night thinking about how badly I’d blown it. What I’d give for a second chance to touch you. And now to have it…? Fucking shit.” He growled and mirrored Sasuke’s feelings through his words. He squeezed and pumped more fervently and let his other hand work on stripping Sasuke of his pants. He struggled with his one hand and then his thighs, knees, whatever he could to rid them of that obstacle. Sasuke was impressed with his ability to never lose rhythm in his strokes or his tongue thrusts. Or he would be later looking back on it. At this moment all he could think was he wanted to touch Naruto everywhere. He undid Naruto’s jeans button and unzipped as quickly as possible and as Sasuke started his own strokes, Naruto wiggled his hips until his jeans fell to his feet and he kicked them aside. As soon as he was rid of them, he pressed against Sasuke and grabbed their erections together for a few lazy strokes while they both were stunned by the intimacy of the act. Sasuke bit his lip and Naruto touched their noses together briefly, murmuring, “I can’t believe how lucky I am, Sasuke” before attacking Sasuke’s mouth with his own in a fevered and intense kiss.

Naruto lifted Sasuke’s leg, bending the knee and placing Sasuke’s heel on the table before letting his hand work its way to Sasuke’s ass, massaging the entrance. Butterflies weren’t really a strong enough feeling to express how Sasuke was feeling. He grabbed and stopped Naruto’s hand lightly. Naruto pulled back immediately, worried.

“I’m sorry, is this too much? I’m assuming. If you wanted…” Sasuke shook his head to stop his speech.

“No. No, it’s not too much. I want it. More than anything, I do. I just… wanted to tell you before we went any further. I’ve …” He touched Naruto’s bottom lip with his thumb and then let his eyes travel to meet blue. “I’ve never been with a man before. I just… thought you should know.” He leaned forward to kiss Naruto lightly before leaning back again to look at him. Naruto kissed back automatically but he could tell he was shocked.

“Oh. Wow. You really aren’t gay?” He leaned back a little.

“Well…” He nodded down where their cocks were touching and being stroked by a male.

“No, but. A virgin. Shit. I’m glad I know; that does change things.”

“What?” The panic evident in Sasuke’s voice as he sat up some. “No, no. It doesn’t change anything. I’m not a fucking  _virgin_ , I just haven’t had sex with a man. It doesn’t change anything.  _No_.” He could NOT lose this. If Naruto just thought this was a fling and that taking his virginity was too intimate, he’d never survive it. He’d go fucking insane if one stupid sentence kept him from knowing this with Naruto. One sentence  _he’d_ said to be all that stood between him and his lifelong fantasy? He’d come too close. He couldn’t handle it. It just couldn’t.

“Oh, no, it doesn’t change that I’m having you. I’m still here. I’m staying, promise.” He kissed Sasuke’s lips briefly but sweetly. “But I can’t be gentle like you need right now. I need you too much. So… gimme a second.” Naruto ran to the spare room where he’d kept his things and returned with Massage oil. He pulled Sasuke down off the table and led him to his bedroom where he plopped on the bed on his back, lifting his knees and spreading his legs. He didn’t need to beckon Sasuke but he did anyway. He crooked a finger in between his legs and Sasuke didn’t hesitate to settle on his knees between Naruto’s legs. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s first two fingers and pulled them to his mouth. He sucked them in and twirled his tongue around each quickly and bit the tips lightly before spreading oil generously over them. Sasuke jumped back slightly when he realized what that meant. Naruto smiled. “I have to admit, this isn’t my first time. But it’s not super common, so we’ll just figure it out as we go, ok?”

Naruto lowered their fingers to his entrance and guided Sasuke’s fingers inside. Sasuke was wide eyed and breathing heavy but he was a quick study. It wasn’t long before Naruto wasn’t guiding his motions anymore and Sasuke went looking for Naruto’s prostate. He could tell when he found it because Naruto’s cock jerked and glistened with pre-cum. Sasuke thought it looked amazing. He slipped another finger in and massaged the bundle of nerves slowly and relentlessly as he licked his lips and lowered his head to Naruto’s cock. First, darting his tongue across the head to lick up the pre-cum, he watched Naruto’s face carefully. Naruto was never good at hiding his reactions from Sasuke, but, he was happy to note, Naruto’s bedroom reactions were electric. Naruto looked desperate. He fisted the sheets and had an expression begging to be saved from the teasing torture he was enduring. Sasuke smirked, finding he liked having this power over Naruto better than anything they’d ever shared previously. He opened his mouth and focused on relaxing his throat before taking Naruto in as deep as he could. He sucked as hard as he could and bobbed his head, never letting his eyes break contact with Naruto’s. Naruto’s mouth was open in an O shape and he was breathing heavily. Naruto tried to thrust but it seemed like he didn’t know if he should be thrusting into Sasuke’s mouth or against his fingers, so there was a bit of awkward flailing Sasuke had to control some. Again, Sasuke loved that he was causing this for Naruto. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to wait much longer before seeing what he could make Naruto do while buried deep inside him. Thankfully it wasn’t long before Naruto tapped Sasuke’s shoulder and growled, “Oh, fuck. I’m going to come. Sas…” Sasuke only sped up and took him deeper into his throat with this announcement and as soon as Naruto realized Sasuke intended to swallow, he couldn’t withstand it anymore and came with a cry of Sasuke’s name. Sasuke sucked until Naruto shivered and begged to let him go, and even then, with a parting kiss to the head of the still half hard cock. He smirked up at Naruto but seeing him made his smirk drop. Naruto, in utter bliss. In post orgasm glow. God, he’d never seen anything sexier in his life. Simply, he thought, because there  _was_ nothing sexier. He needed him now. He grabbed the bottle of oil beside Naruto on the bed and spread some on his cock. He pulled his fingers out of Naruto and lined himself with his entrance.

“Please tell me you’re ready.” Naruto nodded and smiled a secret kind of smile at Sasuke, who returned it momentarily before beginning to push in. As soon as Naruto’s tight heat engulfed him, though, he had no ability to smile. Only concentrate on not thrusting wildly as his instinct was demanding of him. When he’d finally gone all the way to the hilt, it felt like he was just realizing what was happening. Like he’d woken up from some sort of trance and found himself in a dream. “Oh, fucking hell, Naruto. You feel… I can’t… This is really you, Jesus, it’s  _you_.” Sasuke didn’t even realize the words were spoken out loud until Naruto cut them off with a hard kiss.

“Nuh uh. None of that. Not yet. I can’t process that yet.” Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke’s shoulders and pushed him back them so he was sitting on top of Sasuke who was now lying on his back. “Now is about need, Sasuke. Why don’t you impress me with  _your_ stamina, huh? Later we can tell each other exactly how much this means. But for now?” Naruto leaned back and grabbed a hold of Sasuke’s ankles smiling the sexiest smile Sasuke had ever seen. “Let’s just be porn stars.” Naruto lifted himself up and almost completely off Sasuke before harshly dropping back down. Naruto cried out when he did it and Sasuke knew he was hitting his prostate with every push. And each thrust was more frantic and forceful than the last. Naruto’s skill definitely rivaled any porn Sasuke had ever seen, to be sure. He had to focus on not coming and that meant not looking down. In fact, it meant not looking at Naruto at all. He closed his eyes tight and focused on just lasting a bit longer. He bit his lip until it bled and Naruto’s hands held his ankles so tight the circulation was nonexistent. Sasuke didn’t care. If he lost both feet for this moment, it would be worth it. Sasuke knew Naruto was clawing him, leaving marks but he didn’t care. Worth it. Whatever the fuck happened… this was so worth it. He’d never known anything like this is his whole life. And he wanted it to last forever. But he knew it couldn’t. So he reached forward and began pumping Naruto’s cock in rhythm with Naruto’s bounces making damn sure his lover came first. When Naruto came, Sasuke opened his eyes and made sure it shot over Sasuke’s stomach. The front row show combined with the idea of being marked as Naruto’s in this primal way had him crashing over the edge immediately after.

Naruto tried to pull Sasuke out but Sasuke pulled his hips back down on him harshly causing both to shudder. He glared up at Naruto’s confused face. “I’m not ready for that yet. You’re still mine when I’m inside you.”

Naruto smiled smugly and grabbed Sasuke’s wrists, pulled them away and quickly pulled away, letting Sasuke’s semi soft cock flop to his leg. He crawled up to him and kissed him lazily for a few moments before pulling away and draping his leg and arm across Sasuke’s chest. “Oh, shut up.”

As they both drifted off to sleep Sasuke was consciously aware that he had a vice grip holding Naruto to him, but since Naruto didn’t seem to mind, he couldn’t think of any reason to change it.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was about an hour later that Naruto woke to find himself pinned half under Sasuke’s sleeping form. Apparently, they’d rolled over while sleeping and the end result was Naruto lying on his back with Sasuke draped over half his chest, face buried into Naruto’s neck. Sasuke’s hand was tucked under Naruto’s side, securing them together possessively. Naruto smiled warmly at all it implied. Not that he’d really given much thought to whether Sasuke was a one night stand kind of guy or not, but he somehow didn’t really think he would be. Still, this kind of possessiveness was welcome. It made him know that Sasuke didn’t want it to end either; didn’t want it to be a one-time thing. At least not in this moment. He was new to an entire world of physical affection, truth be told. Besides the occasional hug or pat from the Uchiha brothers growing up, his affection had been limited to one night stands, Sakura and… Neji.

_Fuck._ Naruto suddenly felt very nauseated. He looked down Sasuke’s form and remembered how they’d gotten here. What started it had been Sasuke baiting and lying to Neji to cause trouble.  _He definitely had._ He carefully removed himself from Sasuke’s grip, guilt deepening as he heard Sasuke’s small whimper at his retreat. He smoothed Sasuke’s hair and his brows instantly smoothed and Sasuke visibly relaxed. Naruto quietly gathered his clothes and headed for the elevator.

Naruto was not looking forward to what came next.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Warning (again)

When Sasuke woke up, it was late afternoon. When he checked the clock on the night stand, he was surprised to find it read 3pm. He’d slept a lot longer than he’d meant to. But that was bound to happen when you exhausted yourself with the love of your life.  He smiled and stretched, reaching over to find… empty bed. He slipped on a pair of underwear and went searching for Naruto but found no trace of the blonde. He checked his phone; no messages.

_Don’t Panic. There’s probably a completely reasonable explanation._ Sasuke decided to try to distract himself by keeping busy. He cleaned up the messes they’d made in their haste to touch. Everything he touched, he remembered how Naruto had touched him. He was definitely going to punish Naruto for making him worry. When he got back. Because he _was_ coming back. If he didn’t…

_No._ He couldn’t even think that way. He knew from experience that a broken heart from Naruto was unending. If he was going to break his heart again, he’d wait until there was more to go on than an hour of no word from him.

But then, it could have been much longer than an hour, couldn’t it? He could have not fallen asleep at all. He could have left immediately after Sasuke had fallen asleep, and run to Neji to apologize for a one time indiscretion.

He willed the thoughts away. He went to his office and began to work on some things he had needed to finish anyways.

After another hour of working and checking his phone every few minutes, his stomach growled and he realized he hadn’t eaten since pancakes. _Naruto Pancakes._ He wondered if Naruto had eaten yet. If he wanted to eat together.

He wouldn’t pine after him. He was hungry, he’d eat. It was that simple, and he shouldn’t even be thinking of waiting around to eat on a ‘maybe.’

He waited another hour before pouring himself a bowl of cereal and eating. _Something small. Just in case._ He cleaned up some more. He found Naruto’s undershirt under the kitchen table. Puked in the kitchen sink. Cleaned it up. Went back to bed with Naruto’s shirt and his cell phone and tried to sleep until morning. _Surely he’ll be back by then._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sasuke woke with a start as his phone notification went off. He frantically checked his phone on the nightstand and saw it wasn’t from Naruto; it was Itachi. He sighed loudly and groaned in frustration.

   Itachi: Is it safe to come down? I haven’t heard any moans or sex noises for a solid 18 hours.

   Sasuke: No one’s here. I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Sasuke groaned and got up as he heard Itachi bound down the stairs two at a time. He hadn’t even reached his bedroom door before Itachi had.

“Where did he go?”

Sasuke shrugged miserably.

“When did he leave?”

Sasuke shrugged again and pushed his way past Itachi to the kitchen. “He was gone when I woke up yesterday around 2. I haven’t heard anything since.”

“So call _him.”_ Itachi was obviously going to keep talking. It was going to annoy him. So he said what he could to make Itachi drop it.

“Even if he came back. Even if he had to run somewhere for an emergency. He didn’t leave a note. He didn’t text. He now knows exactly how I feel. And you obviously know we had sex. So…” he let his hands spread before him in helplessness. “Me calling won’t help anything. I’ve put my cards on the table. He left. Even if he hasn’t meant to hurt me. If he doesn’t want to end what we had, even if he wants to keep …” he paused, visibly uncomfortable about saying this to his brother. “being _intimate_ … This shows me he doesn’t feel the same about me. And I’ve thought about it a lot in the past day. I don’t think I have the strength Neji does. If Naruto doesn’t love me, I can’t still _fuck_ him.”

Itachi opened his mouth and then closed it. Twice. Then shook his head. “No, I’ll call him, then. Someone has to, this isn’t like him. He wouldn’t do this, Sasuke, you know he’d never hurt you.” He pulled out his phone.          

Sasuke pulled the phone roughly from him. “I swear to God, Itachi if you call him, text him, email him, ANYTHING, I _will_ return to Suna. And I will never come back.” Itachi shrunk back in horror. “You say I know he wouldn’t hurt me. But that’s all he’s ever done, Itachi. Even if inadvertently. This isn’t new for me. The only love I’ve ever known in my life has been Naruto. I wouldn’t have minded falling so hard so early in life had it been reciprocated. But it wasn’t then and …” Sasuke sighed deeply. “It appears it isn’t now. All I’ve ever known from love is one step forward, two steps back. All he’s ever _done_ is hurt me, Itachi. I do know he doesn’t mean it. I know he’s an idiot and it just happens without him planning it. But it still always happens. Please do not interfere. If this is it, I’d like it to be over without my big brother’s intervention. Give me that much pride, at least.”

Itachi’s face fell and he looked devastated. “There’s more to this, Sasuke. I know there is. I won’t interfere, I promise that. But I will not give up on this.”

Itachi spent the entire day in Sasuke’s apartment. He brought his laptop down and he worked on Sasuke’s couch. He made him a sandwich for lunch. They didn’t speak to one another for most of the day, but Itachi never left him. And in an odd way, that did help Sasuke to not feel so alone.

Itachi made a simple stir fry for dinner and as they were eating, Itachi began speaking. “Do you know why I didn’t adopt Naruto?” Sasuke looked at him in a forced bored expression, refusing to speak. “Humor me. Obviously the kid was in need of a family. And he’s as much of an Uchiha as we are, in my mind. And in yours too. Why didn’t you ask me to adopt him? I very easily could have.”

Sasuke sighed an exaggerated way. “I don’t know Itachi, why?”

“I didn’t want to be the one to give him that name. I didn’t want to make him your brother. I wanted YOU to give him that name.” Itachi smiled warmly. “You know gay marriage is legal here now. They made it so while you were in Suna.”

“I can’t even get him to stay the night with me, you want me to talk him into marrying me?” He rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake. I can’t even get him to call after sex, Itachi. Give it up.”

“No. I won’t.” He spoke firmly. “I can’t. For several reasons. One, I _know_ that he loves you. Even if _he_ doesn’t yet. Two, I know when he realizes it, he’ll make it up to you. Three, I truly think you and he belong together. And finally. Selfishly? If you don’t end up together, then I didn’t adopt him for terrible reasons. I could have saved that boy substantially large parts of a terrible childhood. But I didn’t because I was counting on you giving him _forever._ That is a boy whom I loved as a brother. If I hurt him like that and he isn’t redeemed” his voice broke slightly and he cleared his throat. “I have gone thoroughly _all in_ on the idea that his crippling loneliness, and our misery at seeing someone we love go through it, was temporary. And now, yours, as well. I know you’re miserable. I know he probably is, too, wherever he is. You can’t imagine what it’s like to feel so helpless to fix this, Sasuke. I just…” He frantically looked around the table as if there was an answer just outside his reach.

Sasuke considered what he had said and tried to put himself in his brother’s position. It wasn’t that big a leap. He, too, had gone ‘all in’ on the hope that he could make Naruto truly happy. Beneath the hurt of the implied rejection he was feeling, he was also worried about Naruto. He knew he was probably feeling guilt. He knew Naruto wasn’t the type to cheat and forget the implications and pain. He reached out across the table and touched his brother’s hand, drawing his attention to him.

“We’ll be ok. We’ll resolve this somehow.”

“I just… I _know_ you’re made for each other. I just _know it._ ” Itachi’s eyes looked at him pleadingly. “Please have faith in him. He may not deserve it right now. But please. Forgive him when he comes back.”

Sasuke clenched his jaw and flared his nostrils. He pulled his hand away and looked at his plate. “ _IF_ he comes back.”

Itachi grabbed Sasuke’s hand and squeezed it and smiled sadly.

“Please drop it for now, though. I can’t handle much more of this topic. You’ve done an amazing job keeping an eye on me today but after dinner, you should go back upstairs. I need to finish some work and I’d prefer to be alone for it. We have work tomorrow.”

“If that’s what you’d like.”

“It is. Thank you. For letting me finish my work alone and for… all of today.”

“Of course, little brother.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto arrived at the UE building nearing the end of the work day. He had hoped to walk Sasuke home, or take the elevator with him, as it was in this case. He was hoping he’d be able to coax Sasuke into quitting slightly early to spend some extra time with him. He’d had a rough two days and was definitely looking forward to the security of Sasuke’s company. He stepped off the elevator and headed to Sasuke’s office before noticing that not only was the office light off, Ino had clearly left for the day as well. He turned and headed to the elevator before he heard Itachi call him into his office. Naruto stepped into Itachi’s office and smiled brightly.

“Hey, Itachi, what’s up? Sasuke’s wrapped up early, eh?”

“Naruto, I’m not sure you should see Sasuke.”

Naruto’s brow furrowed in confusion and paused for a moment. “What? Why?”

Itachi glared. “Because you fucked my little brother and didn’t call him for 2 days.”

“What? No, I texted him!” He looked around as if there was someone about to jump out and say “gotcha” but no one came. “Dude, I had to break up with my boyfriend of a _year_ , Itachi. He was fucking wrecked. I’ve treated him like shit these past few months with Sasuke. He deserved my full attention in the dumping at least, don’t you think? I should have done it a long time ago. At least before I slept with Sasuke. You know me better than to think I’d be ok cheating on Neji like that.”

“I still feel like someone needs to at least go through the motions of protecting my brother’s virtue. What exactly are your intentions? Is this casual?”

Naruto spread his arms out helplessly. “Itachi.” He looked at him appalled and shocked. “Of course not. He’s the only person that’s ever mattered to me. At least in this way. You know that. You know I don’t _just_ want casual from him. But I’ll take whatever he’ll give me. It’ll be whatever he wants it to be. I hope to fuck it’s more than casual, but I’ll do that, too, if that’s what he wants. For as long as my heart can take it.”

“Not exactly the answer I was looking for, Naruto.”

“What? My intentions?” He smirked. “Oh those are mostly filthy. And _I_ didn’t fuck _him, he_ fucked _me._ I _intend_ to change that. _”_

Itachi scrunched his face in disgust. “No. Ugh. No. That’s not what I meant. Definitely not. Just. No. Never say things like that again, Naruto. I just meant that you know he’s prone to pushing people away. I was hoping you’d dig your heels in some. Not let _him_ set the pace.”

Naruto smiled wolfishly. “I have every intention to use my sexual prowess to garner his long term affection. And I’ll never let him run away again. How about that?”

“Good enough. And gross. He’s upstairs. Pouting.”

“Why’s he pouting?”

“Because the love of his life fucked him and didn’t call for two days.”

Naruto scoffed. “’Love of his life’ Oh, sheesh, Itachi, you’re over selling.” He got up and waved goodbye, Itachi shrugging and returning the wave, burying himself back into the paperwork on his desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke had left work early, telling Itachi he had a headache. He went straight to his couch where he promptly stripped to his boxer briefs and undershirt, pulled the throw over him and laid on his stomach and clicked the TV on. He had every intention of staying there until work the next day. Which he would probably be late for. Again. It was a good thing his name was on the building. He had every intention of being a shitty worker for the foreseeable future.

The elevator dinged about an hour after he’d plopped on the couch and he assumed he was going to have to deal with another Itachi lecture. He pushed up to look over the back of the couch to see Naruto when the doors opened. _Great._ Just what he wanted to deal with. Because two days of complete silence after having sex wasn’t enough to drive the point home. He definitely needed the long explanation to really crush him into a billion pieces. He groaned loudly and plopped back into the couch and pulled the blanket back over his head.

“Uh … that happy to see me, huh?” Naruto forced a light, nervous chuckle. Sasuke was marginally relieved to know that at least he was uncomfortable, too. But that didn’t change that he wasn’t the one being rejected, so this was only going to get worse for Sasuke.

“Not particularly. I don’t relish a long drawn out discarding.”

“I don’t either.” Naruto’s voice was soft and he approached the couch slowly.

“So let’s do this fast and you can go.” Sasuke kept his face buried in the pillow and the blanket over his head, but he did have a small hole he could peak through without Naruto seeing him.

“If that’s what you want.” Naruto’s head was hung and Sasuke thought the audacity he had looking sad in front of him right then may end up getting Naruto punched. But no matter how mad he was, he couldn’t stand Naruto in pain. Even if he was the idiot causing it.

“I don’t _want_ that, I prefer it.”

“What do you want, then?” Naruto stopped at the back of the couch and turned to half sit on it, looking at the mass of blankets which Sasuke hid under.

“We’re not doing that again. I already told you the other day. We already talked about this. Just hurry up and do the discarding part, please.”

“Wait, _me?_ I’m not doing the discarding! What?”

Sasuke pulled the blanket off his head and scowled at Naruto, but Naruto’s face was one of genuine confusion.

“What? What’s going on? We _didn’t_ talk the other day, we said like bare minimum to get to …” Naruto cleared his throat. “The other stuff. We got distracted. We haven’t had that talk.”

“We said enough. I told you how _I_ felt and you left for two days, with no calls or texts.”

“Hey! Wait a second! I did text you! I just noticed on the way up, though, that it didn’t send. I’m sorry about that. But I don’t know what you’re so pissy about. You didn’t call or text me, either! And, by the way, I’m the one who got fucked, I feel like I’m in a more vulnerable position, here.”

“Are you KIDDING me right now?” Sasuke sat up fully completely infuriated. “YOU feel vulnerable? YOU have got to be kidding. I can’t even. You know how _I_ feel, I’m the—”

“No I don’t! We never said anything! I got half a sentence out and all you said was yes. All I know is that at that moment you wanted me. Which absolutely blew my mind. There wasn’t a whole lot of thought after that. Just that the past, what? Six months wasn’t just you teasing me and ruining my sanity for kicks, I guess. So that’s awesome. But I don’t know SHIT about how you _feel._ ” Naruto came around and sat down next to Sasuke.

“Jesus, fine. Let’s have THAT conversation then. This should be loads of fun.”

Naruto sighed in frustration. “Can we just stop the anger for like a minute? Please? Can we have this conversation for real? I was fucking terrified coming here and you’re not helping that at all.” Sasuke looked down, feeling marginally guilty.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I’m not exactly hopeful here and it’s making me nauseous, Naruto.”

“I don’t either, though. It’s not like I have all the answers either. I don’t know if, say, this is okay?” He scooted closer to Sasuke and slowly touched his cheek. Sasuke was surprised, but couldn’t help the comfort the physical touch brought him.

“Moron.” Sasuke leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “You texted me?”

“Of course I did. Here.” Naruto pulled his hand away and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, finding a text to Sasuke that was marked “Failed” at 1233pm on Saturday. Sasuke hadn’t even woken up by then.

Naruto: Well, that was definitely the best morning of my entire life. Without even a close second. I can’t wait to see you again.

Sasuke couldn’t help his small smile or the flush on his cheeks. “Not exactly Shakespeare.”

“I didn’t want to oversell.”

“Oversell?”

“We haven’t had the conversation yet.”

“Ah. Right. _The_ conversation. You start? I feel like I’ve done more exposing than you. I’m gonna get a glass of water.” He stood up to go to the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water. “You want something?”

When Sasuke looked at Naruto, his face was flushed and his eyes were dark and lids heavy. “You need to put on pants if you want me to use complete sentences.”

Sasuke snorted and quirked a brow in amusement but went to his bedroom and grabbed his shorts before coming back out to the kitchen to find Naruto leaning against the counter. “Better?”

Naruto nodded and smiled weakly. “Thanks. OK, so if I’m starting do you want to ask me questions or … what am I supposed to say? I asked you questions; you didn’t really have to talk that much.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Fine. But the same ‘rule’ of completely open and honest applies for you, too, then. I can handle it. Where were you the past couple days?”

Naruto seemed uncomfortable, he fidgeted and looked everywhere _but_ at Sasuke. “I uh… I was with Neji.”

_Oh, good. The nausea is back._ “You spent 2 days and 2 nights with Neji?”

Naruto nodded, looking at Sasuke’s feet. “I left this morning. I came here as soon as I woke up.”

“You slept all day?”

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep at all when I was at Neji’s.”

Sasuke’s nausea rose to a new level. Naruto had left Sasuke’s bed to go home to his boyfriend and fuck for a day and a half straight? Then came over here to sort him out and go back to his life. Without Sasuke. Yup. Lunch was coming up. He hunched over the sink with the disposal and vomited.

“Jesus, Sasuke! Are you ok?” Naruto rushed to Sasuke’s side and stroked his back.

“Don’t touch me! Fuck!” Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and glared deeply.

“What? Why? What happened?”

“You just told me you left me to go spend two days with your goddamned boyfriend, Naruto. You’re the only guy I’ve ever been with, even if I _didn’t_ feel so strongly about you, I wouldn’t want to goddamned hear that!” He kept himself distanced from Naruto when Naruto tried to follow him and he held his arm out to keep Naruto away. He grabbed another glass, this time going to his liquor cabinet and pouring himself a hearty helping of scotch. And then threw his head back and drank it all in one gulp. And poured another.

“Woah, Sasuke. Slow down. You just threw up.”

“Yes, I’d like a physiological explanation to do so, so that I don’t have to acknowledge the emotional one.” He drank his second glass. “Are we done here? Were you going to ask if I’d continue as your mistress or are we going straight to the discarding part?” He kept his eyes narrowed and lips pressed in a thin line so that the hurt wouldn’t be seen.

Naruto’s face was one of utter shock. His mouth opened, then closed again, as if not sure what to say. He sighed deeply and looked utterly beaten before looking down and refusing to look at Sasuke again. “Sasuke, I didn’t leave you to _be with_ Neji. I left as fast as I could to break up with him. And it took forever. After fighting for a solid fucking 8 hours, he locked himself in the bathroom and threatened to kill himself. After I calmed him down over that, it did go a bit smoother. But we still had to separate our shit and I wanted to be thorough because I didn’t want to ever have to go back. Or you to… if you ever came to my place… have to see anything of his.” Sasuke allowed himself to feel a bit of relief wash over him hearing Naruto’s words. Naruto kept talking though. “I just wanted to be thorough … Because I don’t care what _you_ want out of this,” he shrugged lightly, attempting casual, “I’ll take it. If… _that…_ is all you want, then I’ll be that: If you only want me to be here for your sexual needs, done. I’m at your beck and call. If you want me to be your friend who you occasionally sleep with until you find someone to be with, I’ll do that. I can do friends with benefits. And I won’t be mad when you find someone better. And even if you want _nothing…_ If you think Saturday was just a mistake; I still couldn’t go back to Neji. Not after you. Because all _I_ want is you. Whatever way you’ll have me. Friends, Fuck buddies, lovers, A couple, anything. If you want … it all.” Naruto gulped and looked completely terrified. Sasuke noticed his knee bobbing and his fingers tightened on the edge of the counter on either side of his waist. Naruto raised his eyes but not his face to look at Sasuke through his lashes. His voice was just a whisper when he said, “I think I’d do just about anything to have it all with you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke stood frozen for a moment while he let Naruto’s words sink it. He half choked, half laughed, unsure how to process what he’d just heard; unsure if he should believe it. He took the three steps to Naruto and engulfed him in a hug, burying his face in Naruto’s neck. “I want it all. Jesus, I want it all, so bad.” Then he was kissing him all over his face and Naruto was crying and nodding and kissing him back wherever he could reach with his mouth and there was desperation and happiness. And Naruto pulled away long enough to wipe his face. Sasuke held onto Naruto’s shirt as he did it and searched his face for any doubt. When their eyes met, Naruto looked embarrassed to have been crying and laughed lightly and Sasuke joined in, laughing and pulling him into another hug, snuggling into Naruto’s neck.

Naruto cleared the crying from his throat and sniffled, smiling and holding Sasuke tighter.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, and thought his face may crack from smiling so big.

“So… now what?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve never had a relationship. Much less a gay one. What changes?”

“In my experience ‘gay’ and ‘straight’ relationships evolve pretty much the same. But I don’t think our relationship will be the same as those, anyways. Besides, I feel like we’re re-hashing.” Naruto smirked teasingly. “What do you _want_ to change?”

Sasuke grumbled. “Don’t tease. I really don’t know what comes next, here.”

“Ahhh, so you have to yield to my experience. Such power you give me.” Naruto was still teasing him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto wasn’t taking this as serious as he thought he should. Perhaps a change of tactic was necessary.

He buried his face into Naruto’s neck again, nuzzling lightly before giving a few soft kisses just below his ear and lifting his face to whisper in his ear as huskily as he could manage, “I’d give you more power if you want it.” His lips touched Naruto’s ear every other word and he could tell it had the desired effect when Naruto shivered all over. He buried his face back in Naruto’s neck to hide his knowing smirk.

Naruto stood upright from where he’d been leaning against the counter and guided Sasuke so his back replaced his on the counter. He spread Sasuke’s thighs with his knee and eased one knee up and down slightly to rub against Sasuke’s groin. _Definitely the desired effect. He was taking him seriously now._

“I always want _more_ from you, Sasuke.” Naruto lifted Sasuke’s face from his neck and put his forehead on Sasuke’s, running his hands down Sasuke’s arms to grab each of his hands and lace their fingers. The words went to Sasuke’s cock and swelled his heart on the way there. _Plan definitely backfiring._  But then Naruto’s plan seemed to change; he seemed suddenly unsure of himself, overly interested in their intertwined hands. He looked up at Sasuke and smiled shyly, “Confession time?”

Sasuke pulled back slightly to inspect Naruto’s face and quirk a brow. “Okay…”

“I’m kind of torn right now. Part of me wants … certain things.” He made their hands grab Sasuke’s waist and thrust into him lightly to make sure Sasuke knew what _things_ he meant. “But, the other part of me is so anxious that if those _things_ don’t go right, then you may not want the rest of … _all of it.”_ Naruto cringed at the vulnerability in what he was saying, obviously embarrassed.

Sasuke smiled at how adorably insecure he was being. “You think if you’re not a good lay, I won’t want to be with you?”

“I’ve definitely considered it… Mostly the other way around, though, I have to admit…” Naruto flushed and scrunched his nose, embarrassed again. “And for several years…”

“The other way around? You thought if you were a good enough lay I _would_ want to be with you?” Sasuke couldn’t stop feeling incredibly amused from this. This entire conversation had taken such an unexpected turn he couldn’t seem to get his feet back on the ground or the smile off his face. Naruto pouted. Which was fucking adorable and made Sasuke want to nibble Naruto’s lip. And, he realized, that was allowed now. So he did. First, he chastely kissed Naruto’s bottom lip, then he sucked it lightly into his mouth, breathing in Naruto’s gasp, watching his eyes widen in shock and, possibly lust. When he set on nibbling the lip, Naruto had let go of their intertwined hands and grasped either side of Sasuke’s face, pulling him in for a real kiss. Naruto licked his own lip where Sasuke had bitten and licked Sasuke’s in the process. Then he licked up along the underside of Sasuke’s top lip before finally slanting his whole mouth along Sasuke’s. There was passion in the kiss, but so much more feeling than Sasuke had ever known. The kiss didn’t last long before Naruto pulled back his breath more panting, mirroring Sasuke’s.

“Little did you know that for the last like 15 years, all you had to do was _ask_ and I’d give you more.” Sasuke’s smile was smaller, but ever present and it seemed like Naruto was starting to, reluctantly, see what Sasuke really felt.

He shook his head. “I’m not sure this is going to be an easy adjustment for my mind, Sas.”

“Sas? See? We’re already at pet names. That’s gotta be like, halfway there, right?”

Sasuke was teasing but Naruto gave him a doubtful look. It seemed now Naruto was the one wanting to take this more serious. “Not even close. I’m thinking once we get our sex life sorted, we’ll be about halfway, then we’ll still have to work on the emotional and everyday changes parts.”

“Sex is half? Emotional and everyday changes are only a fourth each, then? Plus you thought you could win me based on sex. And that you could lose me from it, too. Your scale on the importance of sex seems a bit skewed.”

Naruto smirked smugly. “You’ll see.” Then his smile dropped a bit. “It takes a while, though. To get to where both people enjoy it.” He rubbed both thumbs along Sasuke’s neck.

“I thought we did pretty good on Saturday.” Sasuke flushed. “Was that just me?”

“Jesus, no!” Naruto seemed to realize he’d just yelled at Sasuke in disgust and scrunched his face apologetically and Sasuke’s flush disappeared and smile returned. “Sorry, no. I just meant the first time. _Your_ first time. Saturday was _amazing_ , and I meant it, best of my life. If you want to, then that’s all we’ll do, I have _zero_ problems with that. But … um.” He cleared his throat and flushed even more. “I’d like to try with you… to be the one, who… um… You know. To be your first.”

Sasuke watched Naruto squirm and struggle with the words in absolute joy. He’d never expected Naruto to be so unsure of himself with this. He teased him that he was a moron, but he never actually thought he _was_ stupid. This conversation though was revealing exactly how stubbornly self conscious he was. He didn’t think it was possible for him to be more open about how badly he wanted Naruto, but they just weren’t really permeating his bubble of doubt. His insecurities only made Sasuke want to reassure him all the more. Especially when every single one of his insecurities thus far had been completely unfounded. “So your proposed first step is getting rid of my pesky _virginity_ , huh?” Naruto’s eyes darkened and he wordlessly nodded. “Hn.”

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto to stand on his own and walk around him. Watching Naruto’s sudden fear when he pulled away was heart wrenching. “You coming?” He smirked over his shoulder and continued walking towards his bedroom.

Naruto tripped over his feet trying to get to him, which was oddly sexy. “Are we done talking? Is the talking over?”

“I’m sure there will be more. But for now, yes.” Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the hamper as soon as he got into the room. Naruto followed suit, and tossed his shirt on the floor.

“Sasuke? Can we just… take it slow? I don’t want to rush it, and if we get … intense, then I may not be able to control myself again and I won’t let myself hurt you…”

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. “Is this a conversation you have with all your lovers? I can’t imagine I’m the first _virgin_ you’ve had.”

“Shut up, you know this is different.”

“The _sex_ part isn’t different, Moron.” Sasuke was all too aware that their feelings were different than any they’d felt before with anyone else. He knew that there would be more affection during their sex, sure. But sex was sex. No matter the feelings behind the actions, the basic mechanics were the same.

Naruto’s immediate reaction to Sasuke’s words was a look of hurt. But he seemed to have realized something and smiled slowly. “You really think that? Oh, Sasuke…” He approached him with a predatory look in his eyes. “Yeah, ok. I take it back. Now I _know_ I’m about to blow your mind.”

Sasuke couldn’t even pretend not to be frozen by Naruto’s words. There was shock and anxiety, maybe even a little fear. But the most intense feeling was definitely anticipation. In fact, when Naruto ran his fingertips up his arms, just barely touching his skin, he couldn’t help shivering.

Naruto’s voice was quiet and reverent as he watched his fingers graze Sasuke’s skin in awe. “I can’t believe I get to touch you like this, Sasuke.”

Sasuke was wholly unprepared for the need that hit him with the blood rush. He felt hot all over and Naruto’s words, the obvious _love_ in them, had his mind completely blanking on any thought. He reached forward to pull Naruto against him, but Naruto caught his hands with his own, deflecting the pull, and brought the fingers to his lips as amusement danced in his eyes. “Remember? Yielding to me. I promise, I’ll make you feel good. I’m going to make you feel so many things you’ve never felt. I think I could get drunk on that; On the knowledge that you’re really going to be _mine_. That I get to show you so much. I’m going to savor it, Sasuke. I won’t let you rush me.”

How quickly the tables turned in their foreplay. Sasuke loved the give and take of their friendship. Always had. It was part of why he fell in love with Naruto; because he was every bit an equal to Sasuke. And it wasn’t common for Sasuke to admit that, but with this new development; with the development of their _intimate_ relationship, he had no choice. Naruto was his match in every fight they’d ever had. They joked that Sasuke could manipulate Naruto easily, but the truth is, Sasuke had to put in genuine thought to get the reactions he wanted from Naruto. For Naruto, Sasuke was putty. He was molded to Naruto’s will without Naruto even _trying_. Their friendship had taken so many turns of Sasuke bending to Naruto’s wishes without either knowing it. Even something as little as Sasuke running slower so Naruto, who wasn’t a runner, could keep up. Or buying the stupid row machine. Which he had ordered Saturday about 20 minutes after he’d woken up. Or the dresser drawer of clothes he’d accidentally bought for Naruto; picking them out and getting them home only to realize that he’d never really intended to wear them himself.

And that was before Naruto had this new power over him. Naruto was going to make him _his._  In all ways. It was welcome and intimidating and terrifying. And he was diving in head first. He had no doubts.

Naruto’s kisses turned from passionate to soft. There was still an urgency behind them but every light caress of his lips felt like a promise. _How the fuck was he doing that?_ Naruto hummed lowly as he guided Sasuke to a sitting position and knelt in front of him, pulling his pants and underwear down slowly. When Sasuke’s straining erection sprang free, Naruto cursed. “Oh, fuck, Sasuke. I didn’t get to touch you much Saturday, tonight is definitely going to be different.” He wrapped his hand around Sasuke’s cock and kissed his thigh with small, open mouth kisses. “This is mine tonight, too. Everything I could possibly do with you, I’ve dreamt about at least once. I have so many years of fantasies, I can’t choose which to do first.” He grazed the tip of his nose up the length of Sasuke’s cock and spoke to himself. “I can’t believe this is _mine_ tonight.”

Sasuke stopped the slow strokes of Naruto’s hand, causing Naruto to look at him. “It’s always going to be yours, Naruto. _I_ will be. Every night.” Naruto’s face scrunched up as he appeared to struggle to believe the words Sasuke said to him. After a split second of intense emotion between them, Naruto leaned up and caught Sasuke’s face in between his hands and pulled him in for a forceful kiss.

“I’ll be yours, too.” Naruto sat back with some reluctance and motioned for Sasuke to scoot up further onto the bed. He watched carefully as Naruto quickly grabbed his lube from the nightstand and tossed it on the bed before joining him.

“Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice was much shakier than he’d like to admit, but fortunately Naruto didn’t seem to mind.

“Hmm?” Naruto leaned into Sasuke who was reclined against the headboard. He ran his nose up and down Sasuke’s neck.

“I just… this is going to mean a lot to me. It _always_ will with you. Whether it’s the first time or the millionth. I want you to know that.”      

Naruto nodded somberly before smiling gently. “Millionth, eh? So…” he trailed off momentarily running the tip of his tongue lightly along the shell of Sasuke’s ear and his hand wrapped around Sasuke’s cock picking up with more meaningful strokes. “Next week?”

Sasuke chuckled lightly. “I would have no objections to that.”

Naruto joined him laughing. “I’ll remind you of that in the morning.” Naruto kissed his way down Sasuke’s chest and let one hand slip behind his thigh and arranged his leg to bend at the knee. He kissed the knee several times before nipping lightly. Naruto grasped the base of Sasuke’s cock and sucked him all in one deep pull.

“ _Fuuuuuuck.”_ It was all Sasuke could do not to come on the spot. He looked down at Naruto’s wicked twinkle in his eyes as he bobbed his head on his cock and he grabbed either side to slow him down. Naruto pulled away, smirking and quirked a brow in question. “You can’t. You have to slow down, or I’m going to come too quickly.”

Naruto’s deep chuckle told him what he was going to say before he spoke. “So come. That’s generally my goal here.”

Sasuke flushed and squirmed a bit. “But…” Fuck if he didn’t _feel_ gay saying this. “I want to do that when we’re _together_ . _With_ you _._ ”

Naruto’s smile turned predatory and he shook his head. “I don’t think you understand. You’re going to do it a _lot_ in the next few hours. We _will_ finish together.” He stroked Sasuke’s length tightly. “Eventually. Don’t hold your orgasms back from me.” He gave a sloppy open mouth kiss to the tip of Sasuke’s cock. “I’m going for a record.” He swallowed Sasuke’s length in one pull again and never broke eye contact with him as he bobbed his head, flicking his tongue on the up swing. Sasuke was not going to last long. He didn’t want to embarrass himself but… _Holy shit was that a scrape of teeth?_ Sasuke exploded into Naruto’s mouth with no warning and Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise and then slowly closed in pleasure as he swallowed Sasuke’s cock and massaged his length with his tongue sucking the seed from him.

When he pulled away he wiped his mouth lightly and smiled like he was ten feet tall. “Hmm, you weren’t kidding. I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes momentarily before pulling him up across his chest and pulling him in for a searing kiss with one hand laced through his hair and the other grabbing a handful of Naruto’s ass. Feeling his underwear there, he became incredibly frustrated with the material restricting his access to his lover. _Lover._ God, it felt amazing to even think of Naruto as that. He was going to test saying it out at the earliest opportunity. He growled at the boxer briefs before reaching inside with both hands and grabbing two handfuls and thrusting up into him.

“Ah. OK, wait, wait a sec.” Naruto pulled away long enough to push his underwear to his calves and wiggled out of them the rest of the way. When he eased back down onto Sasuke’s naked form with his own it was skin on skin and both hissed at the contact. And, what do you know? That’s all it took for Sasuke’s dick to come back to life. He can’t imagine why he was surprised by this fact, though. It was _Naruto_ on top of him. It was more than just sexual desire he felt and the emotions he got when Naruto breathed into his neck while slowly rolling his hips against Sasuke made him realize the touch wasn’t nearly as important for him as the person. _Naruto_ , not his touch, was arousing him. An emotional boner. That was weird. And fucking awesome. Naruto was right. This _was_ different.

Sasuke started to test the waters on what he could and couldn’t say. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was scare Naruto off, or ruin the moment. Especially if Naruto was just feeling lust right now. He would be in no way disappointed if all of this stemmed from pure lust. Naruto’s desire was definitely not something he’d ever complain about. “Last time you said no gushy stuff—”

Naruto cut him off before he could finish his thought by kissing deeply and then resting his forehead against Sasuke’s. He rested on his elbows, holding just enough of his weight off of Sasuke that it wasn’t uncomfortable. He was doing _everything_ exactly right. “No holds barred, now. Anything you want, Sasuke. I’ll give you anything you want. Just say the word, baby.”

Both men had the same reaction and immediately wrinkled their noses. “I know the first thing I want. I want you to never call me ‘baby’ again.”

Naruto laughed easily. “Yeah, that’s a no-go. Sorry.”

Sasuke smiled up at him. “This is better than I imagined. Easier. You’re still you. I just have this new side I get to see. I want to see all your sides, Naruto.” He watched his own hands stroked Naruto’s shoulders. “You adapt to these changes so easily. Nothing fazes you. You’re so natural at _everything_.”

Naruto snorted and dropped his head into Sasuke’s chest, kissing lightly. “We both know that’s not true. _You’re_ the one who’s good at everything. I have to work really hard to get good at anything. It does make me handle change pretty well, I guess.” He looked up and shrugged slightly. “And doing anything with you is easier than doing it without you. But trust me, I’m still a giant ball of nerves inside. I’ve never done anything in bed as important as this is.” He began rolling his hips again.

“Ah, right. Because you’ve got to be so good you convince me to stay. I forgot.” He let his hands return to their previous spots; Naruto’s hair and ass. “Don’t you have work to do then?”

“If sex is all I need to do to keep you, you’re as good as mine.”

“I’ve been only yours for about a decade and gotten absolutely nothing in return. I’m eager to have some kind of reward for my fidelity.”

“Oh, Shut up.” Naruto laughed as he leaned in and kissed Sasuke. He spent a few moments rolling his hips, and in those few moments Sasuke’s mind had turned to mush again. No thoughts beyond love and want existed. Naruto lifted his body off Sasuke’s enough to slip a hand between them, still bracing himself with his other hand. When Naruto grabbed both of their cocks, pushing them together he stroked a few lazy strokes before pausing and grabbing the lube and squirting a small amount where their bodies joined. Both hissed and swore and Naruto pumped with renewed vigor. “Ah, fuck, I’m not going to last long now. I can’t believe I’ve lasted as long as I have. Mmmm, Sasuke just looking at you sometimes I have to struggle not to come. Ahhh. Hmmm. Sasuke.” As Naruto built for his orgasm, Sasuke felt one of his own approaching with surprise. He hadn’t come back to back like this since he was a bored teenager. As Naruto growled into Sasuke’s neck, he felt Naruto’s cock twitch against his own and release a warm fluid that spread over their stomachs. The thought of what that warmth was proved to be the last straw for Sasuke and he rapidly came crashing over the edge as well, mixing his own semen with the blonde’s on his stomach.

Naruto sat up slightly looking at the mess they’d made in wonder before rolling over slightly and leaning tightly up against Sasuke, catching the fluids between their bodies. Sasuke moved to pull his shirt from the edge of the bed up to clean them up before Naruto stopped him, grabbing his hand away. He took his sticky hand, covered in their come and began running it over Sasuke’s stomach.          

“You’re playing in body fluids, Naruto.” Sasuke knew he sounded like he thought he was talking to a moron, but he hoped his amusement leaked through the tone as well.

“I know.” Naruto shrugged and continued playing. He drew lazy circles around Sasuke’s belly button and then continued tracing his abs, spreading it all over Sasuke’s stomach before using his fingernail to trace Sasuke’s nipples with the stuff. To say it wasn’t affecting him would be a lie, but after two mind blowing orgasms, his cock just didn’t have it in it to jump to life.

“What are you doing, Naruto?” When he spoke that time he heard nothing but amusement in his voice and was glad for it.

Naruto shrugged again and looked up, coloring a bit with embarrassment. “I like seeing you like this. Your perfect skin; marked. And this?” He pulled his fingers apart revealing the ejaculate between his fingers, “It’s us. Combined in … a new way. We’re together in way I never thought we would be.” He put his hand back on Sasuke’s chest and drew a heart over Sasuke’s actual heart. “I marked you.” He looked up and smirked victoriously.

 Sasuke shrugged. “I’m ok with it.”

Naruto smiled again. “Just ok?”

“I’ll let you do it again.”

Naruto scoffed, pretending to be appalled. “ _Let_ me?”

“If you beg.” Sasuke smiled warmly at him.

“I definitely would. If I get to mark you? I’ll beg every time if you want.”

“Hmm. If that’s what you’d do for marking my stomach with your cum, what would you do if I let you mark me in other ways?”

Naruto raised a brow. “Which ways are those?”

“Hmm. Fingerprint bruises or love bites? Someplace people can see. Or at least kind of see. Just under my collar, maybe?”

Naruto’s eyes bore into his and Sasuke thought he could actually see the bright blue turn into a lust filled dark blue. “Any interest in a limb? I’d give anything. To let everyone know you’re _mine._ ” Sasuke wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of fiery kisses, one after another and lost his breath very easily, pulling away. “Hmm.” Naruto kissed his neck lightly and experimentally bit down, causing Sasuke to moan wantonly. Much to his own embarrassment. _Fuck it. Who needs pride? Everything feels so good._

Naruto grabbed the T-shirt from Sasuke’s hand and wiped them up just enough that they weren’t dripping anymore and grabbed Sasuke behind each of his knees and eased himself down low between his legs again. Sasuke’s breath hitched when he realized Naruto was gearing up for another round. _How the fuck?!_ His cock was getting hard again and Naruto hadn’t even touched him there yet. Naruto smirked evilly before using his strength and Sasuke’s leanness to his advantage, grabbing Sasuke firmly around the knees and flipping him over so he bounced face down on the bed and against his erection. Just as he was about to sit up and complain, he felt Naruto’s tongue on the inside of his knees, lightly tickling the nerves along the sensitive skin. His grunt of complaint very quickly turned into pleasure and he whimpered and let his face fall against the bed. Naruto set to massaging Sasuke’s legs while licking and nipping the back of his knees, first one than the other. Naruto was every bit as talented with his massaging skills as Sasuke had remembered and as turned on as he was, he still felt himself relaxing. Naruto’s hands were sure and steady, but slow in making their way up his thighs to his ass. He let his mouth trail behind his hands, kissing, licking, nipping. Every touch he gave made Sasuke more relaxed, and more turned on. And as focused he was on Naruto’s touches, he couldn’t help the smile and light grunt in amusement shake his body.

“This is infinitely better than the last massage you gave me.”

Naruto chuckled lightly and sat up some, looking at Sasuke’s face while still working the muscles in Sasuke’s ass. “I have to admit, I’ve never given a massage as a precursor to sex.”         

“Ah, good. So I _will_ have one of your firsts, then.” Sasuke was teasing but Naruto’s tight squeeze let him know it was not appreciated.

Naruto’s voice was husky when he spoke. “The only firsts I have that matter are with you.” Naruto leaned forward and bit lightly at the curve where Sasuke’s thigh met his butt cheek and sucked roughly. He licked and flicked his tongue, but Naruto’s intention was obvious: he was marking him. And the idea had Sasuke so excited he arched his back to lean into Naruto. Before he knew what he was doing, he realized this act had spread him for Naruto and he took advantage. He slide his first two fingers from Sasuke’s tailbone to his sac and when Sasuke started at the touch, he let his mouth let go of the suction and whispered. “Nuh uh.” He pulled Sasuke’s hips back off the bed and resumed stroking long, lazy strokes. Sasuke knew he was getting him used to the touch. This was a kindness to him and it was not unappreciated. “I _really_ want to focus on _your_ firsts, now, Sas.”

Sasuke shivered all over and when he looked at Naruto he shivered again. The response was obviously pleasing to the blonde because not only was his jaw clenched and eyes heavy with arousal, but when Sasuke’s gaze dropped to Naruto’s cock he saw it was swollen and leaking. _Oh, yes._ All Sasuke could think was that he wanted to become a lot more intimately familiar with whatever thoughts or actions made Naruto’s cock do that. And then cause it all the time. He had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering.

Naruto continued his new massage, with more gentle kisses all over his legs and backside, for long moments before he thought Sasuke was comfortable with the action. He then reached over and grabbed the lube that was still on the bed. Witnessing this action made Sasuke tense up somewhat, but Naruto didn’t open the lube. He lifted Sasuke into a deeper arch, spreading him more with his thumbs and Sasuke couldn’t see his face anymore and started to panic being so exposed. He left his body where it was but cranked his neck to try to see Naruto. He could just barely make out his face of utter bliss before Naruto dipped his head and licked just under Sasuke’s scrotum. His licks were big and sloppy and although he wasn’t actually licking his anus, the wetness spread there, as well. He leaned back up before winking at Sasuke and blowing cool air over Sasuke’s hole. The sudden coldness made Sasuke clench up and Naruto’s reaction was immediate.

“Oh, fuck me, Sasuke, please remember just how to clench like that in about 20 minutes, ok?” He bit Sasuke’s butt cheek and popped open the lube bottle, spreading a generous amount first on Sasuke then on his fingers. Sasuke bit his cheek to prepare for the penetration but again it didn’t come. Naruto stroked him for several moments before whispering, “OK, Sasuke.” _OK what?_ Sasuke knew he was just preparing him and again felt nothing but warmth in his chest for the efforts Naruto was taking. When he felt Naruto’s fingers he forced himself to relax by breathing deeply. It didn’t hurt, and the fact that his muscles were all Jell-o from the earlier massage was proving very helpful. When Naruto pushed further he thought he had felt a touch of pain but it immediately evaporated when Naruto touched a place that made him clench up and curse in surprised pleasure. “Fuck, yes. Sasuke, that’s _exactly_ what I’m going for. Mmm, God, you feel amazing.”

Naruto was very slow in his preparation, thrusting slowly and adding more lube often. He stroked his prostate enough that Sasuke thought he would come if he _could_ . But it was just too soon after two intense orgasms and that was the reality. But he’d put his trust in Naruto, he had faith Naruto knew what he was doing. He knew Naruto _would_ make them both come during sex. Not that he could focus enough on any particular thought at that point, anyways. All he knew was pleasure and love. He felt so utterly cherished during all of their interactions tonight that he was bordering on overloaded. Naruto had three fingers inside him and he had still felt no pain. A bit of a full feeling that was foreign to him, but nothing particularly unpleasant. He was still panting with desire and need when Naruto pulled his fingers out slowly kissing the base of his spine.   

“Flip over? I want to see you.” Sasuke was all too eager and when he sat up and turned over he wrapped Naruto in his arms pulling him in for a burning kiss. When they broke apart, Naruto looked unsure. “You sure this is what you want?”

Sasuke growled slightly in frustration. “Yes, stop being an idiot. I promise I’ll tell you if you _ever_ do anything I don’t want. Trust me, ok?”

Naruto smiled warmly. “Usually, it’s the other person that has to do the comforting.” Sasuke shrugged and laid back on the bed. Naruto looked around as if he were lost for a moment before pulling a pillow and motioning for Sasuke to lift his butt so he could put the pillow under him. When Naruto grabbed his cock to position it at Sasuke’s entrance he froze and closed his eyes taking deep breaths.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke couldn’t hide the panic in his voice completely but he hoped he’d covered it some.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled and flushed. “Kind of important I not come from _thinking_ about what’s about to happen, right?”

Sasuke smiled and squeezed Naruto’s arm. “I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“It really is.” He took another few breaths and looked at Sasuke. “You ready?”

“Don’t make me beg, Naruto.” Sasuke thought he’d managed a light tone to try to ease both their tensions, but Naruto didn’t seem any less tense. When Sasuke felt Naruto at his entrance, he bit his cheek to avoid letting Naruto see if there was going to be pain. Naruto eased forward just enough that he no longer had to hold his cock in place and let himself rest on his forearms above Sasuke. There was a marginal amount of pain, but Sasuke tried to compartmentalize it. It was such a small fraction of what he was feeling; it didn’t matter. Naruto looked into his eyes, searching for any signs to make him stop and eased inside more. When Sasuke looked in Naruto’s eyes all he saw was affection and worry and it made him need to kiss some of that worry away. He leaned up and pulled Naruto’s mouth to his and laced his fingers through his hair. He kept kissing him until he felt Naruto all the way inside. He felt some pleasure as Naruto’s cock stroked past his prostate, but not enough to drive him mad just yet. He let go of the kiss to open his eyes and look at Naruto again. He seemed to be frozen and again he was taking deep breaths with his eyes closed.

“You still good?” Sasuke spoke softly, but wanted to make sure Naruto was going to handle this ok.

Naruto opened his eyes and shook his head as if to clear it. “I’m amazing, Sasuke. I just…” His voice cracked as he stumbled over his words. He laced the fingers of one hand through Sasuke’s hair and let the other hand trail across Sasuke’s cheek. “You want mush? I think… This may be the most important moment of my life. Everything that’s happened, good and bad, brought me here. Made _you, mine._ I’ve never known so much happiness in all my life. Thank you for this, Sasuke. It means everything to me.” He pulled out marginally and the sensation stroked Sasuke’s prostate making him shudder.

“Don’t _thank_ me for sex, Moron.” Naruto thrust back in with a little more force and Sasuke could tell by the smirk on his face, it was retaliation from being called moron. Unfortunately for Naruto, that _punishment_ felt amazing. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want it just as much as you do.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” The thrusting came again. Slow withdrawal and hard and fast thrust in. Sasuke’s eyes rolled back and he pulled Naruto into him by wrapping his legs around his waist. “Fuck, yes, that’s it, Sasuke. Pull me in.” More thrusting had Sasuke thinking he may actually come again. Naruto may actually have a chance of making him finish along with him. He kissed Naruto frantically, pulling him close and as soon as he pulled away for more breath, Naruto sat up and pushed Sasuke’s legs forward, bending them at the knee. He looked down and Sasuke couldn’t help but follow his stare. Watching where their two bodies melded made his mind short circuit but looking at Naruto watching them with his mouth wide and the pressure of his fingertips on Sasuke’s legs tightened to the point of pain drove him insane. He couldn’t help the wanton moan escape his mouth or when he called out Naruto’s name in plea.

His name caught Naruto’s attention and he looked up at Sasuke. “Oh, dammit, Sasuke. You’re. So. Fucking. Hot.” He punctuated each word with a thrust. “I. am. Fucking. You.” He almost laughed. “I’m literally watching it happen and still can’t believe it’s real. I’ve thought of this a million times.” He let his hand drop to Sasuke’s chest and felt his heart beat. He slid his hand to his stomach and felt the muscles clenching. “Ahhh. Every clench you make I can feel on my cock, Sasuke, you’re so … damned… responsive.”

Sasuke was becoming more comfortable in the act of sex and started trying to thrust up to meet Naruto’s thrusts, trying to take Naruto deeper. The action visibly shocked Naruto and he panted harder, eyes bulged. “To you. I’m responsive to _you_. You’re the only person who’s ever gotten any response from me, Naruto. You always will be.” Sasuke felt himself twitch and knew his orgasm was fast approaching.

Naruto’s eyes softened into desperate love and he began to shake. “I love you, Sasuke.” He thrust as hard and as deep as he could.

Sasuke came the second the words processed through his mind and in his excitement of both the orgasm and the words, he screamed them in return. “Fuck I love _you_ so much. Naruto!”

Naruto drove in a final thrust and stilled. Sasuke vaguely felt the extra twitching of Naruto coming in his ass, but the aftershocks of his own orgasm had him mindless. Naruto collapsed onto Sasuke’s chest and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. They laid in panting exhausted bliss until Sasuke regained his composure first.

“Yup.” He panted. “Yup.” He panted again. “We’re doing that again.”

“Yup.” Naruto panted back. “Best thing that’s ever happened in the history of forever.”

“I’m not going to work tomorrow.”

“Never go again.”

Sasuke laughed and pushed his head back to try to look at Naruto. The action caused Naruto to look up at him as well. Sasuke’s smile turned shy as he asked, “You love me?”

Naruto was surprised and amused by the question. “And you call _me_ the idiot. I think I’ve been in love with you since elementary school.” His voice became quieter and he quirked an eye in doubt. “ _You_ love _me?”_

Sasuke nodded. “And for just as long. Which is more than a little annoying. Why did you turn me down when I told you I loved you in college, then?”

“I told you, I didn’t think you meant it. I thought it was you falling on the sword for the poor, unlovable orphan boy who couldn’t get his shit together.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Idiot.” He pushed. “But if you _did_ love me, why would you turn that down? Wouldn’t that still be a win?”

Naruto scoffed. “You’re my best friend. I wouldn’t let you martyr yourself just to be nice. No matter how much _I_ wanted it.”

“But you _didn’t_ want _… it._ ” Sasuke tried to emphasize what _it_ he was referring to. “I sat on your lap and felt pretty clearly you didn’t get hard. Even after I thoroughly assaulted you.”

Naruto’s burst of laughter rang through the room as he sat up and showed Sasuke a small crescent moon scar in his palm. “That’s why. I didn’t want you to feel how much that turned me on. It’s… hard, Forgive the pun, to get a boner when you’re literally tearing a hole in your palm.” Sasuke glared and grabbed his hand, inspecting the scar. It looked as if he’d dug into his palm with his fingernail until he couldn’t get any deeper on his own. “Although, if we’re being open now, I have to admit, I did spend the rest of the night wishing I’d have taken you up on it. I think I wanked it like, 3 times before bed that night.”

“Oh my God, I hate you.” Sasuke pushed him up, sitting up as well and laughed lightly.

“Why? You were so fucking hot, and I _could_ have gotten to touch you but my stupid guilty conscience wouldn’t let me.”

“I spent the night puking and crying and you spent it masturbating?” He shook his head in disbelief. “How is it possibly it took this long to get our shit together?”

“I dunno. But let’s make up for lost time.” Naruto smiled mischievously at him.

He returned the smile. “Yes. But I’ll probably need a small interlude. Let’s get clean, shall we?”

Naruto sat up straight and beamed at him. “We’re going to shower together?!”

He looked at him strangely. “Unless you object?”

Naruto shook his head. “Seriously. This is the best night ever.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon.

When Friday afternoon came around, Sasuke was a new flavor of rejuvenated in his excitement for the coming night. Naruto had come over Wednesday and Thursday nights but had gone home late each night. With Friday coming, however, he didn’t have to go to work the next morning and Sasuke was highly motivated to keep his blonde with him throughout the night. He lasted until about 9am before messaging him.

   Sasuke: Bring a change of clothes tonight.

Sasuke sent his message and thought better and sent another.

   Sasuke: Better yet. Pick out your biggest bag, fill it full of clothes.

   Naruto: You have plans for me?

   Sasuke: So, so many.

   Naruto: When’s my turn for plans? I have a decade worth of them, too.

   Sasuke: I’ll take the next ten years; you can have the ten after that.

   Naruto: OK. And then we’ll talk about compromise.

   Sasuke: We’ll think about talking about it.

   Naruto: Yeah, that’s sure to work.

   Sasuke: What, the last ten years weren’t good enough for you?

   Naruto: The last six months have been good enough to make up for some of the last five years. How about that?

   Sasuke: I’ll make you forget the last 5 years.

   Naruto: Ditto.

   Sasuke: Now I can’t focus on anything but that.

   Naruto: I know just what you mean. I don’t care if it is YOUR plan, I have high hopes for how it’s going to end.

   Sasuke: Yeah, I’m getting absolutely no work done here.

   Naruto: I have an appointment in fifteen minutes. Don’t talk sexy to me before I have to go rub on someone else.

   Sasuke: You need a new job.

   Naruto: If my job possibilities are now only jobs you can talk dirty to me all day, I’m going to end up a phone sex operator.

   Sasuke: Where I’m your only client. That could work. It would involve an unnecessary middleman, but at least I’d finally be taking care of you.

   Naruto: I can take care of myself.

   Sasuke: I know that. You’ve more than proven that.

   Naruto: So why would you want that?

   Sasuke: What? The guy I love provided for and talking dirty to me full time? I can’t imagine.

   Naruto: I can’t decide if I’m annoyed with you or not, but I need to go, client’s here.

Sasuke hesitated for only a moment before sending a text that he knew was completely out of character for him.

   Sasuke: I miss you.

   Naruto: You’re so gay. I made you so gay.

   Sasuke: Idiot.

   Naruto: I miss you, too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out, much to Naruto’s pleasure, Sasuke’s ‘plans’ involved the exact same things they’d always done: Order in, play videogames, watch TV. With one huge difference, of course: They were touching every second of the entire night. They were winding down for the evening, both getting sleepy on the couch lying opposite each other with heavy eyes before Naruto questioned it.

“So your big plans are the same thing we’ve done every time we’ve hung out since we were teenagers?” Naruto’s amusement laced his voice and he rubbed Sasuke’s calf that was resting on the couch in front of him.

“I like what we’ve been doing. I want to do it again so many times that I forget doing it and wishing I had more.” Sasuke didn’t look away from the television and pulled Naruto’s legs tighter against him. “Are we going to bed now? We don’t have anything to get up early for in the morning, but we both seem to be falling asleep.”

Naruto shrugged. “Sure.”

Sasuke got up quickly and Naruto could see some anxiety in his face when he said, “Let me try this one again.” He exhaled deeply and held his hand out for Naruto to take. Sasuke wasn’t even trying to guard the fear on his face as he said, “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

Naruto recognized the words and the action. Of course he did. The last time Sasuke had said that to him it had damned near given him a panic attack. In fact, remembering it actually _had_ given him several in the years following it. And now he knew that the emotional impact that moment had had was no easier on Sasuke. Which made him hate himself. The past five years of hell had been because he’d broken Sasuke’s heart. Doing something he really didn’t want to do because even though he wanted it so bad it hurt, he didn’t think it was what was best for Sasuke.

So here he sat, looking at that hand again. But there was no fear in _him_ at the words this time. He was nothing but open for the man before him and he wanted to show him that. He smirked predatorily at Sasuke just long enough for Sasuke’s look to change from fearful to confused before Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him down into his lap and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around Sasuke’s waist and let his hands roam south until he had two handfuls of Sasuke’s ass. After a brief but intense kiss, he pulled back and pulled Sasuke’s bottom lip away from his teeth softly before letting it slip through his lips. “I’m suddenly wide awake.”         

“Well, as much as I generally encourage that, I had a plan…”

“Mmmm? I think my plan’s better.” Naruto kissed him again and pulled him against him as he thrust up, making damn sure Sasuke felt how hard he was.

“Fuck. Oh, God, you’re hard.” Naruto thought Sasuke sounded grateful when he said it and remembered that Sasuke had been so convinced his lack of erection last they were in this position meant Naruto didn’t want him. But he sure as fuck did. He did then and he did now.  He let his kisses slide down Sasuke’s neck nipping and licking as he went.

“Seems to be a common state when you’re around.”

“As abso-fucking-lutely enamored I am with your hard cock, Naruto, I’d like just once for you to be receptive to my invitation to my bed.”

“Mmhmm. I definitely am. Yup. I’m going there. Very soon. Just need to do one thing first.” His hands slipped inside Sasuke’s pajama pants and straight to his ass, pulling him roughly against him. Sasuke moaned a surprised moan and it made Naruto growl in response. He kept his onslaught of kisses and nibbles on his neck and the tighter he pulled Sasuke, the more Sasuke pushed to meet his every thrust.      

“Mmmm. Are we going to do this? Is that your one thing you need to do? Dry hump me until we both come?” Sasuke tugged Naruto’s hair back to meet his face with his own. “I’m not sure I’d complain. We did miss the teenage stage when one does that.” Sasuke kissed him hard and Naruto allowed the thought to ferment for a moment before he pulled back.

“Yeah, we’ll add it to the list. You know, when things get boring.” Sasuke quirked a brow in doubt and Naruto laughed. “Yeah, ok, we’ll add it to the list of things to do some other time.” He pulled his head out of Sasuke’s grasp and continued his attack on his neck and lifted Sasuke ass with one hand, pulling his pants down with the other. “But definitely not until I can stop thinking about being inside you every 10 minutes.”

Sasuke lifted his legs and allowed Naruto to pull his pants off and looked at him with mock hurt. “I’m offended. That’s at least twice as long as I can go.” As soon as Naruto had Sasuke’s pants completely off, he kissed him hard and broke away only to pull his shirt off. Then he reached in the pocket of his pajama pants and pulled out a small bottle of lube. “Did you really put that in your pajamas pocket?” Sasuke seemed amused, but Naruto couldn’t help but think this just showed how inexperienced Sasuke was with gay sex. He’d get used to it. Because Naruto was going to have lube in his pocket whenever Sasuke was around. So he smiled slightly and shrugged before popping the lid open and spreading it on his fingers.

“I’m fast approaching the point where I’m not going to be able to hold back with you, Sasuke.” He slipped a finger inside Sasuke and was incredibly pleased that he found very little resistance. “Oh, thank fuck. You’re fast approaching the point where I won’t need to.” Sasuke pushed down onto Naruto’s finger pleasing him even more and he had to close his eyes they were so heavy.

Sasuke leaned forward and sucked Naruto’s bottom lip in between his teeth and bit lightly before letting go. “I’m very eager to please you, Naruto.” Naruto groaned and slipped another finger inside. Sasuke’s reaction was again one of acceptance and Naruto found himself thinking Sasuke was a fucking natural. Sasuke pulled the waistband of Naruto’s pants down to expose his erection and began stroking slowly to match the pace of Naruto’s fingers. “If you’re going to add another finger, Naruto, you’re going to need to do that now.” Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought he was going to both punish and reward Sasuke for the bossy behavior. But he immediately slipped in a third. Sasuke rode his fingers like he’d done it a hundred times and Naruto watched him in awe, completely unable to do anything else. Sasuke smirked and grabbed the lube with his free hand, squirting it on his other hand, and stroked Naruto’s full length. “Hmm. I dunno.” Sasuke leaned forward and bit Naruto’s ear. “There was quite a bit of _lube_ here just from your substantial pre-cum. I think maybe we’re not utilizing the resources we have.”

Naruto smiled widely. The banter between them was even better during sex. It was the same, just _better_. Just like their entire evening had been: The same but better. “I promise, next time I cum in your ass, I’ll use it for round 2.” He withdrew his fingers. “Just as soon as you can do double hitters.” He grabbed Sasuke’s hips and lifted to reposition his cock at Sasuke’s entrance, but Sasuke was still stroking him.

Sasuke quirked a brow at Naruto’s teasing and Naruto knew he’d taken it as a challenge. He held Naruto’s cock at his entrance and dropped onto it, fully sheathing Naruto inside him in one quick movement. Naruto convulsed forward and latched his mouth onto the first thing he landed on, which happened to be Sasuke’s collar bone. He sucked hard, moaning around Sasuke’s skin, and was vaguely aware that the tightness with which he held Sasuke’s hips may be causing him pain and slightly eased off of him. When he looked at Sasuke with heavy eyes full of swimming lust and shocked awe, Sasuke’s face only registered a smug smirk. “So… Tonight?”

“Fuck yes, anything you want.”He didn’t even care that Sasuke looked victorious as he lifted himself up and thrust back down. Let him realize the power he has. He was going to at some point anyways. Let him always claim victory. At this moment he didn’t care in the least. He let his head fall back against the couch and allowed his hands to drop before slowly moving to rest both arms on the back of the couch. He watched Sasuke ride him with absolute awe. When Sasuke realized he was surrendering control to him, he flushed anew, and seemed a bit self conscious at first. But a few curse words at the appropriate time and a few whimpers here and there built Sasuke’s confidence quite nicely. This was the hottest sex Naruto had ever had. But he supposed, he could say that about each time with Sasuke. Sasuke was doing an amazing job pleasing Naruto, but he wasn’t hitting his own spot just right. When Naruto felt his impending orgasm but saw no indication of Sasuke’s he stopped him.

“Hey, let’s aim you a little different, ok?” The break in rhythm had him pulled back from the edge of his explosion and he began the thrusting search for Sasuke’s prostate. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist and back and buried his face in his chest and thrust up slowly. Sasuke shuddered and leaned back, keeping his arms lazily wrapped around Naruto’s shoulders. Naruto kissed his way up Sasuke’s chest to make sure this change was ok with him and the look he saw was one of utter bliss. Seeing Sasuke unguarded was a rare treat. Seeing Sasuke turned on was hot as hell. Seeing this look? The permission he wordlessly gave Naruto to do as he wanted; the trust that Sasuke placed in Naruto to please him. It had Naruto determined he _would_ make his lover finish first. When he found the cluster of nerves, Sasuke’s mouth dropped wide and he moaned in surprise pleasure. His eyes clenched as did his ass around Naruto’s cock and Naruto had to take a moment again to ensure he wouldn’t release. After that moment, though, Naruto began an unforgiving pace. He reached up behind Sasuke’s back and grabbed his shoulders from behind to gain more leverage. He drove thrusts up into the spot that was driving Sasuke insane as fiercely as he could manage. He watched Sasuke’s face as he drove into him; at first, just making sure he wasn’t hurting him, but then it was an addiction. Sasuke’s expressions were so deliciously exposed. Naruto could tell he was going to come soon, and so was Naruto. A few more harsh thrusts had Sasuke chanting Naruto’s name in a beg and just before he came, Naruto gave his cock a few desperate strokes. Sasuke came in a burst all over their chests and Naruto came immediately after Sasuke’s act. They collapsed back onto the couch.

Naruto panted loudly. “Holy Fuck, Sas. Was that just real?”

“I take it you liked that? Not too bad for being new to this?”

“I’d say the teacher has become the student, but you didn’t learn that from me! I really don’t think I’ve _ever_ fucked that well.” They shared a chuckle. “I’d say you missed your calling as a porn star, but, heads up, I’m going to be pretty possessive of…” He gestured at all of Sasuke. “all that.”

“Hn. Good. I hope that means you’ll take me up on my invitation to join me in my bed, then.” Sasuke smiled warmly at him and Naruto couldn’t resist returning the smile and gathering his strength to get up.

Naruto stood up, taking Sasuke with him as he gripped Sasuke’s ass firmly. “I think I’d be content to spend the rest of my life there.” Sasuke wrapped his arms and legs around Naruto tightly helping Naruto carry him. He kissed him more and deeper as he walked them back to Sasuke’s room, turning the TV off as he went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday morning Sasuke found himself awake hours before usual. Naruto had only even left 5 hours ago, so he knew he hadn’t slept much either, but the day was going to start whether they were ready for it or not. Thinking of why he was simultaneously so tired and so wired made him remember the night before and how incredibly insatiable Naruto had been. Sasuke, much to his shame, simply hadn’t been able to keep up. He’d tapped out on the offer of a third round, falling asleep instead. It didn’t take long before Sasuke decided to make use of the spare key Naruto had given him and attempt to make up for his lack of stamina now.

When he got to Naruto’s apartment building several people were still up. But that’s what happens when you live in a rough neighborhood: Criminals sleep on shittier schedules. He doubled his resolve to get Naruto out of there as soon as humanly possible. As he unlocked the door to the apartment he immediately recognized the snore and smiled warmly. He had become relatively familiar with the apartment, now, and made himself at home making the coffee and toasting them some bagels. He thought he’d let Naruto sleep a bit more. The snoring was a pretty good indicator he needed the sleep.

When Sasuke entered the living room he saw Naruto had stripped the clothes he’d worn last night in a path to the bedroom. He chuckled, imagining a sleepy Naruto stumbling his way straight to bed, shedding clothes as he walked. He picked up the clothes and made his way to the laundry basket in Naruto’s room. The sight when he reached the door had him completely changing his “let him sleep” thought.

Naruto was lying on top of his covers spread out and in only white briefs. He’d not been wearing them last night so Naruto had to have pulled them on after stripping. Recalling why Naruto needed new underwear and how the underwear had become covered in the result of their activities the night prior did nothing to slow him, but the _white briefs_ were what pulled him to the bed. He was well aware that briefs made most people appear as a child; and it probably did so for Naruto as well. But childlike thoughts were the last on his mind.

He remembered Naruto sleeping in his underwear as a teenager. He remembered all too well how those underwear would torment them. He loved the way they revealed so much of Naruto’s body and yet hated how much they tempted him. They reminded him how close he was to exactly the life he wanted with Naruto and yet still so far. He had very intense feelings about those stupid fucking underwear.

He couldn’t act on his mixed emotions in his teens; but he could now. And he would. He quickly shed his clothes and climbed up the bed and licked up the back of Naruto’s leg, waking him.

“Huh? Wha...?” He pushed his chest off the bed and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. “Sasuke?” He jumped slightly when he actually saw Sasuke and looked confused when he didn’t actually move. Sasuke had him pinned on the bed with his legs on his own. “Whatcha doin’? What time is it?”

Sasuke’s gaze was intense and lethal. If he hadn’t spent his whole life with him, he’d be terrified. But he _did_ know him. And in the past few weeks he’d come to know this look rather well. So instead of being afraid, he became instantly hard.

“You should not have left last night.”

Naruto smirked and stretched as much as he could with Sasuke on top of him. He exaggerated the movement so as to show Sasuke he wasn’t afraid of him. It had the desired effect: obvious annoyance. “You were pretty well done for the night, Sas. You needed your beauty sleep.”

Sasuke reached up and held Naruto’s arms down as well. “I _needed_ a small breather. _You_ needed to sleep in _my_ bed so that I did not have to come across town to remind you that you were _mine_.” Sasuke growled. “Do you like making me chase you?”

Naruto didn’t struggle against Sasuke. He was confident he could break free, but had no interest in doing so. He shrugged. “I know who’s I am. Do you need reminded who _you_ belong to? Did you come here for me to show you again? I think last night was probably sufficient for your body to acknowledge it’s master, huh?” He smirked over his shoulder.

Sasuke leaned in to bit Naruto’s ear and still leaning in he whispered, “I’ll take a reminder later, perhaps. Right now I have decades of plans to fulfil with _these._ ” He reached down and snapped Naruto’s waistband and Naruto laughed genuinely.

“Ah, a new turn on. I’m really enjoying learning all the things I’ve been torturing you with these years. Fuel for the fire.”

“You set my blood _on fire_ , Naruto.” He grinded his pelvis into Naruto’s ass. “Simply not touching you was torture. Everything else was just extra.” He sat up, keeping his cock pressed into Naruto’s ass and pulled his underwear down a few inches and stretched them wide, growling. “But these were _very_ extra.”

Naruto smiled wide and swung his arms back to touch Sasuke’s legs as he straddled him. “You going to make me pay for it, then?” He lifted his ass to push back into Sasuke and pulled one of his hands under him to adjust his rock hard cock.

Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto’s shoulders up until he was kneeling in front of him and pulled him in with another thrust. He pulled his hand away from his and put it on his head, Naruto instantly threading his fingers and tugging on his hair. “You do not touch. I will be in charge of what happens there.”

Naruto leaned back against Sasuke’s chest and moaned lightly moving his other hand to lace into Sasuke’s hair. “Hmm. One torture to another. Never touching your hair has been pretty hard on me, too.” He massaged Sasuke’s scalp and for a moment Sasuke forgot his name, much less his intent.

He bit Naruto’s shoulder to refocus himself and brought both hands to Naruto’s front. One hand stroking his chest fiercely and the other stroking lower; simply petting Naruto through his underwear. “There is no greater torture than _these_ .” Sasuke dipped one hand into the waistband of the front of his briefs, the other still stroking. When Naruto groaned lightly, Sasuke smirked and slid his hand along the waistband to reach Naruto’s ass. He roughly pulled the briefs down, baring his ass but keeping his hand firmly placed over his cock so that the underwear were still on. When Naruto reached down to pull them off, Sasuke slapped his hands away and pushed his shoulders down, still holding his shaft so that he was exposed to him, on all fours. He growled as if he were furious with the item of clothing. Perhaps he was. “They stay _._ ”

Naruto thrust into his hand and made a move to at least expose his aching cock but Sasuke again pushed his hand. “I said… _They. Stay_ .” He locked his hand over Naruto’s shaft and pulled back and smacked Naruto’s bare ass. _Hard._ The action was so unexpected Naruto yelped. Then he laughed sharply and looked at Sasuke over his shoulder with shock and questioning gaze. Sasuke looked unsure, as if to make sure Naruto was ok, but he was unrepentant. His voice was gravely when he whispered, “I have plans.”

Naruto smiled widely and winked at him. Sasuke exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiled marginally back at his lover. He stroked his cock tightly and thrust his bare cock against Naruto’s bare ass and closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He was so grateful his anger in the bedroom hadn’t ruined anything that his sigh of relief came out as the sentence, “I love you.”

“One sec.” That one phrase, not a returned ‘I love you’ had Sasuke freeze and let go enough to allow Naruto to reach over to his nightstand and pull out his lube and toss it over his shoulder. Sasuke caught it immediately and looked at him in confusion. “Love you too. Looking forward to your revenge fuck.” He smiled as brightly as ever and the tease of the action reenergized Sasuke. He opened the lube with his teeth, spread it over his fingers and immediately inserted them into Naruto in a slow but unrelenting pace. He stroked Naruto inside and out until he was panting and begging. He bent down and bit Naruto’s ass check and then placed a wet kiss on the other before sucking with his whole might, swirling his tongue around as he did.

When he could wait no longer, he rose up and placed himself at Naruto’s entrance. Still stroking Naruto, he entered him in one slow, continuous pace until he was fully seated. He shuddered and finally let go of his lover’s cock. Naruto whimpered as he did and his face fell to the bed in front of him. Sasuke smirked as he pulled out slightly and thrust as hard as he could back in, grabbing Naruto’s hips for leverage. They both grunted and when Sasuke pulled back next he reached forward to Naruto’s underwear and pulled his cock through the opening. He then released him and grabbed either side of the hole Naruto was freed from and used the cloth as leverage for another brutal thrust. He thrust like this less than ten times before he felt the fabric start to tear and he smiled in victory. His thrusts became more frantic as he tore the underwear more and more until he’d tore the elastic and they were just two separate rings of shredded and tattered material discarded around Naruto’s knees. He reached for Naruto’s cock with both hands then and pumped him with each thrust. Naruto’s orgasm was not far off when Sasuke couldn’t bare it anymore and came deep into his ass.

Naruto was still thrusting into his hands when Sasuke came and Sasuke didn’t ease up a bit. He still thrust, well after his own orgasm and pumped and bit and kissed Naruto’s back until Naruto called Sasuke’s name on his own release. And still Sasuke didn’t stop. Naruto smiled widely and eagerly met his thrusts when he realized Sasuke had convinced himself to go for another orgasm. “Ah, not done yet, huh? Fuuuck.”

Sasuke’s thrusts became searching, swirling his hips, stroking Naruto’s prostate in new ways making him shake with need. He growled harshly “I will _never_ be done with you.” It had only been five minutes at best before Naruto was approaching his second orgasm. Sasuke still not approaching his. Naruto called out his name when he came again and when he’d calmed down and Sasuke had not he sat back up onto his knees, looking over his shoulder. Sasuke’s face just inches from his set Sasuke into another frenzy. He wrapped his right arm around Naruto’s chest, holding him to him and his left hand pulled Naruto harshly to his face for a brutal kiss. “You are mine.” Naruto nodded and whimpered. “Nothing will keep you from me.” He nodded again. With a loud whine and then growl, Sasuke came exploding again into Naruto.

Naruto allowed them both to fall to the bed, Sasuke unintentionally pulling out from him. Both shuddered at the loss. As they panted and attempted to regain composure Naruto said with a smile, “You plan on hate fucking me lots?”

Sasuke shrugged. “You plan on leaving me lots?”

Naruto chuckled. “I promise I won’t leave after an unanswered offer again. That good enough?”

“For now.” He looked at Naruto’s ass where he had spanked him and saw a red handprint. He caressed it lightly. “Sorry.”

Naruto shook his head. “Nah. I fucking loved it. If spanking is on the table, though, I’m going to adapt a few fantasies of my own.” He smiled widely. “Oh, and hey! I don’t recall saying you could mark _me._ ” He pointed to his ass check where Sasuke had given him a hickie.

“No one will see that, though. Just me.”

Naruto wagged his eyebrows. “What about if I swim naked at the pool?”

“Then I will kill everyone there.” Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke smiled a small smile. “I do hate those fucking underwear, though.”

“Clearly!” Naruto laughed openly. “But if that’s the reaction I get when I wear them… I’m pretty sure you’re going to see them again.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, considering. “Then I think I’m going to _love_ hating them.”


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto had a working lunch with Hinata that afternoon and so Sasuke made working lunch plans with Itachi. They ate in Itachi’s office but had actually worked over very little before Itachi broached the subject of Naruto.

“So how are things with your boyfriend?” Itachi leaned back in his chair and popped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth.

“Fine. Why?” Sasuke didn’t look up, just continued his work.

“I couldn’t help but notice you left awfully early this morning.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘So?’ Itachi shrugged. “And Naruto left awfully late last night.” Sasuke raised his other eyebrow to tell Itachi to get to the point. “Why is he even going back to that shitty apartment at all?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why he’s been there so long as it is.” He shrugged. “We’ll move him in this weekend.”

Itachi raised his eyebrows. “Does  _ he _ know that?”

“I’ll talk to him tonight.”

“He’s not going to be assigned living quarters, Sasuke. You know all too well he’s struggled with moving in and out of other people’s homes plenty in his life.”

Sasuke misunderstood the point and narrowed his eyes at his brother. “He will  _ not _ be moving out of  _ this _ home.”

“You mean the home that is also the building in which we conduct our business? The one that has our name written on the side to light up the night sky? The same place he spent the last few years coming to perform massages on the rich folk.” Itachi smiled at his brother’s naivety. “I can’t imagine he’d have  _ any _ issues moving into, essentially, a building advertising that we’ve achieved our dreams and he has not.”

Sasuke immediately became defensive. “ _ You’re _ the one who had him come here for  _ massages _ .”

“Oh, I’m not the only one. I made certain our employees were given plenty of allowances to receive his massages at their leisure. He even set up shop in one of the conference rooms once a week in the beginning.”

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

“He was starting a business, Sasuke. I wanted him to succeed. And he has. But this wasn’t ever his dream. Running the family business as well as you have  _ was _ yours. You can’t expect that to not have an impact on his day to day.” Itachi gathered their plates from his desk and threw them in the trash.

Sasuke pressed his lips together as he considered what his brother meant. “Perhaps you’re right about Naruto. I will discuss it with him and do my best not to pressure him. Your point was well made there. But you’re very wrong about  _ my _ dream.” He stood to leave. “I am pleased to be a service to you in the family business, don’t get me wrong. But my  _ dream _ has always been Naruto.”

Itachi smirked. “Ah, but fucking Naruto won’t pay the bills, eh?”

“Alas, no.” As he walked from the room, he called over his shoulder. “Thanks for the food. For my stomach and thought.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Naruto?” Sasuke stroked Naruto’s back in the early morning. They’d have to get up soon to start their days. Naruto would have to borrow Sasuke’s underwear and socks. Again. Not that Sasuke minded. Well. He didn’t mind sharing everything of his with Naruto. In fact, he loved when Naruto wore his clothes. It was a walking advertisement that Naruto was  _ his. _ What he  _ did _ mind was that Naruto’s things were elsewhere. He’d been lying awake thinking about it for probably 45 minutes before the sun started peeking through the windows letting Sasuke know it was ok to wake his sleeping blonde. He stroked his back lovingly and firmly.

“Hmm?” Naruto rolled over and smiled sleepily at him. “Is it time to get up already?”

“No. Well, yes, soon. But I wanted to ask you something first.” He pulled lightly on his arm to indicate he wanted Naruto closer to him.

“Mmmkay.” Naruto scooted over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him before snuggling deeper into his pillow.

“I was just thinking you’re going to have to wear my clothes to work again.” Sasuke’s finger lightly grazed Naruto’s naked back. Naruto’s eyes popped open and he obviously felt embarrassed, but for the life of him, Sasuke couldn’t understand why.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that again. I was planning on going home last night.” He sat up some and chuckled uncomfortably. “I just get a little distracted and Um… maybe a little tired. I keep thinking ‘quick nap, then home’ but that’s never how it seems to work. I can just wear the clothes I wore yesterday, I’ll run home real quick to change before work.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and pulled Naruto’s shirt off his side table revealing the tear down the center. “I don’t think I like the idea of you wearing this in public.”

“Well that wasn’t  _ my _ fault! You can’t blame me for that one!” Naruto smiled uncertainly and Sasuke started understanding what Naruto thought was happening here.

“God, you’re an idiot.” He crawled out of bed and grabbed underwear and slipped them on, grateful they had showered before falling asleep last night. He tossed another pair at Naruto’s face and noticed his look of embarrassment had turned into guilt.  _ Fucking hell. He felt guilty because he thought he’d been imposing on him. _ “Move in with me, Naruto.”

“Um… Huh?”

“I wasn’t complaining because you were wearing my clothes, I don’t give a shit about that and you should know that by now. They’re just clothes and you’re my  _ boyfriend _ . I could give them all to you and not care one bit.”

“Well, ok. Sure.” He seemed reluctant to concede this, but unable to find a retort. “But what if someone notices? A good deal of your everyday stuff is all  _ Uchiha crest…ed.  _ Someone’s bound to notice me leaving your apartments every morning wearing your clothes, Sasuke.”

Sasuke stared at him incredulously. “If I had my way, I’d tattoo my name across your forehead so everyone knew you were mine, you think I’m bothered by people seeing you in my  _ clothes _ ?” He tossed him a t-shirt and pair of jeans before going to his walk in closet to put on a suit. “But no Uchiha crests on that. Happy?”

Naruto blushed and looked down, following him into the closet and leaned against the door jam. “Sasuke, you run a multinational company. You can’t just come out as gay without expecting some repercussions.” His voice was unsure and insecure again.

“STOP IT!” Sasuke yelled so rarely that when he did it commanded Naruto’s attention but he didn’t shy away from Sasuke’s rage; he’d  _ never _ do that. Naruto understood how to deal with Sasuke better than anyone. And his anger, Sasuke knew, was a piece of cake for Naruto. He weathered the storm and gave some back. A force to meet a force was the only way Sasuke could respect a real argument. And, it turned out, the only way he could handle any kind of meaningful relationship.

Naruto’s expression suddenly went from insecure to bored. “That’s probably an overreaction, eh?” He folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes.

“Stop downplaying your importance to me, Naruto. It pisses me off.” He forcefully pushed his legs in his pants and zipped them up.

“Stop ignoring real life because you’re caught up in your first relationship. It’s still new. We’re not going to be holed up in this apartment forever. You shouldn’t make decisions that will impact your family’s company right now. You’re not going to feel this way forever.”

Sasuke stood back with his jaw slack for a moment before clenching his jaw and his fists. “Oh? And how do you know that? Because you’ve had so many relationships like this before? Is that it?”

“No, not like  _ this _ , exactly, no. But I’ve had enough to know that we’re still in the ‘Honeymoon’ phase, or whatever. That doesn’t last. And when it ends, I don’t want you to regret … well anything.”

“And you think  _ when _ this ends, I’ll regret coming out as gay more than I’ll regret having sex with my best friend?”

Naruto backed away like he’d been slapped. “I don’t know. I hadn’t thought of that. I didn’t think you’d want people to know that you were gay, certainly not that you’d chosen  _ me _ to be with, but I didn’t think you’d actually  _ regret _ being with me. If I had, I never would have let it happen.” He sounded defeated and apologetic.

“Jesus, you’re a moron and I hate you right now, Naruto, I really do.” He turned away from him so Naruto wouldn’t see the pained expression on his face while he slipped his button up shirt over his undershirt. “ _ When. _ I said  _ when  _ and you didn’t correct me.” He steeled his face as much as he could and whirled around to face a confused and sad Naruto. “ _ You _ said this was going to end.”

Naruto rushed forward and buried his face in Sasuke’s neck wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Please don’t regret me, Sasuke.” He was half sobbing his voice was so full of emotions. “ _ Please _ . After you are done with me, I can’t live with knowing you wished any moment of these past few weeks hadn’t happened. If I live forever, they will always be the best weeks of my life.  _ Please _ say you won’t regret them. I can live in these weeks forever in my mind, but not if you wish they hadn’t happened.”He held onto Sasuke so desperately he found it hard to move, but he managed to get his arms around Naruto, as well. He ran one hand across Naruto’s back, trying to soothe him and the other held his head to him as firmly as he could.

“This is what I’m talking about when I tell you to stop, Naruto. God. Stop being so… so…  _ blind _ .” He kissed the side of Naruto’s head fiercely over and over between his words. “These have been the best weeks of my life, too. I won’t regret you, idiot. If you leave me, I’ll regret whatever I did that would cause you to leave. And I  _ can’t _ live in these weeks, Naruto. Never. It isn’t enough for me. I’ll never have enough.” He continued to stroke and kiss and Naruto continued to latch onto him. “I’ve spent the last decade wanting this, Naruto. With you and only you. And now that I have it? God, it’s infinitely better than I’d ever imagined. I will  _ not _ survive it’s loss.” Naruto looked up at him slowly; His eyes full of both doubt and hope.

“I meant the honeymoon phase will end. Not us.”

“Oh. Well, then you’re right, that probably was an overreaction, huh?” Naruto nodded emphatically, pouting in the most adorable way. “If you want to wait, that’s ok with me. But I’ll never leave you. I’ll never stop wanting you. I’ll never stop loving you. And until you’re living here, I’ll never stop nagging you. I want you as close as I can have you.”

“Can’t you just talk to Itachi and see what he thinks first?”

“I don’t care what he thinks, but if you want,  _ we _ can talk to him about it at dinner if you want.”

“Ok.”

“Will you get some of your things after you’re done with work today then? Maybe even during lunch, if you’re going there anyways. Bring them here to keep? I’ll clear out some of my closet and drawers.” Naruto seemed uncomfortable and hesitant again. “Please Naruto?” Sasuke leaned forward and grazed his lips over the blonde’s. “Please let me keep you.” He kissed him again and again before he felt Naruto caving, easing into a comfort of some kind with the idea.

“Fine, but I’m not going to be a ‘kept’ man. ‘Keep me’ … Sasuke, you sound absolutely romantic when you say things like that, you know.” He finally let go of his hold on Sasuke and smiled his teasing smile.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and also smiled. “Ah, but you have all the superior traits of a trophy wife, Naruto.” He slapped Naruto’s ass as he walked past him, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the kitchen. “So tonight we’ll talk to Itachi and if you get  _ his _ blessing, you’ll think about it?” Naruto nodded and looked both annoyed and defeated. Sasuke was comfortable with that, as long as it meant the blonde was one step closer to being his permanently. He slipped his jacket on and grabbed a banana. Naruto followed him to the elevator, in his bare feet and jeans with the t-shirt Sasuke had given him still in his hands.

“I feel like I should have packed you a lunch.”

“I’d rather spend lunch packing up your apartment and bringing it all here.”

“I’m not a trophy wife, you know.”

“You could be.”

“I don’t want to be.”

“Then you won’t. I don’t care what you do all day while I’m at work, as long as you’re happy enough that you can put up with me when I get home.”

“Hmmm. Tall order.”

“Kiss me and finish getting dressed.” Sasuke pulled him by the waist flush to him and he lost himself in kissing Naruto for a few moments. No matter how many times he’d done this in the last few weeks, Naruto’s taste and touch still made his head swim.

  “Am I going to see this every morning on my way to work?” Itachi squeezed between them and pushed the elevator to the office floor.

“You chose the top floor. You decided the elevator only needed to come up to mine. Poor planning on your part does not constitute any need for change on my part.”

“I didn’t plan to see you make out with your boyfriend every morning when I was designing this, it’s true. In my defense, though, you were  _ fourteen. _ ”

Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto when he spoke, pulling him back in for another kiss. “You knew that Naruto would be my boyfriend by then, don’t play innocent.”

“I most certainly did not!” Itachi smiled widely when both looked at him with doubt and the elevator doors opened. “I thought you’d be married by now.” He grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his suit and pulled him into the elevator. “Say goodbye to your boyfriend, Naruto.”

“Bye, Sasuke. Dinner tonight, Itachi?”

“Yeah, see you then.” He barely got the words out before the elevator doors closed.

“I didn’t get to say goodbye.” Sasuke nearly pouted.

"You were bullying him into moving in.”

“I was not! And stop eavesdropping.”

“Don’t chase him off. He’s got preconceived notions of how these are supposed to go, you know.”

“I don’t want to chase him off. I just want him there when I get home.”

“You went from not being in each other’s lives at all to in a serious relationship. Let him come to terms with that.”

“Well, you’re going to be no help tonight.” Sasuke stepped out of the elevator and turned towards his office but Itachi followed him. The office was still empty and they each turned lights on as they went.

“Help with what? You need me to convince your boyfriend to move in with you?”

“No. He  _ is _ moving in with me. He just doesn’t want there to be any negative impact on the company when one of it’s owners comes out as gay.”

“Oh, that. Pfft. So trivial.” Itachi went to Sasuke’s coffee maker and made himself a cup. “I mean, I’ll talk to the PR lady, if you want, but our major stockholders are relatively modern. One is in a long term lesbian relationship, one has a transgendered son, one has a wife 40 years his junior. And none of those things bothered anyone else on the board. I’ll talk to Cindy this morning and double check. I’ll hear back before dinner.” Itachi began walking from the office. “That ought to calm your boyfriend some. Now just try convincing him you’re not perfect, yeah?”

“I don’t want to.” Sasuke plopped down on his chair and unlocked his computer screen before noticing Itachi had returned and was peeking just his head inside the door.

"Him thinking you’re perfect is a  _ bad _ thing. You know that, right?”

“How is that a  _ bad _ thing? I know he’s wrong, I’m not going to let it get to my head.”

“It will put pressure on you. And when he finally finds out you’re  _ not _ perfect, you’ll fall off the pedestal and have to start all over to build up a new relationship. You should fix that before you move in with him.”

“Go away, Itachi.”

“Ok, ok. Just think about it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You were going to move in with Neji.”

At least Naruto had the decency to look embarrassed. “I hadn’t decided that, yet.”

“You didn’t seem nearly as conflicted about that as you are about this.”

“Neji and I’d been together a year, Sasuke. We’ve only been together 2 weeks.”

“We’ve lived together before.”

“Not since we’ve started dating.”

“Do you imagine there’s something you would do after moving in that would make me  _ not _ want to live with you?”

“No. It’s just…” Again a flush slide across his cheeks. “It’s just a lot faster than I’ve ever imagined, too. It’s straight to … well,  _ really _ serious.”

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. “Did you think I wasn’t serious before this?” Naruto shrugged. “Have you seen me in  _ any _ relationships? Of course if I’m calling you my  _ boyfriend _ , I’m serious. Are you not as serious as I am?”

Naruto looked appalled. “No, I am. Of course I am. I didn’t mean that.”

“Is this putting pressure on you?”

“No. Not really. It just… it’s not the way a healthy relationship evolves.” He leaned forward to lower his voice and make sure Sasuke knew he was speaking only for his benefit and ignoring Itachi’s presence. “I don’t want to screw this up by being too eager.”

“Well, I think it’s a little late to play coy, now.” They both looked over at Itachi, annoyed. “Well, there’s no door on the stairs. You don’t confine yourselves to rooms with doors. Which is awkward when I have company. But it has made certain by everyone here and a few of my friends that you’re  _ both _ eager.” He smirked.

“Shut up, Itachi.” They both glared and spoke in unison.

“OK, fine. Ignoring that fun jab, can I just add my blunt input?” He continued before either had a chance to respond, slicing a piece of pie and putting it on his plate. “You’ve fumble fucked around too long with the ‘are we? Are we not?’ bullshit to start with anything but serious. Sorry, but ‘casual’ wasn’t ever going to work for you guys. There’s no gradual progression for you. And there’s nothing wrong with that. You had backed yourselves onto a cliff. You had to jump into a deep end. You’re not doomed because you’re not going through a casual phase where you don’t know what the other feels for you or the feelings have to grow. You’re lucky you know from the beginning that it’s going to work.” He shrugged and grabbed his plate. “You’ll still have to put in the work, but you both know the other will do it, so it won’t be wasted.” He waved his hand around gesturing at the two of them. “This is all just more fumble fucking. Just get on with the ‘happily ever after’ already.” He started his walk up the stairs with his pie in hand. “Mother’s wedding band was actually rather gender neutral. Just saying. First one to come to me and asks for their rings gets to choose which they wear.” His eyes twinkled mischievously and he turned to head up the stairs. “Good night,” he called over his shoulder and disappeared.

Naruto and Sasuke sharply turned to each other gauging the other’s reaction. Both were flushed and confused. Both sat on the edges of their seats, as if they were going to run after Itachi, tackling each other, to ask for the rings. Both looked amused and confident, competitive to their very cores.

“You know he said that to rush things.” Naruto broke the silence after a moment.

“You know it’s working.” Sasuke smirked at him.

“He’s playing on our competitiveness.”

“If it gets you to marry me, I’m not sure I care.”

Naruto sat back on his chair, stunned. “You want to  _ marry _ me?”

“Stop being a moron, Naruto.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Stop acting like it.”

“Would you just answer me? Stop avoiding questions you’re too afraid to answer!”

“I’m not afraid to answer you, Naruto.”

“Then what  _ are _ you afraid of? You’ve been oddly quiet since this morning.”

Sasuke sat back in his seat, too. He played with invisible dust on his leg and his voice shook when he spoke. “I’m not  _ afraid.  _ I just don’t want to ask until I know what your answer will be. You take more… convincing on these things. Time has shown me that rushing them doesn’t get me what I want. So I’d decided to convince you  _ before _ approaching you this time.”

Naruto laughed in surprise, causing Sasuke to scowl deeply at him. “Why do  _ you _ get to ask, then? If  _ I’m _ the one who needs time to ‘come around’ then why don’t you just let me do that?”

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably again, but held his stare. “I’m not...” he cleared his throat to stall, choosing his words carefully, “… a patient person. You will not know you’re convinced until long after I do.”

Naruto snorted. “So you know me better than I know myself, is that it?”

“Yes.” The certainty with which Sasuke said the word wiped any teasing sarcasm from Naruto’s mind. Sasuke stood and took the two steps over to kneel in front of Naruto on both knees, wrapping his hands behind Naruto’s knees. The sensation on Naruto’s sensitive skin there gave him chills and Sasuke smirked knowingly up at him. “I’ve known your mind and heart for as long as I’ve known you. And now…” He drug his left hand up the outside of Naruto’s leg to grab his hand and brought his fingers to his mouth. “… I know your body, too, Naruto.” He nipped lightly at his finger tip and then kissed it. “You’re going to marry me, Naruto. But I’ll wait until I know you’re ready for that.”

Naruto swallowed visibly. “Oh?” His voice broke and Sasuke smirked knowingly yet again and received a glare in response. “Oh, you’re fine pressuring me into moving in, but not into marrying you?”

Sasuke shrugged, smiling casually. “Everyone’s gotta have a line.”

“I’m not allowed any, though?”

“I know your lines already.” Sasuke kissed each of his fingers and moved to his other hand. “Want me to take a day or two off to help you move this week? Or do you want to wait until Saturday?”

“That’s a line you’re apparently just ignoring.”

“That’s not a line. You said it already: you’re as serious as I am. You’re just protesting because you think you’re supposed to. Besides…” he trailed off, pointedly looking at Naruto’s luggage, full of his clothing sitting by the door to his bedroom.

“And you don’t agree, so you’re ignoring it?”

“Yup.” He slipped his hands away from Naruto’s and drew them to the zipper of his jeans. “I think we should talk about the furniture you want to keep and what you want to get rid of.”

 Naruto choked slightly. “Now?” He croaked out.

Sasuke nodded. “Think of your apartment and what you want to keep, then look around and think what you want to get rid of.” He leaned forward and kissed Naruto’s stomach as his fingers lowered his jeans and slipped his hands inside of his underwear to pull out his half hard member. Sasuke immediately gave a wet kiss to the tip, causing Naruto to curse loudly. “Tell me what you’re thinking and I’ll let you know if that’s good with me.” He languidly stroked Naruto to full erection.

“Well, not to count my chickens, but aren’t you going to be a little busy to tell me what you—Oh  _ god!” _ Sasuke cut him off by taking his full length in his mouth and down his throat. “Fuck, you’re so good at this, Sas.”


	17. Chapter 17

After spending an evening discussing rather abstractly what to keep and what to get rid of, they still hadn’t spoken in any depth about the looming big step they were about to take. As they laid in bed, both wide awake and exhausted from the activity, Sasuke couldn’t help but voice more concern.

“Do you want us to move into another place?”

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was still looking at the ceiling. “What? Why would we do that? This place is huge.”

Sasuke turned to face Naruto and shrugged. “Itachi thinks it’s probably a bit overwhelming for you to move into the business apartment. If you just don’t want to live here, with my name on the building, we don’t have to.”

“Sasuke, this place was literally built for you. What a dick move to make you leave it for a place not made for you.”

“Yeah, it was made for me. But it’s not just me anymore. And it wasn’t made for us. And us is who needs to be comfortable here. I don’t care where we live as long as you’re there with me when I go to bed and when I wake up.” He watched his hand idly stroke up and down Naruto’s arm.

“Yeah, see, that’s not cool.” Naruto turned on his side and shook his head. “I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if you gave up anything like that for me. Your family has a life carved out for you from the beginning. I’m not going to interfere with that. Not ever. I will do anything I can to make sure you always have your dreams, Sasuke.” He pulled him closer so he could wrap his arms around him.

“Ah, look. A new way to be the same moron.” Sasuke scowled. “Why does everyone think my dreams are this stupid business? I mean, I’m happy to do it, I like it. I know I’m good at it, so I can help my brother and I make a good living, so I’m certainly not complaining. But, like I told Itachi earlier today when he brought this exact thing up: A job has never been my dream. A life has been. And I can’t have the life I want without you, Naruto.” Naruto sucked in a breath, not in shock, Sasuke didn’t think, but maybe in disbelief. “Oh, for fucks sake, Naruto. When is this going to get through to you? Look, if you tell me you love me, you tell me you’ve always wanted me; I believe you. My fucking insecurities are laid to rest. Because I believe you. And I trust you to not lie to me. Why the fuck would I lie to you?”

  
“I don’t think you’re lying, Sasuke, I don’t.” Naruto looked at him everywhere but his eyes. “And I trust you. I believe you. I just… I dunno. If you’re not lying then… I almost feel like I don’t even know you.”

Sasuke opened his mouth but Naruto held up a hand. His voice dropped to a small whisper. “Because you’re just better than me. I’ve been wracking my brain for weeks trying to think of something, but I can’t find it. There’s no reason I can think of that you’d lower yourself to be with me. Like, I don’t think I’ll ever live up to you. If we last forever, and I fucking hope we do… I’ll always dragging you down in one way or another. I’d spend my life chasing that fucking name on the building. And I fucking should.” Sasuke sat up abruptly and Naruto followed suit, touching his back softly. “Please don’t say it wasn’t your dream. Because even if it wasn’t, it’s far beyond what most people could even fantasize about. You’re Sasuke Fucking Uchiha. There is no one better.”

Sasuke’s fist clenched and he stood, visibly shaking. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe you don’t know me.” He turned around and Naruto saw pain in his eyes. “I thought, if only my brother and my lover knew the real me, it would be fine. That’s enough. No, that’s plenty. I thought there were two people who got me. That didn’t just see ‘Sasuke Fucking Uchiha’ … I thought you saw past the mask.” He grabbed the closest thing, a crystal globe paperweight and threw it.

  
“I didn’t fucking say I didn’t see past the mask, Sasuke. I just said I didn’t ever think you’d go fucking slumming it.”

  
“Oh? And that’s what you think of me? That I don’t know who is and isn’t ‘trash’? You think I can’t recognize that in a person?”

  
“Maybe most of the time. But you’ve got this weird sense of obligation to me. It blinds you sometimes. You look at me and you remember when I was there for you. You remember when I took care of you. You feel gratitude. And you remember that your parents loved me, too. But they’d never have let you lower yourself to actually be with me, Sasuke. You don’t think about why I’m more comfortable in a shitty neighborhood than in your penthouse. You don’t acknowledge that I’m nobody.”

  
“Fuck you, Naruto. You don’t know what my parents would have thought about me dating you. Neither do I. Fucking hell, no one even thought to consider I was gay when I was a fucking child, Naruto. I can only assume. And so can you. You’re just assuming some fucked up shit about my parents, and it’s teetering on a fucking line. Fair warning.”

  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it, Sasuke. I didn’t mean they thought they were too good for me. But everyone wants what’s best for their kids and there’s no parent that’s ever lived that would want their kid to be with someone like me. For some reason you just don’t recognize that.”

  
“Holy fucking shit, you don’t see dick.”

  
“What’s that’s supposed to mean? I think you’re the one not seeing clearly, Sasuke.”

  
“You think things that don’t matter are important. It’s ridiculous. You think, because you grew up without, that those with are somehow superior. But that’s fucking material shit. It’s shallow and small. And you should know better. What the fuck are you thinking with this bullshit?”

  
Naruto snorted. “Only someone who’s always had would think that not knowing where your next meal’s coming from is small.” He walked out into the living room, Sasuke following.

  
“That’s not fair, Naruto. I didn’t say your problems as a child were small. I said they didn’t matter to who you were.”

  
“That’s just it. They made me who I am. They made me a man who can’t fucking finish anything. Who fails at everything, because that’s what’s expected. You think the fact that Neji and I didn’t work out was on just you? I’d have fucked that up eventually. I will with you, too. You should fucking know that by now.”

  
“Oh, good. I’m the same as Neji here, huh? And you think so much of me? Fine. Then do you think I’d let your shit get in the way of what I want? You think I’d let you ruin the best thing in my life? Your logic falls short there, doesn’t it?”

  
“You’re honeymooning! You have the newness of a first love in your eyes and it’s blinding you.”

  
“You fucking moron. I am not new to this feeling. I am new to being able to actually talk to you about it. But what the fuck is it going to take for me to convince you that it’s not newness that has me fucking gob smacked for you?”

  
“No. I know you’re genuine, Sasuke. But… I mean… I’m a fucking massage therapist. I don’t even want to be! I’ve given up on every dream I’ve ever had. One day I’ll have to give you up, too.”

  
Sasuke punched him in the jaw. In the shocked silence that followed, Naruto went from pain to anger and it was clearly reflected in Sasuke.

  
“Maybe you should just start now then. Get the fuck out.” Sasuke stood, glaring over Naruto and Naruto stood and matched his glare.

  
“The dirty little orphan should leave his majesty forever? Is that what you want? Now we’re getting to the truth of it. Just fucking say it. For once just admit what I am. Just say it!”

  
Sasuke glared. “You are a fucking moron and the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You are the only god damned happiness I have ever known. I love every stupid flaw and every brilliant light. And I will shatter into a billion fucking pieces if you take it away.”

  
Naruto pressed his lips together to keep his bottom lip from quivering and his eyes filled with tears. He shook his head and looked at Sasuke desperately. He crumbled to the ground and Sasuke caught him, going to the floor with him.

  
“You idiot.” Naruto buried his head in his arms and crumpled into Sasuke’s lap. “I don’t feel gratitude or obligation. I don’t see parts of you. I don’t ignore the bad. I see it, Naruto. I see it all. I don’t take the good and pretend that’s all there is. I know your fucking heart. I know what you’ve done when no one is watching. I know you care about people more than you should. Way more than I do. If my parents were here, I have no idea if they’d be ok with me being with a man. But I know they’d be pleased I found someone as kind hearted as you. I don’t know why the hell you don’t see this. You’re too smart to not see it.”  
“Did you just call me smart?” a mumbled question came from Sasuke’s lap.

  
“Shut up.” Sasuke began stroking his hair. “I gave up on you. You were my dream and I gave up on you. I ran away for so long I lost sight of my dreams and my heart. Because without you, Naruto, I don’t have those things. I need you to make me accountable for decency. Because if I didn’t have you to remind me, I’d be a bigger dick than you’ve ever seen of me.” He bent to kiss the back of his head. “Gratitude? Pfft. I don’t feel gratitude for your help after my parents died, you know. I mean, I’m grateful you were there for me, but you don’t think I could have had any number of people there for me? I had a freakin’ list of admirers who’d have taken all the abuse I could give and still fetch me my cereal you know.” Naruto bit his leg. “Ow. No, I’m serious. The reason you took care of me and no one else did was because you were the only one I’d let in. You were the only one who didn’t do it to impress me or to get close to ‘Sasuke Fucking Uchiha’… You did it for me. Actual me.” He pinched Naruto on his side as hard as he could. “Never call me Sasuke Fucking Uchiha again, Naruto. You and only you, are to never acknowledge that façade.”

  
“I’m sorry” Another mumbled reply.

  
“You should be.” He leaned back a bit and ran his fingertips along Naruto’s bare back. “I’m sorry I hit you.” Naruto shrugged. He sighed deeply, not wanting to discuss what he was about to. “I’m not perfect, Naruto.” Naruto began to sat up and Sasuke pushed him back down. “No. I don’t think I can look at you while I say this, so just stop.” He groaned slightly in frustration. “See, how is that not a thing you can acknowledge when I do shit like this? I can’t look you in the eye when I say something and you think I’m perfect, it’s fucking stupid.” He leaned down to lay on top of crumpled Naruto. “Itachi did my homework after I moved out of the dorm. Did you know that?” Naruto shook his head. “I put on like 20 pounds in 3 months. Did you know that?” Naruto froze and shook his head again. “I cried myself to sleep for months. And then I pulled my shit together some and fucking ran away. Then when you started dating Sakura, Itachi told me. I quit working. Just didn’t go into work for like, two weeks, or something. You can tell me you’ll give up on me one day, but please never doubt that I’ll never give up on you.” Naruto began stroking Sasuke’s leg he was laying on and kissed his thigh. “You are the sum of all my life goals Naruto. This is it, for me.”

  
Naruto pushed up and touched Sasuke’s face, bringing him to his face kissing him desperately. He pulled away after only a moment and breathed a shaky breath. “Ok. No more doubts, then.” Sasuke nodded and put his forehead on Naruto’s. “Can we be done for now, though? I’m emotionally exhausted.”

  
“Yeah, I can’t do this anymore tonight. Just come to bed with me. Let me hold you all night and then when we wake up, we’ll like each other more and we can maybe do this better.”

  
“Yeah.” They both got up and Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand as they made their way back to his bed.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning with an intense migraine. He hadn’t had one in years and he stumbled to the bathroom to find the migraine medicine the doctor had prescribed him. Of course, it was expired.

He took it anyways, knowing it wouldn’t help as much. He drank two glasses of water to hydrate himself. He kept the lights off and held his head with both hands trying to keep it from exploding.

  
“Morning.” Naruto came into the bathroom and flipped on the lights. Sasuke groaned lightly and reached out to turn them back off. “What’s wrong?”

  
“Migraine.”

  
“Did you take meds?” Naruto knew his history. He didn’t get the migraines often, once or twice a year, but Naruto remembered.

  
Sasuke whispered “Yeah.”

  
“Water?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Ok, back to bed, then. Massage.”

  
“Meds expired. Have to call doctor for refill.”

  
“OK, I can do that.” Naruto grabbed the pill bottle and saw it was from his doctor in Suna. “Want me to send the script to the pharmacy on the corner?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Ok, bed. I’ll be right back.” Naruto went back into the bedroom and closed the curtains tight and grabbed his phone. He went into another room to make the call. Sasuke crawled into bed and laid on his back, closing his eyes and trying to imagine all the pain in his head shrinking into one spot.

  
When Naruto returned he had his work bag and whispered, “You awake?” Sasuke grunted lightly in response still not opening his eyes. “Ok, roll over and I’ll work on your shoulders and neck some.” He pulled out oils and kept his voice soft and low. “The doc called in your medicine, but he said you shouldn’t take it until the time to take your next dose. It should be ready in a few hours at most, the pharmacy said. I also text Itachi and he said no worries about work.” Sasuke rolled over and Naruto touched him lightly, petting him in relaxing strokes. “I’m going to rub you with the oils that are supposed to help a headache. If you can fall asleep at any point, do it. I’m not going to talk anymore unless you do.” He kissed his shoulder while he rubbed the oil onto his hands. “Try to sleep it off, Sas.”

The last thing Sasuke remembered before falling asleep was thinking that even if it didn’t help his migraine, it felt amazing.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he did feel slightly better. He was alone in the dark room and when he looked at his clock he saw he’d been asleep for about 3 hours. He sat up experimentally and the wave of pain that hit him was only slight. He stood and went to the bathroom and on his way to the living room grabbed his pillow. When he opened his door he saw Naruto sitting on the couch watching TV with his feet propped up on the ottoman. He laid himself gently down on the couch next to him forcing him to scoot down some.

“Hey. How you feeling?”

Sasuke shrugged. “Better, I think.”

“I got your meds a little bit ago. But you can’t have them for another 3 hours. Sorry.” Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement and stretched his legs onto Naruto’s lap. Naruto pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and tossed it over Sasuke and himself. “You wanna watch anything?” Sasuke shook his head.

“I’d like to talk a bit.”

“Is it to say you think you got a migraine because your guilt from hitting me was so overwhelming?” He smiled mischievously. “I think you’re just feeling guilty. I can forgive you. You’ll feel better right away.”

Sasuke kicked him lightly. “No, Moron. It’s probably from the strain of having to deal with you all the time.” He smirked. “No, but I did want to ask you about your birthday. It’s just a few weeks away.”

“Hey! It is! Woo hoo. You going to go out with me? We can do a pub crawl type thing and I can kiss you in every place I’ve ever wanted to.” He tilted his head, considering. “Although that may take a while. I’ve wanted to kiss you pretty much everywhere we’ve ever been.”

“I hope it takes the rest of our lives.”

Naruto smiled warmly. “I did not imagine you would be so romantic.” He began rubbing Sasuke’s feet. “Definitely dig it.”

“I’ve never had anyone to be romantic with.” Sasuke shrugged. “And I don’t think it’s romance. It’s just honesty. Which, the whole truth at least, is something I’ve had to restrain from telling you in the past. Now you’ll know all I think of you. And it’s usually pretty favorable.”

“Ha. With you building my confidence, I’m sure to be cocky before you know it.”

Sasuke looked at him with doubt. “Whatever. Let’s just start with you believing me.”

“I don’t think I want to move in here yet.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the change of subject. “Oh. Yet?”

Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, ok. Say you’re right and we do just end up married. Like, if I take your name… or you take mine… or we do the hyphen thing. I dunno. If we’re the same… we’ll be equals. Kind of. At least in that. I dunno. That’s just what I’m thinking.”

Sasuke nodded. “If that’s how you feel, I’ll call a realtor tomorrow. We can look at places this weekend.”

“Yeah, but…” He shifted uncomfortably. “You’re not going to like the apartments we can afford.”

Sasuke smiled at him like he was an idiot. “I’m pretty sure I can pay for any apartment within 50 miles of here.”

“Yeah, but we can’t.” Naruto looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to get the point. He wanted to be equals in rent.

“Ah, so this actually ties into what I wanted to discuss with you about your birthday.” Sasuke sat up and turned to face him fully, keeping his feet on Naruto’s lap. “See, I told you I didn’t know how to be in a relationship. But I’m fairly certain if you were a woman I would be expected to buy you fancy jewelry. So why can I not splurge on you?”

“You can’t splurge on me because I don’t want you to. Surprisingly enough it has very little to do with the fact that I have a dick.”

“No, more to do with the fact that you are one.”

“I’m a dick because I won’t let you buy me shiny things?”

“I literally will not even notice the money’s gone, Naruto. Even if it did mean something to me, It wouldn’t even put a dent. I’m very rich.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and reclined a bit. Naruto looked just as stubborn as ever and Sasuke could tell he’d gained no ground. “No, we’re very rich. You’ve all but conceded we’re going to eventually get married and you can’t wrap your head around the what’s mine is yours shit? You need to start adjusting to this, Naruto. It’s going to come up every time we buy anything and I don’t want to always fight.” He looked as if an idea just formed and muttered “one sec.” He got up and went to the bedroom returning a few minutes later with his phone to his ear. “Yeah, U-Z-U-M-A-K-I. Thanks.”

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he mouthed “Who are you talking to?”

Sasuke smirked but didn’t answer. “No, we’ll have the same address. Can you overnight it? Perfect.” There was a pause and then “No, you’ve been especially helpful, thanks. Goodbye.” Sasuke sat back on the couch and put the phone down on the ottoman.

“Who was that?”

“Our bank.”

“We don’t have the same bank, Sasuke.”

“We do now. I just put you on all my accounts. Now the money is literally ours. Your debit card should be here tomorrow.”

“What? Why?”

“Naruto, seriously. You have to at least try to remember this: I want you closer. Any way I can get. I will always do these things. Us sharing a life together is the motivator for practically all of my life’s actions. From now on, before you ask ‘why?’ just think ‘Could the answer be because it will bring Sasuke and I closer together?’ Because if the answer may be yes… that’s why. 100% of the time.”

Naruto’s mouth was ajar and he looked completely stunned. He shook his head a few times and finally managed to speak. “I don’t want your money, Sasuke.”

“If I thought you wanted my money, we wouldn’t be here. I know you don’t.”

“But… what’s Itachi going to say?”

“He suggested we set you up a trust fund when you were like 15. He’s the one who told me the only reason he didn’t adopt you was so that I could marry you. I’m quite sure he’s going to be fine with this.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if to challenge Naruto to find another complaint.

“This is… fuck Sasuke. You didn’t even ask.”

“You’d have said no.”

“That’s exactly the point!”

He cringed “Ok, not so loud, my headaches not completely gone yet.”

Naruto ducked a little in embarrassment and whispered. “Sorry. But you can’t bulldoze this, Sasuke. It’s not right. I didn’t do anything for that money.”

Sasuke shrugged. “I mostly didn’t either. Mostly it came from my parents. We’re just building on the groundwork they laid.”

“All the more reason! Sorry. Sorry” He whispered, “All the more reason.”

Sasuke shook his head. “Shut up. Do you love me?”

“You know I do.”

“Do you believe I love you?”

Naruto paused. “Yes.”

“Idiot. Of course I do. Do you want to be with me forever?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think married couples should keep things from each other?”

“Of course not!”

“Then you have money now. End of story.”

“We’re not married!”

Sasuke groaned in frustration. “Fine. Let me rephrase. Do you believe serious couples who’ve been in love their whole lives should keep things from each other?”

“You know money isn’t the same as secrets, Sasuke.”

“No, but that is part of sharing a life. Do you not want to share your life with me? Can I not share my life with you? I don’t want to have this constant fight, Naruto. I want it to be done already. This is the fix.”

Naruto suddenly looked like he realized something and was sad. “This isn’t a fix, Sasuke. There’s no ‘fix’ for what living without money my entire life has done to me.” He shrugged lightly and shook his head. “You can’t fix something that’s this broken.”

“You’re not broken, Naruto.” Sasuke seemed appalled Naruto would say such a thing.

“See, this scares me more than a little, Sasuke.” He scooted closer to him and grabbed his hands. “I’ve always tried to keep my shit away from you. When I’m with you, I’m not the orphan. But you haven’t always been in my life. Having your home to go to protected me from a lot, but you can’t protect me from the things that I protected you from knowing about. I think I may have done too good a job with the laughing off these things if you really don’t think I’m broken.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. But I don’t like it. You’re not broken. You’re Naruto. I don’t need you to protect me. In fact, I demand you stop this second. I want to share our lives, Naruto. Not just the pretty shit. Not just the stupid fucking money. I want to know what the fuck you’re talking about now and I’m pretty annoyed you’ve ever hidden big shit from me.”

“Oh, like you hid being in love with me from me?”

Sasuke scrunched his face as his cheeks pinked slightly. “That’s different. And I did tell you the truth. You were just too stupid to believe me.”

Naruto shook his head. “Sasuke, seriously. You’re a genius. The smartest person I know. How can you need this explained?” He sighed and closed his eyes tight. “Do you know the shit I used to do for money?”

Sasuke sucked in a breath. Naruto looked up and chuckled. “No, not that. I wasn’t ever like, a prostitute or anything. Although I definitely could have made more money that way. But no.” He scratched his cheek. A nervous tick, Sasuke thought. “I uh, I dunno, I did a lot. I used to steal all the time. I let kids beat up on me. Like, I’d tell them they could beat me up in front of their friends to make ‘em look cool. More often than not, the ungrateful shits would actually knock me unconscious.” He forced a chuckle and then his face fell. “I did some skeezy stuff I’m not proud of, too. I did a couple drug mule type runs. No one expects a kid to have coke. That got scary sometimes, I guess.”

Sasuke didn’t speak but the gravity of the words confused him. When did Naruto do all this shit? Why the fuck didn’t he just ask for money? He was best friends with the richest family in the country. His voice was rough and just barely a whisper. “Why?” was all he could choke out.

Naruto shook his head. “Yeah, See, by the time you found me I’d already had 10 years of being no one. No one cared about me. At all. Not one person cared if I lived or died.” He chuckled harshly when he saw the horror on Sasuke’s face. “Everyone I’d ever known had proven to me time and time again that I was worthless. I was trash. Not just treated like trash, I was trash. It’s important to make that distinction, Sasuke. Because then you’ll know that sometimes trash people can have a good heart. They just can’t get out of their trash life. You live in trash long enough, you become it.”

“You were not trash. I don’t care how convinced you were, I’ll spend my life proving you weren’t. You never could be. And you are not that boy anymore. When you’re with me you’re not that orphan. You said so yourself. And now you will never be without me. Never.” Sasuke spoke with such forcefulness he thought he covered the anger decently well. “I will not ever let you live in uncertainty again.” He squeezed Naruto’s hands tightly. “You will know you are loved and needed every day of the rest of you life.” He leaned forward and kissed Naruto’s forehead fiercely. “Thank you for telling me all this.” He pulled back and smiled. “Although now I will definitely be keeping your name on the account. Sorry, your tax bracket is about to go up.”

Naruto chuckled in a grunt. “I promised myself I’d never use you for money.”

Sasuke scowled. “Yeah, I’m even more annoyed at that now that I know all this.”

“No, I’m serious, Sasuke. Being my friend … It changed my world, Sasuke. You changed it all for the better for me. I didn’t ever want you to think that alone wasn’t good enough for me. It was.”

“I know it was. It is still. But can you just forget about you and think of me?” Sasuke smirked a teasing smile and Naruto returned it. “Please just don’t fight this. Get your money automatically deposited into our account, too. So my money and your money will both be in our account and then it becomes our money. We turn our two accounts into one.” Sasuke laced his fingers through Naruto’s. “So that two lives can really become one.”

Naruto laughed good naturedly. “You’re manipulating me with gushy stuff, now.”

Sasuke smiled back. “I’ll try anything. Just use the damned account. Please. And try to be happy if I buy you something you like even if it just happens to be a big thing. Promise?”

Naruto groaned. “I promise to try. That’s the best I got. I’ll set up my direct deposit into your account later today.”

“Our account.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. “Right. Our account.”

“From orphan to millionaire.”

“I owe it all to you.”

“Well, then you better find a way to thank me.” Sasuke raised his eyebrows once quickly.

“Um, if this is also how we’re showing gratitude then I’m gonna be at it the rest of our lives.”

“I have plenty to thank you for, too. But for now… I’ve heard that orgasms can help headaches.”

“Why do I feel like you’re ordering food? Pretty casual about this, aren’t you?”

“Is there a menu? I’ll take one of everything.” Sasuke crawled up Naruto and laid him back onto the couch. When their lips met, Naruto sighed contently and wrapped his arms around him. He touched his back lightly before roaming down to his ass and rubbing back and forth.

“I really do love you.”

Sasuke smiled into his mouth. “Prove it.”

“I plan to do that for the rest of my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do great with endings. (I mean... I try to do better than Kishimoto, but whatever... hehe) So this is kind of the ending and there's kind of an epilogue. I had a few other scenes I had planned to write but they just aren't actually coming out. Writers block maybe? So I may come back to this somewhere down the road. We'll see.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

Not long after a very exhausted Sasuke fell back asleep and Naruto made sure to text him that he was going into work for a few hours that afternoon. A few hours later he got a text back.

    Sasuke: I think I’ll cook dinner. I’m thinking Greek. Will you be home by like, 6?

    Naruto: I’ll definitely be back if you’re cooking.

    Sasuke: Don’t expect it to be as good as my brother

    Naruto: Who cares what it tastes like? You’re cooking for me. Best day ever.

    Sasuke: I also did your laundry.

    Naruto: I thought you had a laundry service?

    Sasuke: I’m increasingly more and more embarrassed by the amount of cum on our clothes.

    Naruto: Well, either you’re going to get used to it or we’re gonna have to split that task.

    Sasuke: We could just cum less ON our clothes.

    Naruto: I’m going to pretend you didn’t even say that.

    Sasuke: We could make an effort to ONLY clean up with towels and not random articles of clothing.

    Naruto: Stop limiting where I put my cum.

    Sasuke: You’ll be doing your cum laundry from now on, then.

    Naruto: How will you even know if it’s my cum or yours?

    Sasuke: Yours smells worse.

    Naruto: My cum smells like roses and unicorns!!

    Sasuke: It smells like pancake mix.

    Naruto: … it totally does. How did I not know that before?

    Sasuke: We’re using a towel from now on. I’ve already put one by the bed. And tissues.

    Naruto: You’re the Tsar of cum disposal.

    Sasuke: Just finish up your work and come home. Dinner will be ready at 6.

    Naruto: OK, honey.

* * *

Naruto would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about the situation of this evening. He was off to work, his lover at home doing his laundry and making him dinner that’d be ready for him when he got home. As he rode up the elevator he couldn’t help but stand a little taller. He had no interest in a barefoot and pregnant stereotype, to be sure. But there was something about someone as special as Sasuke doing these types of things for him. Sasuke didn’t even wash his own laundry much less someone else’s. He rarely made anything other than a quick and easy pasta or something of that sort.. He was clearly something special to Sasuke and it was still blowing his mind.

He was still smiling envisioning Sasuke with an apron on when the doors opened and he found Sasuke setting the table faced away from him. His hair was still damp from a shower and he was wearing low hanging sweatpants, slippers and … Naruto’s t-shirt. He turned to smile and say hello but he never formed the words before Naruto all but ran to pull him in for a big kiss. When he pulled away his smile was so big it hurt his face.

“Hey there.”

“Um… hello to you, too.”

“How’s your head?” He kept his arms wrapped around Sasuke but loosened his grasp hoping he hadn’t hurt him with his excitement.

“Oh, it’s fine. I woke up and I think the second dose of painkillers finally put an end to it.”

“Good.” He leaned into Sasuke’s neck and nuzzled him with his nose. “I thought you did my laundry?” He bit the material of the shirt Sasuke was wearing and pulled the shirt up slightly before letting it pull through his teeth and drop. “You’re wearing my shirt.”

Sasuke pulled back and Naruto could see the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. “You sleep with my teddy bear. Shut up.”

“Why are you wearing my shirt, Sasuke?” Naruto followed him to the kitchen where he starting cleaning up the mess he’d made making dinner. Naruto knew why he was wearing it but he couldn’t wait to hear Sasuke say it.

“Itsmellslikeyou. Shut up.” Sasuke smiled back at him over his shoulder and he continued loading the dishwasher.

“Hmmm.” Naruto stayed close to Sasuke, crowding him and distracting him from doing his task. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. The end. ... For now at least. Let's just hope now that I've posted it a random scene I wish I'd have done in the middle doesn't come to mind.


	19. Add-On

The weekend of Naruto’s birthday, Sasuke planned to take him to the countryside for a small getaway at a vineyard. He booked a bed and breakfast and told Naruto as soon as he hit “complete order.”

“Dude, that’s too much. That’s not a birthday gift.”

“Oh, that’s not your gift. That’s just me trying to get laid in a new place.” Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto to him, kissing his neck. “Has very little to do with you, actually. Your birthday is just a convenient excuse.”

Naruto laughed. “Well, I suppose I can’t be angry about that, then.” He rubbed his nose in Sasuke’s hair breathing him in deeply. “Wait - does that mean you’re getting me something else, still? And didn’t you say you were _planning_ on getting me something big that’s just going to piss me off?”

Sasuke nodded and kissed him, smiling. “Yes. And I used money out of _our_ account, too.”

Naruto smiled into the kiss and feigned annoyance. “Shouldn’t we be talking about big purchases before we make them? You can’t just go spending _our_ money all willy nilly.”

Sasuke’s smile widened and he kissed him again. “I’m sorry, dear.”

“So when do I get my present?”

“When do you want it?”

“Do you have it already?”

“I’ve had it for like three months.”

“Really? Where are you hiding it?”

“In my desk drawer.”

“Did you put holes in the box? Is it a kitten?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “For the last time, we are _not_ getting a kitten, Naruto.”

Naruto pouted.

“Do you want it now?”

Naruto narrowed his eyes, considering. “Well… My birthday isn’t for 4 more days. So…” He paused for a moment before smiling. “Yup!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to his desk, pulling out a manila envelope. “Here. Happy birthday.” He handed Naruto the envelope and kissed him briefly. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against a counter next to Naruto. He tried his best not to show how nervous he was giving him such a gift but couldn’t stop the small bouncing of his leg.

But Naruto noticed. “Oh, this is _really_ going to piss me, huh?” He looked amused as he held the envelope and shook it.

“Yes. Probably a great deal. It’s very presumptuous of me.”

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Is it a bondage contract?” He laughed lightly before his smile fading. “This had better not be a marriage contract, Sasuke. Even if we _were_ ready for that - _and we’re not_ \- you propose to me like this and I’ll fucking maim you in your sleep.”

“It’s not a marriage contract, moron.” Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. “Possibly more presumptuous than that, actually.” He reached for the envelope. “In fact, I’m beginning to have second thoughts. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”

Naruto pulled it away. “No, it’s too late now. You gave it to me. It’s mine. If I don’t like it, I’ll burn it and you can be shit out of luck.”

“If that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll do.” Sasuke dropped his hands and put them in his jeans pockets. “So… just don’t be mad, ok? I wasn’t thinking about how this could be taken any way other than how I meant it.”

“Want to tell me how you meant it _before_ I open it, then?”

“I wanted what I’ve always wanted: To give you everything you’ve ever wanted.”

Naruto looked at him skeptically and opened it, pulling out a large stack of papers. The top was … an admissions letter to Konoha University’s Social Work Program. With Naruto’s name. He looked up in shock and confusion. “You enrolled me in college?”

“Just so you can finish your degree. I can help you. I was supposed to anyways before I left. Fuck, I’ll do it all for you if you want. Itachi did mine for me, so I’m kinda due to put that work in anyways. You only had a few months left--” Sasuke stopped himself and exhaled deeply. “That’s not the part that’s going to make you mad. Keep going.”

Naruto’s hands were slightly shaking when he lifted the page and saw the papers beneath it. His face was one of confusion as he flipped through the pages, trying to make sense of them.

“What… Sasuke…” He looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?”

Sasuke spoke carefully but his voice still shook. “I bought the group home you grew up in. It’s in your name.”

Naruto shook his head, unable to shake his confusion. “But … why ...would you do that?”

Sasuke didn’t hesitate. “Because you’ll do better running it than anyone else ever could.”

Naruto kept shaking his head, looking at the pages, flipping back and forth from page to page.

After a moment of tense silence, Sasuke spoke and his words came out in a rush. “It was being run by a really creepy guy, and they were hard up for money again. I bought it for that, if nothing else. Right now I have someone else running it, and I think it’s going decently well, actually. So you don’t have to do anything with it if you don’t want. You don’t have to burn the papers. If you want, we can take your name off the papers, though. But if you _did_ want to run it, I thought you’d want to finish your degree. Put a diploma on the wall or whatever. But you don’t have to. I thought we could live there, at least until you’re comfortable here. Or longer. It would solve the living arrangement dilemma for us, too. But we don’t have to. We can find someplace else.”

Naruto glared at him like he was a moron. “Sasuke, you’re not going to want to live in a group home. Even _I_ don’t want to live in that home anymore. That place is a peice of shit.”

“Ahhh… yeah, not anymore it isn’t. I had it uh… remodeled.” Sasuke attempted a smile but even he knew it was more of a question. “Look, I didn’t mean to imply you weren’t fucking _perfect_ just the way you are. You don’t need to change careers. I just … I heard you … when you said you didn’t _want_ to be a massage therapist. And you do more paperwork than massaging anymore anyways. You could just hire or promote someone to take care of that for you. Or you can sell the company. I could start looking for prospective buyers. Or you can just leave it as is. It can run itself the way I have it setup right now.” Sasuke went to grab the paperwork. “You know what? We can just pretend this never happened. I’ll get you a kitten. Fuck.”

Naruto snatched the paperwork back. “Shut up a second.”

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut and dropped his hands. He nodded once and then sighed, defeated. “I’m sorry, Naruto.”

Naruto shook his head and glared at him. “Fuck off.”

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his head fall.

“You’re sorry? Do you regret doing this?”

Sasuke looked up at him and couldn’t read his face. He took a deep breath trying to muster his courage. “No. I don’t. I regret any pain it caused you but those kids are already better off and I know for a fact this is something you’d be amazing--” Sasuke was cut off by a hard kiss from Naruto.

“You’re being much more chatty than usual.” He leaned back away from him and looked at the papers again.

Sasuke spoke softly and tentatively. “You’re being uncharacteristically quiet. It’s unnerving.”

“Well, stop explaining why you were trying to give me all my stupid fucking dreams wrapped up in one manila envelope.”

Sasuke smiled cautiously and sighed in relief. “Then… you like it?”

“Sasuke, it’s the most thoughtful gift anyone’s ever given me. Or likely ever will again. Fucking hell, I can’t believe you did this.” He narrowed his eyes once more. “But it _is_ way too expensive. And it’s going to _keep_ costing a shit ton of money, too, you know.”

“Happy birthday…?” Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto again bringing him in close, and Naruto hugged him tightly. Relief made him exhale a soft chuckle. “Admit it, I’m giving you a good birthday, aren’t I?”

Naruto shook his head and scoffed into his shoulder. “You’re underselling, Sasuke.” He kissed him sweetly for a moment. “You’re giving me a good _life_.”

Sasuke stood a little taller. “That’s the goal.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the drive to the bed and breakfast, Sasuke had his radio playing songs randomly and a very wide variety played over the course of the trip. Naruto challenged him to a lyrics battle and the first one to not know the lyrics to any song lost a point. Sasuke found himself relaxing in a way he’d never done; anticipating a fun vacation that eased his mind and let him fully relax. Naruto’s presence in his life had always had this effect on him. The challenges and games Naruto presented him with on a regular basis had a way of allowing him to see a lighter, more carefree life. He was no longer surprised by it but he still felt intense gratitude for it.

They were pretty neck and neck on score when “Baby now that I found you” by the Foundations came on. Sasuke couldn’t help the smile as he sang along and noted that Naruto’s smile was just as big.

“It’s us!”

Sasuke scowled and looked at him doubtful.

“Oh, c’mon! Seriously, that’s a great song for us!”

Sasuke scrunched his face. “You are, as usual, incredibly wrong. I never told you I wanted to leave you. Nor have you told me that. And I think our need is pretty mutual.”

Naruto considered briefly. “OK, maybe. But you did leave me. So it’s just the song for the decade before we got our shit together. What we _thought_ was happening.”

He shook his head. “‘Now that I found you I can’t let you go.’ Literally just the first line of the chorus. That’s the _only_ applicable lyric, Dobe.”

“Heh, ok fine.” Naruto slipped his shoes off and reclined his seat a bit, bringing his knees up and leaning back in his seat, relaxing. After a moment he sat up with a start. “Oh! I know a better last ten years song for us!” He grabbed Sasuke’s phone from the center console and searched for a song. “You may not know it, it’s pretty old. I remember it from high school, though, hold on.”

When the same came on, it took a moment but Sasuke did recognize it. ‘Undisclosed Desires’ by Muse. “Hn. That’s actually much better.” Glancing over momentarily he noticed Naruto beaming in pride and smiled with affection.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and grimaced in embarrassment. “Actually... that is kind of a decent segway… Do you uh… Do you have any songs that you _do_ think of me for?”

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow. “And to what is this a segway, exactly?”

“Just answer the question!”

“Loads of songs, I guess. Why _?_ ” Sasuke smiled as a theory developed. “Are you trying to find us _a song?”_

“Maybe, shut up. It’s a thing couples do.”

Sasuke returned his attention to the road and shrugged with a smug smile. “I suppose we will have to dance to something at the wedding reception.”

“Shut up, asshole, we’re not there yet.”

“So you keep saying.” Sasuke tapped his finger in rhythm. “Do _you_ have songs you think of me for?”

“Yeah, of course. Want to know the one that’s most encompassing Sasuke feelings lately?”

“Sure”

“Kings of Leon, ‘Sex on Fire’.”

Sasuke chuckled. “Anything with ‘sex’ in the title is bound to make me think of you.”

“Pretty much. But it’s not just sex stuff.” Naruto’s voice lowered. “Although it is that, too.” He laughed a grunt and his voice returned to normal. “I just mean you get in my blood and set me on fire.”

“Are you flirting with me, Naruto?”

“Always.”

“So you want our song to be _Sex on Fire?_ ” His voice was skeptical.

Naruto laughed. “No, that’s probably a bad idea.” He reached over and squeezed Sasuke’s thigh and his voice dropped again. “But I definitely want that to be on while we have sex sometime in the near future.”

“My personal goal is to fuck you to every song that’s ever been recorded.”

Naruto laughed again. “That’s gonna take a while.”

“I’m counting on it.” He grabbed Naruto’s hand off his thigh, laced their fingers and kissed it.

“You never answered my question. You have any songs that make you think of me?”

“I told you I had several. What do you mean? In a sexual way? In a romantic way? When I fell in love with you? What?”

“What do you mean ‘When you fell in love with me’? You have a song that made you fall in love with me?”

“Ahh. You would pick the only thing in that sentence that will still make me uncomfortable.”

Naruto sat up and pulled his legs under him, sitting on his knees and beamed smiles for days. “You have like, ‘a moment’? I cannot believe you haven’t told me this! You have to tell me now.”

“I’m not sure that I do.”

“Oh, c’mon! That can be our song!”

Sasuke shook his head and lowered his eyebrows. “It most certainly will not.”

“Why not?” Naruto poked his side. “What is it?”

Sasuke pulled off the highway as the GPS instructed and at the redlight, he grabbed his phone with a dramatic sigh. “Fine. But promise not to be weird.”

“I would never!”

As the radio played the beginning of Let me clear my throat, Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise. ”Your fundraiser?”

Sasuke avoided his eyes and focused very pointedly on the road. He nodded once and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

“Jesus.”

“Yeah.”

There was a long silence and the longer the silence went on the more tense it was.

“You threw up.” Naruto finally broke the silence.

“Yes. You do that frequently.”

“What? Make you throw up?”

“Yes.”

“Shut up.” Naruto pushed him lightly. “But...You missed your parents.”

Sasuke cleared his throat. “I ... did. But that wasn’t the intense emotional event _that_ night, Naruto. Although that was a convenient excuse.” He braved a very brief glance and saw Naruto still held an expression of shock and he sighed, resigned to explain. “You didn’t even care about your own gain that night. That group home was a much better place to live after it received that money, wasn’t it?” Naruto nodded and grunted in the affirmative. “You didn’t even give a shit. It didn’t even occur to you. You did all that dancing and singing and public speaking - which you still hated - and” he swallowed hard “You went from table to table, which had to be a wound to your pride. And you did it for _me._ ”

Naruto’s voice was soft, “Of course I did. Did that surprise you?”

“No, that’s just it. It didn’t surprise me at all. It scared the shit out of me, though. And that’s not what made me fall for you. It was realizing that it was just the type of thing my mother did for my father. And they were utterly devoted to each other.”

“I remember.”

“It made me realize I wanted that, too. With you. That we would, theoretically, work just as well as they did. And I _wanted_ it.”

“Pull over.”

“Why?”

“Because I need to kiss you now.”

Sasuke smiled and obeyed. When he parked in the closest parking lot, Naruto unbuckled his seatbelt and sat up on his knees, softly grasping both sides of Sasuke’s face and kissed him deeply. It wasn’t passionate; that wasn’t its purpose. “I love you so much, I don’t ever know how to show you enough.”

Sasuke smirked. “You’re doing alright.”

Naruto shook his head. “I don’t think I am. I think if you knew what I felt about you, you’d run screaming.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in doubt. “Naruto, if you stole my hair from my brush and made a Sasuke doll that you masturbated on for the last decade, I wouldn’t run from you.”

“You found little Susu?!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Buckle up. We still have another 45 minutes to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who listens to the radio via the "scan" button? I keep finding myself running away to these boys in my head lately, particularly while driving, so I thought I'd add a little bit. I have another add-on in mind, but I don't know when I'll get to it. I certainly didn't think I'd get to this one so soon!


	20. Chapter 20

They arrived at the bed and breakfast, had settled in and were walking down the stairs  for dinner when Naruto asked Sasuke, “Ya know what my moment was?”

“What moment?”

“When I fell in love with you. There wasn’t a song or anything. We were in elementary school, still.”

“Naruto…” Sasuke spoke in a soft warning. He was very much afraid of that particular timeline. “Please don’t tell me this. I don’t want to think that my happiness now is happening because my parents died. Or was the evolution of your pity.”

“What? Woah. No, no. It was before they died, Sasuke.”

Sasuke visibly relaxed and looked at him gratefully. “Oh?”

“You helped me with my math homework.” Sasuke couldn’t help the look of pleasant surprise. “No, I know you probably don’t remember it. It wasn’t a big event or anything. You did it about a billion times since. It was just the first time anyone had really done it for me.”

“Because I tutored you? Well, I suppose I’m lucky no one else got to you first, then. One more reason I’m glad I’ve known you so long, then.” Sasuke smiled, but Naruto shook his head.

“No, just because it wasn’t a big event doesn’t mean it didn’t change my life.” They told the owner as they passed her at the counter of the dining room that they’d have two specials and went to sit. “We were friends before that, we’d always been friends, sure. But no one had ever taken the time to actually learn how to _teach_ me.”

“You know they didn’t really embrace multiple methods of teaching back then. They thought anyone who didn’t learn the same way had a learning disability. I do remember that much.”

“I always thought I was an idiot. But you...You couldn’t get me to learn something and you just went about it another way. You didn’t just assume I was an idiot.” Naruto shrugged. “And somehow, I got it. I _never_ got As. But you helped me learn another way and suddenly I did. You spent time with me.”

“So I was a good friend. I understand that must have been a big deal for a kid your age to have never had it before.”

“No, I mean, yeah. But not just a good friend. I didn’t really know what it meant yet, but I have had good friends since. And you’re different.”

“Obviously.”

“Shut up. When I got my homework back that first time… after you taught me...and I did it on my own… You were proud. Not like, of yourself for teaching the unteachable. But of _me._ And when you saw how shocked _I_ was, that was the first time you called me an idiot. You told me I was an idiot for thinking I couldn’t do it.” Naruto laughed. “You called me an idiot. For thinking I was an idiot.”

“Well, that was pretty stupid of you.”

“You call me idiot now and it reminds me that you think it’s stupid of me to doubt myself.”

Sasuke shrugged. “You don’t see yourself clearly.” He smiled, amused. “So then... we love each other because we... loved each other?”

Naruto laughed. “I kinda like that analogy. It’s like there just was no ... ‘beginning.’ It was just this big game of ‘I love you’ chicken. ‘I love you because you taught me math.’” He spoke deeper to mimic Sasuke’s voice, “‘I love you because you made a fool of yourself for me.’” He laughed lightly.

Sasuke shook his head. “I love you because you’re the best person I know.”

“I love you because you never see orphan me.”

Sasuke groaned. “Oh, I wish you’d stop that. You’re not an orphan anymore.”

Naruto grunted once bitterly. “Yeah, I aged out.”

“Itachi wanted to adopt you. Did you know that?”

Naruto’s face closed off slightly. “No.” He avoided Sasuke’s gaze for a moment. “You said something about that the other day and I didn’t really want to focus on it.”

Sasuke nodded sympathetically. “I understand that. But please don’t hold it against him too much.” He reached across the table and held his hand. “He said he thought we could protect you from the worst parts of your childhood but he didn’t want to rob us of a chance of being more than brothers. And that he was counting on me to give you a happiness forever. And not just until you were 18.”

Naruto squeezed his hand. “I’m not mad. At all, really. I mean… It can’t be a thing I think about too much, because it sucks to look back with knowledge that I could have done it all living in a goddamned _castle._ But I know Itachi loves me. I know he always has. It couldn’t have been an easy decision for him to make.” He lined up his silverware to be exactly parallel. “And looking back, I’m kinda grateful, actually. If I’d have been raised with you as a brother, I wouldn’t have let myself even the fantasy of you like this. And you wouldn’t have either. So basically… You’re telling me that Itachi’s the reason I have you now. So. I’m definitely not mad.”

Sasuke sat stunned for a few moments before the owner came by with two waters. When she did, Sasuke stood. “Would it be possible to have dinner brought up to our room? I’ve begun feeling unwell.”

“Oh yes, of course. It should only be another 10-15 minutes. I’ll bring it up then.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke pulled Naruto’s hand and half dragged him upstairs.

“What was that for?”

“You just told me you’re grateful Itachi didn’t adopt you so you could be with me. You had a shitty childhood. And you’re grateful for it.”

“Only parts were shitty. The parts with you were amazing, Sasuke. I don’t look back on my childhood and see the shitty parts. I see you. And of course I’m grateful for anything that brought me here with you.”

“And that’s why we have to go to the room.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to cherish you very thoroughly now.”

* * *

When they got to the room, Sasuke pulled Naruto to him in a reverent kiss. He wanted to show him how perfectly special he thought he was and that meant loving him, not just fucking him. It wasn’t as if they’d only fucked; but he wanted to make sure Naruto knew how grateful he was for _him,_ as well.

It progressed gradually, Sasuke slowly taking Naruto’s clothes off and kissing every part of him as he exposed it. He led them to the bed and was slipping his own shirt off when the food arrived. He cursed lowly and pulled his shirt back over his head. “One sec.” He left Naruto in the bed and grabbed the food, thanking the owner and promising to bring the plates down later that night.

He closed the door, put the plates on the side table and quickly removed his shirt and laid down next to Naruto so they were facing each other on their sides. “Thank you for coming away with me.”

“Of course. It’ my first romantic getaway, I’m excited.” He smiled widely and began stroking Sasuke’s arm.

“My first, too. Unless you count our ski weekend.”

Naruto’s face soured. “I do _not._ ”

“It may have been if Neji hadn’t crashed.”

Naruto grunted in humor. “Were you trying to seduce me? Was that why you took me there?”

“Yes and no. I didn’t take you there to seduce you, no. But…” He paused and smirked. “I wouldn’t have minded. I admit I have been trying to seduce you since I found out you were gay, though. I didn’t think taking you to a ski lodge away from your boyfriend would hurt my chances.”

“Ahhh, so I should feel guilty that Neji was right and I kept fighting with him about it?”

“Neji’s a smart man. You probably could have trusted he knew my goals, yes.”

“Well, that makes me feel like shit.”

“I’m sorry that it makes you feel badly. I am in no way sorry it got you here.”

Naruto scrunched up his face and smiled faintly. “I don’t think I’m ready to joke about that. He was really messed up when we broke up.”

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes tightly. “I _am_ sorry he became involved in our shit. And I’m sorry that I was so angry at him. It’s not his fault he fell in love with you. How could he not?”

“Ha, well, I bet he’s regretting it now.”

Sasuke brushed his cheek lightly and ran his thumb across Naruto’s bottom lip. “I think you’d be surprised. But it’s been a few months now, why don’t I maybe ask Hinata if he’d want to have lunch with me? I can try to smooth it over, if you want?”

Naruto shrugged. “Maybe. He probably had no idea that you were angry with him. Another benefit to your Uchiha mask.”

Sasuke chuckled skeptically. “Oh, he knew. Every single time we were alone, it was a nonstop pissing match. He got to fuck you first, I’d always have your heart, You gave him great head, You knew me better. I definitely stopped that mask loooooong ago with Neji.”

Naruto pushed back amused and surprised. “Really? That’s surprising.”

“Ah, my mask always falls apart when you’re involved. You’ll see that soon enough.”

“I do kind of love that part.” Naruto intertwined their legs together.

“I have to admit, I have given serious thought to his dragging out your break up fight being because he wanted to hurt _me_ one last time.” Sasuke shrugged and smiled. “And he did. I can’t say he didn’t.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Maybe. But that’s just because _you’re_ an idiot. I can’t believe you thought I’d leave _your_ bed to jump into Neji’s.”

“I did tell you I didn’t know how we were going to progress, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but still. You’re the idiot, there.”

“You make me self conscious.”

“Moron.”

“It appears I may have been, yes.”

“Can we stop talking about Neji, now, please?”

“I’d be delighted.”

Sasuke pulled Naruto by his naked waist until he was fully flush against him and he kept the hand he was lying on on the side of Naruto’s face while his other hand roamed lightly up and down Naruto’s back and arms.He rubbed his nose back and forth against Naruto’s a few times before pulling him in for a deep kiss. After a moment, he rolled Naruto to his back and settled between his knees. He trailed kisses down to his neck and back to his ear, nibbling and sucking. “I will love you this _fiercely_ until the day I die, Naruto. I swear to you.”

Naruto moaned a curse and grabbed Sasuke’s ass. “Less clothes, please, Sasuke.”

Sasuke smiled and nodded. He undid his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans with their manhoods lined up so every movement he made he brushed against Naruto’s hardening cock. “Your wish is my command.” When he wiggled them down his legs, he began lowering himself as well. He kissed and licked his way down Naruto, letting his hands stroke down his arms. And when his hands reached Naruto’s he laced them both momentarily before freeing one hand to turn attention to Naruto’s cock. One hand held Naruto’s tightly and the other began leisurely stroking his cock. Just a few strokes in, he began licking and kissing. And a few moments later he began sucking and deep throating.

He’d never spent so much time on oral in his life, but he wanted to draw it out for Naruto. He wanted to take his time memorizing every edge of him, every moan, everything that made Naruto jerk. He went at an agonizingly slow pace, even for himself. But Naruto’s cursing and tight hold on his hand proved to him just how much he liked it. And if Naruto liked it, he didn’t care if he got lock jaw after.

It wasn’t long though until Naruto was tapping Sasuke to indicate he was close. Sasuke whimpered on Naruto’s cock in an almost disappointment. But he knew his blonde and so he set on an increased pace, and when he finally nipped the tip of Naruto’s cock with his teeth, Naruto exploded in his mouth. Which Sasuke was all too eager to take. He swallowed as much of Naruto as he could before squeezing his hand and letting his other hand grab the lube that he’d stashed at the end of the bed when they’d first got there.

When the convulsions stopped Sasuke finally released him from his mouth and then spread the lube around his fingers and began stroking Naruto’s entrance. Naruto was still slack jawed from his orgasm when Sasuke slipped a finger inside. He immediately set to find his prostate and his intimate familiarity with Naruto’s body sent him directly to where he needed to be. He stroked the nerves slowly and circled and stroked some more. He hadn’t added another finger, though and Naruto noticed. “More, Sasuke. I need you.”

Sasuke shook his head and began licking and kissing his thighs. “Not yet. But soon. I love to watch you come apart.”

Naruto was panting hard “But what about you?”

Sasuke shook his head again. “It’s not for me.”

Naruto leaned up onto his elbows and raised an eyebrow. “If it’s about _me,_ then I better get fucked soon.” Sasuke looked up at Naruto with amusement and saw a challenge in Naruto’s lust filled eyes. He smiled and added another finger. He continued stroking and began to do so in a pattern so that Naruto’s orgasm could build again. He finally let go of Naruto’s hand after squeezing lightly and grabbed his cock with it, stroking softly. Naruto moaned and thrashed his head some and Sasuke added a third finger. When Naruto’s orgasm appeared to be fast approaching, Sasuke took him into his mouth again and sucked as hard as he could with his fingers keeping the pace. When Naruto came this time it was with a loud groan of expletives that brought Sasuke’s own need to the foreground.

Naruto was still twitching from his orgasm when he smacked Sasuke’s shoulder lightly. “Fucked soon.”

Sasuke kept his fingers stroking Naruto’s insides and his twitching drug on and on. Sasuke used his other hand to squeeze more lube on his cock and positioned himself directly behind his fingers. He slipped his fingers out just as he slipped his cock in and Naruto was suddenly twitching on his cock, making him groan and curse as well. He set into a pattern of thrusts that was even more relentless than his hands and the fact that Naruto hadn’t really stopped twitching from his last orgasm meant a third orgasm wasn’t nearly as hard to wring out of him. Which was something Sasuke was incredibly grateful for because there was no way he could last long being inside Naruto’s heat. Sasuke stroked Naruto with his lubed hand at a relentless pace and held his leg up to his chest.

“Naruto, you’re fucking perfect. How…” He shuddered with his attempt to restrain his orgasm. “How did I ever manage to keep _you_?”

“Words. Hard. Fuuuuuuuuuuck, Sas!” Naruto visibly struggled with his thoughts and the smirk Sasuke gave was short lived because as Naruto approached his orgasm, he clenched down tightly on his cock, making Sasuke’s own orgasm take him over and as he continued to thrust he couldn’t help but fall down into Naruto and let his head fall onto his chest. When he finally stopped moving he looked up at Naruto and his eyes were clenched closed and his lips pressed together in a thin line.

“Naruto? Are you ok?” He sat up off of him and pushed up onto his hands. “Are you ok?”

Naruto nodded quickly. When he spoke his voice broke. “No, I’m fine, I’m fine. I just… that really _felt_ like we were in love.” When he opened his eyes, Sasuke could see they were filled with tears that didn’t spill over and Naruto was looking directly up at the ceiling.

He pushed Naruto’s chin down until he was looking at him. “We _are_ in love, moron.”

Naruto’s smile was brilliant and he nodded, blinking several times to send the tears back. Sasuke kissed him softly and then more deeply, and pulled away to whisper.

“I love you, Naruto.”

Naruto’s face was one of awe; as if he’d realized something amazing. “We’re going to be together forever.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to convince you, yes.”

It was that moment that Sasuke knew Naruto was ready. _He_ may not know it yet, but if Sasuke asked him to marry him, he’d say yes. It was all he could do to keep his heart from bursting and his mouth from running. Because whenever he had good news he wanted to share it with his best friend. But if he was going to surprise Naruto with his proposal, he’d have to keep his mouth shut. So he did as he always did. He smiled smugly. And then he did what he loved to do. He kissed his blonde until his toes curled.

* * *

“I need the wedding rings.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said I need our parents’ wedding rings.” He raised his hand to stop Itachi talking. “Don’t tell me he’s not ready. I know he is. But if it makes you feel more at ease, I’ll do some hypothetical questioning first to make sure. And if, after that I think he’s not ready, then I’ll keep them until he is.”

“This has certainly been an eventful relationship week for you two, hasn’t it?”

“Itachi, Just give me the stupid rings, ok? It’s his birthday, and there’s a pretty decent chance that even if he’s still a bit scared about getting married, the celebration of his birthday will be enough to sweep him away into a yes anyways.”

Itachi shrugged with a smile. “No.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Itachi, I don’t want to argue about this.”

Itachi shrugged again, hands going wide. “I don’t have them, Sasuke.”

“What? Where are they?” Sasuke supposed a safe deposit box was probably be a wise choice, just in case. He looked at his watch. It was past COB, though, so he’d have to call in the bank’s manager personally. Which meant a huge hassle. Possibly some diplomatic bribing. Especially since Naruto was supposed to be there in just under an hour.

Itachi smiled broadly and his eyes positively twinkled. “Ask Naruto.”

As if on cue, the elevator dinged. Sasuke jumped and looked at the stairs.

“Hmm. He’s early, isn’t he? I wonder why.” Itachi squeezed his shoulder. “Good luck, little brother.”

Sasuke froze. He knew what he _wanted_ this to mean. He even knew, in his head, what it was _likely_ to mean. But that didn’t stop him from trying to guard his heart and rationalize other possibilities. Naruto could have asked for the rings to make sure Sasuke didn’t ask before he was ready. Itachi could have been fucking with him; it wouldn’t be the first time. He could have just asked Naruto to take them to the bank without even telling him what he was transporting. It would be a perfect set up. Naruto would have the rings, Sasuke would be forced to ask him about them; it _could_ force their hands.

“Are you going to go down or not, Sasuke?”

Sasuke’s heart was thundering when he descended the stairs. He gripped the banister tightly as if he was going to fall at any moment.

“I think I actually like your mom’s better.” Naruto’s voice sounded from the living room where he sat on the couch facing away from the stairs. He could just see the blonde of his hair and his hands, which he was holding in front of him; a ring on each hand’s ring fingers. “It’s just a simple band. Your dad’s has diamonds. I think your mom had a bling-y engagement ring so she went simple with the band. I like it better.”

“Naruto…?” Sasuke voice shook when he took the last step.

“So are we going out tonight, still, you think?”

He approached the couch and noticed Naruto was wearing a suit. _Fuck_ if Naruto in a suit wearing his parent’s wedding rings didn’t short circuit his brain. He spoke even softer, this time just a whisper as he stood in front of his blonde. “Naruto?”

Naruto’s smiles was smug and ecstatic when he finally looked away from his hands and up into Sasuke’s eyes. He shrugged and got to one knee, slipping Fugaku’s ring from his finger. “I’m ready. And I knew before you did. Or at least I beat you to Itachi.” He grabbed Sasuke’s hand and slipped the ring on his finger, kissing the ring after it was in place. And, surprisingly, it was a perfect fit. “Marry me, Sasuke?”

Sasuke’s mouth was ajar. He shook his head in shock and smiled. “You sneaky little shit.”

Naruto laughed. “Not exactly a ‘yes’ …?”

“Yes, moron.” He got to his knees joining Naruto on the floor and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

“I have champagne!” Itachi’s voice broke their kiss. They looked at the stairs to find Itachi sitting at the top of the stairs looking down at them. “I just wanted to announce my presence before you got filthy.” He beamed down at them. “So champagne, then?”

Both men laughed a laugh that was one of pure joy and happiness. Sasuke grasped at Naruto’s back and buried his face in his neck.

His family in one room celebrating the best moment of his life. Sasuke had never felt so whole in his life. And he knew that it would be this way for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've got now. I maaaay come up with another scene or two, but I think for the most part, this is the end. El Fin. Finis. La fin. Das Ende. Ta daaaaaaaa *jazz hands*


End file.
